En las sombras (Iron Love) Peter Parker
by Cherkhay
Summary: Elia, la hija recién descubierta de Tony Stark, se ha dado de bruces con una nueva vida que nunca hubiera imaginado. Ahora su día a día está lleno de vengadores, peligros y sobre todo Peter Parker, con el que desarrollará una relación complicada mientras trata de salvar la ciudad de un peligro que solo ella y Spiderman pueden combatir.
1. Prólogo

Iron Love (prólogo)

-Señor Stark, acaba de llegar una carta para usted -dijo Viernes.

-¿Quién usa cartas hoy en día? -comentó Tony, sin prestar demasiada atención. Estaba concentrado en su nuevo diseño y quería dedicarse por completo a ello. Su mente estaba en plena ebullición y lo último que deseaba era una nueva interrupción.

-Según parece, Teressa Krane.

-¿Tess? -preguntó Tony, dejando las herramientas en la mesa y quitándose las gafas protectoras-. ¿Acaba de llegarme una carta de Tess?

-¿La conoce, señor?

-Eh... -dudó un segundo cómo responder a esa pregunta-. Es complicado, pasó hace mucho tiempo -añadió-. Tú solo lee la carta.

Viernes obedeció y comenzó a leer:

"Querido Tony:

Sinceramente, espero que nunca tengas que leer esto, aunque tengo claro que tarde o temprano pasará. Sé que hace muchos años desde que no nos vemos, pero de verdad que necesito tu ayuda. Cuando tú y yo rompimos, hubo algo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos, y es que estaba embarazada.

Sí, eres padre, puedes borrar la cara de imbécil.

Quise contártelo, pero habíamos dejado tan claro que lo nuestro no tenía futuro que decidí que era mejor mantenerlo así. Sin embargo, hubo una vez que me armé de valor para contártelo, incluso fui a tus oficinas. Estuve a punto de entrar, pero te vi hablando con una mujer. Por cómo la mirabas, me di cuenta de que te habías enamorado. Los dos nos habíamos hecho tanto daño en el pasado que preferí no arruinar la vida que estabas construyendo y me volví a casa. Por aquel entonces, Elia tenía 5 años y ya despuntaba en todo lo que hacía.

Nuestra hija es increíble, se nota que ha heredado nuestras capacidades. A día de hoy, con tan solo 11 años, es capaz de construir sus propios robots, ha conseguido muchísimas becas y están planteando adelantarla de curso. Adora las películas de ciencia ficción y el chocolate caliente, y es mejor no hablar con ella cuando se recoge el pelo. No sé, es una manía que tiene, solo lo hace cuando se pone a trabajar en sus proyectos y necesita concentrarse..

Hay muchas más cosas sobre ella que ya descubrirás, pero esto es lo principal.

Supongo que también te preguntarás por qué te estoy escribiendo esto ahora. Hoy es 16 de octubre de 2014 y hace apenas un mes que me han diagnosticado esclerosis lateral amiotrófica, aunque es más rápido llamarla ELA. Sé lo que tengo, mi vida no se alargará más de 3 años y prefiero asegurarme de que Elia estará bien. Eres el último recurso que tengo, Tony, sabes que no recurriría a ti si no fuera estrictamente necesario. Esta carta estará en manos de mi abogado hasta que yo no pueda seguir cuidando de Elia. Cuando eso ocurra, tiene instrucciones de enviártela.

Tal vez no te creas esto, así que entenderé perfectamente que quieras asegurarte y hacerte una prueba de paternidad, pero por favor, no ignores esta carta.

Ayudala.

Teressa Krane"

Tony permaneció quieto, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, intentando asimilar lo que Viernes acababa de decirle. ¿De verdad tenía una hija? No quería creerlo, pero conocía demasiado bien a Tess y la historia encajaba. Ella era una cabezota y de seguro que se habría empeñado en sacar adelante a la niña sola, pero eso no justificaba que le hubiera mentido durante tanto tiempo. Además, ¿cómo pudo ocultarle a su hija quién era su padre? Quizás Tess lo hubiera hecho por su bien, pero no se dio cuenta de todos los errores que estaba cometiendo con eso. Debería de haberle informado desde el principio.

Sin embargo, ahora debía enfrentarse a esa nueva situación. Si esa carta estaba en su poder era porque el temor de Tess se había hecho realidad.

-¿Me puedes repetir la fecha, Viernes?

-16 de octubre de 2015.

-Han pasado 4 años...

-¿Tony?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Pepper. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado. La miró de arriba a abajo, dándose cuenta de que ella debía ser la mujer con la que le había visto Tess hace años. ¿En serio llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de ella? Si Tess lo decía, sería verdad, ella siempre había acertado en todo lo que le pasaba.

-¿Ocurre algo? -insistió al ver que no respondía.

-Es largo de contar -suspiró.


	2. Capítulo 1 - ¿Stark?

Capítulo 1 - ¿Stark?

-¡Mierda! -masculló Elia cuando cerró la puerta de su casa con fuerza. Tiró el bolso al suelo y caminó por la sala mientras se iba quitando la chaqueta.

Esto la superaba, no sabía cómo se iba a enfrentar a ello sola, ¡nunca había estado sola! Su madre siempre la apoyaba en todos sus problemas y ahora ella ya no estaba… No sabía qué iba a ser más duro, si afrontar que su madre había fallecido o tener que comportarse como una adulta con 15 años.

Su madre lo había sido todo para ella, no tenía a nadie más en quién confiar y, aunque llevaban 4 años luchando juntas contra la enfermedad, no estaba preparada para dejarla marchar. No era capaz de de enfrentarse a esto sola. Ahora, tenía que conseguir un trabajo con el que poder pagar los recibos, la comida y la escuela, eso sin contar que también debería ahorrar para la universidad. Por suerte, tenía becas de estudios, pero siempre había un pequeño porcentaje que se dejaban sin cubrir.

Al menos, las clases ya habían finalizado. Eso le dejaba tiempo para trabajar de jornada completa y no tener más preocupaciones. Era como si su madre hubiera estado esperando el momento idóneo para dejar de luchar, aunque no había acertado totalmente. Aún le faltaba un año para poder trabajar y, aunque tenía algunos ahorros, se acabarían pronto si no encontraba algo con lo que mantenerse.

Llevaba todo el día buscando por la zona, preguntando en todos los locales que tenían algún cartel de "se busca personal", pero todos la rechazaban por no tener aún la edad suficiente. El problema no era ese, era que llevaba así una semana y ya estaba desesperada. Desde que su madre había sido enterrada, su rutina había sido esa: desayunar, prepararse un bocadillo, salir a buscar un trabajo, comer y seguir buscando. Tan solo se había permitido descansar el día del funeral, pues creía que su madre se merecía, al menos, un día en el que poder llorar su pérdida, aunque eso fuese algo totalmente insuficiente. Un día no servía para lamentar la pérdida de Teressa Krane. Ella era una brillante científica que había dado todo por conseguir sus sueños y situarse dentro de lo más alto. Había participado en numerosos, y prestigiosos, proyectos de investigación con exitosos resultados, pero ser un gran cerebro no te asegura tener una vida cómoda.

-En este mundo de mierda es mejor no dedicarse a buscar el bien de la humanidad -murmuró con rabia.

A pesar de todos sus logros, el salario que recibía por parte de Industrias Oscorp no era tan alto como se merecía. Era lógico teniendo en cuenta que la empresa se centraba más en tecnología y armamento, cosas por las que sí pagaban un alto sueldo a sus trabajadores. La parte humanitaria de la empresa se estaba pudriendo poco a poco y, aunque su madre estaba feliz con el trabajo que realizaba, eso no era suficiente. Por si fuera poco, Elia estaba convencida de que la enfermedad estaba relacionada con la falta de seguridad en el laboratorio. Si bien era cierto que los médicos habían intentado alargar su vida todo lo posible, su madre no había dejado de trabajar.

-Siempre te preocupaste demasiado por los demás -lanzó al aire, esperando una respuesta-. Debería dejar de hacer esto, no creo que sea sano -calló durante unos instantes, clavando la vista en el sitio del sofá del salón donde su madre solía sentarse cuando veían películas juntas. Podía visualizarla perfectamente, con el brazo en cabestrillo debido a que no podía moverlo y media cara completamente inmóvil-. No quiero que esa sea la última imagen que tenga de ti -sollozó.

Corrió hacia la estantería y cogió el albúm de fotos. Avanzó hasta las últimas páginas y las fue pasando poco a poco, concentrándose en su madre, en cómo era antes de la enfermedad. Su madre sonreía en todas ellas, selfies en su mayoría, donde salían ambas disfrutando juntas de comidas, compras, excursiones y ferias de ciencias. Incluso había algunas de los miles de reportajes que Elia se dedicaba a hacer de su madre, pero todo eso había terminado mucho antes que la vida de Tessa. Desde que le diagnosticaron la enfermedad, habían dejado de hacerse fotos juntas, quizás porque ella misma sabía el final de la historia y no quería que su hija tuviera un recuerdo directo de esos momentos. Quizás, también se habían hecho tantas fotos juntas para que, al menos, Elia no pudiera olvidarse del rostro de su madre.

-Todo está vacío sin ti -susurró.

Cerró el álbum y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándose caer en el lugar del sofá que antes había estado reservado para su madre. El cojín aún olía a ella y no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas por más tiempo.

Al final, se quedó dormida, agotada de tanto llorar.

Elia se despertó dolorida, incómoda por la mala posición en la que había dormido. Lo de tumbarse en el sofá había sido una mala idea. Se levantó estirándose con pereza, notando el cuerpo pegado por el sudor. Necesitaba una ducha, pero le urgía más comer. Sus tripas demandaban alimento y no podía ignorarlo. Caminó hasta la cocina entre bostezos, masajeando su cuello. Abrió la nevera y sacó la leche. Mientras la calentaba, fue haciéndose unas tostadas y revisó los armarios por si había algo más que pudiera apetecerle. La noche anterior no había cenado y ahora lo notaba. Se apuntó mentalmente no repetir eso.

Un sonido estridente la hizo mirar el microondas, pensando que la leche ya estaría lista, pero este seguía funcionando. El sonido volvió a repetirse.

-Hoy no es mi día -suspiró al darse cuenta de que lo que sonaba era el timbre-. ¡Ya voy! -gritó.

Caminó con prisa hasta la puerta y abrió sin mirar quién era. Un hombre trajeado, de unos 40 años y robusto estaba frente a ella, mirándola seriamente. No le había visto nunca.

-¿Elia Krane? -preguntó sin más.

Ella asintió.

-¿Y usted es...?

-Harold Hogan -respondió. El hombre buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una carta-. El señor Stark cree que será más sencillo todo si la lee -explicó, tendiéndosela.

-¿El señor Stark? -preguntó extrañada. ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo esto? Es más, ¿por qué se interesaba por ella?

-Está todo ahí -insistió el hombre.

Elia se centró en la carta. La letra le resultaba familiar y al ver quién la enviaba su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Un carta de su madre dirigida a Tony Stark?

-Gracias -dijo Elia-. Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer -continuó, intentando cerrar la puerta.

-El señor Stark quiere asegurarse de que la lee -presionó Harold, impidiendo con la mano que cerrase la puerta-. Si no le importa, me gustaría pasar.

Elia boqueó, intentando pensar alguna forma de negarse. ¿Iba a dejar que un desconocido entrase en su casa y viera que estaba sola? Aunque, pensándolo bien, él había traído una carta de su madre. Posiblemente ya sabía que ella había fallecido.

-Está bien -asintió, haciéndose a un lado. Después cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina-. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

-No, gracias.

Elia asintió y sacó su leche del microondas, vertió un poco de café instantáneo en ella y terminó de preparar las tostadas. Harold Hogan estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina, como si creyera que ella iba a huir y tuviera que bloquearle la salida. Seguramente, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos al estar cerca del señor Stark, pero ella no iba a huir. Se sentó y, tras dar un sorbo al café, abrió la carta. Sus tripas rugieron, así que tomó una de las tostadas y comenzó a comer mientras leía.

-No -murmuró cuando llegó a la palabra "embarazada".

Sus ojos comenzaron a dejar escapar las lágrimas al leer cómo hablaba su madre de ella, siempre la alababa más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, también se sentía furiosa. ¿Cómo que era hija de Tony Stark, del mismísimo Iron Man? ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado su madre durante tanto tiempo? Todo esto era un golpe inesperado y difícil de asimilar, pero al menos se sentía aliviada de que su madre hubiera pensado un plan alternativo para ella. Sabía que siempre cuidaría de ella, pero se debatía entre enfurecerse o alegrarse. Si era verdad, podría salir adelante de una forma más sencilla, pero también implicaba que su madre la había mentido.¿Por qué nunca se lo había contado?

-¿Esto es una broma? -preguntó, esperanzada de que al menos hubiese una explicación distinta que salvase la imagen que se estaba formando de su madre.

-El señor Stark quiere hacerse una prueba de paternidad para comprobarlo -contestó Harold.

Elia dejó la carta sobre la mesa y observó el desayuno.

Ya no tenía hambre.

-Iré a cambiarme -suspiró, poniéndose en pie.

-Esperaré aquí.

¿Qué se supone que debe de ponerse una persona para ir a hacerse una prueba de paternidad? Es más, ¿que se supone que tienes que ponerte para conocer a tu padre tras 15 años sin saber de su existencia? Nerviosa, rebuscó en su armario. Descartó por completo la camiseta de Capitán América. Después de lo que había pasado en Alemania, no era una buena idea. Finalmente, optó por unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra totalmente lisa y se metió en la ducha. 5 minutos después, salió completamente lista.

-Vamos, nos esperan -dijo Harold al verla.

-Lo sé -asintió, abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

Una vez fuera, cerró con llave y se dirigió hacia la limusina que había estacionada frente a su puerta. Tuvo que pellizcarse el brazo para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Entró, ignorando a la gente que estaba alrededor cotilleando, y esperó a que Harold arrancase. Los edificios de Nueva York pasaban constantemente a su lado hasta que de pronto dejaron de hacerlo. Ella pensaba que irían a un hospital, no que harían una visita al campo. Entonces, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza. La mansión de Los Vengadores debería de estar cerca y seguramente tendrían un equipo mucho mejor. ¿Qué necesidad de ir a un hospital cuando podían hacerlo en casa? Sin embargo, eso la hizo ponerse más nerviosa. Estaría rodeada de todos sus héroes, de esas personas a las que había admirado desde pequeña, podría conocerles en persona y, si finalmente Tony Stark era su padre, viviría en primera plana todo lo que les ocurriría a Los Vengadores. Era una idea emocionante y temible a la vez. Si algo salía mal, ella estaría también al frente.

Tal y como imaginaba, la limusina se detuvo frente a la mansión de Los Vengadores. Elia la miró impresionada. Era incluso más enorme de lo que se había imaginado. Más que una casa, parecía un cuartel militar. Había hasta un helipuerto y varios aviones de los que utilizaban los agentes de SHIELD, carreteras por todas partes para facilitar el desplazamiento e incluso pasos de peatones. ¿Qué clase de casa tenía pasos de peatones en el jardín? No obstante, no podía negar que era bonita. Todas las edificaciones estaban construidas en blanco y tenían un aspecto moderno, aunque encajaba perfectamente con todos los árboles que había a su alrededor. Le gustaba el lugar.

-Lo sé, es impresionante -aseguró Harold cuando le abrió la puerta-. Al señor Stark le gustan las cosas llamativas y al final te acabas acostumbrando.

-Me parece increíble -sonrió saliendo del coche-, no sé si podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Harold rió.

-Por aquí, señorita Krane.

Elia le siguió, haciendo gestos extraños con la boca. Odiaba que la llamasen de esa manera.

-Dese prisa -insistió.

Elia corrió hasta situarse a su altura. Al llegar a la entrada, Harold le hizo un gesto para que pasase.

-Yo tengo que quedarme fuera, el señor Stark me ha pedido que me encargue de una cosa -le informó-. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias -dijo-, e igualmente.

Harold sonrió y Elia entró en la mansión. Tan sólo el recibidor, completamente blanco e impoluto, ya debería tener el tamaño de su casa. Quizás, podría hasta medir la distancia en pasos. Todo a su alrededor le llamaba la atención y quería observar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Impresionante, ¿verdad?

Elia se giró sobresaltada. Ante ella estaba una mujer alta, rubia y bastante hermosa. La reconoció sin necesidad de ser presentada, era la asistente de Tony Stark y actual directora de Industrias Stark.

-Sí -afirmó.

-Soy Pepper Potts -se presentó, tendiéndole la mano-. Tu debes de ser Elia.

-Sí -respondió, aceptando su saludo.

-Bien -dijo, sonriendo de una manera cálida-. Espero que Happy te haya tratado bien.

-¿Happy?

-Harold -sonrió de nuevo-. Happy es un apodo.

-Ah.

-Bueno, sígueme, por favor.

Elia siguió a Pepper en silencio, observando todo. Por dentro, la mansión de Los Vengadores daba la sensación de ser incluso más grande. Sin embargo, le parecía bastante fría, ¿de verdad vivían allí?

-Aquí es -dijo finalmente Pepper cuando llegaron a una sala. Parecía una enfermería del futuro.

-¿Es ella? -preguntó una mujer morena.

-Sí -asintió Pepper-. Elia, ella es Daniella Tomaz, nuestra enfermera y una de nuestras investigadoras.

-Encantada -saludó Elia.

La enfermera sonrió.

-Bien, Elia, siéntate ahí -le indicó, señalándole una silla-. Tengo todo listo para sacarte sangre y hacer la prueba.

Elia se paró a mitad de camino.

-¿Sangre?

-Sí, es una de las formas de realizar la prueba. ¿Prefieres otro método?

-No, así está bien -dijo, sentándose. No le agradaban demasiado las agujas, pero podría soportarlo. Además, quería acabar con la incertidumbre lo antes posible. Pedir un cambio de prueba implicaría que la enfermera tendría que preparar todo de nuevo y eso sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Tardaré poco, lo prometo -dijo la enfermera, tranquilizándola. Tomó su brazo y lo colocó en el reposa-brazos para facilitar la operación. Daniella se sentó en un taburete y comenzó a limpiar la zona.

-¿El señor Stark no se hará la prueba? -preguntó Elia al ver que Pepper seguía allí y que Tony no aparecía.

-Él ya ha dejado la muestra lista antes de marcharse -explicó-, tenía unos asuntos que atender.

-¿Con... Happy? -preguntó, recordando el apodo del nombre.

A Pepper le debió de hacer gracia que se acordase.

-No -sonrió-, son cosas distintas.

Elia asintió y se volvió a concentrar en la enfermera, pero entonces vio la jeringuilla. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza y apartó la vista. Si se concentraba en la respiración no le dolería el pinchazo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí -aseguró. Estaba bien, pero no del todo bien.

Después de eso, notó el pinchazo, un pequeño y agudo pellizco en el pliegue de su codo. La extracción comenzó y ella solo podía pensar en el tiempo que quedaba sintiendo la aguja en su cuerpo. Cuando por fin terminó, contuvo el aire durante unos segundos y lo soltó de golpe.

-Lo has hecho muy bien -le premió la enfermera, como si tuviera 5 años.

Ella asintió mientras le colocaban un trozo de algodón con un esparadrapo. Sabía de sobra que tenía que hacer presión en la zona durante unos minutos.

-Voy a analizar la muestra -anunció la enfermera, levantándose y perdiéndose por la sala. Era más grande de lo que había imaginado.

-Elia -la llamó Pepper-, hay un par de cosas que quiero comentar contigo.

-De acuerdo.

-Tony estuvo investigando tu situación y quiere ayudarte salga lo que salga en la prueba -anunció Pepper.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu madre fue una persona muy importante en su vida y sabe que, si acudió a él, era porque de verdad le necesitaba -Elia parpadeó. No todos los días el propio Iron Man se preocupa de ti personalmente-. Quiere que mañana mismo te mudes aquí, con nosotros. Él pagará tus estudios y cuidará de ti.

Elia no sabía qué responder. ¿Mudarse a la mansión de Los Vengadores? Eso era demasiado.

-Yo...

-Entiendo que estés confusa, pero será lo mejor para ti -razonó Pepper-. No puedes vivir tu sola y compaginar tus estudios con un trabajo.

-Eso es verdad -suspiró Elia, pero seguía sintiéndose reacia. No quería dejar toda su vida, aunque, pensándolo bien, ella tampoco tenía amigos con los que salir. Se pasaba los días con su madre, estudiando o en el club de robótica. Se llevaba bien con esos chicos, pero no salía con ellos-. Tienes razón, va a ser lo mejor.

-Bien -sonrió Pepper-. En un rato, Happy te llevará a casa y podrás empezar a hacer las maletas. Mañana por la mañana irán a por tus cosas.

-¿Qué puedo traerme? -preguntó. No tenía demasiadas pertenencias, pero quería saber lo que le estaba permitido llevar a la mansión.

-Todo lo que necesites -dijo Pepper, mirándola extrañada-. De todas formas, la casa sigue siendo de tu madre y, por tanto, tuya. No pienses que lo que no traigas mañana lo vas a perder.

-Está bien -oír eso fue un alivio para Elia.

-Toma -Pepper le tendió una tarjeta-. Ahí está mi número. Sobre las 11 estarán allí, pero si pasa cualquier cosa o simplemente necesitas ayuda, llámame.

-Lo haré -aseguró Elia. Pepper parecía simpática, pero no quería precipitarse. Sabía que ella y Tony tenían algo, lo cual la convertiría en su madrastra si esa maldita prueba salía positiva. Las madrastras siempre son horribles, ¿no?

-Ya tengo los resultados -anunció Daniella de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Elia comenzó a temblar al oír eso. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa.

-¡Qué rapidez! -exclamó Pepper.

-Soy la mejor, si no fuera así no estaría trabajando aquí -se jactó ella.

-Dilo de una vez -insistió Pepper.

-Es positivo. El señor Stark es el padre de Elia.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Mudanza

Capítulo 2 - Mudanza

-¡Tony! -exclamó Pepper al entrar en su taller. Automáticamente, Tony le dio un trago a la copa que tenía en la mano.

-¿Ya se ha ido? -preguntó, poniéndose en pie. Estaba nervioso, más de lo que nunca lo había estado. Durante toda la mañana había intentado mantenerse ocupado, pero le había resultado imposible. En consecuencia, había pasado las horas sentado en el sillón, vaciando un par de copas mientras pensaba en si sería un buen padre para esa chica. No le había necesitado durante 15 años, ¿cómo le iba a necesitar ahora?

-Sí, se ha marchado -confirmó Pepper-, no ha querido quedarse a comer conmigo. Se ha tomado bien lo de la mudanza y quería ir a casa a prepararlo todo.

-Bien -asintió Tony-. ¿Y la prueba?

Pepper sonrió y asintió.

-Es positiva -anunció-, eres su padre.

-Joder -masculló Tony.

-Eh, espero que esa no sea tu reacción el día que yo te diga que vamos a ser padres -se quejó Pepper.

-No, no es eso, me alegro de tener una hija -dijo Tony acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano-, es solo que no sé cómo tratar a una adolescente.

-Ella no parece una adolescente -Tony frunció el ceño-. Tiene un comportamiento muy maduro y razona todo. Es bastante lógica. A mí misma me costaba creer que sólo tuviera 15 años.

-Eso es un alivio -suspiró-, pero no me refiero a eso -continuó-. Tan solo sé un par de cosas sobre ella y ha estado toda su vida sin mí. Puede que hasta me odie.

-Happy dice que ella también ha leído la carta, sabe que tu no lo sabías -intentó tranquilizarle. Era consciente del miedo que sentía Tony, ni siquiera había aparecido a conocerla.

-¿Y tú estás bien con eso?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Pepper, sin comprender.

-Según la carta, tú eres el motivo por el que su madre no me dijo nada de ella.

-Tony... -dijo Pepper, mirándole completamente sorprendida-, me parece increíble que pienses eso, sabes que no es culpa mía. Si Teressa hubiera hablado contigo en cuanto se enteró de que estaba embaraza, esto no estaría pasando.

Tony permaneció callado. Temía abrir la boca y complicarlo todo de nuevo.

-Iré a comer -suspiró Pepper-. Voy a olvidar eso porque entiendo que estás nervioso con esto, pero me gustaría que pensases un poco más antes de abrir esa boca -le advirtió-. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

-No tengo hambre.

-Eso mismo dijo tu hija -se burló ella mientras salía.

Tony hizo una mueca. Se lo merecía por bocazas.

-Pepper -la llamó. Ella se dio la vuelta-. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

-Y yo a ti, Tony. 

Desde que había llegado a casa, Elia no había hecho otra cosa que vaciar los armarios. Tenía demasiado en lo que pensar, aunque en realidad estaba emocionada. ¡Iron Man era su padre! Era una tontería, pero ahora entendía su gusto por la robótica. Al menos, sabía que tenía un tema de conversación con él asegurado. ¿De qué se supone que hablas con un padre al que nunca has visto? Y, lo más importante, ¿Él querría hablar con ella? Ni siquiera se había presentado hoy a hacerse la prueba con ella, lo había dejado todo listo antes para no verla.

Quizás era mejor así, ver al señor Stark más que como su padre como una especie de mecenas que quería ayudarla porque era una excelente alumna y tenía potencial para entrar en su empresa. Muchos empresarios querían asegurar el futuro y por eso hacían actividades con niños y adolescentes, para tener claros quienes eran los que sobresalían. Tener esa mentalidad tal vez la ayudaría a sobrellevar mejor la situación. Nada de comidas padre e hija, ni excursiones ni todo ese tipo de cosas. Se centraría en mejorar sus capacidades y en fangirlear cuando apareciera un Vengador a su lado.

-Es una lástima que el Capitán ya no se hable con él, me habría encantado conocerle -murmuró mientras guardaba su camiseta del Capitán América en la maleta. Se había planteado no meterla, pero que fuera la hija de Iron Man no significaba que no pudiera admirar a los otros Vengadores. La dobló bien y la guardó junto a la de "Asgard University", dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna de Iron man. Tal vez debía de comprarse una para que él no se sintiera aún más molesto por su presencia.

Todo su armario cupo en dos maletas, pero ahora venía la parte difícil. Tenía la habitación llena de medallas, libros, funkos y un montón de cosas más. Tenía que elegir bien qué se llevaba y qué no. Fue a la habitación de su madre a por otra maleta, la más grande que tenían, y aún así dudaba que fuese a caber todo. Además de lo que tenía en su habitación, también había cosas de su madre que quería llevarse, como los álbumes de fotos y algunos premios que ella había conseguido por sus investigaciones. Estaba muy orgullosa de su madre y quería llevarse eso consigo, como una manera de seguir sintiendo su apoyo porque, aunque estaba molesta por su mentira, no podía enfadarse con ella. Su madre siempre había estado ahí para ella en todo momento, lo había dado todo y no podía juzgarla tan solo por un error cuando tenía mil virtudes. Aun así, necesitaría tiempo para aceptarlo todo con normalidad.

Cuando por fin terminó, no sin antes buscar desesperada por toda su casa más maletas y cajas, no pudo evitar llorar. Su habitación estaba completamente vacía, parecía como si nadie viviera allí ya.

-¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte?

Inspiró un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarse, y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de la sudadera. Tenía que comer algo si no quería morir de inanición, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que esa sería su última noche en esa casa.

-¿Está bien, señorita Stark? -preguntó Happy al cabo de un rato. Elia y él iban en el coche, seguidos de una furgoneta con todas las cosas de ella, y la chica no había dicho nada más que un simple "hola" cuando le vio.

-Happy, mi nombre es Elia -respondió, enfadada-, y no soy la señorita Stark. En todo caso soy la señorita Krane, aunque espero que no me llames así -le advirtió. Elia podía ver perfectamente su cara reflejada en el espejo del retrovisor. Happy parecía asustado-. Lo siento, es solo que no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido y aún no he asimilado lo de que el señor Stark sea mi padre. De todas formas, no quiero su apellido, mi madre ya me dio el suyo.

-Lo entiendo -dijo él-, no ha sido muy acertado llamarla así, pensé...

-Da igual -le cortó. No iban a llegar a ningún lado con esa disculpa y Happy se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso-. Te perdonaré si me tuteas -bromeó, empezando ella también a tratarle de una forma más cercana.

-Eso está hecho -sonrió-. Si quieres hablar de algo, aquí estoy.

-Muchas gracias, Happy.

-De nada.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio, ahora mucho más relajados. Elia había descargado parte de su tensión con ese pequeño enfado, pero seguía nerviosa. ¿Vería hoy a Tony Stark? ¿Cómo sería su padre? ¿Se integraría bien en la mansión? ¿Podría llegar a llamarlo hogar? También temía aburrirse allí dentro, estaba tan apartado de Nueva York que no sabría ni qué hacer cuando necesitase un libro o comprar algo concreto. De todas formas, ella no salía demasiado, estaba bien en casa. Tal vez, hasta podía acostumbrarse a estar en el campo. Había visto que la mansión tenía mucho terreno y quizás podría ir a explorarlo.

-Ya llegamos -anunció Happy.

Elia salió del coche, contemplando la gran estructura. El edificio que se encontraba frente a ella era distinto del que visitó el día anterior, pero seguía la misma línea: blanco, moderno e imponente. Pepper se encontraba en la puerta y sonrió con cariño al verla.

-¡Hola! -saludó-. ¿Lista para instalarte?

Pepper parecía incluso más emocionada que ella.

-Supongo.

-Ven conmigo -le pidió.

Elia siguió a Pepper al interior de la mansión. Aunque por fuera parecía igual, por dentro era muy diferente. Este tenía un aspecto mucho más cálido y había más muebles, dándole de verdad la apariencia de estar habitado.

-Este es el edificio principal de la mansión -anunció Pepper, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento-. Aquí es donde viven todos. Bueno, vivían -corrigió. Elia no preguntó, sabía bien a lo que se refería-. En el otro edificio está la sala de conferencias, el laboratorio y el taller de Tony.

Elia asintió, comprendiendo entonces porqué parecía tan vacío.

Llegaron a una gran sala donde había varios sofás y un enorme televisor. Al fondo, se podía ver una cocina perfectamente equipada. No se detuvieron allí y continuaron hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Aunque estas seguían, se quedaron en la segunda planta, donde Pepper la guió hasta que se detuvo frente a una de las puertas.

-Esta será tu habitación, espero que te guste -dijo, y abrió la puerta.

Ante ella se extendía un enorme espacio de colores cálidos, con una gran cama dispuesta a un lado y un gigantesco escritorio que recorría por completo una de las paredes, perfecto para que pudiera trabajar en sus robots. Había diversas estanterías, todas ellas vacías, y un sillón con aspecto de cómodo junto a la ventana. Un gran espejo estaba colgado entre dos puertas que había junto a la cama. Miró a Pepper buscando respuestas.

-Ese es el vestidor y ese el baño -le explicó, haciéndola entrar y mirar el lugar. El vestidor, igual de gigantesco que la habitación, también estaba vacío y en el baño había ducha y bañera divididas. Eso era demasiado, apenas podría llenarlo con sus cosas-. Si quieres voy pidiendo que suban las cosas y te ayudo a desempaquetar -propuso Pepper.

-De acuerdo -cuanto antes marcase ese lugar como suyo, antes se acostumbraría a él.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó-. Si hay cualquier cosa que no te guste puede cambiarse.

-¡No! -exclamó. Luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su ímpetu-. No -repitió-, todo está perfecto. Es solo que es demasiado para lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Los brazos de Pepper la rodearon con cariño, tranquilizándola. No se dio cuenta de cuánto necesitaba un abrazo hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, eso también la alteró. La única persona que la trataba así era su madre, y Pepper no lo era.

Se apartó con cuidado de no parecer demasiado brusca.

-Puedes decir que traigan las cosas -pidió.

Pepper asintió y se marchó, dejándola sola durante unos instantes. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó allí. Era bastante cómoda, seguramente dormiría bien allí. En conjunto, la habitación no era de su estilo, pero era bonita y no iba a pedir que hicieran ningún cambio. Aunque era su padre, y millonario, bastantes molestias y gastos le estaba ocasionando al señor Stark como para añadir otro más a la lista. Ella simplemente quería centrarse en seguir con sus estudios.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando comenzaron a traer las cajas. Aunque no eran muchas, el señor Stark había contratado una furgoneta bastante grande y varias personas para que transportasen las cosas de Elia. Al final, todo había resultado ser demasiado. Las cajas y maletas habrían cabido perfectamente en el maletero del coche, quizás habría tenido que llevar algunas en el asiento trasero, pero, ya que estaban allí, no iban a dejar la furgoneta vacía.

-Bien, ya está todo -sonrió Pepper cuando se fueron los hombres-. Podemos ir abriendo las cajas y te ayudo a colocarlas como tú prefieras.

-Sí, estaría bien -asintió.

Pepper se agachó y cogió una de las cajas con un poco de dificultad. En esa estarían algunos de los libros de Elia. La chica, al ver que finalmente podía, se dirigió hacia las maletas. Mientras Pepper iba vaciando el contenido sobre el escritorio, ella llevó las maletas al interior del vestidor, preguntándose si de verdad alguien necesitaba tanto espacio. Cuando hubo acabado de colocar su ropa, no había ocupado ni la mitad del armario. Salió de allí, dispuesta a continuar con la colocación, cuando se encontró a Pepper con su pequeño robot a medio acabar en la mano. Se encontraba junto a la cama, encima de la que había dejado dos de sus creaciones favoritas: el dron con cámara que controlaba desde su móvil y las alarma-lanzatelarañas que había construido basándose en cómo creía que serían los lanzatelarañas de Spiderman. Solía sacar a volar el dron en Central Park y desde su móvil contemplaba la vista área del parque. Le gustaría sacarlo a volar por toda la ciudad, pero ya había tenido algún incidente con algunos pájaros y no se atrevía a repetirlo. Las alarmas, por el contrario, las había creado el año pasado cuando el imbécil de Robert Patinski había intentado robar su proyecto de ciencias abriendo su taquilla a la fuerza. Robert estaba también en el club de robótica y siempre buscaba humillarla, pero esa vez no se salió con la suya. Elia le pilló con las manos en la masa y Robert fue expulsado del concurso de ciencias. Sin embargo, Elia no se fiaba y decidió construir una alarma. No podía simplemente sonar, tenía que hacer algo más grande. Por aquel entonces, Spiderman había hecho sus primeras apariciones y ella estaba convencida de que las redes que lanzaba tenían una composición química concreta, con lo que empezó a experimentar. Cuando lo consiguió, idear la alarma fue sencillo. La instaló en su taquilla, donde saltaría a no ser que se anulase introduciendo la combinación correcta. La satisfacción de ver a Robert Patinski correteando por los pasillos del colegio cubierto de telarañas fue algo maravilloso. Decidió crear algunas más por si acaso esa daba fallos, pero nunca ocurrió, así que simplemente las dejó por su casa. Quizás sería buena idea instalarlas allí ahora que estaba vacía.

-¿Esto lo has hecho tú? -preguntó Pepper al verla.

-Sí -asintió orgullosa.

-Vaya, no se puede negar que eres hija de tu padre.

Elia se encogió de hombros y tendió la mano, esperando a que Pepper le devolviera el robot, pero ella siguió observándolo embobada. Ante eso, Elia se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

-Deberías enseñarle esto a tu padre, seguro que te ayudaría a mejorarlo.

-No, gracias, me gusta trabajar sola -replicó.

-Como a él -sonrió.

Elia suspiró. Desde el día anterior había estado pensando en muchas cosas y le pareció una oportunidad idónea para averiguar una de ellas.

-¿De verdad me estás animando a pasar tiempo con mi padre? -preguntó.

Pepper por fin le prestó atención.

-Claro que sí.

-Vamos, sé que eres la novia del señor Stark; deberías de querer que me alejase porque voy a quitarte tiempo de estar con él y todas esas cosas.

-Pero aquí estoy, ayudándote a instalarte y aconsejándote hablar con él -repuso Pepper-. Elia, no voy a ser como la madrastra de cenicienta -dijo tras un corto silencio-. Por favor, nunca se te ocurra llamarme madrastra -bromeó.

Elia aguantó una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía que seguir manteniéndose seria.

-¿No te importa que tu novio tenga una hija adolescente?

-No -aseguró-. No es algo que hubiese esperado, pero no me resulta incómodo. ¿Para ti sí lo es?

Elia boqueó, tratando de encontrar una respuesta acertada, pero no lo hizo.

-No te preocupes, es normal que te sientas así -la animó Pepper-. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, no voy a obligarte a ir a un internado en la otra punta del mundo ni te haré la vida imposible. Quiero que nos llevemos bien, ahora somos familia.

Las palabras de Pepper resultaron mucho más tranquilizadoras de lo que Elia había esperado. Tal vez, su nueva vida no iba a ser tan mala.

-Gracias, madrastra.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así! -exclamó Pepper, poniendo cara de enfadada pero aguantando una risa que no pudo ser contenida por más tiempo cuando Elia estalló en carcajadas-. Eres horrible.

-Mi madre solía decir que tenía un sentido del humor curioso -sonrió Elia.

-Sarcástico y a buscar el límite entre la broma y la ofensa -repuso Pepper, rodando los ojos-. Me lo conozco.

A partir de ese momento, Elia oyó toda una amplia gama de momentos en los que Tony Stark había metido la pata con su afilado humor. Su padre era una persona peculiar, mucho más excéntrica de lo que habría imaginado por la televisión y los medios. Rápidamente, la mañana pasó. De no ser por Visión, el cual casi las mata de un infarto al aparecer atravesando la pared, ni se habrían enterado de la hora de la comida. Elia prácticamente tembló cuando le vio por primera vez, era una persona imponente, y más después de conocer toda la historia que había tras su existencia. Aun así, Visión fue muy amable con ella, ofreciéndose a enseñarle la casa cuando se hubiera instalado por completo. Después, él les preparó un par de bocadillos y los tres comieron en la habitación mientras ayudaban a Elia. No fue hasta muy entrada la tarde cuando Pepper y Visión decidieron que era buena idea marcharse.

-Elia -la llamó Pepper antes de irse-, ¿te parecería bien cenar esta noche con tu padre? -Elia abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Enfrentarse a Tony Stark esa misma noche? No estaba preparada para ello-. No te preocupes, yo también estaré allí.

-De acuerdo -suspiró, aliviada. Pepper le conocía y podía hacer que todo fuese menos violento-, creo que podré.

-¿Te parece bien que quedemos aquí a mismo en una hora? -propuso-. Así nos da tiempo a ducharnos y eso, que yo al menos necesito cambiarme de ropa después de esto.

-Me parece bien -asintió.

Elia caminaba nerviosa junto a Pepper, esperando calmarse una vez tuviera a Tony Stark en frente, aunque lo dudaba. Tenía mil ideas en la cabeza y todas ellas terminaban mal. Eran dos personas que no se habían visto nunca y que, desde ahora, estaban ligadas durante el resto de sus vidas. Aunque no esperaba, ni quería, tener una gran relación padre e hija, al menos le gustaría que se pudieran llevar bien. Quizás una llamada de cumpleaños, la típica felicitación navideña y ese tipo de cosas que se celebran en familia. Después de todo, el señor Stark había facilitado su vida. Había dejado de preocuparse por las facturas y el cómo pagarse la universidad, y le estaba agradecida simplemente por eso. Sin embargo, no quería un trato más allá de eso. Ella necesitaba adaptarse a todos los cambios que se estaban produciendo en su vida y lo último que quería era añadir a un padre.

-Hola, Elia -saludó Tony Stark cuando por fin llegaron al comedor.

-Hola -contestó Ella.

Por fin estaba ante ella, el famoso Tony Stark, el mismísimo Iron Man. Siempre pensó que el día en que conociera a sus héroes estaría muy emocionada, que quizás hasta abrazaría a alguno, pero esa era una situación incómoda. ¿Qué debía hacer? Finalmente, él fue quien se acercó y le dio un apretón de manos, todo extrañamente formal y violento.

-Sentémonos -propuso Pepper al ver que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra.

-Maravillosa idea -dijo Tony, apresurándose a la mesa, donde ya estaba la cena servida.

-¿Pizza? -preguntó Pepper al ver las cajas.

Tony se encogió de hombros y miró a Elia.

-A todo el mundo le gustan las pizzas, ¿no?

Elia alzó las cejas, sorprendida. ¿Había entendido mal o Tony Stark se había preocupado por lo que comería? Al fijarse bien, vio que se había preocupado en exceso: había pedido pizza de distintas pizzerías de la ciudad.

-No hacía falta -aseguró Elia-, cualquier cosa habría estado bien. Mi madre de pequeña me obligó a adaptarme a todo tipo de comidas.

-Bueno, no lo sabía -contestó Tony-. Podrías contarme alguna cosa más -propuso.

Elia abrió una de las cajas y observó la pizza que había en su interior. Tenía buena pinta, así que cogió un trozo, meditando mientras masticaba cómo responder a la repentina curiosidad del señor Stark. No sabía ni por dónde empezar, esas situaciones donde se sentía tan expuesta le resultaban agobiantes.

-No hay mucho que contar -dijo-, mi madre habló de mí en la carta que le envió.

-Me gustaría saber más de ti, Elia.

-Creo que sabe lo importante, señor Stark.

-Llámame Tony -la interrumpió.

-Tony -confirmó ella-. Estoy muy agradecida porque me estés ayudando, pero ninguno de los dos estamos acostumbrados a esta situación, así quizás es mejor mantener ciertas cosas al margen -soltó-. No tendrás que preocuparte por mí demasiado, no suelo dar problemas.

-Pero me gustaría... -Tony calló ante la mirada de advertencia de Pepper.

-¿Te gusta la pizza? -preguntó ella, cambiando de tema.

-Muy rica, pero si no os importa no tengo demasiada hambre -mintió Elia. En realidad se moría de hambre, pero quería salir de ahí-. ¿Puedo marcharme a mi habitación? Estoy agotada.

Pepper miró a Tony, buscando su aprobación. Después de todo, era su hija, aunque la pregunta se la había hecho directamente a ella. Él se concentró en la pizza, fingiendo que no le importaba, pero Pepper sabía que estaba molesto. Las cosas no habían empezado con buen pie y quizás era mejor terminarlas por hoy.

-Está bien -accedió-, pero llévate un par de trozos. Seguramente esta noche tengas hambre.

-Vale -contestó Elia, aguantando la sonrisa. Cogió tres trozos más y se marchó a su habitación.

-¿Pero qué se supone que te pasa? -preguntó Pepper cuando se aseguró de que Elia ya no podía oírles. Tony se revolvió en el asiento, preparándose para la discusión-. ¿No te das cuenta de que la has asustado?

-Solo he dicho que quería conocerla -se defendió.

-Ya te dije que tu hija es muy tímida -le recordó Pepper-, llevo todo el día con ella y le cuesta abrirse a la gente. Que tu le hayas preguntado de una forma tan directa la ha asustado -Tony suspiró. Definitivamente él no tenía madera de padre-. No podías preguntarle si le gustaba la habitación o si necesitaba algo, no, tenías que ir directo.

-Sabes que me gusta ser directo en ciertas cosas.

-¿Y te parece buena idea serlo con tu hija recién descubierta de 15 años?

Tony estaba cada vez más convencido de que esa chica no quería tener nada que ver con él. Si ya se había sentido mal al enterarse de su existencia, la reciente situación no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

-Bueno, habrá que comerse todo esto, ¿no? -dijo Pepper, cambiando de tema. A veces, Tony agradecía que hiciera eso. Pepper era capaz de abrirle los ojos en muchas situaciones y sabía cuando se encontraba mal, justo como había sucedido en ese momento.

-Peter anda por aquí, supongo que él aún no habrá cenado.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Mi amistoso vecino Parker

Capítulo 3 - Mi amistoso vecino Parker

Al despertar, el plato vacío sobre su mesilla le recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se sentía muy mal por haber salido corriendo. Quizás le debía una disculpa a Tony.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Se echó agua por la cara, procurando tranquilizarse. No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando conocía gente nueva y durante la cena Tony había superado su límite. Pensaba que incluso podía ir bien, había estado hablando con Pepper y con Visión durante la tarde y, aunque había estado incómoda al principio, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Sin embargo, con Tony todo había sido extremadamente agobiante. Tenía una personalidad muy particular, demasiado excéntrico según lo que había visto en la televisión, y, aunque Pepper le hubiera contado que había cambiado, había cosas en las que seguía siendo el mismo.

Tal vez, el motivo por el que prefería no tener una relación más cercana con él fuera que no se sentía capacitada para llevarla.

Salió del baño, tratando de pensar en otra cosa más agradable, cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía en pijama. ¿Debía salir así? En su casa, ella siempre iba a desayunar en pijama. Aunque se acababa de mudar, se suponía que esa era su casa. Vivían otras muchas personas, sí, pero, si quería comenzar a sentirse en casa, debía de hacer lo mismo que hacía allí. Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, donde un nuevo reto se le planteó. Aún no sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, con lo que no podía prepararse nada. Al menos, tenía claro que la leche estaba en el frigorífico. Abrió la nevera, encontrándose también con algunos trozos de pizza. Había bastantes menos de los que habría esperado. Pepper y Tony tenían un buen fondo. Cogió uno de los trozos y comenzó a comer. Aún fría estaba deliciosa. Mientras, fue buscando un vaso donde poder echar la leche. Prácticamente se había terminado la pizza cuando lo encontró. Se preparó la leche y cogió un nuevo trozo. A pesar de haber cenado bien, tenía demasiada hambre.

-Buenos días -dijeron a sus espaldas. Visión estaba ahí.

-Buenos días -contestó Elia, viendo como Visión habría con conocimiento los armarios y se preparaba un café.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, supongo -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

-Todo es distinto, ¿no?

-Muy distinto -remarcó-. Nunca había estado en una casa tan grande ni con tanto jardín.

-¿Ya te han enseñado todo? -preguntó.

-No, ayer simplemente me instalé.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer ahora -dijo Visión tras unos instantes-. Si quieres, podemos ir a dar una vuelta por la casa.

Elia no esperaba esa proposición por su parte, pero lo cierto es que le venía muy bien. No era solo por conocer la casa donde iba a vivir el resto de su vida, sino porque Visión era una persona con la que ya había hablado y eso facilitaba mucho la conversación entre ellos. Tal vez, al poder hablar con él, tal vez cogiera práctica para hablar con Tony.

-Sí, me encantaría -sonrió.

-Pues termínate eso y luego te vistes y nos vamos -dijo, con un tono algo autoritario.

-Sí, papá -se burló.

-Pero, ¿ese no era Tony?

No había caído en que las ironías tal vez podrían resultar difíciles para él. Tomó nota de que, cada vez que hablase con él, lo hiciera de forma literal.

Casi decidió volver a por una chaqueta, pero no hacía tanto frío fuera, era más bien el contraste. Elia y Visión caminaron desde la zona residencial hasta el pabellón de conferencias, con un tour previo por toda la parte residencial. Visión se había centrado en la planta baja, dónde estaban las zonas comunes. Además de la cocina, comedor y salón, contaba con una sala de juegos y un pequeño gimnasio, ambos vacíos en ese instante. Elia lo agradeció, prefería familiarizarse con el lugar antes y luego ya ir conociendo a Los Vengadores. Sin embargo, Visión le explicó que, desde lo sucedido en Alemania, las cosas no eran igual. Falcon y Wanda ya no vivían allí, cosa que contó con demasiada tristeza. Seguramente, les echaría de menos. Ojo de Halcón se había retirado y ahora vivía con su familia, mientras que Scott estaba bajo arresto domiciliario. Viuda Negra también se había marchado, ya que al revelar los datos de SHIELD había revelado muchos de sus crímenes. Black Panther había regresado a Wakanda y Rhodey estaba en su propia casa. Al final, los únicos Vengadores que quedaban en la mansión eran Iron Man y él.

-Las cosas cambian demasiado rápido a veces.

-El cambio también es bueno -repuso Visión-. Sin cambios no lograríamos avanzar.

Después de ver el pabellón principal, Visión la llevó al hangar. Los aviones eran impresionantes, parecían sacados de una película, y consiguió convencer a Visión para que la dejase meterse dentro de la cabina. Una vez estuvo en el asiento del piloto, se maravilló de todo el mecanismo que tenía. Los radares, el lanzamiento de misiles... todo era sencillamente genial.

-Si te gusta esto, tal vez disfrutes más con otra cosa -aventuró Visión.

Elia bajó del avión y le siguió. El terreno de la casa era completamente enorme y verde, todo perfectamente cuidado. Estaban yendo a un edificio más pequeño y acristalado, con aspecto más militar. Seguramente, desde allí se manejase toda la seguridad del terreno. Entonces, se fijó en que había otros 5 más.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó.

-Ese en concreto es de vigilancia -explicó, confirmando sus suposiciones-, pero en ese otro es donde se suele entrenar.

-¡No! -exclamó, acelerando el paso.

Visión tuvo que adaptarse a su ritmo para llegar y poder guiarla bien. Allí dentro Elia sí que se quedó impresionada. Toda la sala te permitía monitorizar a cada uno de los que estaban dentro entrenando, teniendo información instantánea de cómo reaccionaban. Además, podías cambiar la configuración de la sala para entrenar de una manera distinta.

-¡Guau! ¿Y todos son así?

-No -explicó Visión-, este es el más espectacular. Hay otro más de entrenamiento, pero no tiene la misma tecnología, es para un entrenamiento más sencillo.

-¿Y en el resto?

Visión se encogió de hombros.

-Nada interesante, son cosas de SHIELD y eso.

Elia asintió, pensando que cualquier cosa de SHIELD sería interesante, pero no dijo nada. Seguramente no quería llevarla allí, sería algo confidencial.

-¿Y el taller de Tony?

-Eso está en el pabellón principal.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has enseñado?

-¿No crees que eso debería hacerlo el señor Stark? -repuso.

-Por favor -suplicó.

Finalmente, Visión cedió y la llevó de vuelta. Al salir, Elia se fijó en una ventana que daba al exterior. Se podían ver unas vistas increíbles, con un gran lago en mitad de ellas, rodeado por completo de árboles. Ahora entendía que no hubiera piscina, podría nadar allí si quería. Se guardó eso en su cabeza para poder ir en un futuro y siguió a Visión. Una vez en el pabellón principal, subieron a la planta de arriba, donde estaba el taller. Elia se quedó impresionada al ver tan de cerca las creaciones de Tony Stark y deseó ser capaz de poder construir algo así en el futuro. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustó fue la zona del desguace, donde había múltiples inventos desechados. Quizás para Tony no sirvieran, pero para ella era un sueño poder trabajar con piezas de las Industrias Stark. Tan sólo poder hacer funcionar alguno de esos aparatos era un logro. No obstante, sabía que debía pedir permiso para usar esas piezas y le asustaba tener que hablar con Tony para poder cogerlas prestadas. Si se lo pedía a Visión, él diría que no eran suyas, y Pepper aprovecharía la situación para hacerla hablar con Tony.

-¿De turismo? -preguntó alguien entonces. Tony Stark acababa de llegar-. Espero que no os estéis planteando comprar algún souvenir.

-Lo lamento, señor Stark -se disculpó Visión.

-Ha sido mi culpa -se apresuró a decir Elia-, yo le he insistido para que me trajera.

Tony sonrió.

-No pasa nada, puedes venir siempre que quieras -le dijo-. Sé que también te fascina la tecnología.

-Sí -asintió.

-Pepper me contó que estabas construyendo un pequeño robot -mencionó Tony. Elia se sorprendió de que lo supiese-. Si necesitas piezas o algo, ahí al fondo hay muchas.

Ahí estaba, su permiso. Elia sonrió como nunca.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, nosotros deberíamos irnos -dijo, mirando a Visión-. Te dejamos trabajar

Después de haber dormido hasta tarde por culpa de haberse quedado casi toda la noche entrenando, Peter se fue a desayunar. No había nadie a la vista y eso no era habitual, aunque también era mucho más tarde. Normalmente hablaba con Visión, a quien tampoco había visto el día anterior. Eso sí que era raro. Quizás estaría ocupado.

Cogió un trozo de pizza y empezó a comer. Ayer también había cenado pizza, casi la mitad de las que habían dejado Pepper y Tony, pero aun así quería más. Nunca había suficiente pizza y, aunque no entendía qué les había llevado a pedir semejante cantidad de comida, lo agradecía. Trepó por la pared hasta colocarse en el techo, algo que le encantaba hacer simplemente porque podía, y siguió disfrutando de su desayuno. Cuando estaba con Visión, él le regañaba por hacer eso, al igual que el señor Stark, y en casa nunca lo hacía porque no quería delatarse delante de su tía. Cuando estaba solo, le encantaba. Ver el mundo del revés era algo curioso y que pocas personas podían hacer. Era una tontería, pero se sentía bien así.

De pronto, su sentido arácnido le avisó de que alguien venía. De un salto bajó al suelo y se sentó con rapidez. No quería que le regañasen de nuevo. Además, estaba sin la máscara, con lo que podía ser peor. Estaba usando sus poderes sin proteger su identidad y no quería que el señor Stark tuviera más motivos para creer que no merecía ser un Vengador. Las voces se volvieron más claras. Distinguió a Visión hablando con... ¿con quién? No era capaz de ubicar esa voz. De todas formas, si estaba con Visión no podía suponer un peligro.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Siguió comiendo, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta, hasta que por fin les tuvo delante. En efecto, Visión se encontraba ahí, pero estaba acompañado de una chica castaña y ojos oscuros a la que no había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, remarcando su rostro ovalado. Vestía una camiseta y vaqueros, ropa cómoda. A juzgar por su apariencia, tenía su misma edad.

-Hola -saludó.

-Peter -contestó Visión. La chica parecía asustada y algo incómoda-. Ella es Elia.

-Hola, Elia.

Ella asintió.

-Ho-hola.

Aunque quería saber quién era ella y por qué estaba allí, prefirió no preguntar. Parecía bastante tímida y quizás le podían molestar esas preguntas. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, no tenía la necesidad de hacerle pasar un mal rato. Sin embargo, un incómodo silencio se formó entre los tres, viéndose obligado a romperlo.

-¿Alguno quiere pizza? -propuso, diciendo lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

-No gracias -dijo Visión.

Ella no respondió.

-¿Y tú? -le preguntó directamente. Le parecía feo no tener en cuenta su opinión.

-No, gracias -respondió-, ya he desayunado. También pizza -añadió.

-Vale -asintió, continuando con su comida. Elia y Visión se quedaron ahí parados, mirándole. No le gustaba sentirse observado-. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Nada en concreto -Visión seguía calmado. Elia, por el contrario, se había centrado en el suelo. Esa chica debía de ser alguien importante para estar allí. Sabía que lo mejor era esperar, pero, ya que ellos se iban a quedar ahí sin hacer nada, al menos les iba a dar algo de conversación-. ¿Y tú qué poder tienes?

La chica levantó la vista y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Yo?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo que poderes?

-Ya sabes, Visión lanza rayos y...

-¡Elia! -le interrumpió el señor Stark. A pesar de que la había llamado a ella, le estaba mirando a él-. Vaya, pensaba decirte que si querías trabajar un rato conmigo en el taller, pero veo que ya has conocido a Peter -dijo-. Él está aquí por la Beca Stark. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo y le he ofrecido mejorar sus habilidades trabajando aquí en los laboratorios -le explicó. Peter frunció el ceño, extrañado-. Peter, ella es mi hija, Elia, y también pasará el verano con nosotros. Tenéis mucho de lo que hablar, los dos sois estudiantes brillantes. Estoy seguro de que os llevaréis bien.

Peter abrió los ojos, comprendiendo el por qué de su mentira. ¡Esa chica era su hija! Pero, ¿desde cuando tenía Tony Stark una hija? Pasase lo que pasase, estaba claro que él no debía revelarle que era Spiderman.

-Vaya, no lo sabía -dijo, intentando disimular.

-Sí -suspiró el señor Stark-. Bueno, Visión, será mejor que les dejemos un rato -sugirió-. Elia, ¿te veré en la comida?

-Supongo.

El señor Stark se marchó y Visión con él, haciendo que los dos chicos se quedasen solos. Peter ya no tenía nada más que hacer, se había terminado su pizza, así que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Así que, la hija del señor Stark.

-Sí -suspiró.

-Eso debe de ser guay.

-Supongo -se encogió de hombros.

-No te veo muy convencida -señaló.

-Es... -volvió a suspirar- complicado.

Peter frunció el ceño de nuevo. No le habían gustado mucho sus respuestas, había algo que estaba mal.

-¿Por qué no te sientas y me lo cuentas?

-No quiero aburrirte.

-Vamos, seguro que es una historia interesante -insistió.

Elia puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a él. Tomó uno de los taburetes altos y se sentó.

-Intentaré ser breve -prometió-. Mi padre y mi madre salieron, o eso creo, hace años. Cuando rompieron, mi madre ocultó su embarazo y me crió sola. Hace cuatro años enfermó y falleció hace una semana.

-Lo siento -interrumpió Peter. Conocía ese tipo de dolor.

Ella hizo una mueca con la boca e ignoró su comentario.

-Parece que mi madre lo dejó todo hablado y a Tony le llegó una carta donde ella confesaba todo, nos hicimos unas pruebas de paternidad, salió positivo y aquí estoy -concluyó.

-¿De verdad te parece una historia aburrida?

Ella sonrió. Era una leve curvatura en la comisura de su labio, pero era una sonrisa.

-Supongo que no.

-No lo es -aseguró-. Y en cuanto a lo de tu madre... -hizo una pequeña pausa. Hablar sobre eso aún le resultaba difícil-. Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y me criaron mis tíos Ben y May, aunque Ben -eso sí que era duro- también murió.

Elia no supo qué responder. Peter había pasado por mucho más que ella y ahí estaba, consolándola cuando su vida era mucho más sencilla. Con su madre nunca le había faltado de nada y, cuando de verdad se le presentaba un problema, su padre había llegado para tenerla entre algodones. Él, por el contrario, no parecía un chaval que se hubiera criado con comodidades.

-Imagino que estarás cansada de todos los "lo siento" y las miradas de pena -dijo. Había leído su mente a la perfección-, pero eso va cambiando con el tiempo. Una vez la gente conoce tu historia, te tratan como "el chico huérfano", pero con el tiempo eso cambia. También para ti. Nunca dejarás de extrañarles, pero sabrás que era lo que tenía que suceder.

-Supongo -suspiró-, pero eso suena muy determinista. Me gusta pensar que podemos cambiar las cosas.

-¡Claro que podemos! -exclamó-. Podemos cambiar lo que ocurrirá, no lo que ya ha ocurrido. Usa eso para ser mejor en el futuro.

Elia le miró con curiosidad.

-Vaya, pensaba que eras un chico de ciencias -bromeó-. No imaginé que también se te diera bien esto de la filosofía.

-Por favor -respondió Peter, haciéndose el chulo-, tengo una Beca Stark, no la consigues a no ser que seas el mejor en todo.

Elia soltó una carcajada, una clara y sonora carcajada. Peter también rió, sintiéndose feliz de haber conseguido animarla.

-Yo también tengo una Beca Stark, señor...

-Parker -aclaró-. Pero eso no cuenta, llevas el apellido Stark.

-No -negó Elia-, soy una Krane de los pies a la cabeza y pienso conservar ese apellido siempre -aseguró-, así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Parker.

-Discrepo profundamente, Krane.

-Ya veremos. 


	5. Chapter 4 - Estrechando lazos

Capítulo 4 - Estrechando lazos

Peter se reía a carcajadas.

-¿De verdad pidió tantas pizzas por ti?

Estaban en la habitación de Elia, donde habían ido para que ella pudiera enseñarle sus inventos y demostrarle que era igual, o incluso mejor, que él. Peter había alucinado con la alarma-lanzatelarañas y decía que debía venderle el diseño a Spiderman. Estaba convencido de que el superhéroe necesitaría una de esas en algún momento, mientras que Elia no pensaba que fuesen tan buenos. Sin embargo, la discusión duró poco. Pronto empezaron a hablar de Los Vengadores y de ahí, el tema fue cambiando. Finalmente, Peter había comentado la excesiva cantidad de pizza que había habido la noche anterior y Elia le confesó el motivo. Así que ahí le tenía, tumbado en la cama muerto de la risa mientras ella le observaba desde el cómodo sillón.

-Sí, eso hizo -aseguró por quinta vez.

-Ay, qué bueno -dijo, tratando de dejar de reír-. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que el señor Stark solo busca lo mejor para ti y no sabe cómo hacerlo.

-Supongo -suspiró, rodando los ojos.

-Eh, no -soltó Peter, incorporándose-, no quiero volverte a oír decir esa palabra -parecía enfadado, aunque Elia era consciente de que estaba fingiendo-. Sabes de sobra que es así, pero no quieres verlo. Yo daría lo que fuera porque el señor Stark se fijase tanto en mí.

-Te cambio el puesto -sugirió.

Peter arrugó la nariz y pensó.

-Creo que no.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero estar todo el día diciendo "supongo" -dijo, cambiando la voz a propósito por una más apagada.

Elia quitó el cojín que había en el sillón y se lo lanzó, pero Peter lo atrapó al vuelo.

-Capullo -masculló.

-Si sigues tirando así, hay algo en lo que siempre seré mejor que tú -se burló.

-¡Pero serás! -exclamó.

Elia se levantó y fue derecha a la cama, donde cogió más cojines y comenzó a atacarle con ellos. Peter bloqueaba todos, pero Elia era muy insistente. Además, estaba muy motivada. Quería borrarle a Peter la sonrisa de la cara con un golpe.

-¡Chicos! -gritaron tras ellos. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Pepper en la puerta de la habitación, mirándoles muy extrañada-. ¿Qué estabais haciendo? Os he llamado varias veces y no hacíais ni caso.

-Perdón -se disculpó Elia-, pero es su culpa.

-¿Qué? -Peter fingió ofenderse-. ¡Tu has sido la que me has golpeado!

-Bueno, basta -pidió Pepper-. Elia, Tony me ha pedido que te diga que no podrá comer hoy contigo, le ha surgido una cosa y ha tenido que marcharse, pero sobre las 6 estará de vuelta y dice que podéis trabajar juntos en el taller un rato si quieres.

Elia vio como Peter tenía la boca abierta. Sabía que se moría de envidia.

-De acuerdo, allí estaré.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Pepper. Seguramente se pensaría que eso era un gran avance-. Por cierto, hay comida hecha, por si os apetece.

-Gracias, señorita Potts -dijo Peter.

-Eres muy formal con ellos -se burló Elia cuando Pepper desapareció.

-Yo no estoy emparentado con ellos -replicó. Elia cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó de nuevo, aunque Peter también lo paró-. Anda, vamos a comer, que tengo hambre.

-¿Pero si has desayunado hace nada?

-Pero tengo hambre -se defendió.

-Creo que tu siempre tienes hambre.

-Me quiero ir -repitió Elia por octava vez.

Estaban frente a la puerta del taller de Tony, donde Peter la había obligado a ir hacía quince minutos. Aunque se sentía emocionada por trabajar con Tony Stark, no podía estar más nerviosa. Peter quería que fuera, decía que tenía que empezar a ceder a los intentos del señor Stark por hablar con ella, que era el único familiar que tenía. Ese chico iba a tirar por la borda todo su plan de que esa situación fuese un simple mecenazgo, pero también le estaba agradecida por ello. Por sí sola, nunca se hubiera presentado allí ni habría aguantado tanto tiempo esperando. Habían llegado puntuales al taller, a las 6 justas, pero Tony aún no aparecía.

-Tienes que quedarte, el señor Stark llegará de un momento a otro -repitió también.

-No, no puedo.

-Sí puedes.

Y esa había sido su conversación durante los últimos minutos. Elia quería marcharse y encerrarse en su habitación, dejar de pensar sobre lo que hablarían Tony y ella una vez allí dentro. ¿Se centrarían en la mecánica o querría saber más de ella? Teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, hablarían de ella, aunque esperaba que fuese algo más calmado. Si la hacía sentirse igual de acorralada, saldría corriendo.

-Lamento llegar tarde -dijo entonces Tony Stark, haciendo su aparición.

-Hola, señor Stark -saludó Peter-. Bueno, yo ya me voy. Pasadlo bien -se marchó, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Elia y hacerle un gesto de que todo iría bien.

-¿Qué hacía él aquí? -preguntó Tony, extrañado de ver a los dos juntos.

Elia negó con la cabeza. Aún tenía los ojos puestos en el lugar por el que Peter había desaparecido.

-Nada -respondió rápidamente. Decirle "evitar que siga huyendo de ti" no le pareció una buena idea. Se centró en él-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó, cambiando el tema.

-Cosas de las Industrias Stark -explicó mientras abría la puerta del taller.

-Pero tú ya no eres el director -razonó-. ¿No debería haber ido Pepper en tu lugar?

Tony se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Mierda, niña, eres lista -soltó de golpe. Elia enarcó una ceja-. Cosas de Iron Man -los ojos de Elia brillaron de emoción cuando dijo eso-. Veo que eso te gusta más -ella asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra-. ¿Quieres ver el traje?

Elia asintió con tanto entusiasmo que no hizo falta más. Tony rió y la guió por el taller hasta una puerta. Allí, introdujo la clave y esta se abrió al instante. Dentro, como si eso fuera posible, había una sala equipada con mejor tecnología que el taller. Todo era impresionante, pero nada se comparaba con el traje de Iron Man. Se encontraba en pleno centro de la sala, justo debajo de una escotilla.

-Impresionante -susurró.

Tony miró a su hija con entusiasmo. Parecía que estaba consiguiendo acercarse a ella.

-Lo es -aseguró-. Cuando no lo estoy usando él permanece aquí, pero si lo necesito sale por esa escotilla y viene hacia mí.

-Lo he visto por la tele -sonrió-. ¿Cuando te lo quitas viene solo hacia aquí?

-Sí -afirmó.

-Impresionante -repitió.

-Me alegra que te guste -sonrió-, pero yo aún no he visto ninguno de tus inventos, no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿Qué? -exclamó, nerviosa-. No es comparable, mis inventos son una patata comparado con esto.

-Seguro que son interesantes -insistió.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso hoy? -cuestionó. Tony la miró sin comprender-. Peter. Le he enseñado una alarma-lanzatelarañas y dice que Spiderman necesitaría una de esas.

-¿Eso dice Peter? -preguntó Tony. Se alegraba de que el chico hubiese entendido sus intenciones y no hubiese revelado su identidad, era mejor mantener a Elia alejada de todo eso.

-Sí, pero yo no estoy tan segura... Las creé hace años y son muy básicas, no tienen más que una función.

-¿Y cuál es?

Elia agachó la mirada. No le gustaba tener que confesar eso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Proteger mi taquilla.

-¿Tu taquilla? -de todas las respuestas que se había imaginado, esa no estaba entre ellas.

-Sí -suspiró-. Un idiota me tenía envidia y siempre quería robar mis ideas. Inventé eso después de pillarle fisgoneando en mi taquilla.

-¿Lo hacía muy a menudo? -quiso saber Tony. Esa historia le estaba mosqueando.

-Sí, bueno, no -se contradijo-. Yo en el colegio no tenía demasiados amigos, sólo me llevaba bien con los de robótica, y eso que el idiota de Robert estaba allí. Él solamente quería ser mejor que yo en todo, pero no podía. Había otros chicos que me ocasionaban más problemas.

-¿Qué hacían? -no quería presionarla, pero quería saber qué había sucedido. No le gustaba la idea de que su hija se hubiera criado en un ambiente así.

-No llegaron a pegarme, si es lo que piensas -se apresuró a aclarar-. Simplemente se alejaban de mí y me llamaban rarita, niña de mamá y esas cosas. No se me da muy bien hablar con la gente.

-Creo que eso es culpa mía -se disculpó Tony-, Pepper dice que no tengo tacto y que a veces soy un egocéntrico.

Elia rió.

-Más que eso, a mí me cuesta entablar una conversación.

-Conmigo lo estás haciendo muy bien -la felicitó.

-Y tú estás teniendo tacto y no resultas tan egocéntrico -Tony encajó el golpe como pudo, pero le hizo gracia-. Es sólo que hemos empezado hablando de mecánica, robots y esas cosas, y ahí me siento tranquila.

-Entiendo -asintió Tony-. También has dicho que te llamaban niña de mamá -dijo, recordando sus palabras-, ¿estabas muy unida a tu madre?

Elia suspiró.

-Muchísimo, tan sólo nos teníamos la una a la otra. Ella fue quien hizo que la ciencia me interesase, aunque cuando descubrí el mundo de la mecánica me centré en eso. Nos contábamos nuestros proyectos e intentábamos ayudarnos la una a la otra. Los fines de semana salíamos de excursión hasta que... enfermó.

-ELA

-Sí -afirmó.

-¿Cómo fue? -formular esa pregunta le resultó extraño, pero quería saber cómo había vivido su hija la enfermedad. No estaba seguro de obtener una respuesta, pero merecía la pena arriesgarse.

-Extraño -respondió al cabo de un rato-. Mamá tardó mucho tiempo en contármelo, pero cuando lo hizo pensé que era una broma. No fue hasta que no estuve con ella en el médico que me lo creí. Solamente podían mantenerla bajo vigilancia y esperar que la enfermedad hiciera lo suyo -por todo el tiempo que pasase, recordar el momento en el que le habían dicho que su madre iba a morir siempre sería uno de los más duros-. Al principio ella podía ir y venir del hospital a casa, pero intentaron meterla interna. Mamá no quiso, no quería dejarme sola y tampoco quería abandonar el trabajo, así que no hubo forma de convencerla a pesar de saber que poco a poco perdería la movilidad. Sin embargo, mi madre era peculiar hasta en eso. La ELA hace que no puedas mover ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, pero mi madre solo tenía afectados el brazo izquierdo y la mitad de la cara. Los médicos no terminaban de entender su situación, una persona con ELA tiene una media de vida de 3 años y está prácticamente tetrapléjica, pero mi madre continuó moviéndose hasta el último mes -explicó.

-Es extraño -coincidió Tony.

-Yo estoy convencida de que mamá no tenía una enfermedad normal -confesó Elia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi madre trabajaba en Oscorp, en uno de los laboratorios de biología. Intentaba desarrollar vacunas y un montón de cosas más.

-Sí, a tu madre le gustaban esas cosas.

\- Sí -asintió-. El caso es que no se sabe cuál es exactamente el origen de la ELA, pero se asocia a factores genéticos. Sin embargo, también se puede contraer por virus o sustancias tóxicas, y creo que eso fue lo que le sucedió -Tony frunció el ceño-. Una vez estuve con ella en los laboratorios y sé que había fallos en la seguridad. No estaban bien equipados para las cosas con las que trabajaban.

-Norman tiene dinero para mantener unas buenas instalaciones.

-Dinero que invertía en los grandes proyectos, no en las cosas sencillas y que hacían un bien para el mundo, como en las que trabajaba mi madre -replicó-. He visitado todos los laboratorios de Oscorp con mi madre, eran algunas de nuestras excursiones, sé de lo que te hablo.

Tony tomó una gran bocanada de aire. No se esperaba algo así. Sin embargo, algo no terminaba de encajar. Tess había sido siempre muy precavida y estaba seguro de que se sabía por completo los protocolos de seguridad. Ella no habría aceptado trabajar en unas condiciones tan pésimas, no con todas las ofertas de trabajo que siempre había tenido, y mucho menos se habría mantenido en silencio ante semejante injusticia.

-Creo que tu madre no enfermó allí -comenzó. Elia frunció el ceño-, o puede que sí, no estoy seguro de eso, pero de lo que estoy convencido es que ella intentó curarse.

-¿Curarse?

-Tu madre siguió trabajando a pesar de todo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ni siquiera presentó la baja en su oficina -añadió-. Recuerdo que discutimos porque encontré el papel en casa.

-Y la enfermedad tampoco siguió un curso normal, ¿verdad? -Elia asintió-. Apostaría a que tu madre comenzó a idear un tratamiento y se lo aplicó a sí misma, por eso consiguió mantener la movilidad tantos años.

-¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! -exclamó-. Para poner en marcha un tratamiento así se necesitan hacer muchos experimentos, y conseguir pacientes que quieran probar algo así no es fácil. Puede haber muchos efectos secundarios contraproducentes y...

-Elia -la cortó Tony al ver que se estaba alterando en exceso-. No tiene sentido que pensemos eso ahora, es solo una teoría. Puede que de verdad tu madre fuese un caso especial -ella siempre lo había sido, pensó, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo.

-Me gustaría averiguarlo.

Una idea comenzó a tomar forma en la mente de Tony, pero no estaba seguro de si ella aceptaría.

-¿Te apetece ir de excursión conmigo?

-¿Contigo?

-Es tu día de suerte -sonrió Tony-. Mañana habrá una gala en uno de los edificios de Oscorp -aguardó unos instantes, viendo la reacción de Elia-. No creo que sea en el mismo lugar que donde estaba el laboratorio de tu madre, pero tal vez podamos colarnos y encontrar algo de información.

-¿Lo crees posible? -preguntó, ilusionada. Eso era una misión de espionaje absoluto.

-Sí -afirmó-, tengo algunos negocios con Norman Osborn y podemos apelar a eso -además, la misión era bastante sencilla y segura, no la implicaría en algo así si no pudiera garantizar su seguridad, pero eso tampoco lo dijo.

Entonces, Elia abrió mucho los ojos.

-Tengo que ir vestida elegante, ¿verdad?

-Deberías -dijo Tony tras pensarlo un poco. Pasaría más desapercibida si se camuflaba entre los invitados, aunque todo el mundo estaría pendiente de la hija secreta de Tony Stark. Tal vez debería mencionarle eso.

-Necesito ir de compras -suspiró, poniendo cara de cansancio.

-Sin problema, los gastos corren de mi cuenta -aseguró Tony-. Por cierto -añadió. No sabía cómo soltar la bomba-, ten en cuenta que una hija secreta no es algo muy común.

Elia se enderezó. Sin embargo, no reaccionó tan mal como la noche anterior.

-Imagino que todos querrán conocerme.

Tras hablar con Tony de todo lo que debía hacer, Elia se marchó a su habitación. Quería trabajar en su robot a medio terminar y, para facilitarle el trabajo, Tony le había prestado algunas herramientas. También le había dado la clave para poder entrar al taller siempre que lo necesitase. La única condición que le había puesto era que no se la dijera a Parker, o le tendría todo el día allí. Aunque Tony se quejaba bastante de Peter, se veía que se preocupaba por él y que estaba muy orgulloso de su alumno. Tenía motivos para estarlo. Aunque Peter y ella tuvieran esa extraña competición, tenía que reconocer que el chico era muy bueno.

Llegó a la zona residencial totalmente perdida en sus ideas para el nuevo robot, pensando cómo podría lograr plasmar todo eso. Necesitaba revisar los planos.

-¡Elia! -la llamaron.

Ella se asustó, pero luego comprobó que simplemente se trataba de Visión.

-Hola -saludó, acercándose. No estaba solo. A su lado había una mujer con una melena rubia por encima de los hombros y un traje negro. No le podía ver la cara, pero entonces ella se giró. Ambas se miraron extrañadas, pero Elia sí fue capaz de reconocerla-. ¿Natasha Romanoff?

-¿Y tú eres? -preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella es Elia, la hija de Tony -explicó Visión.

Natasha alzó las cejas y formó con su boca una perfecta o.

-Vaya, así que eres tú -dijo, observándola de arriba a abajo-. ¿Estás segura de que eres hija de Tony? Eres bastante más guapa que él.

Elia se sonrojó al oír ese comentario. Simplemente asintió.

-Y también más callada -señaló-. Eso me gusta, Tony a veces no sabe cerrar la boca.

-No deberías hablar así de él, hoy te ha ayudado -la regañó Visión.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, lo sé, papi Iron Man al rescate -se burló-. Lo siento si eso te molesta -le dijo a Elia.

-Para nada -aseguró-, pero será mejor que él no te oiga decir eso.

-Que me oiga -amenazó Natasha-. Yo no le he pedido que viniera a ayudarme, lo ha hecho porque ha querido -dijo, enfadada. Elia comprendió entonces por qué Tony había tenido que desaparecer con tanta prisa. Natasha era perseguida por la justicia y ya era todo un riesgo que se encontrase allí-. Escúchame -dijo después de quedarse observando a Elia durante unos instantes-, sé que Tony no lo va a permitir porque va a querer mantenerte alejada de todo esto, pero voy a estar por Nueva York unos días. Si te apetece, puedo entrenarte un poco.

-¿Lo harías? -preguntó Elia, emocionada. Primero veía la armadura de Iron Man de cerca y ahora Viuda Negra se estaba ofreciendo a entrenarla. Debía ser el mejor día de su vida.

-Claro -sonrió-. Todos tenemos que librar nuestras pequeñas batallas a diario y es mejor no depender de alguien que nos salve el culo siempre -dijo-. Tu padre tiene esa extraña manía y estoy segura de que no querrás verle aparecer a todas horas.

Elia se imaginó esa situación. Quizás las primeras veces resultase gracioso, pero luego se agobiaría. Era consciente de que Tony la tendría vigilada, pero preferiría no tener una señal clara. Además, le gustaría ver la cara de Robert Patinski cuando le derribase de una llave.

-Por mí genial -sonrió también.

-Estupendo -asintió ella-. Bueno, yo debería irme, tengo un par de cosillas que hacer.

-Pensaba que te quedarías un poco más -dijo Visión.

-No, el deber me llama -suspiró-. Por donde siempre, ¿no?

-Te acompaño.

Natasha hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos, Elia.

-Adiós.

Elia vio como ambos se alejaban y, cuando les perdió de vista, se fue hacia su habitación. Sacó a su pequeñín de la estantería donde lo había colocado y buscó los planos que había hecho. También encendió su portátil y puso algo de música, le gustaba más trabajar así. Cuando tuvo todo listo se puso manos a la obra. Hacía varios meses que no había tenido tiempo de trabajar en él y decidió incluir algunos retoques. Se alegró al ver que todo iba saliendo según lo planeado, creía que iba a estar algo oxidada después de tanto tiempo sin trabajar, pero sus capacidades seguían intactas. Si todo salía bien, esa sería su mejor creación hasta la fecha.


	6. Chapter 5 - Gala

Capítulo 5 - Gala

La noche anterior Elia le había pedido a Visión el teléfono de Natasha. Durante esa cena, Pepper se había emocionado y se había ofrecido a ir de compras con ella. No es que a Elia no le gustase la idea, es que le aterraba. La emoción de Pepper le hacía sentir casi incómoda, se veía que siempre había querido llevar a alguien de compras, así que Elia necesitaba algo que lo contrarrestase. Natasha Romanoff parecía una buena opción. La espía había accedido encantada; ella también necesitaba renovar su vestuario, así que le venía genial. Además, si iba acompañada por ellas podría camuflarse con más facilidad.

Sin embargo, ahora Elia se arrepentía.

Lidiar con Pepper le había parecido difícil, pero lidiar con ambas era un suplicio. Pepper insistía en que debía seguir el protocolo y vestir de largo para una gala así, pero Natasha quería que tuviera libertad de movimientos, y metida en "una cosa así" no iba a tenerlo. Ella prefería llevar vestidos cortos o, si eran largos, que tuvieran una gran abertura a uno de los lados, así podía moverse con facilidad. Elia quiso protestar -se negaba a llevar un vestido así- pero no hizo falta.

-¡Sólo tiene 15 años! -gritó Pepper.

No era el argumento que ella habría aportado, pero tenía el mismo fin: eliminar las aperturas laterales de sus posibles vestidos. Mientras ellas discutían, Elia observaba la situación de pie, apoyada en la puerta del probador. En esos momentos echaba de menos a su madre, ella sabría que era lo que necesitaba y, además, se adaptaría a su estilo.

Aprovechando que era invisible, se alejó de las dos mujeres y siguió buscando en la tienda. Apenas llevaba un par de pasos enfundada en esos tacones y ya quería arrojarlos a la cabeza de la dependienta que había aconsejado que quedaban bien con ese vestido.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Junto a ella, una señora la miraba con ternura. Elia asintió con desesperación, lo que hizo que la mujer sonriese.

-Creo que este te quedaría muy bien -dijo, entregándole un vestido blanco muy sencillo-. Tampoco estás acostumbrada a los tacones, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Ten -dijo, pasándole otros mucho más bajos-. Ve a probártelo.

Elia se apresuró hacia el probador y pasó sin que Pepper ni Natasha se dieran cuenta. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba, dejando ese feo vestido azul en el suelo, y se probó el blanco. No quiso verse en el espejo hasta que no se hubo puesto los tacones.

Este otro sí le gustaba. El vestido caía sencillo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con el cuello en corte redondeado y la falda de vuelo. Los tacones eran negros, de poco más de 6 centímetros y algo más gruesos, lo cual le facilitaba el caminar. Se sentía bien y elegante. Levantó una de las piernas todo lo que pudo y comprobó que el vuelo del vestido le permitía hacerlo. Salió de allí convencida de que ambas lo aprobarían, aunque ya le daba igual su opinión. No pensaba probarse más vestidos.

-Me llevo este -anunció al salir. Ambas se giraron y la miraron-. Me da igual, va a ser este -repitió al ver sus expresiones.

-Date una vuelta -pidió Pepper.

-¡Me gusta el vuelo! -exclamó Natasha. Elia sabía que eso la convencería a ella.

-Está bien -accedió Pepper-, nos lo llevamos.

-Recuerda mirar al suelo al salir -le indicó Tony mientras él salía del coche.

-Y sonríe -añadió Pepper justo antes de ir tras él.

Elia contó mentalmente.

-Mi turno -suspiró al llegar a 3.

El mogollón de flashes la cegó, pero recordó mirar al suelo. Entre los puntitos blancos que veía ahora gracias a las luces pudo distinguir la mano de Tony y se agarró a ella para ubicarse.

-Tú puedes -la animó.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la situación, pudo ver a la gente. Todos la miraban extrañados, preguntándose quién era esa joven que estaba junto al señor Stark. La mano de Tony tiró de ella hacia delante y caminó, hasta que se detuvieron de nuevo justo delante de un panel enorme donde se repetían los nombres de todos los patrocinadores del evento. Nunca se imaginó estar delante de uno de esos photocall. Tony soltó su agarre y la tomó del hombro, atrayéndola junto a él y haciéndola sentir más tranquila. Seguro que habría notado que estaba temblando. Elia recordó entonces el segundo consejo: siempre sonreír.

Los flashes duraron unos instantes y un periodista se acercó a Tony. Comenzó a hablarle mientras algún que otro disparo seguía saltando.

-Vaya, Tony, te veo muy bien acompañado -saludó.

-No podría pedir compañía mejor -aseguró.

-Ya lo creo -coincidió el periodista mirando a Pepper-. Pepper, como siempre un ejemplo de elegancia. ¿Qué se siente al ser una de las mayores empresarias de nuestro tiempo?

-Muy contenta de haber llegado hasta aquí -sonrió.

-Tan encantadora como siempre -dijo el periodista. Después su mirada se posó en Elia, quien casi podía sentir sus garras aferrándose a ella-. Y aquí tenemos a la gran intriga de esta noche, ¿quién eres, pequeña?

Elia borró la sonrisa de la cara durante unos segundos, momentos en los que todo su miedo desapareció y fue sustituido por rabia. ¿Pero quién se creía ese tío para tratarla como si tuviera 5 años? Luego recordó que no merecía la pena, que responderle alguna bordería solo empeoraría la situación y les daría material para que hablasen de ella y de los Stark. Respiró hondo y sonrió de nuevo.

-Elia -respondió.

-Es mi hija -añadió Tony, acudiendo a su rescate.

-Vaya -se sorprendió-, no sabíamos que Pepper y tú lleváis juntos tantos años, deberíais haberla sacado antes de casa.

-Es que no es mi hija -aclaró Pepper-, es hija de Tony. Nos llevamos muy bien y estoy contenta de que esté aquí con nosotros hoy.

-Entonces, ¿esta es tu presentación en sociedad?

-Se podría ver así, sí -respondió Elia. Tony le apretó el hombro, indicándole que debía dejar de responder a tantas preguntas.

-Esto es toda una sorpresa, no sabíamos de tu existencia hasta ahora -el periodista parecía dispuesto a querer sacar toda la información, pero ella tenía una idea.

-Mis padres decidieron que era mejor mantenerme alejada de todo esto -mintió.

-Pero ya le tocaba conocerlo -se apresuró a añadir Tony-, así que será mejor que entremos -finalizó.

-Pasadlo muy bien -dijo el periodista.

-Gracias -sonrió Pepper.

-Buena mentira -le susurró Tony cuando ya se hubieron alejado lo suficiente. Pepper asintió, coincidiendo con él.

-Gracias -murmuró Elia. Nadie tenía necesidad de saber quién era su madre ni todo lo que había sucedido, era algo que no quería que apareciera en todas partes.

Entraron en el edificio de Oscorp, el cual estaba perfectamente decorado para la ocasión. Un camarero se acercó a ellos llevando una bandeja de champán y Pepper y Tony cogieron una cada uno. Elia simplemente ignoró al hombre. Aunque no lo iba a admitir, se sentía emocionada por estar en un sitio así; todo el mundo iba elegantemente vestido y había pequeños grupos de gente hablando, tal y como se presentaban estas reuniones en las películas. Por un momento, la idea de recabar información sobre su madre se le olvidó y se perdió entre la elegancia del lugar. Con el paso de los días había aceptado que su vida iba a cambiar de una forma radical, pero no imaginó que iba a llegar a este punto.

-Esta es Elia -la voz de Tony la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Junto a ellos, un matrimonio de unos 70 años la miraba con curiosidad.

-Es un placer -sonrió el hombre.

-Eres muy guapa, querida -dijo la mujer mirándola.

-Gracias -respondió, aunque deseaba gritar que eso era una ilusión y que ella no era guapa, que era culpa del vestido.

Tony y Pepper continuaron hablando con ellos un rato más, pero Elia no prestó demasiada atención; ni siquiera se había enterado de los nombres de la pareja. Se dedicó a observar a todo aquel que pasaba a su lado, procurando no parecer demasiado distraída. Sí, todo era maravilloso, pero una vez lo había comprobado más de 20 veces quería ir a investigar.

Por fin, se despidieron del matrimonio y continuaron avanzando. Tony saludó con efusividad a varios conocidos y también se los presentó, aunque ella repitió prácticamente las mismas palabras. Comprendía que era necesario hablar con esas personas, socializar para que todo pareciese algo normal, pero le aburría.

Entonces, un chico que debía tener su edad pasó a su lado y se detuvo a saludar a un par de personas que estaban allí cerca. Elia se le quedó mirando. Él parecía desenvolverse bien en ese tipo de situaciones, seguramente llevaría años de práctica. El chico había optado por algo clásico, traje negro, camisa blanca y pajarita negra, pero eso no le hacía parecer menos elegante. El chico se dio la vuelta. Tenía el pelo algo largo, aunque perfectamente peinado, y oscuro. Su cara aún estaba algo aniñada, pero era bastante guapo.

-¡Harry! -exclamó uno de los amigos de Tony. El muchacho al que miraba Elia se acercó a ellos y se situó justo a su lado-. ¿Qué tal estás? Hacía mucho que no te veíamos.

-Bien, bien -saludó el chico, tomando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía-. He estado por Europa estudiando.

-¡Eso es fantástico!

Harry siguió respondiendo a las preguntas de la gente, pero en ningún momento se apartó de Elia. Ella de vez en cuando sentí como él la miraba intrigado. No le gustaba esa sensación; ser el foco de atención era algo que podía soportar durante unos minutos, y el cupo ya lo había completado antes de entrar. Aunque agradecía la presencia del chico, porque era él quien estaba respondiendo a las preguntas incómodas, no le gustaba que la mirase.

-Disculpa -llamó su atención el tal Harry cuando las preguntas se hubieron terminado-, soy un completo maleducado -dijo, tendiéndole la mano-. Soy...

-Harry, lo sé -le cortó ella, intentando que eso no durase mucho más-. Soy Elia. Mi padre es...

-Tony Stark, lo sé -interrumpió él-. Estás en boca de todos hoy -añadió. Elia se tensó al oír eso-. Tranquila, no pasa nada, en un par de semanas se habrán acostumbrado a ti -confesó-. Solamente quería decirte que me alegra tenerte por aquí, normalmente no hay gente de mi edad y esto resulta un tanto aburrido -dijo en voz baja para que solo Elia pudiera oírlo-. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Así que era eso, Harry tampoco era un chico de eventos sociales. Ella también se alegraba de no estar sola en eso.

-Yo también lo espero, Harry.

Él sonrió.

-Bueno, yo debería irme -dijo-, seguramente mi padre me esté esperando. ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Claro -sonrió ella-. Hasta luego.

Cuando Harry se fue, Elia se dio la vuelta y se topó con la mirada inquisitiva de Tony. No sabía por qué, pero eso no le daba buena espina. Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar, se limitó a esperar que se le pasase. Sin embargo, Tony no parecía muy por la labor; miró a su alrededor y, al ver que Pepper estaba hablando con las demás personas, agarró a Elia de la mano y se la llevó.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella, confundida.

-¿No quieres saber qué le pasó a tu madre? -le recordó Tony, parándose en seco y mirándola. Elia asintió con nerviosismo-. Pues vamos.

Esta vez, Elia estaba más tranquila. Tony siguió agarrándola hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras vigiladas por un guardia, momento en el que la atrajo hacia sí y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Disculpa -llamó al guardia. Él se giró y le prestó atención-, mi hija se encuentra un poco mal y necesita apartarse de tanta gente -al oír eso, Elia intentó poner cara de enferma, pero ella ya era lo suficientemente pálida de por sí, por lo que no hizo falta actuar mucho.

El guardia miró a su compañero y este asintió.

-Sígame -indicó, subiendo las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Tony.

-No hay de qué -repuso el hombre. Llegaron a lo alto de la escalera y Tony recostó a Elia en el suelo con cuidado mientras ella seguía fingiendo-. Si quiere, puedo...

Un dardo que Tony había disparado desde su reloj se clavó en el cuello del hombre y este cayó redondo de inmediato. Tony pudo sujetarle a tiempo de que se estampase contra el suelo y lo dejó al lado de Elia.

-Vamos -dijo, tendiéndole la mano a la chica.

Elia se levantó con su ayuda y le siguió, aún sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Ese hombre estará bien?

-Sí, tranquila, el efecto durará unas horas -explicó Tony-. Con eso tenemos tiempo para investigar esto y encontrar la información que queremos. Si llegamos antes, puedo despertarle. Se pensará que se ha desmayado y ya.

Elia asintió y no preguntó más. Parecía que Tony lo tenía perfectamente controlado. Se preguntó cuántas veces habría hecho algo así.

Recorrieron el oscuro pasillo mientras intentaban abrir alguna de las habitaciones. Necesitaban acceder a alguno de los ordenadores y ver si aparecía algo sobre Teressa Krane, pero todo estaba totalmente cerrado y, aunque Tony podría haberlas abierto mediante la fuerza, no era lo más adecuado. Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde estaba el ascensor. Tony llamó y tiró de Elia hasta que se colocaron a un lado. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y aguardaron unos instantes. Entonces Tony volvió a tirar de ella y se metieron dentro. Antes que nada, cerró las puertas.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Elia, mirando la leyenda de cada piso. Todas las plantas estaban dedicadas a tecnología, lo cual la enfadó. Una prueba más de que Norman invertía su dinero de una forma cuanto menos cuestionable.

-Cuanto más arriba, más información -razonó, queriendo pulsar el botón del último piso.

-Pero también más seguridad -le interceptó Elia y pulsó uno de los pisos intermedios.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-Yo también.

El ascensor comenzó a subir. Cuando se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas. Tony salió primero y comprobó que no hubiese nadie. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba vacío, le hizo una señal a Elia para que se acercase. La chica obedeció y salió del ascensor. Todo estaba completamente vacío y mal iluminado por una luz azulada que le daba un aspecto siniestro a las instalaciones.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Elia, dando un bote. Acababan de pasar al lado de una puerta y esta se había abierto sola.

-Será el sensor -supuso Tony-. Vamos.

Ambos entraron en esa habitación aprovechando la situación y se dirigieron directamente a uno de los ordenadores. No había nada con lo que pudieran intentar activarlo, con lo que Elia simplemente pulsó una de las teclas del teclado que había delante. La pantalla se activó, mostrando diversos datos. En ese momento, Tony la relevó. Comenzó a buscar hasta que encontró lo que encontraba. Una foto en grande de Tessa apareció en la pantalla. Elia necesitó coger aire. Era de antes de la enfermedad.

-Laboratorio 1227 -leyó Tony en voz alta. Rápidamente cambió de pantalla y comenzó a buscar los laboratorios. Más fotos aparecieron en pantalla-. ¿Esto te suena?

Elia entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver si reconocía algo, pero nada encajaba con su memoria. Todo parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones.

-No, nada -se rindió.

-¿Tu madre cambió de puesto?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo que me dijese nada de eso -Elia estaba extrañada.

-Según su ficha, este es el laboratorio en el que trabajaba -Tony seguía mirando las fotos-. Parece estar muy bien equipado.

Elia intentó entender lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía. Ella estaba segura de lo que había visto, aunque también llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir. Quizás habían reformado el laboratorio, pero le extrañaba que su madre no se lo hubiera contado. Se contaban absolutamente todo.

-Vaya -murmuró Tony.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Parece que este laboratorio estuvo investigando sobre la ELA, pero el proyecto fue cancelado hace dos años por la muerte de todas las ratas -informó Tony-. Según el informe, estaban perfectamente y de pronto se produjo una parálisis total de los músculos, incluyendo el corazón.

-Es extraño -comentó Elia.

Entonces, se oyó como el ascensor se abría. Rápidamente, Tony empujó a Elia detrás de unas mesas y ambos se ocultaron. Unos hombres vestidos de negro salieron de allí y entraron en la misma habitación en la que estaban ellos. Elia entendió que debía permanecer en silencio, pero no podía dejar de temblar. Estaban total y completamente atrapados.

-Stromm tenía razón, aún hay gente que le quiere en Oscorp -comentó uno de ellos.

-Cállate y busca dónde está el serum -le ordenó uno.

Mínimo dos, aunque por los pasos Tony pudo contar 6. Ahora comprendía por qué la puerta estaba abierta y el ordenador no tenía clave, habían dejado todo listo para ellos. Elia y él simplemente habían caído en la boca del lobo. Con un poco de suerte, se marcharían sin investigar la sala y ellos podrían irse sin mayores complicaciones. Aun así, marcó el SOS en su reloj, indicando su posición a la mansión Vengadores. En menos de 10 minutos, Visión estaría allí con todo un equipo.

-Ey, parece que alguien ha estado buscando cosas -comentó uno. Ese era nuevo. 3 confirmados.

-¿De qué? -preguntó el primero.

-Laboratorio 1227 -informó el tercero.

-Eso no nos interesa, céntrate en el serum -dijo un cuarto.

-Entendido.

A su lado, Elia permanecía en posición fetal. Tony se arrepintió por completo de haberla llevado con él, ¿en qué se suponía que estaba pensando? Por muy sencilla que fuese la misión, podía ocurrir cualquier contratiempo y complicarlo todo.

Uno de los hombres carraspeó. Eso no le gustó nada. Al rato, comenzó a oír los pasos de dos de los hombres acercándose a donde estaban ellos. Miró al frente, esperando encontrar algo, pero todo lo que vio fue su reflejo en una pantalla de una tablet. Era muy pequeña, pero si él lo estaba viendo, tal vez los hombres se hubieran dado cuenta. Era la única explicación lógica, no había nada más. Pulsó la señal de emergencia de su reloj, llamando a su traje. Las cosas iban a ponerse muy feas. En la tablet, los dos hombres entraron en el reflejo. Cada uno se acercaba por un lado, impidiendo así su escapatoria. Tenía dos opciones, o proteger a Elia o protegerse a él.

Elia veía la sombra de uno de los hombres acercándose a ella. No había salida a eso. El traje de Tony estaba en casa y no llegaría a tiempo. Las palabras de Natasha resonaron en su cabeza en respuesta a ese pensamiento: "Es mejor no depender de alguien que nos salve el culo siempre". No, no podía esperar que Iron Man la salvase. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, temblar no iba a servir de nada en esos momentos. Se fijó más en la sombra y pudo distinguir un arma. Genial, eso lo complicaba todo, aunque quizás podría hacer algo; iban a matarla de todos modos.

Se levantó de golpe y le dio un golpe seco al hombre en el antebrazo, tal y como había visto en algunas ocasiones, procurando que eso le desestabilizase y le hiciera soltar el arma. Oyó a Tony gritar de fondo, pero eso no la hizo detenerse. El golpe no surgió el efecto que pensaba, pero al menos pudo agarrar el arma y forcejear con el tipo. Después, oyó un disparo y eso la alarmó, haciendo que el hombre la lanzase hacia atrás con facilidad y mantuviera el arma. El borde de una de las mesas se clavó en su costado y cayó al suelo. Oyó como el hombre cargaba el arma, pero ella miró hacia Tony. Él estaba de pie, sujetando el arma del otro tipo, pero con la vista clavada en ella. Al menos, el disparo no había sido para él, aunque el hombre al que se enfrentaba aprovechó su distracción para sacar ventaja y apuntarle con el arma. Tony apartó la mirada y levantó las manos.

-¡Levántate! -le rugió el hombre contra el que había forcejeado. Elia lo intentó, pero el golpe le había hecho mucho daño-. ¡He dicho que te levantes, niña! -Elia sintió como el hombre la cogía del brazo y la levantaba. Rodeó su cuello con el brazo y le apuntó a la cabeza con el arma. Ahora sí estaba perdida.

-Tú, quieto -le ordenó el otro hombre a Tony.

-Sí, o le vuelo la cabeza -amenazó el que tenía cogida a Elia.

Tony y Elia se miraron a los ojos. La preocupación de ambos era palpable.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo otro hombre. Al igual que los demás, llevaba la cara cubierta, pero simplemente por un pañuelo. Los otros llevaban un pasamontañas-. Tenemos aquí al mismísimo Iron Man y a su encantadora hija. Es una lástima que el mismo día en que el mundo sabe de ti, vayas a morir -Elia se preguntó cómo se habían enterado tan rápido, aunque seguramente habían estado viendo cómo llegaban los invitados para controlar cualquier cambio de planes-. ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer para traerla hasta aquí, Tony?

-Déjala marchar -pidió él, ignorando su pregunta.

-Oh, no -se rió el hombre-. Ella se va a venir con nosotros para asegurarnos de que tú no vas a dar problemas hasta que se acabe esto.

A partir de ese momento, Elia ignoró la conversación. Iban a secuestrarla, de verdad que iban a hacerlo. Eso tenía que ser una broma. No, no iba a permitirlo. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar algo con lo que luchar. No había nada, pero entonces se fijó en la ventana. Estaba bastante cerca y, aunque sabía que si saltaba moriría, prefería eso a ser secuestrada. Incluso con un poco de suerte, tal vez la dispararían y moriría antes de poder llegar a la ventana. Entonces, algo comenzó a acercarse desde fuera. Elia no creía lo que estaba viendo. Parecía un hombre, pero era imposible, no podía...

La ventana estalló en ese momento y al segundo Elia notó cómo el cuerpo del hombre que la sujetaba se alejaba de ella. Al verse libre, pudo cubrirse de los cristales que caían.

-¿Tenéis una fiesta? -dijo el nuevo, bromeando.

-¡Llévatela! -gritó Tony, pero fue amortiguado por los propulsores de cada una de las piezas de su armadura.

En ese momento, Elia notó como una especie de cuerda tiraba de ella y de pronto tuvo enfrente a Spiderman. Él pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-Agárrate fuerte -le aconsejó.

A Elia simplemente le dio tiempo a aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello y gritar. Saltaron por la ventana y comenzaron a descender mientras Spiderman iba lanzando telarañas para bajar de una forma segura. Aun así, agradeció no haber saltado antes. Había cerrado los ojos en el momento en el que todo había comenzado a moverse con rapidez y sentía el estómago a la altura de la garganta. No habría soportado caer así.

En un viaje que pareció eterno, por fin aterrizaron en el suelo. En cuanto Spiderman la soltó, ella cayó. Eran demasiadas emociones y su cuerpo no podía con ellas.

-¡Elia! -exclamó Pepper, corriendo hacia ella. A su lado también estaba Happy-. Gracias -le dijo a Spiderman.

-No hay de qué -respondió él y volvió a impulsarse por el cielo para ayudar a Iron Man.

-Venga, vamos, nos iremos a casa.

Tony llegó a casa furioso. Mandó a Peter a cambiarse, no sin antes agradecerle de nuevo que salvase a Elia, y fue a verla. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa chica para atacar a ese hombre? Aunque debía reconocer que le había impresionado su reacción, ¡pero no era eso lo que quería decirle! Ella se había puesto en peligro de una forma estúpida y casi la habían matado. De no ser por Spiderman, tal vez estaría muerta.

-Viernes, ¿dónde están Pepper y Elia? -preguntó.

-En 5 minutos estarán aquí, señor.

El camino desde allí era largo y Peter y él habían tardado poco en despachar a esos hombres, por no mencionar que su forma de moverse de un sitio a otro era más rápida. Se sentó a esperar en uno de los sillones y se frotó el rostro, tratando de aclararse. Si Elia moría, no se lo perdonaría jamás, era su única hija y había prometido cuidarla. Debía de hacerlo bien, no lo había hecho durante 15 años y debía de compensar toda esa falta. Además, no podía fallar a Tess.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y no tardó mucho más en oír a Pepper.

-Ven, te prepararé algo para que te relajes, siéntate y espera.

Elia simplemente asintió y fue hacia el sofá, cuando vio a Tony y se paró en seco. Pepper se interpuso en medio de ambos.

-Conozco esa cara, Tony, nada de regañarla -le amenazó.

-Eso es que ella no te ha contado lo que ha hecho, ¿verdad? -soltó. Pepper le miró sin comprender-. Ella ha atacado a uno de los hombres que había y eso solo ha empeorado todo -rugió-. Casi la matan.

-Elia...

-¡No había otra opción! -gritó ella-. ¡No sabía qué tenías planeado!

-¡Aun así deberías de haberte quedado quieta!

-¡No siempre puedo depender de ti!

Tony debía de reconocer que en eso tenía razón, pero había algunas situaciones en las que eso se anulaba.

-Ey, ¿estáis bien? -preguntó Peter, apareciendo de pronto-. He visto por Twitter que ha habido un ataque en la gala.

-Peter, a tu cuarto -le ordenó. Sabía que el chico estaba preocupado, pero Tony no tenía ganas de seguir su juego de identidades en ese momento.

-¡No le hables así! -le regañó Elia. ¿Ahora era ella la que le regañaba a él?

-¡Elia -exclamó-, ya está bien! Tienes que entender que no puedes hacer lo que hiciste ahí dentro, tan solo te pusiste en peligro.

-Pero Tony -dijo entonces Pepper-, ¿por qué estaba ella allí? Es más, ¿qué hacíais allí los dos?

-¡Tú tuviste la idea! -le reprochó Elia.

-¡Pero tú accediste!

-¡Porque voy a hacer todo lo posible por enterarme de lo que le sucedió a mi madre! -gritó Elia, dolida. Al ver que todo el mundo se había callado, se marchó corriendo a su habitación. Un fuerte portazo confirmó que había llegado.

-Creo que yo también me voy -dijo Peter tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

-Deberías haberte ido cuando te lo dije -le reprendió Tony.

-¡Eh! -le cortó Pepper-. Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí -Tony apartó la mirada. Sabía lo que tocaba ahora-. ¿Me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?

Se preparó para dormir en el sofá esa noche.


	7. Chapter 6 - Tía Nat

Capítulo 6 - Tía Nat

La luz del sol comenzó a darle de lleno en la cara y despertó. Al moverse, Elia notó un agudo pinchazo en el costado y se subió la camiseta del pijama para comprobar de que se trataba. Un feo moratón atravesaba sus costillas, destacando sobre su pálida piel. La imagen de ella volando por los aires y aterrizando contra la mesa apareció en su cabeza. Quizás debería pasarse por la enfermería.

Su estómago rugió y se levantó de la cama. En ese momento había prioridades. Salió de la habitación pensando en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. A pesar de lo que había pasado con Tony, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Era una situación en la que debía actuar y tratar de salvarse. Había sido arriesgado, pero era lo correcto. El traje de Tony había llegado mucho después y, si hubieran esperado a que él y Spiderman llegasen, también habrían terminado atrapándolos.

Vale, sí, había cometido una locura. Con o sin su intervención, les habrían atrapado y Tony se las habría ingeniado para ganar tiempo hasta que pudieran salir de allí. Aún así, no pensaba reconocerlo. Haberse enfrentado así a aquel hombre significaba mucho para ella, lo veía como un logro personal, aunque el resultado no había sido el imaginado. Entendía que no podía esperar que le salieran las cosas bien a la primera, pero era un error demasiado importante.

-Hola, mi pequeña guerrera.

Elia volvió a la realidad al oír eso. Frente a ella tenía a Natasha, sentada en un de los taburetes de la cocina y mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se bajó del asiento y se acercó a Elia, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti -la felicitó. Elia contuvo un quejido al notar cómo apretaba contra el moratón-. Tu padre me ha contado lo que hiciste ayer -añadió al ver su cara de incomprensión.

-Él no está tan orgulloso.

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya se le pasará -dijo, como si eso fuese una simple discusión por quién se había comido el último yogur-, tu padre siempre se está enfadando.

-Esto es distinto -repuso Elia-, no fui capaz de quitarle el arma al tipo.

-Cielo, es que quieres correr antes de saber caminar -la voz de Nat sonó demasiado maternal. Sin embargo, tenía razón, no podía lanzarse de pronto a hacer esas locuras-, pero estoy muy orgullosa porque te has atrevido, has reaccionado bien ante una situación así. No todo el mundo sirve para enfrentarse a los malos.

-¿Crees que yo sirvo? -preguntó Elia, esperanzada. Que Natasha Romanoff, la mismísima Viuda Negra, pensase así de ella, era algo que no se podía creer.

-Sí -asintió-, pero necesitas entrenar -añadió-. Hoy voy a estar por aquí y mi oferta sigue en pie...

-¿Quieres entrenarme?

-Bien, aquí es -anunció Natasha una vez estuvieron dentro de la sala de entrenamiento-. Es bueno que conozcas esto antes de empezar -aconsejó Natasha-. Nunca antes habías estado aquí, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió. Cuando Visión la había llevado hasta allí le había enseñado todo desde la sala de control, concretamente de la que tenía una mejor equipación. Por el contrario, Natasha había escogido para ella una sencilla, pero igual de impresionante. La sala debía de medir al menos 20 metros de largo por 7 de ancho y quizás unos 5 de altura, toda ella completamente gris a causa del hormigón por el que estaba construida. Estaba vacía, a excepción de un armario en uno de los fondos que ocupaba toda la pared. Al igual que la otra, tenía una ventana desde la que podía observarse el entrenamiento.

-Es bueno familiarizarse con el entorno en el que vas a luchar, al menos siempre que puedas -especificó-, por eso se miran los planos de los sitios antes de colarse en ellos, para saber cómo sacar ventaja -Elia asintió. Debía estar atenta, aunque de momento era sencillo-. Sin embargo, siempre habrá algo con lo que no hayas contado. Puede ser una baldosa mal colocada o un hoyo que se haya formado, por lo que debes de estar atenta -le aconsejó-. Esta sala es muy básica para empezar, tan solo tendrás que estar pendiente de mí. Cuando vea que estás preparada, iremos a otro sitio, para que veas la diferencia.

-Entendido.

-Bien, pues vamos a empezar -Natasha se dirigió al armario y lo abrió, mostrando una amplia variedad de armas. También había dianas, cascos protectores, chalecos y hasta trajes-. Creo que este te servirá -dijo, pasándole uno de los trajes. Elia lo tomó y se lo colocó por encima-. Seguramente sí -se convenció-. Ven, te enseñaré los vestuarios.

Salieron de la sala y caminaron por un pasillo. La entrada a las demás salas de entrenamiento estaba allí, pero ellas siguieron hasta llegar al final, donde había una puerta más pequeña. Lo primero que se veía al entrar eran 3 filas de bancos que ocupaban el centro de la sala y, al fondo, unas cuantas taquillas junto a dos lavabos. A ambos lados, había varias puertas, todas abiertas.

-Allí están los baños -dijo Natasha, señalando a su izquierda- y allí las duchas -indicó-. Dentro de cada una encontrarás champú, gel y una toalla -explicó-. Cuando acabemos seguramente quieras ducharte, así que puedes hacerlo aquí sin problemas -Elia no estaba muy convencida de eso, prefería la privacidad de su habitación-. Si te duchas -dijo Nat, analizando su expresión-, deja la toalla en el banco. Luego pasarán a recogerla y pondrán una nueva.

-Vale, gracias.

-De nada -sonrió-. Bueno, te dejo que te cambies, yo voy a ir preparando todo.

Natasha salió de la habitación y dejó a Elia sola. Fue hasta el último banco, cerca de las taquillas, y comenzó a cambiarse. El mono enterizo le quedaba un poco suelto, pero no era nada alarmante, prefería que fuera así a que le apretase. Una vez terminó de colocárselo, guardó la ropa en la taquilla. No se preocupó por no tener candado, nadie se la robaría allí.

Se puso las zapatillas y salió en busca de Nat. No recordaba bien cuál era su sala, pero Natasha, para su alivio, había dejado la puerta abierta. Elia la vio en el centro de la sala, vestida con su traje de combate y armada.

-Cierra la puerta y ven -le pidió.

Elia obedeció sin dudar.

-Bien, esto va a ser sencillo -comenzó cuando las dos estuvieron a la misma altura-: vamos a recrear lo que hiciste anoche y te voy a mostrar los errores que cometiste. Necesito que me digas como debo ponerme y qué tengo que hacer.

-Bien -suspiró-. Tu vendrías caminando desde aquí -señaló el punto- hasta aquí -volvió a indicar el lugar-. Yo estaba agachada más o menos aquí y lo que hice fue intentar arrebatarle el arma, pero simplemente forcejeamos y luego me tiró.

-Vale -asintió Viuda Negra-. Colócate en posición.

Elia se agachó donde había indicado y esperó a que Viuda Negra estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer su movimiento. Entonces atacó. El resultado fue el mismo: forcejearon y Elia acabó rodando por el suelo.

-De nuevo -dijo Viuda.

Elia se levantó, intentando calmar el dolor de su costado. Había vuelto a caer sobre ese lado y no estaba segura de poder soportar más golpes en esa zona, pero aun así no se quejó. Volvió a colocarse en el mismo sitio y repitió la acción. De nuevo, cayó al suelo, pero esta vez procuró no aterrizar sobre el moratón. Al menos eso lo tenía controlado.

-Otra vez -la voz de Viuda sonaba firme. Estaba completamente concentrada en el entrenamiento.

Tras 10 intentos más, Elia estaba desesperada. Todas las veces se había repetido la misma secuencia y todas las veces había terminado en el suelo.

-No estás centrada -dijo Viuda Negra-, no paras de repetir los mismos movimientos -le regañó-. ¿No te das cuenta de que con eso no consigues nada?

-Pensaba que querías ver en qué había fallado -se defendió Elia.

-En combate, el fallo tienes que verlo tú -repuso-. Yo puedo enseñarte mil movimientos, pero no cómo aplicarlos al combate porque cada pelea es completamente distinta. Si te encasillas en unos movimientos, será fácil vencerte, pero si eres capaz de analizar cada situación y decidir qué técnica es más efectiva en ese momento, serás prácticamente invencible -la convicción con la que Viuda Negra decía esas palabras dejaba claro que eso para ella era un lema de vida-. Bien, ahora vamos a repetirlo. ¿Sabes cuáles son tus fallos? -Elia asintió-. En posición.

Elia se agachó de nuevo y esperó a que Viuda Negra volviera a colocarse a su altura. Esta vez, no atacó desde abajo, sino que se puso en pie y fue a por ella. Viuda Negra se giró y la intentó apuntar con el arma, pero Elia bloqueó el arma con su antebrazo derecho. Golpeó el brazo de Natasha, pero esta vez lo hizo a la altura del codo y también con su antebrazo en lugar de con la mano. La articulación se dobló por la fuerza del golpe y, en un momento de debilidad, Viuda Negra aflojó su agarre en el arma. En ese momento Elia, que seguía impidiendo que el arma apuntase, agarró el arma desde la culata y, con el otro brazo, le dio un golpe a Nat en la cara, justo a la altura de la nariz. Eso la hizo retroceder un paso y Elia agarró por fin el arma con las dos manos., aunque Viuda Negra seguía sin soltarla. De una forma inesperada, Elia volvió a terminar en el suelo, pero esta vez cayó de culo. Frustrada, se levantó de nuevo, dispuesta a seguir, pero Nat ya había bajado el arma.

-¡Eso está mejor! -exclamó viuda Negra-. ¿Ves como podías?

-¡Ni siquiera he conseguido quitártela!

-Porque has omitido completamente mis pies -replicó.

-Mierda -masculló Elia.

-Eh, no te frustres -la consoló-, has logrado el cambio que buscaba, has visto tus errores y tu técnica ha tenido mucho más efecto. No solo te has defendido, también has atacado, y eso está muy bien. Golpear a tu rival para que él también busque defenderse hará que no pueda prestar la misma atención a todo.

Elia suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿lo he hecho bien?

Natasha asintió.

-Sí, y ahora podemos pasar a la siguiente fase -anunció-. Ahora que tienes voluntad es cuando puedo enseñarte a moverte

-¿Pero que aún hay más? -preguntó Elia, asustada.

Tras dos horas de entrenamiento con Viuda Negra, estaba agotada y sudada. ¿Eso que había dicho de que podía aguantar hasta ducharse en su habitación? Una estupidez. Iba a meterse de cabeza en la ducha.

Entró en los vestuarios y fue directa a la ducha. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se desnudó, dejándolo todo en un pequeño banquito que había lejos del alcance del agua. Tenía que reconocer que estaban muy bien pensadas. Abrió el grifo y ajustó la temperatura hasta que se sintió cómoda. Gimió de placer cuando notó el agua caer sobre ella, masajeándola suavemente. Eso era gloria. Cuando notó que tenía el cabello lo suficientemente mojado, cogió el champú. Después, se frotó bien con el gel y se aclaró. Normalmente, no solía perder demasiado tiempo en la ducha, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. Cuando ella salía a jugar al baloncesto con su madre, no terminaba tan exhausta, aunque no podía comparar el entrenamiento de una espía rusa con un uno contra uno.

Maldito entrenamiento.

Conforme iban avanzando, cada vez tenía más claro que eso no era para ella. Le venía bien aprender ese tipo de cosas, el dolor de su costado se lo recordaba cada vez que podía, pero no tenía claro si iba a pedirle una segunda clase a Nat. No podía culparla, la había entrenado de la misma manera en la que lo habían hecho con ella, pero Elia no tenía su mismo don para el combate. Elia se conformaba con observarlo todo desde una segunda fila y estaba segura de que Tony no iba a permitir que se pusiera en peligro de nuevo. Tal vez lo mejor para su salud sería dejarla.

Ya había tenido suficiente reflexión por ese día y quería pasar página. Cerró el grifo y tomó la toalla, envolviéndose con ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la ducha seguía sonando. Por un momento se asustó, pensando que era imposible, pero luego pensó en Natasha. Seguramente, ella también quería ducharse. Salió del cubículo y fue hacia la taquilla, dispuesta a recoger sus cosas y cambiarse. Lo dejó todo en el banco y comenzó a secarse. Tenía el pelo completamente empapado y estaba poniendo todo perdido, así que lo mejor era empezar por ahí.

-¿Elia?

Al oír la voz, Elia se tapó como pudo y miró a su propietario. Peter estaba allí de pie, con la toalla colgando de sus caderas y mirándola con el ceño fruncido. En esos momentos, ella se sentía desconcertada, nunca se había imaginado a Peter así. Tenía ojos en la cara y era completamente consciente de que era un chico muy guapo, pero no se había planteado que, debajo de esas camisetas holgadas, pudiera esconder semejante cuerpo. La v de sus caderas se perdía por debajo de la toalla y Elia tragó saliva al pensar a dónde conducía.

-¿Qué estás mirando? -preguntó Peter.

Ella se tensó al oír eso, pero supo reaccionar.

-¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? -rebatió. Esta vez fue Peter el que no supo responder-. ¿Sabe Tony que estás aquí?

-¿Sabe él que tú estás aquí? -repuso.

Mierda, Peter la tenía cogida.

-Vale, está bien -se rindió-. Yo no diré nada de que usas las instalaciones sin su permiso si tu no dices que me has visto aquí.

Él asintió.

-Estaré callado.

-Gracias.

Elia se cubrió más con la toalla y se dio la vuelta. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Tenía que sacarse esa imagen de Peter de la cabeza, pero no podía. Intentó vestirse de prisa y salir de allí lo antes posible, así al menos no tendría que verle a la cara mientras pensaba en él de esa forma.

-Elia -la llamó entonces Peter. Se había colocado en la otra punta del vestuario y, para su suerte, ya se había puesto la camiseta-, lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómoda.

-No te preocupes -respondió ella, terminando de colocarse su camiseta.

-Vale -asintió. Ambos continuaron vistiéndose-. ¿Con quién estabas entrenando? -preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Con Viuda Negra -explicó-, quería ayudarme a mejorar mis movimientos por si volvía a pasar algo como lo de anoche.

-No creo que eso pase -dijo Peter.

-Yo tampoco -aseguró Elia-, pero es mejor saber. ¿Tú qué hacías?

-Yo entreno solo, nadie debe saber que vengo aquí -mintió.

-¿Y cómo conoces todo esto?

-El señor Stark me enseñó todas las instalaciones cuando llegué -reveló.

-Ah, guay -Elia se concentró en atar sus zapatillas. Con ella Tony no se había tomado tantas molestias.

-Oye, no quiero que te sientas mal por esto, pero... -Peter dudó unos instantes y Elia se giró, extrañada-. He visto que tenías un moratón bastante feo -confesó. Elia alzó las cejas, a lo que Peter comenzó a ponerse nervioso-. No, no, no es nada, es solo que llamaba demasiado la atención y pues no he podido evitar fijarme y...

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo -le tranquilizó.

-¿Te lo hiciste anoche?

-Sí -asintió-, el hombre me empujó y salí volando. Aterricé contra una mesa -dijo, repitiendo la explicación de nuevo.

-¿Has ido a la enfermería?

-No, estoy bien, esto se curará solo.

-Elia -el tono de su voz se volvió más duro-, deberías ir.

-No pienso ir -replicó, levantándose y dispuesta a marcharse. No quería otro discurso paternalista.

-Si no dejas que vayamos, le diré al señor Stark que has entrenado con Viuda Negra -la amenazó.

-Sabes que tú también puedes salir perdiendo en esto -le recordó.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Es un riesgo que hay que correr.

-¡No serás capaz!

-Si es para asegurarme de que estés bien, sí -dijo con firmeza-. Eres mi amiga.

Elia suspiró, ese chico no tenía remedio. Al menos, la situación incómoda que habían vivido no había afectado a su relación. Sin embargo, se acordaría de eso durante mucho tiempo.

-Está bien -accedió.


	8. Chapter 7 - Armadura desechada

Capítulo 7 - Armadura desechada

-No -suspiró Elia al ver que su robot no funcionaba. Lo dejó todo sobre el escritorio y se levantó de la silla, comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

El día anterior, tras su conversación con Peter, había retomado su proyecto. No le gustaba estar dándole vueltas a la misma situación una y otra vez y decidió concentrarse en algo que la mantuviera distraída, objetivo para el que su pequeño robot debía ser infalible. Era un proyecto en el que llevaba trabajando algunos meses y al que no había podido dedicarse completamente por la enfermedad de su madre, pero estaba segura de que sería su mejor trabajo. El robot consistía en una pequeña réplica de Máquina de Guerra de aproximadamente 30 centímetros, la cual esperaba que se pudiera mover y quizás hasta volar. Había elaborado las piezas con sumo cuidado y detalle, tanto que podría parecer una figura de acción, pero algo había fallado. Había modificado un viejo mando de play para poderlo mover y, al comenzar a pulsar los botones siguiendo los patrones de movimiento que había programado, este no se movía.

Frustrada, se dejó caer en el sillón; no entendía qué podía haber salido mal. Algunos mechones de su pelo se habían soltado de su coleta y le caían en la cara, con lo que comenzó a jugar con ellos, como si al tirar fuesen a surgir las ideas. Entonces, las palabras de Tony llegaron a su mente. Él le había dicho que podía coger las piezas y herramientas que necesitase de su taller, con lo cual se levantó de nuevo, dispuesta a tomarle la palabra. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo: Tony y ella no habían hablado desde que discutieron tras la gala. Quizás no era una buena idea presentarse en su taller, donde él estaba más familiarizado que ella, y facilitarle la oportunidad de regañarla de nuevo. Natasha había dicho que los enfados se le pasaban rápido, pero ella no estaba tan segura, la situación no era comparable. Podía pasar que incluso se negase a dejarle las piezas, pero ahí entonces se estaría comportando como un completo imbécil. Las piezas no tenían nada que ver con su comportamiento y, de hecho, él no le había retirado el permiso para utilizarlas. Si de pronto decidía cambiar de opinión, Elia no tendría por qué hacerle caso, pues no tendría ningún sentido.

Convencida de sus argumentos, se dirigió al taller.

No obstante, de camino se iba contradiciendo constantemente. La idea de volver a ver a Tony Stark enfadado resultaba aterradora, no quería que eso pasase, pero después se centraba de nuevo en su proyecto y el valor volvía. Así, llegó frente a la puerta del taller, donde introdujo el código y entró. Tras dar unos cuantos pasos suspiró aliviada, no había nadie. Entonces comenzó a sentirse más relajada y se movió por soltura por el taller, observando cada pequeño detalle del lugar. Tony estaba trabajando en varios proyectos y todos ellos parecían interesantes, lo cual hizo que Elia se detuviera a estudiarlos algunos minutos. Por suerte, no eran demasiados, ya que de lo contrario habría invertido todo el día allí, y se dirigió al pequeño desguace. Había demasiadas cosas allí, algunas de ellas completamente inútiles. Se preguntó qué clase de golpe se habría llevado el casco que tenía en la mano para terminar partido en dos. Siguió rebuscando entre las cosas, cotilleando cada una de ellas, hasta dar con algunas piezas interesantes. Lo primero que encontró fue una unidad de control, sorprendentemente intacta, incrustada dentro de una placa de prototipado de circuitos.

-Simplemente ponerla aquí es una mala idea -comentó mientras la sacaba. Una unidad de control, y mucho menos esa que estaba sosteniendo, no debería estar colocada sobre esas placas. Eran buenas y facilitaban el trabajo, pero tan solo cuando se trataba de baja intensidad de corriente. Quizás formaba parte de algún pequeño invento de Tony, pero era de demasiada calidad como para meterla en una cosa tan simple. Al menos, ahora tendría una utilidad mejor. Su robot había fallado al ejecutar las acciones, lo cual podía significar un fallo de ese componente.

Se la guardó en el bolsillo, con sumo cuidado, y siguió buscando. Encontró un motor y, aunque no era algo que creyera que hubiera fallado, también se lo guardó. Después, tras media hora de búsqueda más, encontró unos sensores de contacto y una batería. Los sensores también podrían ser la causa del fallo, si no funcionaban la unidad de control no recibía información, con lo que instalar una nueva no tendría sentido si ese no era el fallo. La batería simplemente la cogió con la intención de mejorar el diseño, pues era algo superior a la que ya tenía y eso le permitiría al robot tener más autonomía. Ahora estaba segura de que funcionaría, pero la curiosidad le pudo y continuó buscando.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? -sonrió, al ver un brazo robótico de una de las armaduras de Tony. Ya había encontrado dos cámaras y un mando de control táctil, el cual podría servir para sustituir su viejo mando de play, pero ese brazo superaba con creces todo lo que habría podido imaginar encontrar.

Intentó tirar para sacarlo, pero parecía estar atascado. Comenzó a quitar las cosas que tenía alrededor, liberándolo un poco, y tiró de nuevo. Seguía sin poder, con lo que continuó quitando piezas.

Elia apenas podía creer lo que veía.

Conforme había ido retirando cosas, una armadura completa había ido apareciendo. Era muy básica, ni siquiera estaba pintada, pero era completa. ¡Tenía una de las armaduras de Iron Man! La revisó y, aunque era un examen muy superficial, parecía estar bien, a excepción de un par de arañazos. Quizás era por eso que la habían desechado, pero también podía deberse a un error. Tal vez debería de informar a Tony de que estaba allí, pero no quería que se la quitase. Ella había cumplido con la regla de no coger nada que no estuviera en la zona del desguace, pero era muy probable de que ni él mismo supiese que eso estaba ahí. Estaba convencida de que dejarle una de las armaduras no era uno de los pensamientos de su padre cuando le permitió acceder al taller.

Elia dudaba sobre lo que debía hacer, informar a Tony o no, coger la armadura o dejarla ahí... En realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo, con lo que tampoco deberían de regañarla por ello. Mientras se debatía, comenzó a recoger y, finalmente, la cogió. Si estaba haciendo algo malo, cosa que dudaba, siempre podía decir que ella había seguido lo que Tony había dicho... Antes de arrepentirse de nuevo la cargó sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco, cosa que hizo sin problemas debido a su ligereza, y se aseguró de que todas las piezas que había recogido estuvieran en su bolsillo. Se sentía como si estuviera robando, así que se movió con cuidado y rapidez, procurando estar atenta a los ruidos que oía. Por suerte, nadie se le cruzó por el camino.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, la dejó sobre la cama y se dirigió al escritorio, donde su mini Máquina de Guerra permanecía tirado. Sacó las piezas de su bolsillo y tomó algunas de las herramientas que había dejado esparcidas sobre la encimera para intentar hacerle un examen en profundidad a la armadura. Antes de empezar, se quedó parada frente a ella. Era un poco más grande que Elia, con lo que parecía que podría meterse dentro; pero, ¿qué haría con ella? No podría presentarla a una de las ferias de ciencias porque no había sido de su entera fabricación y, aunque lo fuera, si alguien descubría que su padre era Tony Stark perdería toda su credibilidad, seguramente media escuela pensaría que él había sido el encargado de fabricar esa armadura y ella sería descalificada por tramposa. Tampoco podía salir a combatir el crimen, aunque le gustaría, pero tendría que burlar la seguridad de toda la casa y, había que ser realistas, era la mansión de Los Vengadores, era una absoluta fortaleza inquebrantable. Repararla sin más, tan solo para poder trastear con ella como un juguete más, le resultaba algo escasa, siempre buscaba algo de utilidad en sus inventos, pero parecía que eso era lo único que podría hacer.

Comenzó a comprobar la armadura, estudiando las articulaciones y todas las opciones que presentaba. Al haberla visto más de cerca, podía comprobar que sí tenía algunos problemas, pero no estaba segura de si eso debía estar así o no, tal vez era funcional y necesario para el movimiento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era probársela, así que intentó abrirla. Había visto un pequeño botón en el cuello y lo pulsó. Efectivamente, la armadura se abrió, dejando ver un interior completamente aislado para que su usuario pudiera meterse dentro sin miedo a ser electrocutado. La tomó de nuevo y la colocó contra la pared, era más fácil intentar ponérsela así que hacer malabares en la cama. Cuando logró estar dentro, volvió a pulsar el botón y la armadura se cerró en torno a ella. La sensación era un poco agobiante, pero de pronto la interfaz de usuario apareció en la pantalla de su casco y eso pasó a segundo plano. Veía todo con absoluta claridad, incluso la imagen se amplió cuando estuvo un rato mirando su mano. Era absolutamente impresionante. Sin embargo, no consiguió comprender cómo funcionaba, era algo demasiado complejo. Quería activar los propulsores, lograr volar como Iron Man, pero le resultó imposible. Era como si un componente le faltase o algo no conectase bien. Quizás ese era el motivo por el que había terminado en el desguace. Podía caminar perfectamente y no se notaba forzada para ello, de hecho lo comprobó todo frente a un espejo y no vio nada extraño. Sí, debía ser eso, algo había salido mal en la conexión de piezas y la interfaz resultaba completamente inútil.

Salió de la armadura y revisó los propulsores, intentando descartar la idea de que estos estuvieran dañados. Le había resultado tan improbable que ni siquiera lo había considerado en la primera revisión, lo cual era un fallo muy gordo por su parte. Nunca debía dar por completo un trabajo, siempre había algo que podía mejorar. Sin embargo, suspiró aliviada al comprobar que estos estaban en perfectas condiciones. Quizás debía encontrar una forma de activarlos manualmente y así no sería necesario cambiar la interfaz de usuario. También revisó las manos con más detalle, pues siempre había visto a Iron Man disparar. Al igual que los propulsores, también había ignorado ese detalle. Las armas que encontró eran muy sencillas, tan solo una especie de pistola de rayos que salía de las manos, pero también parecía estropeada. En ese momento se alegró de haber cogido las baterías. Si quería conseguir activar todo eso de nuevo iba a necesitar demasiada energía y, al menos, ya sí tenía suficiente.

Ahora tan solo tenía que buscar un lugar donde colocarla, no podía dejarla en mitad de su habitación o todo el mundo la vería. Entonces pensó en su armario, ¿quién entraría ahí? Además, estaba vacío y así rellenaría ese espacio. Tomó la armadura en brazos de nuevo y la llevó allí. Para asegurarse de que iba a estar completamente resguardada, quitó todos los tablones del lateral vacío y los escondió en los cajones. La armadura cabía justa en el hueco que eso había dejado, pero allí al menos podría correr la puerta y, aunque entrasen en el armario, también tendrían que ponerse a cotillear en ellos para encontrarla. Pero, de pronto, la armadura desapareció. Fue algo extraño, estaba allí y al segundo siguiente se había desvanecido, pero podía seguirla tocando. Debía de tener alguna especie de camuflaje que permitía volverla transparente, solo que no comprendía cómo se había activado. Recorrió la armadura por completo con calma, buscando cualquier pequeño detalle que pudiera haber sido activado. Era como si la armadura tuviera funciones de emergencia que podían activarse sin necesidad de usar la interfaz. Estudiando ese circuito, tal vez podría reproducirlo para las otras funciones y se acoplarían perfectamente a la nula interfaz y le ahorrarían el problema de crear una nueva. Por fin, la armadura se hizo visible de nuevo, todo gracias a una pequeña franja táctil. Era una especie de sensor de presión con forma rectangular, el cual recorrió entero varias veces hasta que se aseguró de que era él el responsable. Había que aplicar bastante fuerza, pero lo consiguió. Elia suspiró aliviada y cerró la puerta corredera, ocultando así su armadura. No obstante, eso no le parecía suficiente. Aún tenía varias alarmas-lanzatelarañas, de modo que corrió a por una y la instaló en el techo, esta vez modificándola con uno de los sensores que había recogido para que detectase una luz verde que podía emitir desde su móvil. Era un procedimiento sencillo que permitía desactivarla y sacar la armadura con seguridad. Una vez eso terminó, sus tripas rugieron. Ir a comer se colocó en el primer puesto de su lista de prioridades.

Salió de la habitación hambrienta, observando el reloj sin creerse las horas que habían pasado. Seguramente, Pepper y Tony ya habrían comido, con lo que tendría la cocina libre para ella sola. En efecto, estaba desierta, y se alegró por ello. No se sentía capaz de ver Tony justo después de haber "tomado prestada" esa armadura, y mucho menos quería oír su sermón de nuevo. Simplemente abrió la nevera y cogió uno de los tuppers, vertió un poco de su contenido en un plato y lo calentó. Se sentó a esperar que estuviese listo y, cuando el microondas sonó, fue a recogerlo. Estaba delicioso, aunque tal vez fuese el hambre, pero le daba igual, quería comer.

De pronto, Visión apareció desde un muro, pero, en cuanto la vio, volvió a marcharse. Elia se extrañó de ese comportamiento y le llamó.

-¿Visión?

Al no obtener respuesta, decidió buscarle. Iba a doblar la esquina para buscar la puerta que llevaba a esa sala cuando oyó los pasos de nuevo en el salón. Corrió hacia allí y vio como Visión atravesaba el suelo. Fugaz, Elia se dirigió a las escaleras, bajándolas a toda prisa. Visión iba a lo lejos, también moviéndose con rapidez.

-¡Visión! -gritó.

Nuevamente, él la ignoró. Ya no tenía sentido seguir corriendo tras él, estaba muy lejos y no podía competir contra alguien que atravesaba la materia, con lo que simplemente se quedó allí, de pie, observando cómo se alejaba hasta que, de pronto, desapareció bajo el suelo.


	9. Chapter 8 - Team Capi

Capítulo 8 - Team Capi

-Elia, Elia -la voz de Peter se coló entre sus sueños mientras él la zarandeaba suavemente, intentando despertarla.  
-¿Qué? -murmuró dormida, arrastrando la palabra.  
-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día en la cama?  
-Es una buena idea -aseguró.  
-Vamos, ¿entonces no quieres salir conmigo? -Elia abrió los ojos, extrañada de esa pregunta-. No, no de esa manera -dijo Peter, poniéndose nervioso-. ¿Te apetece venir a jugar al béisbol conmigo? -preguntó finalmente.  
Elia respiró de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que había contenido el aire desde que Peter la había invitado a salir. Aunque era un chico muy agradable y no podía negar que la atraía físicamente, salir con él tal vez no sería una buena idea. Eran amigos, solo eso.  
-¿Qué hora es? -quiso saber.  
-Son las 10 -respondió.  
-Vale, está bien -accedió Elia-, tienes suerte de que sea más tarde de lo que creía.  
-Te espero fuera -dijo él-. ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?  
-¿Vas a prepararme el desayuno? -preguntó ella, extrañada. Peter asintió-. Vaya, sí que tienes ganas de ir a jugar.

-¡Vamos, Elia! -gritó Peter.

Él correteaba ilusionado hacia la gran explanada que había en el centro de los 6 edificios idénticos, entre los que se encontraba las salas de entrenamiento, mientras que ella le seguía con calma, mirándole escéptica ante semejante cantidad de energía. No entendía cómo podía estar tan activo por las mañanas, aunque después de haber desayunado con él había empezado a entenderlo. No le había dicho nada en concreto, con lo que Peter directamente había preparado lo que él solía comer, o al menos eso decía. El desayuno consistía en un par de huevos fritos con bacon y una taza de café. Elia lo vio y se le formó un nudo en el estómago, no tenía tanta hambre, tan solo quería el café. Sin embargo, él devoró todo su plato y le obligó al menos a probar un poco de cada cosa. Tenía que reconocerle que sabía cocinar y que, comiendo de esa manera, era normal que saltase por todas partes.

-Si te lo hubieras comido todo no estarías así -la regañó Peter cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿Sabes que así pareces mi madre?

-Bah -dijo él, quitándole importancia-. Voy a ir a por el bate, tú intenta marcar las bases.

-¿En serio me vas a dejar a mí el trabajo sucio?

-Haber desayunado -repuso él. Elia rodó los ojos-. Además, ¿tú sabes dónde está el bate?

-Vete -respondió ella con desgana.

Peter sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia uno de los edificios, no sabía cuál exactamente. Mientras, ella se quedó pensando cómo marcar las bases. No habían traído nada para hacerlo y destrozar el césped no le pareció una buena idea. Además, ¿iba a ser necesario jugar por bases? No eran tantas personas como para poder hacer eso y dudaba de que tan siquiera lograra golpear la pelota lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer un home run. Viendo la situación, decidió tumbarse en el césped a esperar a Peter. Se estaba bien allí, notando el sol sobre ella. Hacía calor, pero no demasiado, con lo que esos rayos aún eran agradables. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, hasta que una pelota la golpeó justo en su moratón.

-¿¡Pero qué...!? -exclamó, incorporándose de golpe y mirando hacia todas partes. Entonces vio a Peter reírse mientras caminaba hacia ella-. ¡Parker! -gritó-. ¡Me has dado en el moratón!

La cara de Peter cambió drásticamente y echó a correr hacia ella.

-Mierda -dijo asustado al llegar junto a ella-, lo siento -se disculpó mientras se agachaba-, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo -le calmó-, pero menuda puntería.

-Lo siento, es que te he visto ahí tirada sin hacer nada y no he podido evitarlo... Por cierto, ¿te echas la pomada que te dio Daniella?

Elia le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Estaba ahí tirada porque no nos hemos traído nada para marcar las bases y, por si no te has dado cuenta, sólo somos dos personas para jugar, ¿crees que nos hacen falta? -bufó. Peter hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que tenía razón-. Y sí, me he echado la pomada.

-¿Notas mejoría? -preguntó Peter. Elia apreció su forma sutil de salir de la situación.

-Me la he echado dos veces, ¿tú qué crees? -Peter se rascó la nuca y apartó la mirada. Seguir así no tenía ningún sentido, ya le había hecho sentir lo suficientemente culpable, así que le quitó el bate de las manos y se levantó-. Anda, vamos a jugar.

Peter también se levantó y cogió la pelota. Después, se la tendió a Elia.

-Igual es mejor cambiar posiciones -sugirió.

Elia miró al bate y luego a la pelota. Definitivamente tenía razón.

-¿Dónde me pongo? -preguntó.

Peter dio cuatro grandes zancadas y se quedó allí plantado.

-Aquí -señaló.

Elia fue hacia allí y esperó a que Peter estuviera en posición. Le observó coger el bate y moverlo varias veces de distintas formas, tanteándolo.

-¿Ya? -preguntó cuando le vio colocarse en posición. Él asintió-. ¡Voy!

La pelota impactó en el bate de Peter y él la golpeó con fuerza, mandándola lejos. Elia ni siquiera se esforzó en intentar cogerla, era un caso perdido; sin embargo, Peter comenzó a correr. Elia no entendía que estaba haciendo, hasta que por fin comprendió que estaba corriendo un home run en unas bases imaginarias que él mismo se había marcado.

-Y así es como se hace -se chuleó cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a Elia.

-Tú solo querías lucirte con esto, ¿verdad? -le recriminó ella.

-Quería hacer algo de deporte contigo -replicó.

Elia puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia él, quitándole el bate.

-Si tú lo dices...

Se colocó donde él había estado antes y esperó mientras Peter sacaba otra pelota. Después, él se colocó en posición. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ella asintió, indicando que estaba lista. Peter lanzó y Elia golpeó la pelota, pero tan solo consiguió que volase algunos escasos metros.

-Los deportes no son lo tuyo, ¿eh? -se burló Peter, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de Elia.

-El béisbol no -afirmó-, pero vayamos a una cancha de baloncesto. Ahí te comes tus palabras.

-¿Juegas al baloncesto? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, bastante -asintió-. Ya me gustaba de antes y los médicos creyeron que era buena idea que mi madre siguiese activa con lo de la enfermedad, así que solíamos salir un par de veces por semana a jugar -confesó-. Era el único deporte que nos gustaba a las dos -añadió.

-Bueno, pues yo voy a conseguir que te guste el béisbol -prometió. A Elia le gustaba su entusiasmo, resultaba contagioso-. Ven -dijo colocándose tras ella-, tienes que sujetar con firmeza el bate, doblar un poco más las piernas e inclinar el cuerpo -Elia siguió sus ordenes-. Bien, pero el bate un poco más arriba -Peter tomó su mano, haciendo que soltase su agarre, y lo puso en la posición adecuada.

Elia se giró para mirarle y poderse concentrar más en sus explicaciones, pero se perdió en sus facciones. Tenía una perfecta mandíbula cuadrada que se marcaba de una forma atractiva y su piel parecía suave, casi tanto como la mano que aún notaba sobre la suya. Peter se giró en ese momento y la miró pero, lejos de apartarse, sus ojos la atraparon. Eran de un marrón oscuro que la miraba con curiosidad, completamente estáticos. Pudo sentir como él apretaba el agarre de sus manos y eso la hizo reaccionar. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando? Ella misma se había dicho esa mañana que salir con Peter no era una buena idea y, aunque todo había sido causa de un malentendido, había decidido que era mejor así. ¿Por qué ahora se concentraba en sus labios, esos que sería tan fácil besar si se acercaba un poco más? No, Peter no podía gustarle, no de esa forma.

-¿Así está bien? -preguntó, apartando la mirada.

-¿Eh? -Peter parecía confuso-. Ah, sí -asintió.

Tras eso, él retomó su posición y continuaron con el lanzamientos más tarde, Elia parecía manejarse mejor, con lo que decidieron que ya era hora de volver.

Mientras entraba en su habitación, Elia fue haciéndose una coleta. Necesitaba despejarse la cara para poder trabajar y no pillarse el pelo con las piezas, había descubierto por propia experiencia que no era algo agradable. Se plantó en medio de la habitación, debatiendo en qué ocupar su tiempo. Por ese mismo motivo, nunca le gustó tener demasiados proyectos en mente, le resultaba agobiante. Al menos, el otro día había conseguido eliminar otro proyecto, pues había modificado uno de los lanza-telarañas y ahora tenía más funciones. Sí, trastear con sus viejos inventos no era algo tan atractivo como retocar la armadura de Tony, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Para mejorar la armadura y su mini Máquina de Guerra necesitaba algunas herramientas nuevas de las que no disponía y ayer no se había sentido con ganas de volver a ir al taller, con lo que había retocado el lanza-telarañas. Ahora, no tenía más excusas, debía volver sí o sí.

Se soltó el pelo de nuevo y se encaminó hacia allí. De camino, deseó que Tony tampoco estuviese en esos instantes; pero, al marcar la contraseña, su voz le llegó con claridad.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Elia se paralizó. Aún no habían vuelto a hablar después de lo ocurrido y estuvo tentada de salir corriendo de allí, pero entonces Tony apareció de entre las máquinas.

-Ah, hola -saludó incómodo.

-Hola -contestó de igual manera.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, quietos y en silencio, pensando qué decirse. Eran demasiado orgullosos como para sacar lo que sentían y eran conscientes de que, de esa manera, no iban a llegar a nada.

-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó Tony.

-Sí -respondió ella tras reaccionar-, venía a por un soldador pequeño y destornilladores -dijo-. Si tienes algo de cableado tampoco estaría mal -añadió.

-Ven a ver si esto te sirve -propuso, caminando por la sala.

Elia le siguió hasta la mesa en la que estaba trabajando y permaneció junto a ella, viendo como Tony seleccionaba las herramientas que ella necesitaba y luego se las pasaba.

-Ten -dijo.

-Gracias -asintió, tratando de huir de esa situación tan violenta.

-Ey -la llamada de Tony la hizo quedarse un poco más-, siento lo del otro día. Estaba muy preocupado por ti y me sorprendió demasiado verte reaccionar así, no me lo esperaba y...

-Sé que querías protegerme -terminó ella. Se sentía demasiado culpable-. Yo tampoco debí haber actuado así, no tengo ni idea de defenderme, no sé qué pretendía conseguir.

-Fuiste muy valiente -repuso Tony, animándola-. De todas formas, yo fui el que te metió en ese lío, no debí pensar que sería algo tan sencillo.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Sí lo fue -Tony se veía afectado-. ¿Qué clase de padre deja que su hija se cuele en unos laboratorios de otra compañía?

-Uno que intenta hacer que su hija descubra la verdad -respondió Elia. Tony la miró con ternura-. No eres mal padre por eso.

Tony apartó la vista, sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable. Aunque no iba a admitirlo, quería oír esas palabras de su boca. Elia había dicho esas palabras sin pensar, pero eran ciertas, Tony había tratado de hacer que ella resolviese la situación tan incierta de su madre y todo se había ido al garete por culpa de un grupo de intrusos. Él intentaba protegerla y, aunque sabía que no se sentía conforme con lo que había hecho, lo había conseguido; seguía de una pieza a pesar del golpe. Sin embargo, eso le dio una nueva motivación. La armadura podría ser de utilidad para esos caso, esos momentos inesperados en los que estuvieran en peligro. Saberla dentro de uno de sus trajes seguramente haría que Tony mantuviese la calma, pero, aunque estuvo tentada de confesarlo, no lo hizo. Si él descubría que lo tenía, y más aún con esa intención, pensaría que estaba dispuesta a correr muchos más riesgos y no la permitiría ir a otra fiesta de nuevo.

-¿En qué estás trabajando ahora? -preguntó, cambiando de tema-. Estas piezas parecen complejas -señaló.

-Estaba, más bien -corrigió-. Llevo unos días de trámites y reuniones y ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de recoger todo esto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Demasiadas cosas -suspiró Tony-. Igual es más sencillo explicarte desde donde sabes -razonó-. ¿Sabes que Capi y yo nos peleamos?

-¿Eso fue lo que sucedió en Alemania? -Tony asintió-. Vi algo en las noticias, un hombre que se volvía gigante o algo así y prácticamente os peleasteis todos.

-Sí -Tony no hacía más que suspirar-, Rogers y yo llevamos al grupo a la destrucción.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Wanda intentó controlar una explosión en una de las misiones y se le fue de las manos.

-Eso también lo oí -interrumpió Elia-. Querían manteneros bajo control para que no ocasionarais esos problemas.

-Bien, entonces estás más o menos al día -Elia asintió-. Yo si quería firmar esos acuerdos, pero Rogers no, y al final el grupo se dividió entre los que estábamos de acuerdo y los que no.

-¿Y sólo por eso os peleasteis?

-No, no -rió-, hubo más. No sé si sabrás que mis... tus abuelos -rectificó, intentando establecer una cercanía entre la chica y ellos- fueron asesinados cuando yo era apenas un poco mayor que tú -Elia negó. Tenía aún cosas que descubrir de su familia-. Resultó que el responsable era... vamos a decir que un viejo amigo de Rogers al que le tenían también como criogenizado y que estaba bajo el control de una asociación llamada Hydra. Yo quería hacerle pagar por sus crímenes, pero Capi le defendía.

-No entiendo.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Sí esa persona estaba siendo controlada, ¿por qué hacerla pagar por lo que había hecho? -razonó-. Él no tenía la culpa.

-Aunque no fuera consciente, fue el autor material -repuso Tony-. Debe pagar por ello.

-De verdad que no entiendo la justicia -aseguró Elia, alzando las cejas y moviendo la cabeza en negación-, y tampoco entiendo lo de que os quisieran tener bajo control.

-¿Estás a favor de dejar a unas personas con poderes que serían capaces de asesinar a miles de personas sueltas por el mundo?

-Es que aunque las tengas controladas por una ley no puedes evitar que ellos se descontrolen -argumentó-. Mira al doctor Banner, él no puede evitar que Hulk aparezca en ciertas situaciones.

-Pero Hulk es distinto -replicó-, lo que esto plantea es que ninguno de nosotros actuemos en algún conflicto a no ser que los países que accedieron a firmar el acuerdo lo vean necesario.

-Tampoco lo comprendo -negó ella-. Quiero decir, tú, si ves algo que está mal, deberías quedarte de brazos cruzados, ¿no?

-No es ese sentido, hay que esperar a que se de orden de intervenir. Podemos avisar a las personas que estén capacitadas para esa situación o mantenernos cerca por si se nos da la orden de actuar.

-¿Entonces también esperaste a que te permitieran actuar cuando te enfrentaste a esos hombres en la gala?

Tony inhaló con fuerza. Las palabras de su hija, aunque acertadas, dolían demasiado.

-Era una situación distinta -se justificó.

-Me involucraba a mí -repuso ella-. Es la única diferencia que veo.

Otra cosa no, pero Elia era insistente y tenía argumentos serios para defender sus ideales. Ahora entendía porque Tess había dicho que aún tenía mucho que conocer de su hija, que lo que ponía en la carta era un breve resumen. Incluso entendía, aunque de eso se había dado cuenta bastante antes, que Pepper pensase que no tenía 15 años.

-Creo que estamos llegando a un punto muerto.

Elia alzó las cejas, no tan segura de ello. Más bien creía que Tony se sentía indefenso y que no quería reconocer que ella tenía razón, pero prefirió no decirlo. Lo mejor era olvidar esa conversación y hacer como que de verdad habían solucionado sus diferencias.

-Volveré a mi habitación -anunció Elia-. Gracias por las herramientas.

-De nada -contestó él-. Por cierto -dijo tras unos instantes-, ¿te han hecho pruebas del ELA? Puede ser hereditario y es mejor tenerlo bajo control.

-Sí -afirmó ella, poniendo de su parte también para que eso no acabase de una forma tan abrupta-, me las han hecho. Me tienen también vigilada, en plan, cada cierto tiempo me llaman para comprobar cómo estoy y todo eso -explicó-. No tengo nada -se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de Tony.

-Me alegro -dijo con sinceridad.

-Y yo.


	10. Chapter 9 - Túnel

Capítulo 9 - Túnel

Elia caminó de vuelta a su habitación intentando calmarse un poco. La conversación con Tony había sido bastante intensa y aunque la había llevado bien, ahora se arrepentía de haberle llevado la contraria de esa manera. La relación entre ellos estaba bastante tensa desde lo sucedido en Oscorp y esto no hacía más que empeorarlo. Sin embargo, había aprendido desde pequeña a defender las cosas en las que creía y eso estaba por encima de cualquier persona, incluido su padre. Abrió la puerta de la zona residencial y saludó sin fijarse bien en quién estaba.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Elia se quedó quieta y se dio la vuelta intentando asegurarse de que de verdad era él. En efecto, Visión estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele, como si no hubiera estado unos días desaparecido.

-¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado.

Visión apartó la mirada y cogió un cuenco de palomitas que había en la mesa.

-¿Quieres?

Elia las miró, tentada, pero se centró. No podía dejar que Visión la distrajera.

-¿Dónde has estado? -repitió.

Visión ignoró su pregunta y se volvió a sumergir en la televisión. Era uno de esos concursos que tanto la aburrían pero que la gente parecía disfrutar.

-¿De verdad vas a ignorarme? -insistió.

Entonces, Visión se levantó, dejándola sola en el sofá.

-Eh, ¿se puede saber qué pasa? -preguntó.

Nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta. Vio como Visión se dirigía hacia la escalera y, con rapidez, se levantó y comenzó a perseguirle.

-¡Visión! -le llamó-. ¡Espera! -gritó mientras subía también por las escaleras.

Sin embargo, él continuó su camino y Elia vio como se metía en su habitación. Se sentía completamente insultada al haber sido tratada como una molestia, además de confusa. El comportamiento de Visión no tenía ningún sentido, él no se había portado así con ella antes, al contrario, la había tratado como a una amiga desde el primer momento y se había asegurado de su comodidad. Ese cambio tan repentino no era normal. Elia suspiró y analizó la situación. Él había comenzado a evitarla cuando le preguntó en dónde había estado, con lo que no había que ser muy inteligente para deducir que Visión no quería decirlo. Bien, de acuerdo, tenía que respetar su intimidad, pero algo había sucedido y ella quería averiguarlo. También le había visto escabullirse y su reacción entonces también había sido igual de insultante.

-Esto no va a quedar así -dijo, decidida.

La vocecita de su conciencia le decía que tenía que dejarle en paz, pero su curiosidad estaba ganando por goleada. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y rebuscó por los cajones. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo cogió y se lo guardó. También cogió dos destornilladores de su escritorio y salió de allí, dispuesta a enfrentarse a Visión. Una vez estuvo frente a su puerta, ni siquiera probó suerte llamando, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, así que analizó la cerradura. En realidad, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, parecían estar hechas a prueba de intrusos, pero tenía una idea; tan solo tenía que conseguir que Visión estuviera distraído, pero eso no dependía de ella. Sacó los destornilladores y comprobó cuál de todos se ajustaba mejor a la cerradura y, una vez se decantó por uno, comenzó a quitar los tornillos. Fue despacio, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, aunque Visión podría detectarla sin problemas. No obstante, no se rindió y siguió hasta que quitó los cuatro. Una vez hizo eso, el mecanismo de la cerradura estaba ante ella. Varios tornillos más y consiguió sacar el mecanismo del pestillo. Se puso en pie y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y agradeciendo a Nat por el entrenamiento, pateó la puerta. Esta se abrió de golpe, demostrando que había tenido éxito y asustando a Visión. Él estaba tumbado en su cama, con los cascos puestos, pero se levantó de golpe ante el ruido que Elia había provocado. Ella, aunque se sentía mal, agradeció profundamente que se hubiera puesto esos cascos, de lo contrario la habría pillado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó esta vez Visión.

Elia sacó su alarma-lanzatelarañas, ahora más bien pistola, y apuntó con ella a Visión.

-Quiero que me digas dónde has estado.

-¿Tanto te interesa?

-¡Es que no entiendo qué tienes que ocultarme!

-Elia… -dijo él, acercándose hacia ella-, es mejor así.

-¡No! -exclamó-. Te prometo que no diré nada, pero quiero saber dónde has estado estos días. Me tenías preocupada y ahora que has vuelto encima me evitas y no quieres hablar conmigo. ¡Esto no es algo normal!

-No puedo.

Las manos le temblaban, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Apuntó cerca de él, procurando no dañarle, y disparó. Su tiro había hecho que Visión se apartase, facilitando así su intención de no herirle. Una pequeña red había salido disparada de su arma y estaba pegada al suelo, emitiendo pequeñas descargas.

-¿Querías electrocutarme? -Visión parecía ofendido.

-Ahora al menos sabes cómo me siento -replicó.

Visión suspiró. Esa chica era la persona más testaruda que había conocido en su vida y, aunque tampoco conocía demasiadas, todas eran tremendamente cabezotas. Era curioso que una adolescente los superase a todos.

-He ido a ver a Wanda -confesó. Sabía que su secreto estaría a salvo con ella y que, si no hablaba, volvería a disparar. Correr ese riesgo le parecía absurdo.

-Pero si no se sabe dónde está Wanda -Elia estaba confusa.

-Yo sí lo sé -repuso Visión.

Elia asistió, comprendiendo que ellos tenían más historia de la que el mundo sabía. Había conseguido que hablase, no iba a forzarle más con lo de Wanda.

-¿Y cómo has salido? -quiso saber-. Sabes que te ví el otro día -le recordó ante su nuevo silencio.

-Te lo mostraré si arreglas mi puerta -se ofreció.

-Trato hecho -Elia corrió y colocó las piezas de la misma forma en la que estaban antes. Aunque nunca lo había hecho, tenía una memoria muy buena para recordar los componentes de cualquier tipo de mecanismo-. ¡Ya está! -exclamó cuando finalizó-. Ahora, vamos.

Visión salió antes que ella y la guió en silencio. Elia se sentía mal por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no podía tolerar más secretos ni que la tratasen como a una niña. Ella también tenía derecho a saber, ahora vivía allí.  
Bajaron las escaleras y, en lugar de salir, Visión la condujo por ese edificio hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser nada, pero entonces Visión empujó una de las paredes y esta se abrió, mostrando un pasillo estrecho y blanco. Él pasó primero, haciéndole un gesto a Elia para que tuviera cuidado. Al final de ese pasillo había unas pocas escaleras que bajaban hasta dar con una nueva puerta, la cual Visión también abrió. Entonces salieron a un pasillo más amplio, oscuro y de al menos 50 metros de largo. Al final, la luz blanquecina de la tarde indicaba la salida.  
-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Elia tras tanto silencio.  
-La salida de emergencia de la mansión -explicó Visión-. Se creó por si era necesario huir, pero yo la utilizo cuando quiero ver a Wanda.  
-¿Y ya está? -Elia estaba extrañada-. ¿Es así de sencillo? ¿Sales por ahí y luego vuelves a entrar?  
-Ven -dijo Visión, comenzando a caminar hasta allí. Elia le imitó, aguantando su curiosidad-. Este panel desactiva el detector que hay -explicó una vez se encontraron allí.  
Elia se asomó, cautivada por la belleza del pequeño valle al que daba esa salida. Podía salir por allí y pisar la hierba directamente, ya que el lugar en el que se encontraban apenas estaba a unos centímetros del suelo. Por aquella zona no había una gran diferencia de alturas, pero sí la suficiente como para poder crear esa salida.  
-¿Ese panel también existe por fuera?  
-No -negó Visión.  
-¿Entonces cómo entras de nuevo?  
-Puedo atravesar la roca y llegar al túnel -Elia abrió los ojos, asombrada-. No puedo atravesar grandes masas, pero esto es lo máximo que me permite mi cuerpo.  
-¿Y existe alguna forma de abrir la barrera desde fuera?  
-¿Estás planeando salir?  
Elia se mordió el labio. ¿De verdad se lo estaba planteando?  
-No, no lo sé -confesó-, me gusta ese lado del valle y parece un sitio tranquilo -dijo, soltando lo primero que se le había ocurrido.  
-Quizás puedas hackear el panel y abrirlo desde fuera -respondió Visión con inocencia.  
-¿Cuál es la contraseña? -preguntó Elia. Para poderlo hackear era necesaria.  
-Prométeme que no harás nada malo.  
-Lo prometo -aseguró ella.

Visión la llevó de vuelta al interior de la mansión, esta vez bastante más animado y amable. Él mismo comenzó a hablar sobre Wanda y de la relación que mantenían, confirmando las sospechas de Elia. Le alegraba ver que ambos habían encontrado la felicidad después de la vida tan complicada que habían tenido.  
-Muchas gracias, Visión -sonrió Elia cuando salieron al pasillo-, y lo siento por lo de tu puerta y lo del lanza-telarañas -se disculpó.  
-No tienes de qué preocuparte, me alegra ver que eres valiente -las palabras de Visión sonaron cálidas y sinceras-. Voy a ir a entrenar un rato -informó-, cualquier cosa, puedes avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?  
Elia asintió y se despidieron. Entonces ella se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo al ver a Peter de pie en mitad de la sala, muy concentrado en las noticias. Elia se fijó en la pantalla del televisor y vio cómo informaban de un atraco a un banco, el cual estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante. Según decían, tenían rehenes.  
-¡Qué horror! -exclamó, haciendo que Peter se sobresaltase y se girase a verla. Estaba tan concentrado que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.  
-Lo es -coincidió, y volvió a clavar la vista en la pantalla.  
-Ven, anda -dijo Elia, obligándole a sentarse en el sofá. Peter parecía muy afectado por la situación y no le gustaba verlo así-. Tú no puedes hacer nada, la policía está allí y ayudarán a esas personas.  
-Ellos no serán capaces de entrar sin salir heridos.  
-Les subestimas -repuso Elia-, están entrenados para ello.  
-Es una situación compleja, deben tener cuidado con todas las entradas y conseguir desarmar a todos los atracadores antes de que se de la voz de alarma. Podrían ponerse nerviosos y disparar a los rehenes -explicó Peter.  
-Están entrenados para estas cosas -repitió Elia-. Además, ¿quién más podría hacerse cargo de eso?  
-Spiderman podría.  
Elia se le quedó mirando. Sí, Spiderman podría hacer eso y mucho más, lo había comprobado cuando él la había rescatado en la gala de Oscorp. Sin duda, era el superhéroe que más se preocupaba por los ciudadanos y el más indicado para ese tipo de trabajos, pero había un problema.  
-Spiderman ya no se encarga de esas cosas -repuso-, ahora se ocupa de amenazas más grandes.  
-¿A qué te refieres? -Peter la miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
-Pues que se podría decir que es un Vengador, ¿no? -explicó Elia. La frente de Peter se arrugó aún más-. Estuvo también en Alemania y desde entonces ha hecho poco por Nueva York. Ahora va a defender la tierra de otras amenazas, no de unos pocos ladrones de los que puede encargarse la policía, al fin y al cabo, es su trabajo, ¿no?  
Peter se revolvió en el sofá, incómodo. Sí, era cierto que Spiderman no había podido aparecer durante todo ese tiempo, pero él tan solo quería mejorar sus habilidades, no podía ser tan malo dejar la ciudad durante unos meses cuando iba a volver como alguien mejor, ¿no?  
-Spiderman seguirá defendiendo Nueva York -aseguró.  
-Yo tengo mis dudas -replicó Elia-, pero siempre habrá que mantener la esperanza.  
No hubo más palabras, tan solo continuaron escuchando las noticias, pero en realidad ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención.  
Peter estaba preocupado, no sabía qué podía pensar ahora la gente de Spiderman. Había trabajado muy duro para salvar a todas las personas que se había encontrado, quería ser un ejemplo para los demás y hacer que su tío se sintiera orgulloso, pero ahora se estaba perdiendo dentro de la mansión de los Vengadores. Sí, había mejorado muchísimo y el traje del señor Stark era un gran avance para él, ¿pero de qué servía si no podía ayudar a nadie? Se encontraba en una encrucijada. Necesitaba seguir allí, aprender todo lo que pudiera, y no podía olvidar que la excusa de la beca Stark era maravillosa para explicar sus desapariciones como Spiderman, era la única forma de mantener a la tía May tranquila. Tan solo le faltaba poco más de un mes para volver a casa y así sería el Spiderman que todo el mundo necesitaba.  
Elia, por el contrario, había comprendido que podía serle muy útil a la humanidad. No quería ser una vengadora, pero sí quería ayudar a los más débiles. Parecía que Nueva York necesitaba a alguien que hiciera el trabajo de Spiderman y ella podía ser esa persona. No había mucho que pensar, el trabajo de Spiderman era algo relativamente sencillo y más seguro en comparación con lo que hacían los demás Vengadores, con lo que su escaso entrenamiento con Natasha, más el que podía seguir recibiendo, serían suficientes. Además, no podía olvidar la armadura que mantenía oculta en su habitación. Esas dos cosas, sumadas a la vía de escape que le había enseñado Visión, le garantizaban su seguridad en todos los sentidos: podría enfrentarse a los malos y su padre no se preocuparía por ella ni la regañaría por arriesgarse, aunque con esa armadura sería complicado resultar herida.  
Sí, ya no solo terminaría la armadura para tranquilizar a su padre, la terminaría para ayudar a toda Nueva York.


	11. Chapter 10 - Día de verano

Capítulo 10 - Día de verano

Durante el último mes, la vida de Elia parecía haberse estabilizado. Para empezar, su relación con Tony había mejorado bastante, lo cual era todo un logro. La situación había dejado de ser tan tensa y muchos días los pasaban juntos en el taller, trabajando codo con codo. Para Elia, eso era todo un sueño. Estaba aprendiendo del gran Tony Stark y era feliz con eso, además de que necesitaba mejorar todo lo posible para cumplir su objetivo, la armadura. Su "pequeño juguete", como había comenzado a llamarlo irónicamente, estaba prácticamente arreglado. Los propulsores ya funcionaban gracias a un pequeño mecanismo de activación manual que ella misma podía activar en el momento que quisiese y había conseguido reactivar los cañones de las manos, además de incorporar un pequeño compartimento donde llevaba su pistola-lanzatelarañas para casos más leves. Lo único malo era que necesitaba un espacio seguro donde poder hacer las pruebas y, por desgracia, su armario se quedaba pequeño. Tenía que encontrar la manera de mover la armadura al túnel, pero lo veía imposible.

Una noche decidió bajar, llevando ella misma el traje, pero las pisadas eran demasiado fuertes. Ni siquiera había salido de su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que era una mala idea. Lo siguiente que se le ocurrió fue ponerla en la silla de su escritorio y transportarla en ella gracias a los ruedines, pero tenía que bajar una escalera. ¿Por qué meterla en su habitación había sido tan sencillo y sacarla era toda una odisea? Finalmente, optó por lo tradicional y cargó la armadura en su hombros. Ahora le resultaba incluso más ligera y agradeció los entrenamientos de Natasha. Había continuado practicando con la espía y, aunque se arrepentía cada vez que comenzaba una clase, lo hacía por su seguridad. No podía enfrentarse a los malos si no sabía cómo hacerlo. De todas formas, sus entrenamientos estaban a punto de finalizar. Nat había anunciado que no debía quedarse mucho más tiempo, que no podía seguir alargando más la estancia, aunque quería seguir entrenándola. Ya habían acordado una tabla de ejercicios para Elia y ella había prometido cumplirla, aunque era consciente de su escasa fuerza de voluntad. Seguramente necesitase los ánimos de Peter para lograrlo.

Ay, maldito Peter.

Los dos se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos, pasaban casi todos sus ratos libres juntos e incluso Elia le había ayudado con algunas de sus prácticas de la beca Stark, aunque eso no debían de decírselo a Tony. Se suponía que Peter tenía que aprender a hacer esas cosas por sí solo, pero Elia tan solo le ayudaba recordándole conceptos y asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien. Además, eso a ella también le había servido de ayuda. Uno de los proyectos había sido reparar un propulsor y, para su suerte, Tony le había dado a Peter los planos. Gracias a eso había conseguido comprender mucho mejor el funcionamiento y había podido arreglar los de su armadura. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que la tenía preocupada. Al acercarse a Peter esos sentimientos que había intentado suprimir se habían descontrolado y, ahora, vagaban totalmente libres. Se había enamorado de él y eso la asustaba, aunque era casi imposible no caer rendida ante él. Peter parecía no darse cuenta del tipo de chico que era y eso no hacía más que aumentar su atractivo. La manera dulce que tenía de comportarse con ella y su toque inocente, combinado con su manera divertida de hacerla enfadar, hacían que sus sentimientos no hubieran parado de crecer. Quizás simplemente estaba idealizando la situación, no lo sabía, y por eso prefería mantenerlo así. Además, tampoco sabía lo que él pensaba, con lo que era mejor no hacerse ilusiones, aunque eso no evitaba que Peter le robase el sueño por las noches. También veía otros problemas, como qué iba a pasar cuando volvieran a las clases. Peter tendría que volver a su casa y dejarían de verse tanto, quizás tan solo una vez en semana, pero temía que, con el tiempo, se distanciasen. Tal vez alejarse un poco era lo mejor, así Elia podría calmar sus sentimientos y volver a la normalidad, donde no había chicos que le revolvieran las ideas.

Finalmente, aquella noche logró llegar a la puerta oculta y con ella al pasillo que conducía al túnel, donde fue capaz de dejar la armadura. Cuando se aseguraba de que nadie miraba, se colaba allí durante el día y practicaba con ella, comprobando que era segura para ella. También había logrado hackear el panel de entrada y podía abrirlo desde su móvil, pero no se había atrevido aún a hacerlo desde fuera. Simplemente, bajaba allí, cargada de herramientas, y se aseguraba de que los cambios que iba introduciendo funcionaban de verdad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó un día Visión.

Elia fue disminuyendo gradualmente los propulsores hasta que los apagó y pudo aterrizar con seguridad. Salió de la armadura y se dirigió hacia él.

-Por favor, no digas nada -suplicó.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Estaba en el laboratorio de Tony -dijo-. En la zona de las piezas que podía coger -se apresuró a añadir al ver la expresión de Visión.

-¿Él lo sabe?

-No -suspiró-, pero por favor, es solo un pequeño juguete, he conseguido repararlo.

Visión negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el final del túnel.

-¿Crees que no sé que pretendes salir de aquí con eso puesto? -dijo, clavando los ojos en Elia. Ella se tensó al oír sus palabras-. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?

-¡Pero la gente necesita ayuda! -exclamó-. Y no sería tan peligroso, para eso la tengo -se justificó, señalando la armadura.

Visión se cruzó de brazos y estuvo un largo rato callado. Elia estuvo tentada de meterse dentro de la armadura y salir para no volver más, pero no era buena idea. Huir no le beneficiaría en nada y, de esconderse en algún sitio, tan solo tenía la casa de su madre, lugar en el que Tony ya la había encontrado. ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces marcharse de allí?

-Quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado y que, cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamarás -dijo Visión con seriedad.

-Lo prometo -asintió Elia con efusividad.

Tras eso, ambos estuvieron trabajando en conjunto. Lejos de poner trabas, Visión se encargaba de avisarla si alguien la buscaba cuando estaba en el túnel, incluso la cubría inventándose alguna excusa. Para él, Elia no estaba haciendo nada mal, al contrario, tan solo pretendía ayudar a los ciudadanos de Nueva York y, aunque eso iba en contra de por lo que había luchado, creía que alguien debía ocuparse de ese tipo de situaciones a las que Elia pensaba enfrentarse.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, así que, si todo seguía así, esa misma tarde podría salir a hacer una primera ronda. Había informado a Visión de sus planes y él había dicho que estaría atento al teléfono por si algo se complicaba.

-Hoy te noto demasiado feliz -Peter la sacó de sus pensamientos, como solía hacer casi siempre. El chico a veces resultaba tan sigiloso que la ponía nerviosa-. Eso es que ya has visto mi regalo.

-¿Tú regalo?

Peter borró la sonrisa de la cara y la miró enfadado.

-¿Es que no prestas atención a lo que tienes a tu alrededor? -soltó, fingiendo estar molesto. Elia parpadeó y recorrió toda la cocina y el salón con la mirada, tratando de ver algo que pudiera ser un regalo para ella-. Ay, eres un desastre -suspiró-. Ven.

Elia le siguió de vuelta a su habitación, de donde se había marchado precipitadamente. Tenía aún detalles que retocar en la armadura y necesitaba aprovechar su tiempo, con lo que se había vestido y tan solo tenía intención de coger algo de desayunar que pudiera llevarse al túnel para no gastar demasiado tiempo. Obviamente, no se había detenido a mirar su habitación.

-Es fácil de encontrar -dijo Peter con tono burlón tras indicarle que pasase primero. Él se quedó apoyado contra la puerta de brazos cruzados.

Elia dio una vuelta sobre sí misma buscando algo que le llamase la atención, hasta que lo encontró. Sobre el escritorio había una caja marrón, como las de embalar, más bien grande y completamente cerrada. Elia miró a Peter, quien sonrió y levantó el pulgar en señal de que había acertado. Se dirigió hacia ella y cogió un cuter que había sobre la mesa. Comenzó a cortar la cinta americana que la mantenía cerrada y separó las tapas.

-¡No! -exclamó, sacando el contenido con rapidez. En sus manos tenía una pelota de baloncesto totalmente nueva-. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

-Aún no has tenido la oportunidad de darme esa paliza al baloncesto -se justificó.

Si ya tenía problemas para controlar sus sentimientos, con eso ya era insostenible. Había pasado un mes desde su partido de béisbol y él aún recordaba ese pequeño comentario. La capacidad que tenía Peter para fijarse en los detalles la tenía asombrada.

-Gracias -dijo, corriendo hacia él y abrazándole con el brazo que tenía libre. No pensaba soltar esa pelota, al menos no por ahora.

-Nada -respondió, rodeándola también con un brazo. En el momento en que Elia notó el contacto se dio cuenta de que había actuado sin pensar. Eso la puso nerviosa y se apartó disimuladamente-. Había pensado ir a jugar un rato -propuso Peter cuando se vieron cara a cara- y, no sé, tal vez podamos hacer un picnic.

Elia se lo pensó. Si pasaba todo el día con él no tendría tiempo de retocar los últimos detalles, pero... en realidad tampoco era tanto y de verdad quería jugar al baloncesto, hacía mucho que no jugaba y le vendría bien volver a practicar. Tampoco podía centrarse tanto en una sola cosa, tenía que disfrutar, y jugar con Peter no parecía un mal plan. Además, no tendrían porqué pasar todo el día juntos, después de comer cada uno podía volver a sus cosas y así tendría tiempo de trabajar en la armadura. Sí, definitivamente iba a ir.

-Me parece perfecto.

-¡Sí! -gritó Elia cuando marcó de nuevo en las canastas improvisadas. Ya que la mansión no contaba con ninguna cancha de baloncesto, habían cogido un cubo y lo habían atado al tronco de uno de los árboles.

-¡Oh, venga!

-Dije que te daría la paliza de tu vida -le recordó.

Peter negó con la cabeza y fue a por la pelota. Regresó botándola y Elia captó sus intenciones. Enseguida se puso en posición de defensa y esperó a que Peter llegase. No fue muy difícil quitarle el balón de nuevo y, tras un par de fintas después, volvió a encestar.

-¡No es posible! -repitió Peter.

-Ahora entiendes como me sentí yo el día del béisbol.

-Es distinto -se quejó-, tu al menos pudiste golpear la pelota, yo ni la estoy viendo.

Elia se rió a carcajadas. Tenía que reconocer que estaba siendo un poco dura con él, pero estaba acostumbrada a jugar así. Con su madre, tenía que lograr que se moviera lo máximo posible, con lo que hacer fintas y vacilar al contrincante era algo normal en su juego. Esta vez podría habérselas ahorrado, pero Peter le parecía adorable cuando se frustraba y simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Podemos parar a comer si quieres, llevamos ya un buen rato jugando -propuso-, aunque aquí fuera nos vamos a asar -dijo, agitando la camiseta que tenía pegada al cuerpo. Llevaban varias horas jugando y el calor era notorio.

-Podemos ir a esos árboles -sugirió Peter-. Además, tengo una idea.

Peter tomó la pequeña bolsa con comida que habían traído y comenzó a correr hacia los árboles. Elia le siguió, deteniéndose antes para coger las toallas que pretendían usar como mantel. No habían encontrado ninguna manta y esa era la mejor opción. Cuando por fin llegó junto a él, se quedó impresionada. Era una zona tranquila y completamente natural, donde los árboles les cobijaban del sol. Estaban a las orillas del lago, tan cerca que Elia no pudo resistirse. Dejó las toallas en el suelo y se acercó. El agua estaba limpia y algo caliente debido a los rayos del sol, pero era muy agradable.

-¿Te apetece un baño antes de comer? -propuso Peter.

-No estaría mal, no me gusta comer sudada -sonrió Elia-, pero no hemos traído bañadores. Creo que ni siquiera tengo en mi habitación -señaló, haciendo un repaso mental de su armario.

-Ni que eso fuera un problema -dijo Peter, quitándose la camiseta. Elia intentó apartar la mirada, ya tenía esa imagen muy grabada en su cabeza, no quería refrescar más esos recuerdos, pero no pudo. Otra vez ese cuerpo se presentó ante sus ojos, mostrando esa V y esos abdominales tan marcados que aún se preguntaba si serían reales -. Vamos.

¿Cómo le decía que no? Simplemente se levantó y le siguió. Hacia la derecha había una pequeña zona rocosa que prácticamente creaba una pequeña playa que facilitaba la entrada en el lago. Peter dejó la camiseta sobre una de las rocas, se quitó las deportivas y los calcetines, vació los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo dejó todo en el mismo sitio.

-Vamos -repitió, girándose hacia ella. Elia negó-. Tú te lo pierdes.

Entonces Peter se metió en el agua poco a poco, hasta que, de pronto, se sumergió entero. Elia se acercó, asustada, pero en cuanto le vio salir sano y salvo cambió su expresión. Peter la miró y sonrió, haciéndole gestos con la mano para que entrase. ¿Cómo resistirse a eso? Tenía a un chico guapísimo metido en un lago prácticamente privado y que le decía que se bañase con él. Además, el sudor ya era algo terriblemente molesto y no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportándolo.

Finalmente, suspiró y se quitó los zapatos, seguidos de los calcetines y de sus pantalones, y lo dejó todo junto a la ropa de Peter. Se dirigió al agua, procurando seguir las huellas que había dejado él al entrar, y se metió en el agua. El primer contacto fue agradable, frío en comparación, pero absolutamente necesario. Rápidamente, su cuerpo se acostumbró a la temperatura y se metió entera. Ahora entendía por qué Peter había hecho eso.

-¡Bien! -exclamó Peter, chapoteando en el agua-. ¡Te echo una carrera hasta la otra orilla! -y comenzó a nadar.

-¡Pero serás...! -gritó, comenzando también a nadar. Sabía de sobra que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganarle, él le sacaba mucha ventaja.

-Lenta -se burló Peter cuando ella llegó.

-Tramposo -bufó.

-Ey, no te enfades -dijo-, tan solo quería ganar hoy en algo.

Elia rió.

-Oh, vaya, el niño tenía envidia.

-El hombre -la corrigió.

-Uhh, el hombre, ¿eh? -se burló ella.

Peter le lanzó un poco de agua.

-Ehhh -se quejó, devolviéndole el gesto.

Entonces, una guerra de agua comenzó. Ambos se salpicaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras reían, disfrutando como dos niños. Elia, viendo que eso no tenía fin, decidió sumergirse en el agua y huir de allí buceando. Peter se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la siguió, intentando ir más rápido que ella, hasta que la cogió del pie. Ella salió a coger aire y luego se sumergió de nuevo a ver qué había pasado, topándose de lleno con él. El agua estaba tan clara que ambos podían verse perfectamente. Se mantuvieron así unos instantes, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. Ambos salieron y respiraron profundamente, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de llenar los pulmones de oxígeno. Cuando los abrieron, se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca, pero ninguno hizo por apartarse. Tal y como había pasado la otra vez, Elia se perdió en las facciones de Peter, pero esta vez envidiando las gotas de agua que caían por su rostro. ¿Cómo podía sentir envidia de eso? De verdad que tenía un problema, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuanto más rato pasaba con él más cuenta se daba de lo increíble que era y de lo mucho que disfrutaba estando con él, no necesitaba esos momentos maravillosos en los que le veía sin camiseta, aunque le encantaban. Entonces se fijó en que él también la miraba, algo sonrojado, y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Era totalmente imposible que los dos estuvieran pensando lo mismo, pero no entendía entonces qué estaba ocurriendo. Decidida, se acercó un poco más él, dispuesta a averiguar si no se estaba volviendo completamente loca, pero entonces él se apartó.

-¿No crees que deberíamos comer? -preguntó.

Elia parpadeó varias veces. Acababan de reventarle su burbuja.

-Eh, sí.

PETER TU ERES TONTO COMELE LA BOCA A LA POBRE CHICA Y DEJA DE TORTURARME MALDITO TERRORISTA EMOCIONAL


	12. Chapter 11 - Fallo

Capítulo 11 - Fallo

Una vez comieron, Peter y Elia volvieron a la mansión. Metieron los tuppers en el lavavajillas y se sentaron en el sofá a seguir hablando. Al poco rato, Peter se marchó, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer de la beca Stark. Elia simplemente se quedó en el sofá, esperando que no necesitase su ayuda durante esa tarde, hasta que se aseguró de que había entrado en su habitación. Después, saltó del asiento y se dirigió deprisa hacia el túnel, vigilando que nadie la siguiera. Una vez allí, comenzó a trabajar en la armadura. Tardó poco en retocar lo que quería y casi agradeció a Peter por haberla mantenido ocupada durante toda la mañana, no habría sabido qué hacer hasta que llegase la noche y pudiera salir con ella. Sin embargo, aún faltaban más de tres horas para que se hiciera de noche, con lo que no podía sacarla por el momento. ¿O tal vez sí? Quizás era mejor salir ya con la armadura y aprender a manejarla durante el día, aunque eso la expusiera, pero podría activar el camuflaje de la armadura y actuar sin problemas. Además, tampoco había conseguido descifrar del todo la interfaz de usuario. Le daba rabia, no entendía qué estaba sucediéndole, pero era un problema que no era capaz de solucionar. Conseguía activar el casco y recibir información del entorno y, aunque había hecho pruebas en la oscuridad de la cueva, no estaba segura de poder ver igual durante la noche. Sí, debía salir ya.

Se metió dentro de la armadura y la activó, acercándose volando hasta el final del túnel. Tan solo ese pequeño trayecto, a esa poca altura, ya le resultaba emocionante; necesitaba saber qué se sentía cuando su límite era el cielo. Sacó su móvil y desactivó la seguridad. En ese momento se sintió abrumada, con todo un mundo de posibilidades frente a ella. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de desplegar el vuelo? ¿Iba a conocer todo lo que la había rodeado durante años desde una perspectiva completamente distinta? Sí, quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Aunque nunca había sido muy fan de Tony Stark, sí admiraba su capacidad para construir esos robots, la utilidad de Iron Man era simplemente espectacular, y soñaba en secreto con poder estar dentro de uno algún día. Ahora tenía delante de sí misma su sueño, estaba a punto de cumplirlo. Tan solo lamentaba que su madre no estuviese allí para verlo, pero si de verdad quedaba algo de ella en ese universo, sabía que estaría pendiente de ella.

-Mírame, mamá, voy a ser una superheroína -lanzó al aire, activando los propulsores y comenzando a volar.

Al principio todo tembló y eso la hizo pensar que algo había salido mal, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era ella misma. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la adrenalina que volar le producía y trató de calmarse y concentrarse en lo que hacía. Era más fácil de lo que pensaba, no había diferencias con el entrenamiento que había hecho en el túnel, tan solo tenía que mantener el cuerpo en la dirección deseada y los propulsores hacían el resto. Antes de seguir avanzando hacia la ciudad se detuvo y observó la mansión. Todo estaba en orden, o al menos eso parecía. No habían saltado las alarmas y nadie había ido a buscarla. Pensar en eso le hizo darse cuenta de que no había activado de nuevo la seguridad, así que sacó su móvil y con rapidez la reactivó. Tenía que pensar una forma más rápida de controlar la seguridad, no podía estar pendiente del teléfono y mucho menos a esas alturas, temía dejarlo caer por accidente. No obstante, eso no era lo que debía hacer en esos momentos. Volvió a ponerse en marcha, activando ya el camuflaje, y voló hasta Nueva York.

Todo era absolutamente fascinante, se sentía increíblemente bien al poderse mover con libertad por los aires, tanto que creía que había nacido para estar ahí en ese preciso instante. Continuó su viaje rodeando la ciudad, disfrutando de la sensación de verlo todo desde las alturas, aunque no se había atrevido a ascender demasiado por temor a una posible caída, tan solo lo suficiente como para poder competir con los rascacielos. Las personas y los árboles se veían tan pequeños desde ahí arriba que se sentía como si estuviera jugando con unos Legos. Pronto divisó uno de sus objetivos y se dirigió hacia allí. La Estatua de la Libertad se alzaba majestuosa frente a ella y no pudo evitar la tentación de aterrizar sobre la antorcha que levantaba. Una vez allí, se sentó en el borde. Quizás fuera por lo épico de la situación, pero ver Nueva York desde allí no tenía precio. Era distinto a volar, se sentía más tranquila al no tener la sensación constante de que iba a caerse, por lo que podía disfrutar más de la situación; aunque, si se acostumbraba rápido, podría disfrutar igual al volar.

Al poco rato decidió ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Se sentía cómoda allí, viendo poco a poco como el sol se iba poniendo y las luces de la ciudad se encendían, pero quería volar y manejarse por el cielo abierto, no hacer turismo. Además, había empezado a pensar en qué le diría a Visión o a Tony si se quedaba allí atrapada y alguien tenía que ir a buscarla, lo que la agobió. Lo mejor era practicar y apuntar mentalmente los fallos que tenía el traje para poder mejorar en base a eso, aunque de momento no tenía prácticamente ninguno, por no decir que de verdad no se los había encontrado. Quitando el fallo de la interfaz de usuario, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Quizás tendría que retocar los propulsores y hacerlos algo más discretos, no era muy común ver dos estelas moverse aleatoriamente por el aire, pero era mejor eso a que vieran el traje entero.

Había dado un par de vueltas alrededor de la ciudad, pero aún no quería volver a casa. Quizás era algo pronto, pero decidió probar suerte por entre los edificios. Trató de orientarse, buscando el mejor lugar para entrar. No obstante, eso la asustaba. Cuando había sobrevolado con su dron Central Park había tenido problemas con todos los pájaros que allí vivían, ¿qué pasaría si se le daba igual de mal con la armadura? Vale, ahora era mucho más grande, pero le seguía asustando la idea. Tal vez no debería ir, pero entonces pensó en su casa. Llevaba mucho sin ir allí y necesitaba comprobar si algo había ocurrido, así que fue hacia allí. Decidida, entró entre los edificios, manteniéndose atenta a cualquier cambio que pudiera haber, pero los huecos entre los edificios se mantenían bastante amplios, con lo que no tuvo problema. Cuando llegó, poco tiempo después, necesitó detenerse. Paró sobre el tejado de un edificio cercano, uno no muy alto, y desactivó el camuflaje del traje. Aunque creía haberlo superado, apenas había transcurrido mes y medio desde que su madre la dejó. Todos los pensamientos y emociones comenzaron a desbordarla, agobiándola y haciendo que desease salir del traje, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Dejó la armadura allí y se asomó al borde de la azotea, llorando. Su casa estaba bien, no parecía tener ningún indicio de haber sufrido algún robo, pero se veía desolada. De verdad se notaba que nadie vivía allí y eso le afectaba. Toda su vida estaba en esa casa, cada logro y cada fracaso los había vivido allí, pero ahora no quedaba nada. Cerró los ojos, dejando que los recuerdos fluyeran poco a poco, esperando a que las lágrimas dejasen de salir. Permaneció allí, de pie, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados hasta que eso ocurrió, cuando ya había oscurecido. Entonces se dio la vuelta y, sin mirar nuevamente hacia su casa, se metió en el traje. En cuanto se puso el casco, la pantalla señaló algo extraño. No entendía qué significaba, con lo que revisó el traje. Todo estaba en orden, así que decidió ponerse en marcha. En cuanto alzó el vuelo, la señal se movió, indicando otro sitio de la pantalla. Se fijó mejor y entonces comprendió lo que era. El traje debía estar preparado para detectar actividades sospechosas como si tuviera su propia IA, así que lo que estaba señalando era un simple lugar dentro de su campo de visión. Elia amplió la zona, una de las pocas cosas que había conseguido comprender de la interfaz, y vio a un grupo de ladrones tratando de entrar en una tienda. Estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero no perdía nada por ir a echar un vistazo.

Alzó el vuelo y se acercó allí, manteniéndose suspendida en el aire. Lo cierto es que era un lugar perfecto para robar, en mitad de un callejón oscuro y, obviamente, con un tránsito nulo. Debía ser la zona trasera de las tiendas, pues no se veían escaparates, tan solo unas pequeñas puertas con un cartel encima que indicaba el nombre de cada una de ellas. Además, los edificios sobre las tiendas hacían que estuviera mucho más resguardado y sombrío, que, combinado con los cubos de basura rebosantes y el mugriento suelo, lo convertían en el lugar perfecto para cometer un atraco. Se fijó mejor en los ladrones, un pequeño grupo de cinco personas. Dos de ellos intentaban abrir la puerta mientras los otros tres vigilaban, todos ellos encapuchados y armados. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos tenía la vista clavada en ella. El ladrón se giró e hizo una seña sus otros dos compañeros y ambos la miraron. Los dos que estaban pendientes de la puerta también se giraron. De pronto, cinco armas la apuntaban, pero eso no podía ser posible, no podían verla...

Mierda, no había reactivado el camuflaje.

A tiempo, se movió y trató de huir de los disparos, pero eran demasiados. Prácticamente estaba atrapada ahí dentro, asustada al ver tantos disparos, pero al menos ella tenía la armadura. No, no podía estar asustada cuando estaba completamente protegida.

Se lanzó hacia ellos, apagando los propulsores para caer con más fuerza, y golpeó al que primero pilló, derribándolo. Iba a ir a por el segundo cuando notó un dolor agudo en la pierna que la hizo gritar y caer. Desesperada, se miró la pierna. No, no podía estar pasando eso, no podían haber atravesado la armadura. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, un agujero sangrante a la altura de su muslo.

-Esto no es Iron Man -dijo uno de lo ladrones-, es solo una copia barata.

El pánico la invadió por unos instantes, viendo como los cuatro que quedaban en pie la rodeaban con sonrisas de superioridad, pero no podía permitirse perder. Tampoco podía luchar, ya había comprobado que la armadura no resistía a las balas, así que solo le quedaba huir. Reactivó los propulsores y consiguió alzar el vuelo antes de que los ladrones pudieran reaccionar.

¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer? Se sentía terriblemente mal, no solo por la herida que atormentaba su pierna, sino porque era un absoluto fracaso como heroína, como mecánica y como todo. Ahora comprendía por qué había desechado la armadura: al hacerla tan ligera no podía ser resistente a las balas. ¿Por qué no había razonado eso antes? Tenía que haber hecho más pruebas, no podía darlo todo por sentado. Al menos esperaba que los disparos hubiesen alertado a los vecinos y así hubieran llamado a la policía, pero eso no la consolaba del todo. Además, el dolor no le dejaba tregua. Era muy fuerte y constante, pero temía que, si paraba a revisar la herida, no pudiera continuar el viaje. Tenía que llegar a la mansión lo antes posible, no había tiempo. Notaba la sangre recorrer su pierna y no sabía lo que lograría aguantar, necesitaba ayuda.

Sacó su móvil con las manos temblorosas y marcó el número de la única persona que podía ayudarla. Una vez terminó tecleó todos los dígitos puso el altavoz y esperó.

-¿Elia? -la voz de Visión sonaba extrañada-. ¿Qué tal tu pequeño recorrido por Nueva York?

-¡Mal! -exclamó, agobiada-. Me han...

-No te oigo bien -dijo. Elia se desesperó al oír eso, no podía tener más problemas, no ese día. Necesitaba la ayuda de Visión, no podía con eso ella sola-, ¿vas volando?

-Sí -dijo, agobiada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez lo que interfería con su voz era el casco. Bajó un poco la altitud y se lo quitó. De poco le importaba ya que alguien la viera-. ¿Visión?

-Ahora mucho mejor -aseguró-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Me han disparado -lloriqueó Elia, aliviada de que por fin pudiera oírla.

-¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Visión, bastante tranquilo.

-Camino de la mansión -informó, procurando mantenerse en rumbo. El estrés al que estaba sometida y la pérdida de sangre estaban haciendo que empezara a marearse. Debía darse prisa-. La veo a lo lejos.

-¿Por dónde?

-Mierda -masculló Elia. La cobertura estaba fallando y ella no tenía mucho tiempo-. ¿Visión? -gritó.

-¿Elia? -le oyó de nuevo.

-Voy a entrar -dijo.

-Te recogeré -aseguró Visión y colgó la llamada.

Elia suspiró de alivio y aceleró. En el momento exacto en el que atravesó las barreras de la mansión, una alarma comenzó a sonar. El radar debía haberla identificado como un cuerpo amenazante y había puesto en marcha las medidas de seguridad, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en eso. De pronto, unos brazos la rodearon y la hicieron cambiar su rumbo. Cuando alzó la vista, vio a Visión sosteniéndola. Como pudo, alargó la mano y apagó los propulsores. De un momento a otro, estaban en el baño de su habitación.

-Quítate eso -ordenó Visión.

-Déjala en el armario -le pidió Elia cuando salió. Visión tomó la armadura y se la llevó. Elia comenzó a taponar la herida para evitar desangrarse y abrió el grifo. Necesitaba echarse agua en la cara para mantenerse despierta.

-Iré a la enfermería -dijo Visión cuando regresó. Elia le miró en pánico-. Solo iré a por las cosas, yo mismo te curaré.

-Gracias.

-Ciérrate la puerta y no dejes que entre nadie.

Cuando Visión salió, Elia se levantó y cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Se tumbó en el suelo, tratando así de evitar que la sangre siguiera la fuerza de la gravedad y terminase desangrándose. Continuó apretando, destrozando por completo la toalla. Al menos nadie oiría sus quejidos con el ruido de esas alarmas. Poco después llegó Visión, atravesando la pared.

-Empecemos -dijo-. Necesito que presiones la arteria femoral -indicó, moviendo la mano de Elia hasta el lugar adecuado, entre la ingle y la parte superior del muslo-. Tienes que presionar con toda la palma -informó, mientras cortaba los pantalones de Elia para poder ver mejor la herida-. Tú quieta -ordenó al ver que ella se incorporaba también para observar. Elia notó como levantaba la pierna y luego le oyó suspirar-. Tienes la bala dentro.

Elia tragó saliva. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse.

-Ey, no, respira -intentó tranquilizarla Visión-. Puedes con esto, has conseguido hacer todo el viaje hasta aquí, esto no es nada -Elia le hizo caso y se encontró mejor-. Bien, eso es.

Entonces Elia dejó de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo y se concentró en mantener su respiración estable. Notó perfectamente cómo extraía la bala, pero siguió concentrada, era consciente de que, si aceleraba su pulso, la sangre bombearía más rápido y eso facilitaría que se desangrase.

-Ya está -anunció Visión a los pocos minutos-. Yo tengo que irme -informó-. Tu ponte un pijama y métete en la cama.

Visión salió de allí y ella se puso en pie con cuidado, apoyándose constantemente en la pared. Se dirigió al armario y sacó un pijama largo, esperando que así pudiera ocultar bien su herida. Por suerte, este era demasiado ancho, con lo que no había ningún problema. Entró en su habitación y miró la cama. Sí, estaba cansada, pero también tenía hambre. Quizás era mejor salir a por algo de comer.

-¡Elia! -exclamó Tony, entrando apresuradamente en la habitación y abrazándola-. ¿Estás bien?

-S...Sí -mintió-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Aún no lo sabemos, pero han saltado las alarmas -informó, soltándola-. Algo ha entrado en el recinto y no logramos encontrarlo. Quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas -le indicó-. Eso no puede estar abierto -dijo, caminando hacia la ventana y cerrándola-. Tengo que ir a asegurarme de que todo está bien, pero cuando termine volveré y te contaré lo que haya averiguado, ¿vale?

Elia asintió y él simplemente se marchó. Tony debió de creer que su preocupación era por la idea de que un intruso se hubiera colado en la mansión y no por miedo a que descubrieran que había sido ella. Aún después de haber recibido un balazo, seguía teniendo más pánico a que la descubrieran.

Lo mejor era hacer caso a Visión y meterse en la cama, necesitaba descansar y, con un poco de suerte, conseguiría dormirse e ignorar el hambre. Ya tendría tiempo de desayunar en condiciones mañana.


	13. Chapter 12 - Sospecha

Capítulo 12 - Sospecha

Su pie tamborileaba el suelo al ritmo de la música. AC/DC sonaba de fondo mientras Tony leía el correo que acababa de llegarle. Problemas y problemas, estaba cansado de eso. Había dejado la presidencia de las Industrias Stark para dejar de lado todas esas situaciones y centrarse en proteger La Tierra, pero aun así no dejaban de acosarle. Rara era la semana en la que no recibía información de la empresa, pero él simplemente la leía y luego la ignoraba; o directamente la ignoraba, dependiendo del día. Quería mejorar con sus trajes, aunque ya no estaba tan obsesionado como antes, todo ello gracias a Pepper. Ella había conseguido que se deshiciera de los trajes, pero no había podido evitar construir otros con los que probaba nuevos materiales. Al final, eran simples maneras de lograr que su propio traje mejorase, solo que ahora de una forma más controlada y saludable para él. Pepper le había aconsejado volver a la empresa para tener algo más con lo que ocupar su mente, pero llevaba demasiados años al frente de la compañía como para plantearse siquiera volver a esa vida.

Cerró la pantalla con un movimiento de su mano y continuó con su trabajo. Elia, aunque no lo supiera, también le había ayudado mucho. La chica tenía ideas interesantes para los robots, no podía negar que si seguía así le superaría, pero no solo le había hecho mejorar en ese sentido. Su hija le había devuelto esa curiosidad infantil por la robótica, haciendo que se convirtiera de nuevo en una pasión, además de sacarle de su rutina. Cuando no estaba con ella o con Pepper, muchas veces se ponía a investigar sobre su hija. Había gran cantidad de fotos en internet, todos ellos documentando cada uno de sus logros. También había podido ver algún que otro vídeo, pero se le hacía escaso. Se arrepentía de no haber estado con ella durante todos estos años, le habría gustado vivir eso en persona, pero ahora podía disfrutar de la vida de su hija. Quizás no le necesitase de la misma manera, pero seguía siendo el único familiar que le quedaba. Tampoco se había olvidado de lo sucedido con Tess y también había investigado, aunque para tener un acceso completo a todos los archivos necesitaba acceder desde uno de los ordenadores centrales de Oscorp. Quería responder todas las dudas de Elia, pero tan solo con pensar en lo que había ocurrido la última vez se le quitaban las ganas. No pensaba exponer a su hija de nuevo a un peligro así.

La canción cambió y adaptó el tamborileo de su pie al nuevo ritmo que marcaba la batería. Esa canción le gustaba en particular, siempre conseguía ponerle de buen humor. Tomó el soldador y se puso la protección, aunque se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores. Un soldador no era nada en comparación con una invasión alienígena, pero no quería tener más posibilidades de fastidiar su cara. Era una parte esencial de su atractivo, si fallaba seguramente Pepper ya no tendría más motivos para seguir con él; aunque, por favor, era él. Al igual que ya había respondido al Capi todo lo que era sin la armadura, nada de eso desaparecía con su cara. Seguía siendo un genio, filántropo, multimillonario y playboy. Ahora al pack se había sumado que tenía una hija de quince años, pero, por suerte, su novia la adoraba, así que en realidad también le daba puntos.

-Señor Stark -la voz de Viernes interrumpió la música, acompañada de un estridente ruido-, las alarmas han saltado.

-¿Alarmas? -preguntó extrañado, aunque ahora comprendía el porqué de ese ruido molesto-. ¿Quién nos ataca?

Tony se levantó, dispuesto a ponerse el traje, pero las palabras de Viernes le hicieron detenerse.

-Aparentemente nadie, señor -respondió-, pero se ha identificado un objeto extraño.

-¿Las cámaras lo han captado?

-Sí, señor -afirmó Viernes.

-Ponlo -ordenó.

Una pantalla surgió y el vídeo comenzó a reproducirse. Un objeto entraba a gran velocidad hasta que, de pronto, chocaba con otro y desaparecía.

-¿Solo esto? -dijo, decepcionado.

-Me temo que sí, señor.

-Ponlo otra vez -pidió. La imagen volvió a repetirse, igual de desconcertante. No entendía qué estaba pasando-. Saldré a ver.

Tony activó el traje y este comenzó a llegar poco a poco hasta él mientras caminaba hacia la compuerta de salida. Una vez estuvo completo, despegó el vuelo. Todo parecía estar en orden, incluso el casco no detectaba nada fuera de lo habitual. Verdaderamente, era una situación extraña y eso no le gustaba. Había visto las cámaras, algo había entrado en el recinto y había hecho saltar las alarmas, pero si ahora era invisible era incluso más peligroso. También existía otra posibilidad, pero no quería desconfiar de los que estaban allí, no creía que ninguno de ellos fuese capaz de ayudar a alguien que quería atacarles, no eran traidores. Eso le hacía pensar de nuevo en la primera situación: la amenaza era invisible.

Su mente divagaba mil y una posibilidades sobre la identidad del atacante, pero no terminaba de llegar a nada claro. Entonces, una idea alocada se le pasó por la cabeza. Su hija, a quien había presentado al mundo hacía tan solo un mes, también vivía allí. Quizás pretendían atacarla a ella, quizás fuesen incluso los mismos hombres con los que se habían topado en la gala.

Voló rápido hasta el edificio, donde entró y subió hasta que llegó a la habitación de Elia. Entró sin llamar, sin importarle nada, tan solo esperando que ella estuviera bien. La vio de pie junto a su cama y corrió a abrazarla, alegrándose de que no le hubiera sucedido nada. Ella parecía preocupada por su reacción.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Tony le explicó lo que había pasado mientras su rostro se iba poniendo pálido. Estaba muy asustada, ahora había empeorado las cosas. Quiso disculparse, pero entonces vio la ventana abierta. Eso sí era peligroso, no podían dejar las ventanas así cuando había una posible amenaza que había llegado volando, era una invitación absoluta a que se colase en la habitación. La cerró y volvió junto a Elia. Esta vez si la tranquilizó, asegurándole que volvería una vez terminase su ronda. Ella asintió y él salió de allí, topándose con Visión.

-¿Le ayudo a comprobar la zona, señor? -preguntó Visión.

-Sí -asintió Tony-. Puedes ir saliendo, ahora te alcanzo.

-De acuerdo, señor.

Visión se marchó y Tony continuó su camino. Necesitaban un poco más de ayuda y sabía que él estaría encantado de colaborar. Entró en la habitación y le vio, durmiendo entre un revuelo de sábanas y en una postura imposible.

-¡Peter! -gritó. El chico se levantó de un salto-. Ponte el traje, ya -ordenó-. Al menos, te será fácil -dijo, haciendo una referencia a su escasa vestimenta para dormir.

-¡Sí, señor! -el muchacho se dirigió al armario y salió en menos de un minuto con la máscara ya puesta-. ¿Puedo preguntar qué ocurre?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? -él negó-. Han saltado las alarmas, pero no somos capaces de ver qué ha ocurrido.

-Vaya -se sorprendió-. Le ayudaré a buscar al intruso, señor.

Tony aterrizó y comenzó a hacer que su armadura volviese al taller. A su lado, Peter cayó desde una de sus telarañas y Visión descendió con elegancia. Los tres entraron juntos en el edificio y subieron las escaleras en silencio, completamente frustrados. No podía ser posible que se hubiera volatilizado, nada podía desaparecer con esa facilidad. Era un completo quebradero de cabeza tratar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, pero necesitaba hacerlo. No podía dejar a Pepper ni a Elia desprotegidas: si no estaban seguras en la mansión, ¿dónde lo estarían?

-Iré a mi habitación -dijo Visión-. Estaré atento a cualquier cosa -avisó.

-Gracias -dijo Tony, acompañándolo con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Yo voy a comer algo -suspiró Peter, quitándose la máscara, pero Tony le frenó.

-Ni se te ocurra -le advirtió-. Primero te vas a tu habitación y te quitas eso, luego ya comes. ¿Qué pasaría si Elia te viera sin la máscara?

-Tiene razón, señor Stark -el pobre estaba nervioso, sabía que eso podía ser muy peligroso y que había tenido suerte de que le frenase. Apenas pronunció esas palabras salió corriendo.

Tony se quedó solo, pensando qué hacer. Estaba cansado, pero no tenía ganas de dormir. Odiaba ese tipo de situaciones precisamente por eso, le quitaban el sueño con mucha facilidad.

-Viernes -llamó a su asistente-, ¿cómo están Pepper y Elia?

-La señorita Potts está en su habitación, en perfectas condiciones. Oyó las alarmas y me preguntó que ocurría -informó-. Si quiere, puedo darle las novedades.

-¿Y Elia? -preguntó, ignorándola.

-Ella está en su habitación, pero no puedo decirle más señor.

Tony suspiró.

-Está bien. Cuéntale a Pepper lo que ha sucedido y dile que me quedaré cuidando de Elia -ordenó-. Una última cosa, ¿mi hija ha cenado?

-No, señor.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Viernes se retiró y Tony se dirigió a la nevera. No sabía qué podría apetecerle a Elia, así que simplemente cogió un par de natillas y un par de cucharas, una para cada uno, y se dirigió a su habitación. De camino se topó con Peter, ya cambiado y listo para devorar media cocina. Le saludó con un gesto de cabeza y continuó. El muchacho estaba mejorando mucho, pero no iba a decírselo para no emocionarle, funcionaba mejor cuando no se sentía presionado, como hoy. Había hecho un buen trabajo y, aunque necesitaba controlar sus impulsos, tenía unas capacidades extraordinarias. Había veces en las que se preguntaba cómo sería eso de tener un sexto sentido, pero preguntarle directamente supondría algo así como dar un paso más en la relación entre ellos. Bueno, en realidad no tenía por qué, pero para Peter sí sería así y era algo a lo que no pensaba arriesgarse.

Llegó a la habitación de Elia y entró, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Toda la estancia estaba a oscuras, pero pudo distinguir la silueta de su hija bajo las sábanas. Se acercó a ella y la observó dormir. Aún con la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana se podía apreciar lo hermosa que era. Se parecía bastante a su madre, aunque había heredado también muchas cosas de él. Era extraño, pero se sentía orgulloso de ello y verla así, tan de cerca y sin que se alejase de él, le hacía darse cuenta de todo lo que compartían. Se preguntó cómo resultaría esa combinación en los hijos que tuviera con Pepper.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y abrió una de las natillas, dejando las otras encima de la mesilla de Elia, por si acaso le entraba hambre en mitad de la noche. Esperaba que al menos aguantasen en condiciones. Mientras comía, paseó por la habitación, observando en detalle y por primera vez cómo lo había decorado todo su hija. Había algunas fotos con su madre, lo cual le hizo pensar de nuevo en cómo habría sido su vida junto a ellas. Tess y él eran muy diferentes, pero se entendían muy bien. Quizás habrían conseguido solucionar sus problemas por Elia y darle la familia que se merecía, pero ya era tarde para descubrirlo y, aunque Tess lo había especificado claramente en su carta, quería pedirle una explicación de por qué había decidido hacerlo así. Necesitaba saber qué se le había pasado por la cabeza en aquellos instantes, por qué no le había pedido ayuda, habría aceptado gustoso a colaborar en lo que fuera, incluso habría pagado el tratamiento, aunque era consciente de que la ELA no tenía cura. Maldijo la situación por lo bajo y continuó su recorrido. Esta vez se detuvo en el escritorio de Elia, donde una réplica de Máquina de Guerra descansaba sobre varios papeles. No sabía si era un mero juguete, había visto que los Vengadores se habían convertido en los ídolos infantiles y el mercado había aprovechado la situación, pero eso no tenía pinta de ser un juguete. El grado de realismo le hacía pensar que se trataba de una de las invenciones de Elia y, cuando consiguió encenderlo por accidente, lo corroboró. Su hija era una genio allá por donde lo mirase y se sentía orgulloso de haber influido en eso, aunque fuera una mínima parte. No obstante, también se preocupó. El muñeco tenía unas pequeñas armas, nada peligroso, pero todos los inventos que hacía Elia tenían una utilidad, nada estaba ahí por adorno. Existía la posibilidad de que simplemente lo hubiera hecho para poner a prueba sus habilidades, pero recordó la alarma-lanzatelarañas. Había creado es máquina para defender su taquilla de un abusón, ¿con qué propósito había creado eso entonces? Cualquier alternativa le parecía mal y él no podía seguir permitiendo que su hija estuviera en esa situación. Algo debía hacer al respecto. 


	14. Chapter 13 - Profesor Parker

Capítulo 13 - Profesor Parker

¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD!

Como ya vamos escribiendo bastante por delante de lo que hay publicado, hemos decidido daros un pequeño regalo de Navidad: a partir de ahora también habrá capítulo los martes (pausa para aplausos).

Ahora sí, disfrutad del capítulo:

Elia despertó, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de estómago. Había hecho caso a Tony y se había ido a dormir, también en parte porque no quería levantar sospechas caminando de esa manera, pero ahora se arrepentía. Había pasado toda la noche del tirón, durmiendo plácidamente debido al cansancio que le había generado todo lo sucedido ayer. Sin embargo, su estómago reclamaba su alimento con urgencia y ella no podía seguir ignorándolo. Se levantó y caminó cojeando hasta la puerta, todo lo rápido que podía, intentando llegar a la cocina cuanto antes. ¿Su manía de ir al baño nada más levantarse? No importaba, tan solo necesitaba comida. Abrió la nevera y rebuscó, dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho más bien por inercia. Ahí no estaba la comida, no aquella que te servía para hacer un desayuno rápido, pero, ya que estaba, sacó la leche. Se dirigió al armario, de donde cogió el primer paquete de galletas que pilló. Sacó una y se la metió en la boca, comenzando a engullir.

-¡Buenos días! -exclamó Peter a su espalda, recién levantado. Llevaba un pijama holgado y tenía el pelo revuelto, lo que le daba un aspecto muy adorable-. Vaya manera de tragar -comentó.

-Buenos días -respondió cuando tuvo la boca vacía, metiéndose otra galleta nada más terminar de pronunciar esas palabras.

-Veo que tienes hambre -señaló Peter, abriendo la nevera. Buscó en su interior, pero no encontró nada-. Ah, la tienes tú -dijo, al ver que Elia se había adueñado de la leche.

-Toma -dijo, después de echarse un vaso.

-Gracias -sonrió él, cogiéndola.

Elia tomó su vaso y el paquete de galletas y se dirigió a una de las banquetas. Eran apenas un par de pasos, pero Peter se dio cuenta de que no caminaba bien.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, aún no se había planteado qué responder ante esa situación, pues contaba con un par de horas más hasta que alguien se interesase por ella. Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido.

-No lo sé -contestó, centrándose en el vaso. Si no tenía que mirar a Peter a la cara tal vez podría inventarse algo rápido-. Supongo que ayer debía hacerme daño mientras jugábamos, hacía mucho que no entrenaba.

-¿Has ido a la enfermería? -preguntó, robándole algunas galletas.

-Aún no, luego iré -mintió.

-Te llevaré -aseguró-. Tus "luego iré" no me inspiran confianza.

Mierda, estaba metida en un lío. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que le había pasado? Estaba claro que la enfermera iba a saber que eso era una herida de bala y no podía huir de la situación. Apenas podía caminar, lo de correr era impensable, y Peter la atraparía con facilidad. Lo mejor era dejar que la situación fluyese e ir pensando algo sobre la marcha.

-¿Lista? -preguntó Peter tras dejar su vaso en la pila.

-Sí -asintió, temblorosa.

Elia se puso de pie e intentó recoger las cosas, pero Peter se las quitó de las manos.

-Ya lo hago yo -sonrió.

-Gracias -respondió, empezando a caminar hacia la enfermería, pero apenas llevaba un par de pasos cuando unos brazos la rodearon y la alzaron-. ¡Ey! -exclamó, pero se calló cuando vio el rostro de Peter tan cerca.

-No iba a dejarte caminar estando así -se justificó.

Elia apenas podía creerse que la estuviera llevando en brazos, era algo muy extraño. Sus brazos a sujetaban con fuerza y notaba el calor de su pecho contra su cuerpo. No podía negar que estaba muy cómoda, casi podría acostumbrarse a eso, aunque estar así la ponía muy nerviosa. Alzó la cabeza para protestar, pero la excelente vista que tenía del rostro de Peter le hizo cerrar la boca. Nuevamente, esa dichosa mandíbula perfecta interrumpía sus pensamientos. Agachó la vista, intentando calmarse y concentrarse en otra cosa. Los latidos de Peter se escuchaban perfectamente y, aunque tenían un ritmo relajante, no hacían más que recordarle la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Ya hemos llegado -anunció Peter-. Hola, Daniella -saludó Peter.

-Hola -sonrió, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que él cargaba a Elia-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ayer estuvimos jugando al baloncesto y hoy no podía caminar -explicó Peter, adelantándose.

Daniella asintió.

-Déjala en esta camilla.

Peter obedeció y dejó a Elia. La chica parecía nerviosa.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien -dijo, tomando su mano.

Elia asintió.

-¿Te importaría esperar fuera? -pidió.

-Claro -dijo él, algo extrañado, pero no dudó en salir de la enfermería.

-¿No quieres que se quede? -esta vez era Daniella la que estaba sorprendida.

Elia suspiró. Era necesario contar la verdad o, al menos, parte de ella.

-No me he hecho esto jugando al baloncesto -explicó-. Estuve entrenando con las armas y no sé bien qué pasó, pero me disparé en la pierna.

Daniella estaba incluso más sorprendida. Sin preguntar más, levantó el pantalón y quitó el vendaje, examinando la herida.

-¿Eres consciente de lo peligroso que es eso? -la regañó Daniella. Sin embargo, no le importó, tan solo se sentía aliviada porque su mentira había colado.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no le digas nada a mi padre, por favor -suplicó.

-¿Él no sabe que entrenas? -Elia simplemente negó con la cabeza-. Está bien -suspiró-, no diré nada porque es la primera vez que pasa, pero no habrá segunda oportunidad -advirtió-. ¿Te lo has curado tú sola?

-Sí -mintió de nuevo.

-Está muy bien hecho -comentó-. Voy a hacerte un par de pruebas, para ver si no hay nada más afectado, y te daré algunas medicinas.

-Gracias -suspiró Elia.

Elia salió de la enfermería, ayudada por una muleta. Todo parecía estar en orden, la bala no había dado en ningún lugar peligroso, con lo que tan solo debía curar como una herida normal. Daniella le había mandado algunos medicamentos para el dolor y una pomada que facilitaba la curación, además de esa muleta, pero creía que, en cuanto se le pasase el dolor, podría volver a caminar sin problemas. La enfermera había prometido cubrirla por esta vez e incluso le había hecho un falso diagnóstico.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó Peter al verla, levantándose del suelo-. Has tardado mucho.

-Tengo un pequeño esguince. Parece que en ese momento no me di cuenta porque estaba todo en caliente, pero al enfriarse ha aparecido el dolor. Tengo que llevar esto unos días, pero no hacía falta vendarme -contestó, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho Daniella.

Peter asintió, más tranquilo.

-De acuerdo -sonrió-. ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?

-De momento ir a mi habitación y cambiarme -dijo.

-Vale.

Comenzaron a andar en silencio. A Elia le resultaba difícil ir con la muleta, nunca antes había tenido que llevar una y le molestaba lo limitante que era, pero al menos no apoyaba todo el peso en la pierna mala y eso mitigaba el dolor. Mientras, Peter estaba pendiente de ella, atento por si tenía cualquier traspié y necesitaba su ayuda. Se había preocupado por ella al verla así, temiendo que lo sucedido la noche anterior tuviera algo que ver con su situación. No se lo perdonaría si, después de haber buscado por toda la mansión, el intruso hubiera atacado a Elia. Sin embargo, también se sentía culpable. Si no hubiera intentado jugar al baloncesto, ella no estaría así. Sí, vale, lo había hecho con la mejor intención del mundo, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería que ella estuviera bien, la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, pues habían congeniado desde el primer momento, a pesar de la timidez inicial de ella. Quizás fuese porque eran los dos únicos adolescentes en toda la mansión, pero pasaban la gran mayoría del tiempo juntos. Disfrutaba estar a su lado y aprender con ella, aunque le gustaba más hacer de maestro. Aún tenía grabada en su cabeza la vez en la que le había enseñado a batear y cómo se había quedado perdido en su rostro. Sin embargo, ella parecía haberse sentido incómoda y se había apartado; pero ayer, en el lago, había sido ella la que se había acercado. Esas situaciones le confundían, no tenía muy claro que pensar de Elia. Ella era su amiga, una muy guapa y con la que se llevaba increíblemente bien, pero su amiga.

-Puedes esperarme aquí -dijo Elia, señalando el sillón que había en mitad de su habitación. No se había dado cuenta de cuando habían llegado-. Iré a cambiarme -y desapareció dentro del vestidor.

Lejos de sentarse, Peter se puso a cotillear lo que había repartido por el escritorio. Era un completo desastre, lleno de piezas y herramientas, pero prefirió no tocar nada. Estaba seguro de que, dentro de ese desorden, ella encontraba las cosas que necesitaba. No obstante, no pudo resistirse a coger la réplica que había de máquina de guerra. Era impresionante.

-¿Qué haces cotilleando? -le regañó ella, saliendo del vestidor. Llevaba una camiseta del Capitán América.

-Bonita camiseta -sonrió.

-Cállate -bufó Elia, quitándole el muñeco.

-Está muy guay -comentó.

-Gracias -dijo, revisándolo-. Aún tengo que terminar unas cuantas cosas.

-Podrías añadirle algunas cosas, como que lanzase bombas de humo o armas -comentó, emocionado- y quizás deberías hacer que volase. Seguro que con eso el señor Stark lo aceptaría entre sus armaduras.

Elia le dio un ligero empujón.

-¿Ahora eres todo un experto en robótica?

-Así es -asintió él-, soy el profesor Peter Parker, experto en química y robótica -Elia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-. Le aconsejaría al señor Stark que lo incluyera dentro de una armadura no tripulada, podría ser útil.

Elia le observó con atención. Sí, eso podía ser útil, pero no para Tony. Ella podría incluirla en la otra armadura y, con el control que había sacado también del desguace, manejarlo todo desde su habitación. Así, la resistencia de la armadura no sería un problema tan grave. Necesitaría instalarle alguna cámara al traje, y tal vez un radar, pero eso no era un problema. Todos esos accesorios cabían perfectamente en el interior de la armadura ahora que ella no iba a estar dentro.

-¿Y qué más sugiere, profesor Parker? -preguntó, siguiéndole el juego. Tal vez dijera alguna otra cosa útil.

-Tal vez -hizo una pequeña pausa mientras pensaba-, tal vez incluiría esa tecnología que tienes de las telarañas, aunque esa la aplicaría a la armadura que contuviera a mini Máquina de Guerra -aconsejó.

-Estás un poco obsesionado con mis telarañas, ¿no? -se burló.

-Ya que no quieres dárselas a Spiderman alguien tendrá que utilizarlas.

Elia levantó la muleta, con intención más de amenazarle que de otra cosa. Peter alzó los brazos, tratando de protegerse, y ella dio un paso hacia él. Por desgracia, dejó todo el peso en la pierna mala y, aunque fueron apenas unos segundos, el dolor la hizo detenerse y dejar caer la muleta.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Peter, sujetándola, asustado de su reacción.

-Sí, sí -dijo, tratando de calmarle. Él se había alterado más que ella.

-Deberías tener más cuidado -comentó.

Sin embargo, Elia no se fijó en sus palabras, sino en el aire que expulsó de sus labios al pronunciarlas y que impactó directamente en su mejilla, causándole un leve cosquilleo. La mano de él sobre su cintura se hizo más notoria, al igual que la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. La razón le decía que debía apartarse, pero la ignoró por completo. Alzó los ojos y le miró directamente, pudiéndole apreciar a escasos centímetros. Había visto muchos chicos a lo largo de su vida, algunos más guapos que él, pero tenía algo que le hacía especial en comparación. Quizás fuera su forma de estar pendiente de ella o la conexión que sentía que tenían, no lo sabía, pero deseaba besarle y, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Habían estado a punto en varias ocasiones, pero en ambos momentos había sido uno de ellos el que se había apartado y esta vez no iba a ser ella. Ayer, en el lago, ya se había llevado una decepción cuando él fue el que huyó, pero, tal vez, necesitaba otra nueva para darse cuenta de que entre ellos no había nada más que una amistad. Sin embargo, en lugar de alejarse, Peter se acercó más a ella, mirándola de frente. La punta de su nariz rozaba con la de él, ahora sus dos manos sujetaban con firmeza su cintura y ella rodeaba su cuello con su brazo. Elia simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que sucediera. Así, comenzaron a besarse. Al principio, eran unos roces tiernos e inexpertos, típicos de un primer beso, pero él abrió un poco más su boca y ella le imitó, haciendo que el beso fuese un poco más profundo. Elia alzó su otro brazo y también rodeó su cuello con él, atrayendolo más hacia ella y acariciando el trozo de piel libre entre el borde de su camiseta y el nacimiento de su pelo. Peter apretó un poco más el agarre de su cintura y respondió a sus besos con más ímpetu. Entonces, el móvil de Elia sonó.

El ruido hizo que ambos se apartasen, sobresaltados. Elia comenzó a buscarlo por toda la habitación, sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Acababa de besar a Peter! Eso la hacía estar feliz, pero también nerviosa. Toda la información sobre amigos que intentaban ir un paso más allá vino a su cabeza, desilusionándola. ¿Por qué no había caído antes en eso? Si lo hubiera pensado un poco más, no le habría besado, no quería que todo con Peter se volviera frío e incómodo.

-¡Aquí está! -exclamó, aliviada al encontrar su teléfono. Ahora al menos podía centrarse en otra cosa, como en qué quería la persona que estaba al otro lado de ese número tan sospechosamente largo-. ¿Diga?

-¿Elia Krane? -preguntó una voz femenina.

-Sí, soy yo -afirmó.

-Soy la doctora Evans -se presentó, aunque Elia seguía sin entender nada-. Llamo desde los laboratorios de Oscorp para pedirte que vengas a recoger algunos objetos personales de tu madre. Hemos intentado contactar contigo, pero nos ha sido imposible. ¿Cuándo podrías pasarte? -preguntó.

-Eh.. -era demasiada información-. Ahora no sé muy bien qué decirle. Si me deja un teléfono de contacto la llamaré yo.

-Está bien -Elia tomó nota del número que le dictó la mujer-. Espero tener noticias pronto. Lamento lo de tu madre -añadió.

-Gracias -asintió-. Hablaremos pronto, hasta luego -y colgó.

Elia necesitaba un respiro, todo estaba pasando de golpe, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Debía hablar con Tony.

-¿Quién era? -Peter estaba muy extrañado por su reacción.

-Del trabajo de mi madre -respondió mientras iba cojeando a recoger su muleta-. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

Pudo apreciar perfectamente la desilusión de su rostro cuando le dejó allí, totalmente confundido. Ellos debían hablar, tenían que hablar, pero Elia tenía en mente otro orden en cuanto a los objetivos que cumplir.

Tony entró en su habitación, buscando un poco de calma. Con todo lo que había pasado la otra noche, tan solo quería dormir, pero le había resultado imposible. No paraba de pensar en cómo alguien podía haberse adentrado en la mansión y desaparecer como si nada. La mansión tenía la mejor tecnología de La Tierra, creada por él mismo, con lo cual era prácticamente imposible que alguien hubiera conseguido sortearla. Una falsa alarma tampoco entraba dentro de sus posibilidades, estaba fabricada precisamente para que eso no ocurriera, con lo que la única opción era bastante desalentadora: había un nuevo enemigo que derrotar. Estaba cansado de esa situación, no quería seguir peleando y salvando el planeta, prefería ser un empresario de nuevo y que hubiera permanecido así para siempre, aunque eso implicaba algunas consecuencias desagradables. Seguramente Pepper y él nunca habrían llegado a estar juntos, con lo cual perdería la oportunidad de estar con la mujer de su vida. Ella nunca querría al Tony que era antes, estaba convencido de ello. Por otro lado, estaba Elia. Su hija le había hecho ver las cosas de otra forma y muy posiblemente todo hubiera acabado de la misma manera, con ella bajo su tutela, pero quizás la habría alejado de su vida, haciéndola desear no tener un padre como él. Tal vez habría ignorado que los chicos de su clase se metían con ella y que no estaba pasando por un buen momento, con lo cual ella terminaría incluso más destrozada. No, no podía permitir que nada malo le ocurriese.

-¿Tony? -Pepper había entrado en la habitación y lo miraba, confusa.

-Hola, cielo -saludo, incorporándose de la cama, donde se había dejado caer.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó.

Tony torció el gesto. Ella, siempre tan certera.

-Estoy preocupado por Elia -confesó-. He visto algunos de sus robots y los ha creado para defenderse, no me gusta que haya crecido así. No quiero que siga yendo a esa escuela.

-Ay, Tony -suspiró Pepper, sentándose junto a él-. A mí tampoco me gusta.

-Bien, entonces la cambiamos de colegio -propuso Tony-, pero eso puede hacer que se moleste con nosotros.

-Tendrías que hablarlo con ella.

-Vale, lo hablo -asintió-, ¿pero a dónde la enviamos? Con todo lo que está pasando es muy peligroso para ella.

-Podríamos enviarla a Midtown, con Peter -sugirió Pepper.

-¿Estás segura?

-Oh, vamos, es perfecto -Pepper parecía muy emocionada con su propia idea-. Ellos se llevan muy bien y, si ocurre algo, está Peter, además de todos los agentes de SHIELD que le vigilan.

Tony no estaba muy convencido al respecto.

-No lo veo, no...

-Tony -le cortó Pepper-, créeme, es la mejor solución que podemos tener.

-Hablaré también con Peter en privado sobre esto -cedió al final-. Más le vale a ese crío cuidar bien de mi hija.

Pepper le abrazó, entusiasmada. Había conseguido convencerle y, además, le había quitado esa aura pesimista que llevaba encima. Cuando ella se alejó, Tony la tomó de la mano y la obligó a permanecer sentada.

-¿No creerás que te ibas a ir así como así? -la voz sugerente de Tony delataba que tenía otras intenciones.

-Claro que no -aseguró Pepper, con una gran sonrisa-, pero tal vez podemos hablar sobre eso en la ducha.

Tony fue a besarla, pero unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron detenerse.

-Tony, soy yo -decía Elia, al otro lado de la puerta-. Viernes me ha dicho que estabas aquí y necesito hablar contigo.

-Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento -se lamentó Pepper.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Tony, abriendo la puerta.

-Eh... -Elia miró tras él y vio a Pepper sentada en la cama-. Lo siento, pero es importante -se disculpó-. Me han llamado del trabajo de mi madre, necesitan que vaya a por unas cosas suyas.

-Está bien, irás -asintió Tony-. Pero, ¿por qué vas con muletas? 


	15. Chapter 14 - Nueva escuela

Capítulo 14 - Nueva escuela

-Buenos días, Happy -saludó Elia, emocionada mientras montaba en el coche. Sería su primer día en la nueva escuela.

-Buenos días, Elia -respondió él-. Te veo contenta.

-Mucho -aseguró ella-, tengo la sensación de que va a ser un día especial.

Y así lo esperaba o, al menos, es lo que tenía pensado en su cabeza. Hacía una semana había recibido esa llamada de los laboratorios de Oscorp y había corrido emocionada a contárselo a Tony. Aunque él había chafado sus ilusiones al decirle que no iría a la ciudad hasta que se hubiera recuperado del "esguince", le había dado otras buenas noticias. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban a tan solo una semana de que empezasen de nuevo las clases, vivir en la mansión había hecho que perdiera por completo la noción del tiempo, pero todo llegó de golpe cuando Tony le mencionó el tema de su escuela. Por suerte, él no quería que siguiera yendo a ese lugar con lo que había decidido cambiarla a Midtown. Accedió de forma automática, la idea de perder de vista a Robert Patinski le encantaba, aunque sabía que en Midtown habría otros idiotas, pero su cara cambió cuando él pronunció la siguiente frase.

-Así irás con Peter.

Mierda, no, no, ¿qué iba a hacer? Peter y ella tenían que hablar, ahora con más urgencia, pero no sabía como enfrentarse a eso. Si no la hubieran llamado ni hubiera salido corriendo, habrían podido hacerlo en ese preciso instante, pero no, ella tenía que estar empeñada en averiguar la verdad sobre su madre. Vale, tenía un problema con Peter, pero podrían hablar del tema con tranquilidad.

Por desgracia, el mundo no estaba en su favor. Peter había vuelto a su casa dos días después de su beso y, en ese tiempo que habían permanecido juntos en la mansión, no habían podido hablar. En todo momento había alguien con ellos y la única vez que pudieron hablar a solas fueron unos escasos 5 minutos, donde él le preguntó por la llamada y ella le contó lo que le habían dicho, para terminar todo con Peter confesando que tenía que irse a hacer las maletas, que se volvía con su tía. Elia aguantó el tipo y le abrazó, despidiéndose, pero luego había corrido a su habitación. Necesitaba desahogarse, estar a solas con sus pensamientos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que la había liado. Sin embargo, Peter la había llamado en varias ocasiones, diciendo que había llegado bien, que esperaba que se recuperase pronto para volver a jugar al baloncesto y cosas del estilo. Elia, por el contrario, se limitaba a coger las llamadas y a responder a sus preguntas, nunca tomaba ella la iniciativa de llamar. Por no decir, no le había contado ni que irían a la misma escuela. Tenía miedo de cómo se lo tomaría, tal vez no quería verla tanto después de lo sucedido, pero ella no pensaba volver a su anterior escuela. Además, se enfadase Peter o no, ese día iba a ser maravilloso. Happy iba a recogerla después del colegio y, tal y como le había prometido Tony, ese día irían al laboratorio de Oscorp. Por fin iba a ver el lugar de trabajo de su madre, salir de dudas con lo que respectaba a la seguridad del recinto. Estaba muy emocionada por ello, no podía negarlo.

-Ya llegamos -anunció Happy, deteniendo el coche frente a las puertas del colegio. Era un edificio precioso, con un extenso recinto antes de la puerta principal, ocupado por una pista de atletismo y un campo de fútbol-. Ten un buen día, Elia.

-Gracias, Happy -asintió-, e igualmente. Saludaré a Peter por ti -bromeó, tratando también de mentalizarse de que iba a verle.

-No hace falta -replicó.

Elia bajó del coche con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la escuela. Lo miraba todo con curiosidad y la gente a ella por ser nueva, aunque por suerte ya no llevaba las muletas, de lo contrario habría llamado más la atención. Tal y como había dicho Daniella, en el momento en el que los analgésicos habían comenzado a hacer efecto había dejado de cojear y, además, la herida estaba casi curada. Tenía demasiada suerte en algunas cosas y eso al menos hacía que no se sintiera tan hundida.

Caminó hacia el interior del edificio, donde preguntó a un chico moreno y gordito por la dirección. Tenía pinta de ser muy agradable y trató de quedarse con su cara, esperando poder coincidir con él en alguna clase y saludarle. Le agradeció sus indicaciones y fue hacia allí, donde una mujer le dio su horario y el número de su taquilla. Salió de allí y se fue a recorrer el instituto, buscando su taquilla y el aula donde tendría lugar su primera clase. Por suerte, tenía aún 15 minutos hasta que esta empezase, así que se permitió perderse un poco antes de pedir más indicaciones. Iba fijándose en todo, aprendiéndose los caminos de memoria para adaptarse lo antes posible, hasta que llegó a su taquilla.

-¿Elia? -preguntó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Elia se giró y vio a Peter, tan guapo como siempre. Vestía una ropa algo más formal que los chandals con los que estaba acostumbrada a verle por la mansión, pero le sentaba muy bien.

-Hola -saludó, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Peter estaba muy sorprendido.

-Ahora estudio aquí -confesó.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? -quiso saber, dolido.

Por suerte, Elia se libró de contestar. El mismo chico con el que había hablado a la entrada estaba junto a ellos.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó.

-Sí -asintió Peter-, ella es Elia, mi... amiga Elia.

Sus palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría, pero, al menos, ya lo tenía todo claro. Eran amigos, solo eso. Peter se veía visiblemente incómodo con la situación, así que ella decidió no darle más importancia. Tenía que haberlo tenido claro desde el primer momento.

-Hola, soy Ned -se presentó el chico, alzando su mano.

-Encantada -dijo ella, aceptándola-. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda antes.

-¿Ya os habíais visto? -preguntó Peter, extrañado.

-Sí, ella es la chica que te decía -sonrió Ned, inocente. Elia se sorprendió, no se imaginaba que hubieran estado hablando de ella.

-Vaya, aquí también te veo, Stark.

Al oír ese apellido Elia se giró, dispuesta a darle un puñetazo al que había osado llamarla así, pero se detuvo al ver a Harry.

-¡Hola! -exclamó, saludándole. Quizás era demasiada efusividad teniendo en cuenta que solo se habían visto en una ocasión, pero se alegraba de tener más caras conocidas cerca-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ahora que he vuelto de mi viaje de estudios, mi padre me ha matriculado aquí de nuevo -explicó. Luego alzó la vista y miró a Peter-. Me alegra verte de nuevo, Pet -dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Peter la estrechó con fuerza, aunque parecía bastante confundido.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Lo sé -asintió-. Bueno, yo debería ir a clase...

-Espera -le cortó Elia-, ¿qué horario tienes?

-Me toca geografía -respondió.

-¡A mí también! -exclamó. Esto iba mejorando por momentos, no estaría totalmente sola en su primera clase-. ¿Y vosotros? -preguntó, dándose cuenta de que había omitido a Peter y a Ned.

-Literatura -dijo Ned, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo tengo historia -respondió Peter.

-Igual coincidimos en alguna clase, quién sabe -divagó Harry-. Si no nos vemos, ¿que os parece quedar en la cafetería? Así hablamos con más calma.

-De acuerdo -sonrió Ned. A Elia le caía bien-. Nos vemos luego -dijo, arrastrando a Peter con él.

-¿Vamos? -propuso Harry.

-Sí -aceptó Elia, caminando junto a él. No obstante, tenía una duda rondando por su cabeza-. Harry, ¿de qué conoces a Peter?

Harry suspiró.

-Él y yo éramos amigos antes de que me fuera a estudiar a Europa, pero eso fue hace 3 años -explicó-. Fuimos perdiendo el contacto poco a poco, pero me alegra haberle vuelto a ver.

Peter mantenía la vista al frente, fingiendo prestar atención, pero estaba muy lejos de estar escuchando al profesor. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Elia y, la verdad, habérsela encontrado había sido una grata sorpresa, aunque no tan impactante como saber que irían a la misma escuela. Podría verla todos los días y retomar así el contacto que sentía que habían perdido, algo que le tenía muy preocupado.

Él mismo había hecho todo lo posible por no sentirse atraído por ella, pero disfrutaba de su compañía y sería un completo estúpido si no quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, por lo que no había levantado un muro excesivamente alto. No obstante, todo se había ido a la mierda. Había sido consciente de las otras ocasiones en las que habían estado a punto de besarse; pero, al igual que esas veces, había esperado que todo se viera interrumpido. Vale, sí, el beso había sido increíble, estaba muy feliz por eso, pero deseaba que el teléfono de Elia hubiera sonado unos minutos antes. De haber sido así, ahora no estarían en esa situación tan estúpida. Tenía que hablar con ella, contarle que él estaba dispuesto a ir un paso más, pero todas las veces que lo había intentado había sido interrumpido y el haber regresado a su casa tampoco ayudaba. Todo eso había hecho que se distanciasen y tenía la sensación de haberla liado más aún cuando se la había presentado a Ned. Clasificar a Elia como amiga no era lo más acertado, pero, dado que aún no habían hablado, era la única certeza que tenía en su relación porque, ante todo, para él era su amiga. Se había dado cuenta de la decepción que había cruzado su rostro por unos instantes cuando él la había llamado "amiga", aunque al ver como se había comportado con Ned, con total naturalidad, creyó habérselo imaginado. Aun así, tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar esa situación, pero lo veía difícil, y más aún con Harry de por medio.

Era absurdo, pero se sentía celoso por la reacción de Elia al verle. Nunca antes la había visto tan contenta con nadie y eso le resultaba extraño, aunque tenía más curiosidad por saber de qué se conocían. Además, también estaba molesto con Harry por no haberle dicho que volvía, aunque llevaban más de dos años sin hablar. Quizás él debía haberse preocupado un poco más por él pero, con todo lo de sus poderes, lo había ido dejando pasar. Vale, él también tenía parte de culpa en eso, pero ese no era el caso. Quería saber de qué se conocían Harry y Elia. Podrían haber sido compañeros en la otra escuela, pero Harry había estado estudiando en Europa y antes de eso en Midtown, con lo que era imposible. Estuvo estujándose el cerebro hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que debían de haberse conocido en la gala de Oscorp, pero, de ser así, tan solo se habían visto una vez en su vida, ¿era normal que tuvieran tanta confianza? Tal vez, eso de ser herederos de unas empresas importantes les había unido, pero ese pensamiento le hizo recordar al señor Stark. Había besado a su hija, tenía intención de intentar algo más con ella, y eso significaba tenerle a él como suegro. Esa palabra se le hacía grande y le aterrorizaba, pero no iba a echarse atrás por sus miedos. La única persona que podía evitar que eso sucediera era Elia y tenía intención de hacer todo lo posible porque ella dijera que sí. No obstante, tener a Tony Stark de mentor ya era duro y complicado, tenerle como suegro iba a ser mucho peor.

Agitó la cabeza, tratando de sacar esas ideas de su mente, donde él le descuartizaba por haber osado tocar a su hija. Se estaba adelantando demasiado a los acontecimientos.

-Señor Parker -llamó su atención el profesor-, ¿ocurre algo?

-No, nada -respondió, avergonzado.

El profesor le lanzó un a última mirada de advertencia y continuó con la clase. Peter se lo tomó como una señal para calmarse.

Por suerte, el timbre no tardó mucho más en sonar, permitiéndole recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Sacó su móvil y escribió a Ned, preguntándole por su horario. Sabía que no podría prestar atención a las clases y necesitaba una distracción que no fueran sus pensamientos.

-Mierda -masculló cuando leyó la respuesta de Ned. Parecía que iba a estar solo hasta que coincidieran en el almuerzo.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa? -le preguntaron.

Peter apretó los ojos con fuerza y se dijo a sí mismo que no podía tener tan mala suerte, pero sí la tenía. Tras él estaba Elia, mirándole preocupada, con el libro de biología en la mano.

-¿Tienes clase aquí ahora? -preguntó, deseando que ella dijera que no.

-Sí -asintió-, ¿y tú?

-Ajá -cabeceó Peter.

-Pues entremos -propuso Elia.

Peter pasó primero y se dirigió a una de las mesas del fondo, donde siempre solía sentarse. Elia le siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal tu primera clase? -quiso saber ella.

-No sé, no he prestado mucha atención -dijo, quitándole importancia-. ¿Tú qué tal?

Elia frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-Bien, ha sido entretenido -comentó-. Harry me ha estado contando cosas de su viaje y la profesora parecía agradable.

Peter la miró. Era el momento perfecto para preguntarlo.

-¿De qué os conocéis Harry y tú?

-Pues...

-¡Buenos días, chicos y chicas! -exclamó entonces una mujer joven con voz entusiasta. Genial, momento arruinado de nuevo.

La profesora comenzó a presentarse y Peter dejó de escuchar. Permaneció recostado en la silla, con los brazos cruzados, procurando no mirar a Elia. Tenía que acostumbrarse a que iba a verla todos los días, que coincidirían en algunas clases, pero aún no estaba preparado para ello. Era demasiado pronto.

Entonces, un papel se deslizó por la mesa, entrando en su campo de visión. Peter lo cogió y leyó lo que ponía.

 _"Nos conocimos en la gala de Oscorp, es bastante simpático aunque yo fui muy borde con él al principio. No pudimos hablar mucho, por todo lo que pasó con Tony después, pero me cayó bien"_

Peter miró a Elia, ignorando todo lo que se había dicho antes. Ella sonreía y le miraba, esperando alguna respuesta suya. Sin embargo, él no sabía qué decir. Al final, ella le quitó el papel de las manos.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -le preguntó directamente en un susurro.

Peter negó. Ante su falta de comunicación, Elia suspiró. Eso iba a ser demasiado difícil.

-Cuando te apetezca, hablaremos ¿vale? -dijo, intentando sonar comprensiva, pero se la notaba molesta.

Peter comprendió que no podía seguir así, que ella no tenía por qué pagar por sus estupideces. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no era culpa de nadie, simplemente tenían mala suerte.

-No me habías contado lo de Harry -dijo, decidiendo ser sincero, aunque solo en parte.

Elia le miró confundida.

-¿Estás... celoso?

Oh, oh, eso no lo había planeado. ¿Ahora cómo salía de esa situación?

-No, es solo que me extrañó -respondió, tratando de desviar el tema-. Hemos pasado todo el verano juntos y en ningún momento le has mencionado. Éramos amigos, me habría gustado saber que había vuelto. Igual hasta podríamos haber quedado los tres -improvisó.

Elia se tapó la boca, conteniendo la risa.

-Así que en realidad tienes celos de mí -aventuró. Peter abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, pero casi que prefería que pensase así-. Tranquilo, no te quitaré a tu amigo.

Peter también se rió, siguiéndole el juego. Era mucho mejor estar así, viéndola sonreír, que amargándose a sí mismo por una tontería.

Elia salió de su última clase con dolor de cabeza. El profesor tenía un tono monótono que no hacía más que adormecerla y, de tanto intentar mantenerse despierta, había terminado con jaqueca. Nunca antes se había planteado que eso fuera posible, pero lo era. Al menos ahora tenía un descanso en el que podría comer y vería a Peter de nuevo. Al principio, había tenido la sensación de que él estaba molesto de tenerla allí, especialmente cuando coincidieron en la clase de biología. Desde el primer momento él había estado distante y había respondido de forma evasiva a sus preguntas, pero parecía que todo se había arreglado. Después de esa breve tensión inicial habían comenzado a hablar, ignorando por completo a la profesora. Todo volvía a ser como antes y eso la tenía feliz. Al menos ahora tenía las ideas claras, no hacía falta hablar, eran amigos y podía centrarse en eso, no tenía que seguirle dando vueltas al asunto.

-¡Elia! -exclamó Ned, sentado a lo lejos. Peter y Harry ya estaban con él.

Elia tomó su bandeja y se dirigió hacia allí.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?

-Es el primer día y ya odio esto -comentó Ned.

-Exagerado -rió Harry.

-No has tenido el mismo horario que yo, si no me entenderías.

Harry rió más fuerte.

-Ay, más bajo -pidió Elia-. He tenido clase con el de francés y he salido con dolor de cabeza -se quejó.

-Bienvenida a Midtown -bromeó Peter. Elia le lanzó un trozo de su pan-. Ey, tienes que mejorar esa puntería.

Elia iba a replicar, pero un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas la hizo girarse. Un chico estaba en el suelo, completamente manchado por su comida, mientras que unos cuantos se reían de él. Tal y como suponía, en todos los sitios los populares se metían con los empollones. Mierda de bullying.

-¿Por qué Stromm siempre está en medio de estas cosas? -comentó Ned.

-¿Stromm? -repitió Harry.

-Víctor Stromm, el chico de la camiseta azul que parece que le queda pequeña -señaló Peter.

Elia se fijó en el grupo y le encontró a la perfección. Era un chico alto, moreno y de complexión fuerte, la típica combinación de guaperas de instituto completamente imbécil. Tenía pinta de ser el líder del grupillo, con lo que seguramente también sería el capitán del equipo en el que jugase, fuese el deporte que fuese. Aunque eso sí, la descripción de Peter era bastante acertada. Tenía los brazos demasiado anchos para esa camiseta y eso hacía que pareciese que se la había quitado a su hermano pequeño.

-Un consejo -dijo Ned-: es mejor mantenerse alejados de él.

Elia le miró de nuevo. Desde luego, no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse a él.


	16. Chapter 15 - Una gran científica

Capítulo 15 - Una gran científica

Peter y Elia salieron del instituto juntos, hablando sobre esas últimas horas de clase. No había vuelto a coincidir en el horario, con lo que tenían mucho que contarse.

-¿Quieres que hablemos luego? -propuso Peter.

-No sé si podré, tengo que ir al laboratorio a por las cosas de mi madre -explicó, pero rápidamente se arrepintió. Esa llamada había sido la que interrumpió su beso.

-Ah, suerte con eso -comentó, aparentemente sin darse cuenta.

-Sí, estoy emocionada -Elia decidió seguir como si nada. Le gustaba hablar con él y ese día necesitaba contarle lo que pensaba al respecto, estaba segura de que Happy no lo valoraría de la misma manera-. Quiero ver por mí misma las instalaciones en las que trabajaba mi madre y lo que sea que me tengan que dar de ella. Puedo conseguir mucha información de allí.

-¿Esto es lo que me comentaste de que la ELA también se desarrolla por agentes químicos y que tú sospechabas que las condiciones del laboratorio tenían algo que ver? -preguntó, tratando de situarse correctamente.

-Sí - asintió Elia-, veo que te lo sabes bien.

Peter se rascó la nuca, sonriente.

-Me lo explicaste muy bien.

Elia rodó los ojos, no le apetecía responder a ese comentario. Admiró de nuevo el exterior de la escuela, viendo a la gente que ya comenzaba a practicar algún deporte. Eso le hizo pensar en las actividades extra escolares que tendría el instituto y en que, tal vez, debería apuntarse a algunas. Quizás hasta se lo pasase bien.

-Ahí está Happy -señaló Peter-. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Quieres que te acerquemos a casa? -preguntó Elia. Se le acababa de ocurrir, pero era una buena idea.

-No quiero entretenerte -se excusó-, tienes muchas ganas de ir al laboratorio.

-Puedo esperar un poco más -dijo, quitándole importancia. Peter intentó poner alguna otra excusa, pero Elia le cogió del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarle-. ¡Hola, Happy! -saludó una vez estuvieron dentro del coche.

-Hola, Elia, ¿qué tal...? -la voz de Happy sonaba amable, pero se fue apagando poco a poco-. Hola, Peter -saludó, con un tono más seco.

-Hola -respondió él, nervioso.

-Había pensado que podíamos dejar a Peter en casa de camino -informó Elia.

-El señor Stark quiere que estemos pronto en casa y sé que querrás entretenerte en el laboratorio. Si dejamos a Peter en su casa perderás bastante tiempo.

-No pasa nada, no importa -aseguró Elia, mirando también a Peter, quien parecía tener intención de bajarse del coche.

-Está bien -accedió Happy.

-Gracias -respondieron los dos-. Eres el mejor -añadió Elia.

Happy soltó un gruñido de asentimiento y arrancó el coche. Elia miró a Peter, quien tenía la vista al frente. Debía de ser delito tener semejante perfil, no era normal que fuese tan guapo. Peter se sintió observado y la miró, haciendo que ella apartase la vista.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al ver su reacción.

-No, nada, que me he acordado del idiota de la cafetería -mintió Elia.

-¿Stromm?

-¡Ese! -exclamó-. Me preguntaba si os había hecho algo a Ned o a ti alguna vez -improvisó.

Peter suspiró.

-Vaya, veo que no pasa desapercibido que somos los empollones de la escuela -Elia abrió la boca, no tenía la intención de dar a entender algo así-. No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado.

-De verdad que no me refería a eso, lo siento -se disculpó de todas formas-. Es solo que me he preocupado por vuestra forma de hablar de él.

-No te preocupes -repitió Peter-. Stromm nunca se ha metido directamente con Ned o conmigo, es solo que le vemos constantemente hacerlo y no hay forma de pararle -explicó-. Es uno de los populares del instituto, un niño rico que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Si alguien se enfrenta a él tiene que enfrentarse también a medio instituto.

-Estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones -repuso Elia-. Medio instituto contra el otro medio. No creo que si alguien se opone a Stromm le dejen solo -aclaró.

-La gente busca salvarse a sí misma, el resto les dan igual.

-No todos piensan así -le recordó Elia-, y te recuerdo que soy hija de una de esas personas.

-¿Vas a usar tus poderes de Stark para acabar con Stromm? -Peter parecía divertido ante esa posibilidad.

-Puede... -dejó caer Elia.

-Peter, hemos llegado -dijo Happy, algo borde.

Elia se inclinó y miró por la ventana. Era un edificio blanquecino y con aspecto acogedor.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Peter, extrañado.

-Ya sería hora de que yo supiera donde vives, ¿no?

Él sonrió.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana -se despidió-. ¡Y no te olvides de tu plan contra Stromm! -gritó desde fuera del coche.

-¡Descuida! -se despidió ella, asomándose por la ventana. Happy no aguantó más y puso el coche en marcha de nuevo-. ¿No crees que eres un poco borde con él?

-No, ¿por qué? -respondió, también seco.

Elia alzo una ceja.

-No, por nada -contestó, dándolo por perdido. No entendía por qué le caía mal Peter, pero bueno, no iba a meterse en eso siempre y cuando no le insultase.

Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y se dedicó a observar por la ventana, preparándose para lo que quiera que fuesen a darle en el laboratorio. Tenía que ser consciente de que tal vez no encontrase nada relevante, que tal vez no existiera un culpable de la muerte de su madre y que, al final, todo hubiera sido un capricho del destino. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo de su muerte y había conseguido salir adelante, sin preocuparse por todos los problemas que se le planteaban tras su marcha. Quizás, eso había facilitado las cosas, pero también habían ayudado todas las nuevas personas que había conocido. Peter había sido quien más había estado con ella, pero Pepper y Tony también se habían encargado de hacerla sentir mejor. Su padre, aunque aún no se atrevía a llamarle así fuera de su cabeza, había demostrado no ser un completo imbécil, y eso le gustaba. A pesar de la pequeña dificultad inicial, habían conseguido abrirse el uno al otro y llegar a un entendimiento que había hecho que solucionasen sus problemas.

-Ya estamos, Elia -anunció Happy cuando llegaron al laboratorio.

Elia salió del coche, dejando la mochila en el asiento trasero; no pensaba ir cargando con ese peso. Caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, un lugar aparentemente moderno que no cuadraba con los recuerdos que tenía, lo cual la dejaba muy confundida. Hacía muchos años que no iba al trabajo de su madre, pero le extrañaba demasiado que ella no le hubiera informado de ese cambio. Llegó a la recepción, donde una mujer muy amable la saludó.

-Buenas tardes, tengo una cita con la doctora Evans -dijo, sintiendo a Happy cerca de ella. La estaba dejando ir por su cuenta, pero desde una cierta distancia.

-Enseguida viene.

Elia se giró y se acercó a Happy, quien estaba muy concentrado leyendo uno de los carteles. Era información del protocolo a seguir dentro de los laboratorios.

-¿Elia?

La mencionada se giró y vio a una mujer castaña que la sonreía con dulzura.

-¿Doctora Evans?

-Sí, soy yo -asintió-. Acompáñame.

Elia le hizo caso sin dudar, haciéndole también una señal a Happy para que fuese con ellas. Los dos siguieron a la doctora por el edificio hasta que llegaron a su despacho.

-¿Te importa si él se queda fuera? -preguntó al ver a Happy-. Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

-Claro, no pasa nada -se adelantó Elia, lanzándole una mirada de súplica a Happy. Este simplemente apartó la vista, desentendiéndose del asunto.

-Pasa -indicó la doctora, abriendo la puerta.

El despacho era muy sencillo, de colores neutros y bien iluminado, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante sofisticado. Encima de un escritorio de cristal había, además de los distintos útiles de la doctora, una caja bastante grande.

-¿Eso es lo que me tengo que llevar?

-Sí -asintió-, pero toma asiento, por favor.

-De acuerdo -dijo Elia una vez sentada en una cómoda butaca blanca-, ¿de qué quiere hablar?

-Quería saber dónde estabas viviendo ahora y cómo te encuentras -la mujer fue directa-. Conocía a tu madre y sabía que no tenías más familia.

-Ahora vivo con mi padre -explicó Elia. La doctora la miró sin entender-. Mi madre dejó una carta donde explicaba quién era y por qué nunca le había llegado a conocer, así que ahora se ha hecho cargo de mí. Es Tony Stark -aclaró, sabiendo que la mujer se moría por preguntarlo.

-Vaya, eso es inesperado, pero al menos sé que no te faltará de nada -dijo, sorprendida-. Entonces no tengo nada más que decir. Cualquier cosa que necesites tienes mi número, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo -asintió Elia, pero aún había más cosas que quería preguntar-. Oiga, ¿le importaría responderme a unas preguntas?

-Claro, dime.

-¿Cuánto hace que mi madre trabaja en este laboratorio?

-No sé contestarte bien -dijo, tras dudar unos instantes-, pero diría que unos 6 años.

-Vale, es que yo recordaba otros laboratorios que estaban en peores condiciones, no esto.

-Sí, los recuerdo, yo también estaba allí -asintió-. Antes de que Norman comenzase a tomar el control económico de Oscorp teníamos unos laboratorios horribles, el dinero se lo llevaba la parte de armas y tecnología, que casualmente era lo que controlaba su socio. No se fomentaba para nada la investigación de enfermedades, pero él consiguió que el reparto de fondos fuese más equitativo y así logramos tener este laboratorio. La verdad, no me pude alegrar más cuando metieron a su socio en la cárcel, Norman se merecía liderar Oscorp.

-¿Y sobre qué investigaba mi madre exactamente?

-Tu madre era una gran científica que trabajaba en varios proyectos. Decía que, cuando se bloqueaba en un tema, se le ocurrían 10 ideas que no tenían nada que ver con el proyecto en el que trabajaba, así que prefería estar trabajando en varias cosas porque algo de lo que se le ocurría tenía que servir. Nos salvó de muchos callejones sin salida.

Elia asintió, parecía que eso iba a ser todo lo que iba a conseguir extraer. No era poco, al menos había conseguido tener un visión desde dentro del problema y parecía que Norman no era tan malo, el problema era el otro. Aun así, pensaba investigar más sobre eso.

-Vale -asintió Elia-, no sé es que tenía curiosidad.

-Lo entiendo, han sido muchos cambios de golpe.

-Sí -coincidió-. Bueno, pues muchísimas gracias por todo esto -se despidió, poniéndose en pie y tomando la caja.

-Nada, es lo mínimo que podía hacer -dijo, acompañándola a la puerta.

Happy permanecía allí, vigilante, y miró a Elia en cuanto salió del despacho. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

-Bueno, lo dicho, para cualquier cosa tienes mi teléfono -concluyó la doctora Evans, estrechando la mano de Elia.

-De acuerdo -asintió Elia-. Y gracias de nuevo.

-De nada -sonrió antes de meterse de nuevo en su despacho.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? -preguntó Happy.

-Bien, bien -respondió Elia. Quería decir algo más, pero entonces calló. En la caja había un marco con una foto suya de bebé. Su madre la sostenía en brazos, pero al lado estaba también la doctora Evans. Parecía que su madre y ella habían sido muy amigas, pero Elia no la recordaba de nada. Eso la hizo sospechar-. Happy, ¿podemos pasarnos antes por mi casa?

-Pero Tony...

-Me da igual, yo me disculparé ante él -le interrumpió-. Por favor, es importante -suplicó, poniendo su mejor cara de pena.

-Aggg, odio que me mires así -se quejó, pero Elia sabía que había conseguido convencerle.

Elia abrió la puerta de su casa y entró con rapidez, cargando con las cartas que se había encontrado en el buzón. La mayoría de ellas procedían del laboratorio, pero ni siquiera las abrió; suponía que sólo eran intentos previos de contactar con ella. Las dejó en el mueble de la entrada y continuó su camino, sin saber siquiera qué buscar. Ante la duda le había dicho a Happy que permaneciera en el coche, alegando que quería estar sola allí. Él lo entendió sin problema y la dejó ir, pero ahora ella simplemente no podía avanzar. Antes de llegar al salón se había quedado estática, mirándolo todo en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir la forma de los muebles, pero tampoco se sentía preparada para ello. Volver allí, sin su madre y después de tanto tiempo, era algo para lo que no estaba lista, y mucho menos sola. Era muy probable que se durmiera entre lágrimas en el sofá del salón y eso era algo que no quería volver a pasar. Dio media vuelta y salió, cerrando con llave. Corrió hacia el coche y subió sin decir nada.

-¿Todo bien?

Elia miró a Happy. Él parecía demasiado preocupado.

-No lo sé, no he sido capaz de verlo todo tan...

-Lo entiendo -asintió-, debe de ser muy duro para ti enfrentarte a esto.

-Toda mi vida está ahí, pero siento como si algo no estuviera bien.

Happy le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. Era lo más parecido a un abrazo que él podía ofrecerle desde el asiento del conductor.

-Cuando estés lista, yo puedo acompañarte -dijo. Elia se sorprendió mucho por sus palabras, no esperaba que se ofreciera a hacer eso por ella-, aunque entiendo que es tu guarida y que no quieres intrusos -añadió, malinterpretando su expresión.

-No, no, al contrario, te lo agradezco mucho Happy -se apresuró a decir. El hombre se quedó un poco más tranquilo y volvió la vista al frente, arrancando el coche-. Aunque eso de mi guarida me gusta -susurró más bien para sí misma, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Happy.

En ese momento, vio la solución a su problema. Sí, podría arreglar la armadura, hacer un control remoto y controlarla desde su habitación, pero necesitaría un sitio más seguro del que sacarla, al menos hasta que los protocolos de seguridad en la mansión disminuyeran un poco. Teniendo en cuenta lo raro que había resultado ese "ataque", Tony no parecía estar muy por la labor de volverlos a la normalidad, con lo que eso podía llevar mucho tiempo, tiempo del que no disponían. Había delincuentes campando a sus anchas por Nueva York y Spiderman seguía sin aparecer, ella necesitaba actuar ya.

Estaba decidido, arreglaría la armadura y modificaría su casa para que fuera, efectivamente, su guarida.


	17. Chapter 16 - Guarida

**Capítulo 16 - Guarida**

En el instituto Elia se sentía feliz. Estar junto a Peter, Ned y Harry era divertido, por primera vez estaba a gusto en las clases y tenía gente con la que hablar, aunque solamente fuesen ellos cuatro. Con Peter todo había vuelto a la normalidad, era como si su relación nunca hubiera pasado por un mal momento, con lo que se sentía incluso más feliz: conservaba a su mejor amigo, ¿qué más podía pedir? Lo único malo era que apenas se veían fuera de Midtown, y no solo a él: Harry siempre tenía alguna cosa con su padre, Peter decía que tenía actividades de la Beca Stark y Ned... Ned simplemente pasaba del tema. Elia se planteaba quejarse a su padre de la excesiva carga de trabajo que tenía Peter, pero lo cierto es que ella tampoco podía salir demasiado. Durante esas semanas de inicio de curso aprovechó los escasos deberes para poder reparar su armadura, algo que por fin había conseguido.

-Ya estás lista, pequeña -comentó, admirándola.

Esa armadura era como su bebé, su mayor logro hasta la fecha, aunque ella no la hubiese construido de cero. Había hecho caso de los consejos de Peter y había incluido más armas, además de introducir a su mini Máquina de Guerra dentro. También le había hecho caso y la había modificado para que se pudiera controlar a distancia, aprovechando ese mando táctil que había encontrado en el desguace de Tony. Al final, todas y cada una de las piezas le habían servido, pues también había incluido diversos sensores que podían serle de utilidad, entre ellos una especie de radar que le indicaría cuando tuviese enemigos cerca. No obstante, era necesario poder verlos, con lo que había colocado varias cámaras en la armadura para tener un mejor ángulo de visión y poder pelear. Al final, entre sus ideas y las de Peter había conseguido crear una gran armadura.

Comenzó a desmontarla y la guardó en aquella maleta que le había pedido a Pepper, esperando que de verdad todos se creyesen que quería traer cosas de su casa.

-¿Has terminado?

-¡Mierda, Visión! -exclamó cuando este entró atravesando una de las paredes.

-Lo siento -se disculpó-. ¿Has...?

-No, aún no -contestó. Elia le había contado a Visión su plan de transformar su vieja casa en su guarida, donde nadie se preocupase por lo que podía sucederle a la armadura-. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Visión se acercó a ella y comenzó a desenroscar las piezas que Elia le indicaba, guardando todo en la maleta. En teoría, la maleta iba vacía e iba a volver repleta de cosas desde su casa. Sí, eso iba a suceder de verdad, pero estaba claro que todo era una forma de despistarles. Además, para completar su plan, Visión y ella habían dicho que pasarían el día en Nueva York, aprovechando que Visión desconocía la ciudad y que Elia era toda una experta. Con esa pequeña excusa, habían conseguido evitar que otras personas se uniesen.

-Creo que Happy está dolido -señaló Visión cuando ambos bajaron del coche y este arrancó apresuradamente, dejándoles solos. Visión cargaba la maleta ya que era la única manera de hacer que de verdad pareciese vacía.

-¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?

-Sí.

-Creo que es porque él esperaba hacer esto conmigo -dijo Elia, acordándose de sus palabras. Debía de sentirse traicionado.

-Aún estás a tiempo de llamarle.

-¡No! -exclamó-. No, es mejor que no sepa nada de esto -aseguró mientras sacaba las llaves-. Vamos -dijo, una vez abrió.

La casa estaba algo más iluminada gracias a los escasos rayos de media mañana que entraban por las ventanas tapadas, pero seguía teniendo un aspecto desolado. Nuevamente, las piernas de Elia se paralizaron antes de llegar al salón, haciendo que Visión tuviera que detenerse tras ella.

-¿Todo bien?

-No -se sinceró. Nada estaba bien. Creía que podría hacerlo, se había mentalizado para ello. Todas las noches recordaba su casa, la situación que había vivido, y todas las noches lloraba, aunque cada vez menos. Durante este tiempo se había centrado en otras cosas y había dejado de lado sus emociones con respecto a la muerte de su madre, no se había permitido pensar en ello más de lo necesario, pero ahora necesitaba volver y enfrentarse a ello. Creía que, con esos días de preparación, donde había ido disminuyendo su llanto, le habían servido para hacerse a la idea de lo que iba a pasar, de que iba a estar allí de nuevo, pero no había surtido ningún efecto-. No puedo estar aquí sin ella.

Visión la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

-Elia -dijo seriamente-, tu eres capaz de muchas cosas. Quieres entrar ahí y transformar esto en tu guarida para poder ayudar a toda la ciudad. Eso es un fin muy noble y no deberías dejarlo pasar. Extrañas a tu madre, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que volver a estar aquí dentro sin ella.

Esas palabras hicieron que Elia se armase de valor. Respiro hondo y se encaminó al salón, completamente decidida. No obstante, pronto comenzó a derrumbarse. Consiguió llegar a una de las sillas, donde se sentó y se permitió sumirse en la tristeza de nuevo. No había lágrimas esta vez, pero eso no implicaba que el sentimiento fuese menor. Visión, al no saber qué hacer, se dedicó a levantar las persianas, iluminando así toda la estancia y, sin quererlo, también a Elia. Esa escasa luz había hecho que su tristeza aprovechase la situación para aparecer, haciendo que ella comenzase a sentirse impotente de nuevo. Sin embargo, verlo todo así, tal y como lo recordaba, le había hecho darse cuenta de que esa seguía siendo su casa. Por mucho tiempo que pasase y mucho polvo que hubiese en las estanterías, ella se había criado allí.

-Gracias -susurró, sin saber siquiera si Visión la oiría.

-No hay de qué.

Permaneció allí sentada un rato más hasta que decidió que era el momento de ponerse en pie. Sí, había sido una excusa, pero ya que estaban no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de registrar la casa. Cogió la maleta que Visión había dejada en la entrada y la subió hasta su cuarto, donde comenzó a sacar su contenido. También había traído algunas herramientas, pero no iba a montarla de nuevo, no al menos en ese momento. Simplemente dejó todo sobre su cama y se aseguró de no haberse olvidado nada. Después cogió algunas cosas de su habitación, cosas que había dejado pensando que su estancia con Tony sería algo temporal, pero que ahora necesitaba. Lo guardó todo en la maleta y bajó al salón.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, al ver a Visión mirando un cuadro.

-¿Sabes qué hay aquí? -preguntó él a su vez.

Elia se encogió de hombros.

-Es solo una pared con un cuadro colgado.

Visión volvió a centrarse en el cuadro, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo observaba. Elia le ignoró y revisó los muebles del salón, buscando algo que tal vez hubiera pasado por alto. Tal y como se había imaginado, no había nada interesante, tan solo novelas, facturas y figuritas, cosas típicas que se encuentra cualquier persona en casa. Entonces, un chirrido la hizo girarse. El cuadro que Visión había estado observando estaba ahora descolgado y, en su lugar, había una especie de caja fuerte.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El cuadro lo ocultaba -explicó Visión-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la combinación? -Elia negó, completamente perpleja. No se había imaginado que algo así pudiera existir en su casa-. Habrá que buscar.

Ante esas palabras Elia no lo dudó más y retomó su tarea de revisar el salón. Sin embargo, eso la desanimaba. Ya había registrado todo en varias ocasiones y nunca había dado con algo concreto.

-¿Tu madre y tú estábais muy unidas? -preguntó entonces Visión.

-Hace unos meses diría que sí -suspiró Elia-, pero veo que me ocultaba demasiadas cosas.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? -continuó, ignorando sus dudas.

-19 de noviembre -respondió.

Visión trasteó con la cerradura de la caja, introduciendo la fecha en distintas combinaciones, pero con nulo resultado.

-Sigamos buscando.

Elia continuó revisando el salón, agotada. Era difícil verlo todo por quinta vez, sabiendo ya que no había nada interesante. Ante esa situación, aprovechó para dejar suelta su nostalgia: cogió distintas fotos que estaban sueltas y las miró, recordando cada uno de los días. Era bonito recordar tiempos mejores, donde no tenía que indagar en los secretos de su madre. Una de esas fotos la hizo enfadar, concretamente una que se habían tomado el día en que su madre le había contado lo de la enfermedad. Había sido un día increíble: habían ido a Central Park a hacer un picnic y disfrutar del buen tiempo antes de que llegase el otoño, pasearon por la ciudad y visitaron distintos museos. En la foto salían frente a la puerta de uno de ellos, comiendo las dos un helado que se acababan de comprar. Dejó la foto en su sitio, enfadada y, ante la excesiva fuerza, la foto no se mantuvo quieta. Resbaló hasta llegar al suelo, de donde la recogió. Antes de colocarla en su sitio, Elia le dio la vuelta con la intención de limpiar la suciedad que había cogido del suelo, pero entonces se quedó de piedra. Ahí mismo había 4 números escritos, los cuales indicaban la fecha en la que se había tomado esa fotografía: 10/09. Extrañada, tomó las demás fotos y miró por detrás, pero ninguna otra tenía nada escrito.

-¡Creo que lo tengo! -exclamó, hecha un manojo de nervios-. 1009, prueba con eso -le dijo a Visión.

Él introdujo la combinación, casi esperando que no funcionase, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando la puerta cedió. Elia soltó un pequeño grito de alegría y se acercó, dispuesta a averiguar qué contenía esa caja fuerte.

-Esto al menos parece más fácil de abrir -comentó Visión, sacando una pequeña caja amarillenta-. Toma -dijo, tendiéndosela a Elia. Ella la cogió y la sostuvo en brazos, sin saber qué hacer-. ¿No vas a abrirla?

-Creo que no -dijo-. Hoy he hecho demasiadas cosas y tengo que pensar sobre ello. Quizás más adelante, pero ahora mismo no sé qué va a haber ahí dentro ni si podré soportarlo -había ocasiones en la que ella misma se sorprendía, y esta era una de ellas. Normalmente, no se resistiría ante la posibilidad de descubrir cosas nuevas.

-De acuerdo -asintió Visión-. ¿Sigue apeteciéndote lo de enseñarme Nueva York?

-Claro -sonrió Elia.

Dejaron la maleta en la casa, donde habían quedado en que les recogería Happy cuando terminasen todo, y salieron a recorrer la gran manzana. Después de todo lo que había experimentado dentro de su casa, Elia necesitaba despejarse y recorrer junto a una persona entusiasmada todo Nueva York era una forma muy agradable de hacerlo. Visión observaba todo con curiosidad, como un niño que acaba de descubrir un nuevo juguete. Elia no entendía por qué su padre le mantenía en la mansión, Visión era perfectamente capaz de recorrer la ciudad solo y, aunque se perdiese, podría alzar el vuelo y encontrar con facilidad el camino; además, tampoco es como si algo malo fuese a ocurrirle. Era un superhéroe con unos poderes extraordinarios y un gran corazón. Sin embargo, Elia agradeció la sobreprotección de su padre. Ver a Visión entusiasmarse en Central Park era algo mágico, contagiaba felicidad. Se sentía bien, como si de verdad estuviera haciendo algo bueno por él. Elia sabía que Visión echaba de menos a Wanda, que los sucedido en Alemania les había separado de una forma muy injusta y que por todo eso muchas veces parecía más serio de lo normal. Pero ahí estaba ahora, disfrutando del parque. Le gustó tanto que decidieron comprar comida a uno de los vendedores que pasaba por allí empujando su carrito y se sentaron en uno de los bancos, observando el gran lago y los patos. Estaban en silencio, pero no era incómodo, simplemente eran dos amigos que no tenían nada que decirse en ese momento. Una vez terminaron su comida reanudaron la visita, comenzando por el museo de la ciudad. No era su favorito pero, viendo la reacción de Visión ante Central Park, consideró que sería una buena forma de empezar. Elia creía que, teniendo en cuenta el pasado de este como asistente de Tony, Visión sabría muchas más cosas sobre la ciudad, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que normalmente se centraba en mantener las preferencias de búsqueda del señor Stark y que estas no solían incluir nada acerca sobre historia. Eso supuso más alegría para Elia, ya que significaba que había acertado por completo: para Visión era importante verlo todo en primera plana, no desde la pantalla como llevaba haciendo toda su existencia, y de verdad estaba ayudándole a descubrir cosas.

Apenas terminaron de ver el museo y se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, corrieron hacia la casa de Elia, donde un Happy malhumorado les esperaba. Ambos saludaron y él respondió con un gruñido extraño, haciendo que Elia tuviera que reprimir una risita. Tomaron la maleta y subieron al coche. Durante el viaje Visión se dedicó a comentar qué era lo que más le había gustado y proponiéndole a Elia nuevas salidas, queriendo descubrir toda la ciudad. Ella aceptó con ganas cuando llegaron y se despidió de ellos, tenía demasiadas cosas que plantearse ahora. Para empezar, dejó la maleta en mitad de la habitación y se centró en sus inventos, asegurándose de que las cámaras de la armadura se encendían desde la distancia y que todo funcionaba, aun cuando no estuviera completamente montada. Tenía que apañárselas para conseguir estar más tiempo en Nueva York y poder así dejar todo listo para cuando saliese con ella de nuevo, pero buscar una excusa así iba a ser complicada.


	18. Chapter 17 - Primera ronda

Capítulo 17 - Primera ronda

-Deja el tema... -pidió Elia.

-¡Sólo digo lo que creo! -se defendió Peter.

Aquella mañana habían decidido pasar la conversación al Skype, ya que ninguno estaba muy ocupado. Era una buena forma de intentar comenzar a hacer los deberes y seguir hablando. La relación entre ellos seguía como siempre, no había variado nada, pero Elia seguía esperando a que él diera el paso para hablar sobre aquel beso. Era consciente de que era algo que no iba a suceder, pero lo esperaba, quería una explicación directa al menos, no un simple "es mi amiga" mientras Peter la presentaba a otro chico. Ella seguía fingiendo que nada había pasado, que no le importaba, con lo que se esforzaba en mantenerlo todo igual que antes. Sin embargo, Peter siempre soltaba alguna de las suyas, lo que hacía que ella se molestase. De nuevo, había insistido con que tenía que compartir sus inventos con los superhéroes, concretamente con Spiderman, como si de verdad a él le fuera a interesar algo de lo que ella hiciese.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amigo -repuso Elia, mirando la caja con las pertenencias de su madre. Aún no se había atrevido a abrirla pero, teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente sería 10 de septiembre, tenía la intención de esperar un día más-. Además, él se hace sus propios artilugios, o como quiera que los llame, y conoce a mi padre -añadió-. Estoy segura de que él puede aportarle mejor material.

-Pero tu le aportarías algo distinto -insistió.

Ahí tenía una forma de picarle.

-¿Estas diciendo que mis inventos no son tan buenos como los de mi padre?

La cara de Peter cambió drásticamente. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a tartamudear, intentando salir de la situación.

-¡Es lo que tú siempre dices! -consiguió decir después de varios intentos.

-¿Entonces no opinas eso de verdad? -continuó. Picarle era divertido-. ¡Tan solo lo dices por decir!

Su nuez se movió al paso de su saliva. Elia lo había conseguido, le había puesto nervioso lo suficiente como para que dejase el tema por un tiempo.

-Peter...

-Creo que de verdad eres muy buena -comenzó a hablar él sin dejarla terminar-. Tus ideas son increíbles, son cosas que no había visto antes, y te lo digo de verdad. Quizás parezcan inferiores a los de tu padre, pero eso es solo en apariencia. Estás en el isntituto, por favor, y tampoco has tenido unas herramientas ni unos materiales que te permitan compararte con él en cuanto a los trabajos. Lo que haces me parece increíble, no solo por la utilidad que tiene, sino porque aún estás aprendiendo. El señor Stark lleva años de experiencia, ha estudiado esto; tú tan solo te dejas guiar por lo que has ido aprendiendo sola y haces maravillas.

Esta vez la que se puso nerviosa fue ella. El juego se le había ido de las manos y no contaba con ello. ¿Por qué Peter tenía que ser tan adorable? Esto no estaba bien, su intento de desintoxicación no iba a servir si él, después intentar fastidiarle, tenía una salida de ese tipo. Ahora se sentía demasiado culpable.

-¿Elia?

-Era una broma, Peter -confesó-, sé que valoras mis inventos -añadió-. Yo... solo pretendía molestarte un poco, no hacía falta que dijeras algo así -continuó-. Lo siento.

Peter se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Elia agradeció que estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia, si no los latidos de su corazón se oirían demasiado fuerte, delatándola. Tener una amigo como Peter era una completa tortura.

-Está bien, no diré nada más sobre que le des tus inventos a Spiderman, lo prometo -aseguró-; pero tampoco hace falta que te disculpes, me lo he buscado.

-¿Qué? -Elia estaba sorprendida. Lo último que necesitaba era que él continuase disculpándose-. No, Peter, de verdad que da igual, yo he sido una idiota por eso.

-Elia, que no, que la he liado yo -insistió.

-¡Pero Peter!

-¿Va todo bien?

La voz de Pepper resonó en la habitación, haciendo que Elia girase su silla para verla. Por un instante agradeció que ella llegase para sacarla de esa incómoda situación, pero luego se avergonzó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella había llegado con lo que no estaba segura de qué partes de la conversación había escuchado.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -siguió Pepper al ver que Elia no respondía.

-No, no -contestó al fin, después de procesar todo-, estaba hablando con Peter por Skype.

Pepper se acercó y se situó junto a Elia, agachándose para que la cámara también la pillase.

-¡Hola, Peter! -exclamó-. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Y tu tía?

-Le vas a agobiar -murmuró Elia.

-Todo bien, señorita Potts -dijo Peter, sonriente-. Mi tía tenía ganas de verme después de todo el verano fuera y las clases bien. Coincido con Elia en algunas.

-Sí, algo me ha dicho ella, pero últimamente no habla mucho -soltó a modo de reprimenda sutil-, ¿tantos deberes tenéis?

-Eh... sí, han empezado duros este año.

Elia suspiró, agradecida. Desde que había descubierto la utilidad que podía darle a su casa todas las tardes se quedaba allí después de las clases, diciendo que necesitaba estudiar y que ese era el único lugar donde podía hacerlo con tranquilidad. Pepper y Tony se lo habían creído, aunque se extrañaron mucho de que, apenas con una semana de curso, ya tuviera tanto que hacer. No obstante, no dudaron de ella, pues sabían que era una chica aplicada y prefirieron no cuestionar sus métodos de estudio. Si en algún momento la pillaban, Elia iba a tener que disculparse por todo eso.

-Bueno, entonces os dejo que estudies -contestó Pepper-, aunque ya casi es hora de comer. No tardes mucho más en salir, ¿vale? -le dijo directamente a Elia.

-Sí, ya estábamos a punto de colgar -respondió-. Bueno, nos vemos en clase.

-Hasta luego -sonrió Peter.

Elia colgó la llamada y bajó la pantalla del ordenador, suspendiéndolo. Fue a levantarse, pero Pepper colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y la obligó a permanecer sentada.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿No íbamos a comer? -preguntó de vuelta.

-Tu padre es quien está cocinando, tiene que practicar -replicó Pepper. Eso significaba que la comida tardaría bastante en estar lista.

-Oh.

Pepper la miró divertida.

-¿Qué pasa con Peter Parker?

-Na... Nada, somos amigos -tartamudeó.

-Elia, he oído parte de la conversación -confesó-. No te enfades, ¿vale? Es que no respondías y estaba preocupada, así que entré -Elia frunció el ceño, pero asintió, aceptando su explicación-. Sonábais como cuando Tony y yo discutimos y los dos queremos disculparnos.

Elia suspiró. Tenía que evitar esas preguntas.

-Los amigos también discuten -repuso-, ¿tan extraño es que un chico y una chica sean solo amigos?

-No, no me malinterpretes -se disculpó Pepper-, es solo que últimamente te noto apagada y al oír eso he pensado que podía haber algún problema de chicos -explicó-. Pero vamos, si tú dices que no yo te creo -sonrió-. ¿Ha pasado alguna otra cosa?

-No -negó, demasiado seca. Pepper se extrañó de su rápida respuesta-. Simplemente que es difícil adaptarse a una escuela nueva. Conozco a Peter y a sus amigos, pero no siempre estoy con ellos. No me gusta estar rodeada de gente que no conozco y menos cuando todos saben quién soy -añadió. A pesar de todo, eso no era una completa mentira. El primer día de clase había pasado bastante desapercibida, pero en cuanto uno la reconoció todos supieron que ella era hija de Tony Stark. Era absurdo tenerse que quitar de encima a tantos interesados que solo querían estar a su lado por ser quién era.

-Cada vez se confirma más que fue una mala idea llevarte a esa gala -se quejó Pepper-. Primero lo de los hombres esos y ahora esa panda de estúpidos -suspiró-. Bueno, tú júntate con Peter y con sus amigos, esto segura de que ellos te quieren por ser quien eres, no por tu padre.

Elia se levantó y le dio un abrazo. Sus palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba.

-Gracias, Pep.

-No hay de qué -respondió, devolviéndole el abrazo-. Bueno, será hora de que vayamos a ver qué ha conseguido hacer tu padre.

Elia regresó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, llena hasta reventar. Lejos de armar un desastre su padre había preparado una comida exquisita, tanto que ella no había dudado en repetir. En aquel momento le había parecido una idea excelente, pero ahora estaba hasta arriba. Permaneció en la cama un rato más, esperando a que se le pasase el empacho, pero estaba comenzando a desesperarse; tenía que terminar de montar todo cuanto antes si quería poder salir con la armadura esa misma noche. Durante esos días en los que había estado "estudiando" después de clase había conseguido montar un sistema de entrada en su casa que pasase completamente desapercibido y un lugar donde poder dejar la armadura. Todo eso lo había puesto en marcha en su propia habitación, el único sitio de la casa donde podía restringir la entrada con facilidad. Había creado un soporte para la armadura que podía controlar a distancia con el mando que había sacado del desguace de Tony y que permitía que la armadura pudiera ser liberada sin problema. Además, también había modificado la ventana de su habitación, la cual se abría con el mando, facilitando así la entrada y salida de la guarida. No se había preocupado por nada más, ya que la armadura podía camuflarse, por lo que en ese sentido estaba todo listo. También había incluido esos sensores y cámaras que había encontrado en el taller y había adaptado la zona central de la armadura para que su mini máquina de guerra cupiese. Todo estaba perfectamente pensado, ahora solo tenía que terminar de retocar el programa de control y adaptar el distorsionador de voz. Sí, era una idea genial lo del micrófono, pero no podía permitir que nadie la reconociese.

Se levantó de la cama, encontrándose algo mejor, y se dirigió al ordenador mientras se recogía el pelo. Tomó el mando y activó la armadura, recibiendo inmediatamente la imagen que se suponía que debería estar viendo en caso de estar ahí dentro. En el ordenador abrió el mismo programa, pero seleccionó otra vista, la que le permitía tener un control de los distintos ángulos por donde podían atacar la armadura. Se asustó por un momento al ver que una de las cámaras estaba en negro, pero luego cayó en que esa era la de los pies: si la armadura estaba en el suelo, era normal que no se viera nada.

Conectó los cascos y el micrófono al ordenador y abrió el programa de distorsión de voz, probando las distintas voces que este podía ofrecerle. Encontró una interesante, una robótica y completamente neutra que hacía imposible que alguien la reconociese. Seleccionó esa y comenzó a poner en marcha el resto de controles, emocionándose como la primera vez que consiguió que uno de sus robots funcionase. La ventana se abrió y activó el camuflaje, sacando la armadura de una forma segura. Volvió a cerrar la ventana y empezó a volar, observando que las distintas cámaras funcionasen. Verlo todo de esa manera le hacía recordar lo que era volar por sí misma, pero rápidamente alejó esas ideas. Volar esa armadura era peligrosa y no tenía intención de arriesgarse de nuevo, la última vez había tenido demasiada suerte y estaba segura de que la siguiente no sería igual. Se concentró en disfrutarlo como si fuera un videojuego, algo a lo que se acercaba bastante, y con lo que no tendría que preocuparse por salir herida. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Finalmente, llegó sobre el Empire State sin que nadie detectase su presencia y, entonces, quitó el camuflaje. Quería que la ciudad supiera que había un nuevo superhéroe en quien podía confiar, lanzando también así una advertencia a los delincuentes. Comenzó a volar a su alrededor, saludando con la mano a todas las personas que estaban en la azotea, asombradas al ver a alguien así.

-¡Mira, mamá -gritaba una niña-, es Iron Man!

-No soy Iron Man -dijo, usando por primera vez la voz. La niña y la madre se sorprendieron por eso-, soy... -mierda, no podía estarle pasando eso, ¡no había elegido un nombre para su armadura!-, no importa quién sea, solamente tienen que saber que estaré aquí para defender la ciudad.

-¡Gracias por cuidarnos! -exclamó la niña, sonriente.

Elia suspiró, aliviada de haber salvado la situación, y se marchó. Tenía que pensar un nombre, algo bueno, pero no se le ocurría nada, era verdaderamente horrible para los nombres. Decidió seguir volando, patrullando la ciudad mientras pensaba cuál sería su nombre de superheroína, pero entonces algo captó su atención. Se encontraba en el mismo callejón del otro día y, de nuevo, unos ladrones intentaban entrar en una de las tiendas. Apostaría a que era incluso la misma tienda y los mismos ladrones, con lo que al menos se alegraba de haber conseguido espantarles la vez anterior, pensando que su herida no había sido en vano. No obstante, ahora ella tenía ventaja, sabía perfectamente las debilidades de su armadura y había conseguido solucionarlas. Activó el camuflaje y descendió, situándose junto a uno de los hombres. Este ni se inmutó, pero cuando ella le golpeó y le hizo caer al suelo inconsciente todos se giraron. Elia ahogó una risa, disfrutando del momento.

-¿No os han dicho nunca que robar está mal? -regodearse era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero que en ese momento le pareció maravilloso. Si su madre la oyera seguramente la regañaría, aunque estaba segura de que ella también disfrutaría viendo los rostros asustados de esos hombres.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -preguntó uno.

Elia decidió que era el momento de dejarse ver. Desactivó el camuflaje y se mostró ante todos ellos. Automáticamente, los ladrones comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué pasa, es que no tenías suficiente con la otra vez? -se mofó uno, confirmándole a Elia que eran los mismos ladrones.

-Esta vez será diferente -habló y, sin dejarles tiempo a pensar, atacó a los que tenía más cerca.

Los otros comenzaron a dispararla, pero esta vez no tenía efecto; tan solo se lamentaba porque, cada vez que saliera, tendría que reparar esos balazos si no quería parecer un colador. No obstante, esta era la prueba que necesitaba. Comprobó el funcionamiento de las cámaras, de los sensores y que no necesitaba usar armas mortales para acabar con los delincuentes. Observó el resultado de la pelea, con todos los ladrones tirados en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Era un éxito absoluto.

Entonces, la puerta de la tienda se abrió, dejando ver a un señor mayor bastante canoso y con bigote. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó, mirándolo todo.

Elia se acercó a él, alegrándose aún más de haber evitado ese robo. Si hubieran entrado y se hubieran encontrado a ese hombre, tal vez le habrían matado.

-Estos hombres pretendían entrar en su tienda.

-¿Otra vez? -se sorprendió-. Ya lo intentaron hace poco otros maleantes y...

-Fueron estos mismos -le interrumpió Elia, sorprendiendo al hombre-. También me enfrenté a ellos -aclaró.

-¿Así que tú fuiste quién se enfrentó a ellos? -sonrió-. Gracias al alboroto que montaste los vecinos pudieron avisar a la policía -agradeció-. Mi nombre es Stan -se presentó-, si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Muchas gracias, pero no se preocupe, mi deber es proteger la ciudad -aseguró Elia. Entonces se fijó en la cámara trasera, la cual mostraba a uno de los hombres poniéndose en pie. Ella se giró y apuntó con el brazo izquierdo, activando así el lanza telarañas. El hombre quedó automáticamente atrapado contra la pared-. Creo que debería llamar a la policía -sugirió-, yo me quedaré aquí vigilando.

Stan asintió y se metió dentro de la casa mientras Elia se aseguraba de que esos ladrones no se movieran de allí. Al rato, él salió de nuevo.

-Ya están en camino -informó-. De nuevo, muchas gracias, me has salvado ya dos veces.

-No hay de qué -sonrió Elia, aunque Stan no podía verlo en la armadura. Las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos, acercándose cada vez más y más-. Debería irme. Cuídese -se despidió y alzó el vuelo.

Desde lo alto pudo ver cómo la policía entraba en el callejón y comenzaba a detener a los ladrones. Elia se sentía feliz de haber conseguido cumplir su primera misión con éxito, estaba ayudando a la gente, estaba siendo una superheroína. En su habitación, Elia comenzó a pegar saltos de alegría, celebrando su victoria. Iría poco a poco, pero conseguiría que Nueva York fuese una ciudad segura o, al menos, que tuvieran de nuevo a alguien en quien confiar para combatir el crimen.

Cuando consiguió bajar la emoción, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y movió la armadura por toda la ciudad, comprobando que no había más incidentes. Una vez terminó, volvió al Empire State, donde saludó de nuevo a los impresionados visitantes y activó el camuflaje, dispuesta a regresar a su guarida. Por hoy ya había tenido suficiente.


	19. Chapter 18 - El Guardián

Capítulo 18 - El Guardián

La alarma del despertador hizo que Elia soltase una palabrota, deseando poder dormir más. Miró el móvil después de apagar ese maldito sonido y, al ver la fecha, todo le vino encima. Era 10 de septiembre, el día en que su madre le había contado lo de la enfermedad, el día en que debía abrir esa caja que tenía sobre el escritorio e intentar averiguar la verdad.

Salió de la cama y fue hacia la caja, pero se detuvo frente a ella. No podía abrirla, no solo porque no se sintiera capaz y sus tripas le doliesen por el hambre, sino porque debía ir al instituto. Si comenzaba sabía que no iba a parar hasta haber visto todo y no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Cuando volviera del instituto la abriría, aunque eso significaba no poder reparar la armadura. Pensar en eso la hizo sonreír, acordándose de su exitosa misión. Bueno, aunque quisiera proteger la ciudad la gente también debía entender que ella era humana y, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que había salido la primera prueba, se merecía descansar. Mañana arreglaría la armadura y saldría de nuevo, esa tarde se la dedicaría a su madre.

Fue hasta la cocina y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno. Visión apareció y la saludó con un abrazo. Elia siguió con su comida mientras Visión encendía la televisión y ponía las noticias.

-Elia -la llamó. Su voz sonaba seria-, deberías ver esto.

Elia se levantó del asiento y se puso a su lado, observando la pantalla. Era un reportaje en repetición que hablaba del nuevo superhéroe que había llegado a la ciudad. Cuando vio a Stan, supo enseguida de quién estaban hablando.

-Ha salvado ya dos veces mi negocio -decía-, es mi guardián. Le estoy muy agradecido por lo que ha hecho por mí.

La imagen cambió y mostró a unas personas que no reconocía.

-Estaba en lo alto del Empire State cuando apareció de pronto -contaban, emocionados- y dijo que estaba aquí para defender la ciudad. ¡Tenemos otro superhéroe!

Elia sonrió, comprobando que había causado sensación entre la gente. De nuevo la imagen cambió, mostrando ahora al presentador del reportaje en mitad de la calle.

-La ciudad está entusiasmada con el nuevo superhéroe al que ya han bautizado como "El Guardián" al no saber su nombre -informaba el hombre. Elia asintió al oír el nombre, le parecía bueno. Sí, definitivamente iba a aceptarlo-. No obstante, esto nos hace recordar la situación tan complicada que viven ahora mismo los Vengadores y todos los superhéroes que tenemos en nuestro planeta. ¿Son en realidad una ayuda o una amenaza? Los sucesos de Lagos y Sokovia nos hacen ver que...

Elia apagó la televisión, enfadada. Ya había discutido sobre eso con su padre y no pensaba volverlo a discutir con la televisión. Si los Vengadores no hubieran estado ahí, la situación habría sido mucho más grave.

-Lo hiciste muy bien -la felicitó Visión, cambiando de tema-, detuviste a esos ladrones.

-Shhh -le mandó callar, asustada-, Tony no puede enterarse.

-Él no está aquí -le recordó.

-¿Y si llega en cualquier momento?

-Me enteraría -replicó. Elia se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse, terminando su desayuno-. Me alegra que estés usándolo para hacer el bien y quiero que sepas que te apoyo.

-Te recuerdo que tú luchaste junto a mi padre en Alemania.

-Eso era una situación a escala mundial, esto...

-Sí, es un juego de niños en comparación -repuso, molesta.

-No, no lo es -rebatió Visión-. Puede que parezca ser menos, pero tú solucionas problemas concretos, que es lo que le gusta a la gente. Tu trabajo es necesario.

-¿Estás diciendo que el tuyo no? -se extrañó.

-Se supone que para eso están los ejércitos.

-Se supone que para lo que yo hago está la policía -bufó, pero entonces comenzó a reírse. Visión también sonrió-. Sí, ya, la policía se encarga de criminales más importantes, no de 4 ladrones sueltos que no saben hacer nada mejor que robar al mismo hombre; pero el ejército tampoco puede combatir armas extraterrestres.

-Entonces todos somos igual de necesarios -razonó Visión.

Elia sorteó el último grupo de alumnos y llegó a su taquilla. Introdujo la combinación y sacó sus libros, marchándose corriendo a clase. Se extrañó al no ver a Peter ni a ninguno de los demás, pero no tenía tiempo de esperarles. Había aprendido que en la clase de literatura tenía que sentarse al final, donde la visión de la profesora no podía distinguir entre un alumno y otro pues, de sentarse en las primeras filas, ella la avasallaría a preguntas, como ya había pasado en más de una ocasión. Entró corriendo en la clase y suspiró, aliviada de que aún hubiera un sitio bueno. Dejó sus cosas ahí y se sentó, recostándose sobre el pupitre y esperando poder dormir otro poco más, pero los gritos de sus compañeros se lo impedían. Bueno, ya que estaba, iba a poner la oreja. Si no puedes con el enemigo, debes de unirte a él, ¿no?

-¿Lo habéis visto? -preguntaba uno-. Twitter está lleno de fotos.

-¡Es genial! -decía una chica-. Ojalá haber estado en el Empire State para verlo.

-Mi tía estaba allí y dice que es una pasada -comentaba otro.

-Para mí es un Iron Man sin pintar.

Elia se incorporó al oír eso, sabiendo de quién estaban hablando. Su aparición sí que había causado revuelo.

-Vaya, Stark, ¿eso te llama la atención? -preguntó el mismo chico que había hablado por última vez.

-Es Krane -repuso ella, mirándole. Era Viktor, el chico que se creía el rey de la escuela.

-Bueno, Krane -dijo, remarcando su apellido a modo de burla-, ¿tú qué opinas del nuevo suprehéroe? ¿Crees que le quitará el puesto a tu padre o que terminará siendo un mandado como Spiderman?

Elia vio como algunos de sus amigos fruncían el ceño momentáneamente, indicando que no estaban de acuerdo con la opinión de Viktor, pero ninguno dijo nada, al contrario, las risitas aduladoras no tardaron en hacerse oír. Ese chico era un imbécil y nadie tenía el valor de decírselo por miedo a perder su posición y ser la siguiente víctima. Bien, ella no tenía nada que perder.

-Lo que yo opine te tiene que importar una mierda -rugió-, pero ya que preguntas te lo diré: cada superhéroe hace lo que puede con lo que tiene, no sabes nada sobre ninguno de ellos como para decir que Spiderman es un mandado o que El Guardián es un Iron Man sin pintar. Eres un chulo de instituto que no va a hacer nada con su vida y no tienes ningún derecho a criticarles porque, pintado o no, El Guardián hace más por todas estas personas de lo que tú podrías soñar jamás. Así que te recomiendo que cierres tu maldita boca y sientes tu asqueroso culo de niño rico, porque eres la última persona que puede juzgarles -descargó.

Viktor sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tú lo has dicho -repuso-, tu opinión me tiene que importar una mierda.

Elia rodó los ojos, maldiciéndose por haber empezado de esa manera.

-Bueno, veo que tu capacidad de filtrar información es demasiado alta -replicó-. Sigue así, ya verás como todo te va genial -dijo con sarcasmo.

En ese instante llegó la profesora, haciendo que todos se sentasen. Elia agradeció que llegase en ese momento, no sabía qué más podía responderle a Viktor si él contestaba a su insulto.

Durante toda la clase, Elia se sintió observada, motivo por el cual se giró un par de veces, fingiendo buscar algo en su mochila. Viktor tenía los ojos clavados en ella, sonriendo con esos aires de superioridad de siempre. Todas las veces que se giró se lo encontró así, mirándola como si tramase algo, y Elia no pudo evitar sentirse asustada. ¿Por qué le había seguido el juego? Era un imbécil, sí, pero podía simplemente haberle ignorado y haber seguido con sus cosas. Sin embargo no, ella tenía que saltar y contestar a sus estupideces. Ahora la idiota era ella, una idiota asustada.

Elia dejó caer la bandeja de la comida sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a sus compañeros. Estaba frustrada por todo lo que había pasado con Viktor y por los comentarios que llevaba oyendo toda la mañana sobre El Guardián. Quería dejar de prestar atención pero, siendo ella misma de quien estaban hablando, le resultaba imposible.

-No tienes buena cara -observó Peter.

-¿No me digas? -repuso, borde-. Lo siento -se disculpó al darse cuenta del tono con el que había hablado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ned.

-Me va a explotar la cabeza con lo del Guardián -confesó, revolviendo su comida con el tenedor-, ¿es que no tienen nada más de lo que hablar?

-¡Ey, chicos! -exclamó Harry, llegando en ese momento-. ¿Habéis visto al nuevo superhéroe?

-Aggggg -se quejó Elia. Peter y Ned se rieron-, ¿tú también?

-¿Qué pasa? -Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Todo el mundo habla de eso -explicó Elia-: que si El Guardián esto, que si El Guardián lo otro, que si va a sustituir a Spiderman...

-¿Que va a sustituir a Spiderman? -interrumpió Peter, molesto-. ¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Porque dicen que Spiderman ya no está igual de activo que antes, que ahora es un mandado de mi padre.

Peter abrió la boca, sorprendido. Elia sabía que él era muy fan de Spiderman, con lo que esto debía de afectarle especialmente.

-A ver, en parte tienen razón, Spiderman no ha hecho nada este verano -justificó Harry.

-A ti te rescató de Oscorp, ¿no? -repuso Peter.

Elia asintió.

-Sí, pero ya está, eso es todo lo que ha hecho desde que pasó lo de Alemania.

-Es un momento complicado para los superhéroes -señaló Ned-, tal vez él tenga sus propios problemas.

-¡Claro! -exclamó Elia-. Ninguno conocemos a Spiderman, no sabemos qué estará pasando con él. Ya no es solo lo de Alemania, está también su familia, su trabajo... seguramente tiene muchas más preocupaciones y es normal que no pueda seguir con todo.

-¿Su trabajo? -preguntó Peter, con el ceño fruncido.

-A Spiderman no le pagan por salvar la ciudad y no creo que viva del aire -bromeó Elia-. Tiene que trabajar para mantenerse y quizás también tenga una familia a la que cuidar.

-Molaría ser hijo de Spiderman -fantaseó Ned-, ¿creéis que tendrán sus poderes?

-Cuando oigamos que un chaval ha llenado de telarañas a un compañero en el colegio lo sabremos -dijo Harry, seguiéndole la broma a Ned y haciendo que todos se rieran.

Sin embargo, Peter continuaba serio, con el ceño fruncido y poniendo caras extrañas.

-¿Estás bien, Peter? -preguntó Elia.

Él alzó la vista y la miró, confundido. Algo extraño tenía que estar pensando.

-¿De verdad creéis que Spiderman tiene familia e hijos?

Elia se rió.

-No le des vueltas a eso -dijo, quitándole importancia-, pero supongo que será lo normal con... no sé, ¿30 años?

-¡¿30 años?!

-Claro, Peter, él no va a ser un crío -aseguró Elia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, vale -finalizó Peter-. Da igual la edad que tenga, lo importante es que él sigue siendo un superhéroe y seguirá cuidando de Nueva York.

Elia le miró extrañada. No entendía por qué se molestaba tanto con ese tema, pero prefirió dejarlo estar.

-¿Y las clases qué tal?

Elia llegó a casa nerviosa, pensando en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Subió las escaleras y llegó a su habitación, donde dejó la mochila tirada por el suelo y se acercó al escritorio. Cogió la caja con las cosas de su madre y se la llevo a la cama, sentándose sobre ella y comenzando a ojear. Esperaba encontrarse algo grande, no por nada su madre había ocultado eso en una caja fuerte, pero se decepcionó al ver que solo había papeles con fórmulas que no comprendía. Tal vez sí eran importantes, pero ella no entendía nada. Quizás debería preguntarle a Tony por ellos, o incluso a Daniella, pero tampoco estaba segura de que ellos las comprendiesen. Sacó y sacó más papeles, procurando mantenerlos en orden mientras los dejaba sobre su cama, todos con las mismas fórmulas incomprensibles. Entonces llegó al final, quedando tan solo una pequeña lata de metal con unos dibujos navideños.

-Mmmm interesante -susurró al ver los Pen Drives que esta contenía. Eran 4 en concreto y cada uno de ellos estaba marcado con unos números.

Con la caja en mano se levantó y se dirigió a su ordenador. Mientras lo encendía se planteaba si era buena idea, quizás había un virus o algo que pudiera destruirle el portátil, con lo que todo su trabajo con los programas de control de El Guardián se perderían, pero decidió que merecía la pena arriesgarse. Introdujo uno de ellos y esperó a que el ordenador lo reconociese. Al instante, una carpeta se abrió en la pantalla, mostrando una serie de vídeos. Elia pinchó en uno de ellos al azar y el reproductor se abrió, comenzando a cargar el vídeo. No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio a su madre.

-Hoy es 7 de abril de 2016 -decía ella mientras hablaba a la cámara-. Los tratamientos han ido funcionando hasta la fecha, pero es necesario aumentar la dosis. Empiezo a notar que pierdo movilidad en el brazo y noto que la mitad de mi rostro no responde a a mis gestos como debería. Ambos sucesos están ocurriendo en el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, con lo que temo que ese sea el foco de actuación de la enfermedad...

Elia no pudo seguir mirando, tenía que enseñarle esto a alguien. Bajó la pantalla del ordenador y salió corriendo, con este en brazos, hacia el laboratorio de Tony. Introdujo la contraseña y entró, sorprendiéndole.

-He encontrado algo -informó, sin darle tiempo a responder.

Hizo hueco en la mesa, sin importarle lo que estaba moviendo ni las quejas de Tony, y dejó el ordenador ahí. Lo abrió y reinició el vídeo.

-¿Esta es...? -Tony estaba mudo de la impresión.

-Sí, mi madre -confirmó Elia.

-Empiezo a notar que pierdo movilidad en el brazo y noto que la mitad de mi rostro no responde a a mis gestos como debería. Ambos sucesos están ocurriendo en el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, con lo que temo que ese sea el foco de actuación de la enfermedad -repetía la grabación de Teressa Krane en la pantalla-. Los efectos secundarios del tratamiento son leves, incluyendo mareos, náuseas y falta de apetito, pero me parecen un malestar soportable teniendo en cuenta lo que implicaría no someterme a esto -continuó tras una pausa-. Bien, comenzaré con el experimento.

Entonces Tess comenzó a preparar una serie de tubos que había en la mesa, visiblemente afectada ya por la parálisis del brazo. Elia respiraba con dificultad, recordando lo duro que había sido para ella empezar a ver ese deterioro, pro muy leve que fuese. Sin embargo, se sentía afortunada, pues sabía lo que significaba el ELA para la mayoría de los pacientes y agradecía no haber tenido que ver a su madre en esa situación. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando comenzó a ver como su madre se inyectaba una jeringuilla en el brazo y gemía de dolor. En ese momento, Tony paró el vídeo.

-Creo que es suficiente -dijo, mientras sacaba el Pen Drive del ordenador-. Me quedaré con esto y revisaré el resto de los vídeos, será lo mejor para ti. ¿Se puede saber de dónde lo has sacado? -preguntó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba en mi casa, sobre la mesilla de mi madre -mintió.

-¿Encontraste algo más?

-No -volvió a mentir. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba la expresión de Tony. Sabía que intentaba protegerla, pero no estaba segura de que él fuera a decirle todo lo que averiguase. Había sido impactante ver a su madre experimentando consigo misma, pero estaba dispuesta a ver todos los vídeos con tal de sacar información.

-De acuerdo -asintió él-. Lo bueno de esto es que confirmamos mi teoría: tu madre se estaba tratando, había conseguido desarrollar una cura para el ELA.

-Sí -sonrió Elia-, ahora entiendo por qué su evolución fue tan distinta.

Tony sonrió también.

-Tu madre lo hacía todo para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé -afirmó-. Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes -dijo, cogiendo el ordenador.

-Cuando vea todo esto te contaré lo que he averiguado, ¿de acuerdo?

Elia asintió.

-Hasta luego.

Se marchó de allí con prisas, deseando ver qué más encontraba. Se sentía feliz por su madre, sabía que ella era una gran científica que podía con todo, pero desarrollar un tratamiento así era algo magnífico, algo por lo que se merecería el premio Nobel, como mínimo. Sin embargo, se preguntaba por qué había continuado con el experimento cuando todas las ratas habían muerto, pero le extrañaba incluso más que no hubiera dicho nada al respecto cuando estaba teniendo unos resultados tan buenos. Sí, había impedimentos éticos y era un experimento complicado, pero, ¿por qué callárselo?

Elia llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Dejó el portátil sobre la cama y recogió todos los papeles en la caja, guardando esta en el armario; Tony no debía enterarse de todo lo que había encontrado. Volvió a la habitación y miró la lata y los 3 Pen Drives que quedaban. Se fijó mejor en los números que los identificaban y, como por arte de magia, lo comprendió.

-¡Son años! -exclamó-. ¡Son los malditos años!

Elia tomó uno, el que estaba identificado como 2018, y lo introdujo en el ordenador. Cuando la carpeta se abrió comprobó que esta tenía 130 archivos, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas: esos vídeos eran el diario de prueba que su madre había hecho cada vez que se administraba una dosis del tratamiento. De nuevo, pinchó uno al azar y su madre apareció en pantalla.

-Hoy es 3 de abril de 2018 -informó-. La movilidad del rostro está perdida y el brazo ya está inutilizado, pero, tras casi 4 años desde el diagnóstico de la enfermedad, siguen siendo los únicos síntomas que tengo. Esto es muy positivo, pues significa que, aunque este tratamiento no llegue a curar, puede mejorar la calidad de vida de todos los enfermos de ELA -Tess sonrió, triunfal, y Elia lo hizo con ella-. Me gustaría poder ver eso, pero no sé si viviré lo suficiente y, lo más importante, si conseguiremos descubrir quién fue el que mató a las ratas. Mientras esa persona siga sin aparecer no podremos hacer público el proyecto, pues significa que hay alguien que no quiere que esta investigación salga de este laboratorio -Elia abrió la boca, sorprendida por esa información. Su madre tenía enemigos en el laboratorio, por eso no habían podido publicar el tratamiento.

-No te enrolles con eso, Tessa -dijo una voz femenina.

-Lo sé, tienes razón -se disculpó su madre-. Comenzaremos con la prueba de hoy.

Elia vio como su madre trataba de calmarse mientras otra mujer preparaba la jeringuilla. No era capaz de identificarla, hasta que se acercó a su madre y pudo verle el rostro. Esas facciones le resultaron familiares y al instante cuadraron en su mente, haciendo que la reconociese. Elia estaba confundida, no sabía si alegrarse porque existiera alguien con quien pudiera hablar de estos vídeos o enfadarse porque la hubieran tratado como a una idiota. Lo que sí tenía claro es que las cosas no se iban a quedar así.


	20. Capítulo 19 - Charity

Capítulo 19 - Charity

Elia continuaba inmóvil observando el vídeo, viendo como la doctora Evans era la encargada de inyectarle el tratamiento a su madre. Los siguientes minutos del vídeo fueron un borrón en su mente, tan solo prestaba atención de vez en cuando, pues no paraba de pensar sobre cómo aquella mujer la había engañado. "Gran científica", "varios proyectos"; ahora todo le sonaba a palabras vacías, pero tenía que contactar con ella. Una vez terminó el vídeo Elia se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, dispuesta a buscar de nuevo en los papeles. Tenía un teléfono de la doctora Evans, pero no estaba segura de que fuera a cogerle ese número, por lo que debía de buscar si existía otro más oculto entre los papeles de su madre. Sacó la caja de su escondite y revisó de nuevo todo varias veces. Estaba igual que al principio, sin ninguna pista. Desesperada, volvió al ordenador y metió otro Pen Drive. Este contenía muchos más archivos y dio un vistazo por encima a todos ellos, encontrando un documento de Word.

-Esto es nuevo -murmuró mientras lo abría-. ¡No! -exclamó al ver que el documento requería de contraseña.

Trató de calmarse, analizando lo que eso significaba: había encontrado algo importante. Pensó posibles contraseñas que utilizaría su madre, pero su nombre, o incluso el de ella misma, le parecían pésimas ideas. Probó con los números que habían abierto la caja fuerte, 1009, pero el archivo seguía igual. Se planteó hackearlo, al fin y al cabo era un documento de Word y no podía ser tan difícil, pero eso le llevaría mucho tiempo. Tenía que pensar en algo bueno, algo que fuera sencillo pero que nadie más conociera de su madre. En cuanto esa idea cruzó su mente supo cual era la contraseña. Efectivamente, el nombre de Tony Stark desbloqueó el documento, mostrando una sencilla hoja en blanco que hizo que la alegría de Elia se evaporase. Tenía que haber algo en ese documento, algo que fuera importante. Apartó el ordenador con rabia, dejándolo caer sobre la cama, y se puso en pie. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, tratando de relajarse, pero todo era imposible. La frustración que sentía era enorme, a cada paso que daba retrocedía otro, haciendo que se quedara en el mismo punto, pero con nuevas incógnitas abiertas.

Tras conseguir bajar el ritmo de respiración volvió a la cama, donde el ordenador seguía encendido, pero, por algún casual, parte del documento se había seleccionado. En esos instantes, resaltadas sobre la selección azul, unas letras blancas habían aparecido, indicando que el documento no estaba vacío.

-¿Cómo he podido caer en algo tan estúpido? -se regañó, sin creerse que su madre hubiera empleado el truco de la letra blanca para que pareciese que el documento no tenía nada escrito.

Elia seleccionó todo lo que había y cambió el color de la fuente, leyendo lo que ponía. Era una especie de agenda de contactos, con diversos números y correos electrónicos. Leyó el nombre de Tony el primero de todos y luego varios más hasta que, por fin, llegó al de la doctora Evans. Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número, nerviosa. Era un número distinto del que ella le había dado, pero tampoco estaba segura de que fuera a cogerlo.

-¿Diga? -preguntaron al otro lado de la línea tras tres eternos toques.

-¿Charity Evans? -el tono de Elia delataba el pánico que sentía en esos instantes.

-Sí, soy yo -afirmó la doctora, haciendo que Elia suspirase de alivio-, ¿quién llama?

-Soy Elia Krane.

-Vaya -la voz de la doctora Evans cambió de pronto, mostrándose mucho más alegre-, ya empezaba a preocuparme, pensaba que no ibas a llamar nunca.

Elia trató de razonar lo que la doctora acababa de decirle, pero le resultó imposible.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Tienes este número -comenzó ella-, lo que quiere decir que has visto las pruebas -aclaró-. Sé que tendrás muchas dudas, pero hoy ya es tarde y mañana tienes clase. ¿Te apetece venir a comer mañana a mi casa? Te prometo que responderé todas tus preguntas -aseguró.

Elia apenas prestaba atención en las clases, tan solo podía pensar en todo lo que hablaría con la doctora Evans y cómo podría ingeniárselas para ir a su casa, porque sí, no había tenido valor para contarle a Tony la verdad. Durante la cena él había estado callado y pensativo, dejando hablar a Pepper todo el rato, lo que hacía que Elia se preguntase qué había visto en el vídeo. Mientras recogían se había acercado a él y le había preguntado por ello, pero su respuesta había sido esquiva.

-Sin novedades.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

-Problemas con la empresa.

Elia no quiso rebatir su respuesta, había estado prestando atención a Pepper y lo último que ocurría eran problemas en Industrias Stark. Sin embargo, asintió y continuó con lo suyo, preguntándose qué tan malo podía ser. Aún no había visto todos los vídeos, pero tampoco eran tan impactantes como para que Tony estuviera así. Había algo más, seguro.

-Hola, Elia.

La voz de Peter la regresó a la tierra, recordándole que estaban en clase de biología. El muchacho se sentó a su lado, ya que era la única clase que compartían ellos dos solos.

-Hola, Peter -sonrió-, ¿todo bien?

-Sí -asintió-, ¿y tú? Tienes pinta de no haber dormido bien.

Elia sabía por qué lo decía, nada más levantarse había visto esas enormes ojeras que le había provocado la falta de sueño. Era horrible que, cada vez que estaba nerviosa, le costase tanto dormir.

-Una mala noche -respondió, ahorrándose detalles.

Peter iba a decir algo, pero sus intenciones murieron cuando el profesor entró en clase pidiendo silencio. Comenzó a hablar y Elia se distrajo, perdiéndose de nuevo en su madre, en la doctora Evans y en los vídeos. Si al menos hubiera visto alguno más podría saber qué le pasaba a Tony, pero no tenía ni idea. Era muy probable que esa noche tampoco pudiera dormir después de hablar con la doctora, con lo que aprovecharía y al menos vería los vídeos.

-Elia, ¡Elia! -dijo Peter, tocando su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, sobresaltada.

-Nos ha tocado hacer un trabajo juntos sobre las arañas.

Elia hizo una mueca.

-Que asco.

-Haber estado atenta cuando nos ha preguntado -le reprochó Peter, entrecerrando los ojos-, he dicho el primer animal que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

-Vale, está bien -suspiró-. Pero, ¿por qué arañas?

-Hace un tiempo investigué sobre ellas y tengo mucha información que podemos usar para el trabajo.

-Me fío de ti -asintió ella, volviendo a centrarse en los garabatos de su cuaderno.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada más? -Elia le miró confundida-. ¿Tan poco te interesa el trabajo?

Elia se incorporó sin apartar los ojos de él, debatiéndose sobre si debería contarle lo que había descubierto. Peter le había guardado el secreto de los entrenamientos con Natasha, no quería sobrecargarle más. Sin embargo, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser exactamente él? Tal vez Harry y Ned... No, no podía fiarse de ellos. Eran buenos amigos, pero no les conocía como a Peter. El chico le había demostrado que era alguien en quien podía confiar y que siempre iba a preocuparse por ella, por muchas cosas que sucedieran entre ellos.

-¿Elia? -insistió.

-Prométeme que no dirás nada de esto a nadie, en especial a mi padre -le pidió.

-Lo prometo -aseguró.

Elia miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie podía escuchar lo que iba a contarle. Por suerte, la profesora había dejado el resto de la clase libre para que empezasen a organizar el trabajo y cada uno estaba hablando con su compañero sobre eso. Al menos parecería que Peter y ella estaban haciendo lo mismo.

-El otro día encontré una caja fuerte en mi casa, donde vivía con mi madre -aclaró al ver la cara de Peter-. Dentro tenía una caja con folios y Pen Drives. Los folios no tenían nada que yo entendiese, pero los Pen Drives estaban clasificados por año y tenían muchos archivos de vídeos, que eran pruebas que mi madre se había hecho.

-¿Qué pruebas?

-Mi madre trabajaba en una investigación sobre el ELA que salió mal, pero ella siguió experimentando consigo misma. Sí, es peligroso -se adelantó al ver que Peter quería volver a hablar-, pero supongo que estaba desesperada. Los experimentos salieron bien y está todo en esos archivos, pero mi madre no trabajaba sola -hizo una breve pausa para pensar cómo podía resumirle todo a Peter-. La mujer que me entregó sus cosas en el laboratorio salía en los vídeos ayudándola y encontré también su número de teléfono. La llamé y hoy voy a comer con ella para que me cuente lo que pasó.

-Guau -dijo Peter, asombrado-. Ahora entiendo que estés así de perdida pero, ¿por qué tu padre no puede saberlo?

-Le enseñé uno de los vídeos y me confiscó ese Pen Drive -resumió-. Creo que no quiere que siga investigando sobre mi madre.

-¿Y qué excusa has puesto para poder ir hoy con esa mujer?

Elia suspiró.

-Ninguna, no he podido decirlo aún -confesó-. Espero que cuando tenga a Happy delante se me ocurra algo.

-Di que vienes a mi casa a comer -propuso Peter de pronto.

Elia abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendiéndose ante la naturalidad con la que lo decía. Era una idea muy buena pero, si Tony la pillaba, Peter también se ganaría una bronca por ayudarla y sabía lo que él admiraba a su padre.

-No puedo permitirte que hagas eso...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que te pillen.

-Es que no tienen por qué pillarnos -parecía completamente convencido-. Mira, ponle un mensaje a Happy y dile que no venga a recogerte, que comes conmigo porque vamos a empezar un trabajo de clase que nos han asignado, que ha sido todo de golpe y que quieres tener algunas cosas ya pensadas. Seguro que cuela.

Elia le miró fijamente, deslumbrada por la gran sonrisa que mostraba. Peter estaba ayudándola de una forma increíble y no sabía cómo iba a agradecérselo.

-Está bien -cedió.

Las clases pasaron lentas hasta que Peter y Elia coincidieron a la salida. Ella estuvo durante lo que quedaba del día revisando si tenía alguna respuesta de Happy, pero este ni siquiera había leído el mensaje. Eso hacía que ella se preocupase porque, si estaba allí, todo se complicaría.

-Serías la persona con la peor suerte del mundo -se burló Peter, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué decías?

El coche de Happy estaba frente al instituto, tan elegante e impoluto como siempre. Peter estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-Esto es surrealista -comentó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de la risa.

Elia le dio un codazo y corrió hacia el coche.

-Happy -saludó desde la ventanilla del copiloto. El hombre la miró por encima de las gafas de sol y con el ceño fruncido-, ¿no has visto mis mensajes? Hoy como con Peter.

-Sí, pero he pensado que podía acercaros a los dos -respondió, haciendo que Elia palideciese.

-Muchas gracias, Happy -sonrió Peter, cogiendo a Elia del brazo y abriéndole la puerta. Antes de que entrase le dio un ligero apretón que hizo que ella le mirase, completamente asustada. Él intentó calmarla con la mirada, pues tenía un plan-. ¿Qué tal el día? -preguntó una vez estuvieron dentro del coche.

-Como siempre -respondió brevemente.

Peter no preguntó más y se dedicó a observar a Elia. La chica miraba por la ventana, ocultando su nerviosismo entre los edificios. Peter alargó la mano y la tomó de la muñeca, tratando de transmitirle seguridad con ese gesto. Ella se giró, clavando primero sus ojos castaños en la mano que la tocaba y después en él. Peter se quedó sin respiración por un segundo, sorprendiéndose de que sus ojos se vieran tan espectaculares cuando estaba nerviosa. Cuando se acordó de que necesitaba el aire sonrió, pero esta vez más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Ella formó una leve sonrisa y asintió a la vez, haciendo que Peter tuviera que soportar cómo su corazón se paralizaba. Ese era el efecto que las sonrisas de Elia tenían sobre él.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a la casa del chico y bajarse del coche. Peter fingió que tardaba en encontrar las llaves frente a la puerta, esperando a que Happy se marchase, pero no lo hacía. Finalmente, abrió la puerta y entraron.

-¿Cómo voy a irme de aquí? -preguntó Elia, desesperada.

-Eh, que es mi casa -dijo Peter, tratando de rebajar sus nervios con una broma, pero Elia tan solo se cruzó de brazos y le miró con los labios fruncidos-. Vale, esto es lo que haremos -explicó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras-: vendrás conmigo a mi casa y de ahí te irás por la escalera de incendios. Da a la parte trasera del edificio, con lo que podrás salir sin que Happy te vea, y de ahí corres al metro que está a tres manzanas. No deberías tardar más de media hora en llegar a casa de la doctora.

Elia asintió, sin saber qué decir. En tan solo unas horas, Peter le había salvado el plan varias veces. Eso la hacía feliz, pero era otro motivo más que añadir a la larga lista de cualidades que el chico tenía, lo cual no beneficiaba para nada los sentimientos de Elia.

-Espera aquí -dijo cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de un apartamento. Sin esperar a que ella contestase la abrió y entró en la casa-. ¡Hola, May! -exclamó-. ¿May? -repitió al no obtener respuesta-. ¿Estás ahí? -aguardó unos instantes, pero, si no había contestado aún, era que no estaba en casa. Dejó la mochila en el sofá y corrió hacia la puerta-. Pasa -le indicó a Elia. La chica obedeció y se quedó parada en la entrada mientras él cerraba la puerta-. Ven -dijo, tomándola de la mano de forma inconsciente. Apenas lo hizo se dio cuenta de ello, pero decidió alargar un poco más ese momento, al fin y al cabo nunca sabía cuando iba a volver a tener una excusa tan buena como esa. La condujo por la casa hasta que la llevó a su habitación y abrió la ventana-. Aquí está la escalera de incendios -explicó-. Baja por aquí y sal por esa valla. Siguiendo esa calle deberías llegar al metro en unos 5 minutos -indicó, señalando con la mano cada parta del recorrido.

Elia le tomó del brazo y se acercó a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias por esto, Peter.

-No hay de qué -dijo, sonrojado.

La chica sonrió y salió por la ventana mientras él se asomaba, observando cómo ella salía corriendo hasta la valla. Una vez se encontró en la calle, se giró y se despidió de él con la mano, gesto que también imitó. Ella se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, pero Peter permaneció un buen rato más mirando por la ventana, admirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido.

-Siento llegar tarde -consiguió articular sin que sus pulmones salieran de su cuerpo cuando la doctora Evans abrió la puerta. Había corrido todo lo rápido que había podido desde el metro hasta la casa y ahora apenas podía respirar.

-Ay, no te preocupes, no tenías que haber corrido tanto -respondió la doctora.

-No quería molestarla más.

-Por favor, soy yo quien te ha invitado, no molestas. Y no me trates de usted, mi nombre es Charity y puedes utilizarlo sin problemas -sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

-Venga, pasa -indicó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano-. Deja la mochila donde quieras.

Elia se quitó la mochila y la dejó en la entrada, junto al paragüero. Después siguió a Charity a la cocina, donde había una pequeña mesa redonda puesta para dos personas.

-Siéntate donde quieras -sonrió. Elia no lo dudó ni un instante y tomó asiento, salivando debido al delicioso olor de la comida. Al rato, la doctora Evans puso la comida en su plato-. No sabía qué te gustaría, así que he pensado que pasta estaría bien.

-Es perfecto -asintió Elia-. Muchas gracias.

La doctora sonrió de nuevo y también se sentó.

-Bien, cuéntame, ¿qué has encontrado? -preguntó Charity, directa. Eso era algo que le gustaba.

-Vi un par de vídeos, uno en el que mi madre estaba sola y otro en el que salías tú ayudándola.

-Sí -afirmó-, tu madre siguió con el proyecto a escondidas y tan solo me informó de lo que hacía cuando su brazo ya no le permitió administrarse las dosis sola.

-Mi madre era una cabezota.

-Tu madre era lista -rebatió la doctora Evans-. Con un experimento así, no autorizado y violando tantas normal éticas, habría perdido su trabajo. Hasta que no se aseguró de que podía confiar en mí no comenzó a incluirme en su proyecto.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-A mediados de 2016, cuando había pasado un año desde que cancelaron el proyecto -respondió.

-¿Por lo de las ratas? -preguntó Elia, a lo que Charity asintió-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ellas? En uno de los vídeos mi madre dice que las asesinaron.

-Es algo complicado -suspiró Charity-. Cuando entramos a Oscorp estábamos en el laboratorio que tu recordabas, uno con unas medidas de seguridad y una tecnología horrible, pero entonces llegó Norman y comenzó a sacarnos de allí poco a poco, a espaldas de su socio, Mendel Stromm. Stromm también era un científico, pero él se dedicaba al armamento y la tecnología -Elia asintió, comprendiendo un poco mejor la situación-. Norman se interesó por mi investigación con el cáncer y recomendé a algunos miembros de mi equipo, entre ellos a tu madre. Poco a poco, el laboratorio fue creciendo hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora. Tess propuso un día una forma de tratamiento para la ELA y presentamos el proyecto, el cual fue aprobado. Era un proyecto muy costoso y largo, pero a Norman no le importó, siguió aprobando la financiación hasta que las ratas murieron y tuvimos que cancelarlo -la doctora Evans hizo una pequeña pausa-. Llevábamos dos años de investigación y todo se perdió, pero la más afectada fue tu madre. No entendía como todo se había torcido tan rápido cuando estaba saliendo a la perfección -de nuevo, suspiró-. Por aquel entonces tu madre llevaba un año con la ELA y desde el momento en que se la diagnosticaron comenzó a someterse también al mismo tratamiento que las ratas, ella temía que le pasase lo mismo -aclaró-. Por eso acabó confesándomelo todo y pidiéndome ayuda, porque temía morir también, aunque tenía otras sospechas.

-¿Cuáles? -insistió Elia al ver que ella no seguía.

-Tu madre aseguraba que Mendel Stromm fue el causante de la muerte de las ratas, que nuestro proyecto se llevaba una gran parte del presupuesto y él no tenía suficiente dinero para sus experimentos -confesó-. Fue algo que no pudimos comprobar nunca, pero de lo que estoy absolutamente segura, y Tess también -esta vez Elia prefirió no presionar-. La prueba es ella misma, ella sobrevivió 4 años con el tratamiento mientras que las ratas solo dos. Sé que pudieron influir más cosas en el tratamiento de tu madre, pero esa diferencia es un gran paso.

Tras una larga comida con Charity, como había insistido de nuevo en que la llamase, salió de la casa y llamó a Peter, diciéndole que directamente iba a quedar con Happy en otro sitio que le pillaba a mitad de camino.

-Le diré que hemos salido a tomar algo y que te has tenido que ir, no te preocupes.

-Elia, ¿todo bien?

La chica pudo notar el tono preocupado de su voz, pero en esos instantes no le apetecía hablar.

-Sí, mañana te cuento -prometió y colgó sin dejarle tiempo a responder.

Llevaba años odiando a Norman Osborn por la gestión que había hecho en Oscorp, porque le culpaba de la enfermedad de su madre, y ahora descubría que había estado odiando al hombre equivocado; es más, había odiado al hombre que había querido ayudar a su madre. En su cabeza sentía que le debía una disculpa, pero tampoco le parecía muy apropiado acercarse a un señor que no conocía de nada para decirle "ey, te culpé por la enfermedad de mi madre y acabo de enterarme de que en realidad la ayudaste, lo siento". Sonaba absurdo y tan solo eran sus pensamientos.

Charity había resultado ser una persona mucho más agradable de lo que imaginaba y había prometido ayudarla con cualquier duda que tuviese, tan solo que ella no se había atrevido a confesar que tenía toda la investigación de su madre grabada. Bueno, a excepción de ese año que Tony le había quitado, precisamente el más interesante. Según la información que Charity le había dado, en 2016 murieron las ratas y perdieron la financiación para continuar con el proyecto, aunque Tess había conseguido fabricar suficiente suero como para tratarse a sí misma durante 5 años más. Elia se preguntaba dónde estaba ese suero, pero Charity lo desconocía. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si lo encontraba podía demostrar que su madre había hecho un gran descubrimiento y que había personas que, por intereses propios, habían intentado ocultarlo.

Cuando llegó a casa subió a su habitación, completamente desganada. Una parte de su cabeza le pedía que continuase viendo los vídeos de su madre, pero la otra estaba completamente saturada. Se tumbó en la cama sin saber que hacer, hasta que decidió que había tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy y que necesitaba hacer algo que le gustase a ella, sin estar atada a las investigaciones de su madre, a las clases o a cualquier otra cosa. Tan solo se le ocurría algo que pudiera hacer que cumpliera esas características, así que no dudó en levantarse, encender su ordenador, coger el mando y ponerse los cascos.

Sí, quería volar de nuevo al Guardián.

Activó todo el programa y, sin preocuparse por el estado de la armadura, la sacó. Esta vez hizo su aparición en el parque junto al jardín botánico, desactivando el camuflaje y sorprendiendo a todas las personas que aún se encontraban allí. Nuevamente, saludó a la gente, pero esta vez ellos la respondieron con aplausos y gritos de júbilo. Sí, se estaba ganando un nombre.

Continuó volando por la ciudad, apreciando las pintorescas calles mientras hacía su ronda. Las había visto miles de veces, pero nunca se cansaba de ellas. Decidió pararse en lo alto de un edificio a mirarlo todo con tranquilidad desde las alturas, algo que nunca antes había podido hacer. Con su dron había conseguido ver todo Central Park y, aunque la experiencia de vuelo era similar, la calidad de la imagen y las posibilidades que le ofrecía El Guardián eran mil veces mejores.

De pronto, algo entró a gran velocidad en el rango del radar. Elia se fijó en la cámara indicada, pero no movió la armadura, fingiendo que no había detectado nada. Quien quiera que estuviera allí se frenó a unos 4 metros y comenzó a acercarse con más lentitud. Poco a poco, una silueta fue distinguiéndose entre las sombras. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que era absurdo seguir fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, menos aún cuando esa persona no hacía nada por ocultar que estaba allí. Finalmente, Elia giró la armadura, viendo de frente cómo la silueta cobraba una forma muy conocida. Ahogó un grito de emoción al ver quién era, pero él no parecía estar muy contento.

-¿Así que tu eres quién me está quitando el trabajo?

Elia no supo qué responder. En sus planes nunca había estado cabrear a Spiderman.


	21. Chapter 20 - Spiderman

Capítulo 20 - Spiderman

Elia tragó saliva y dejó el mando sobre sus piernas, tratando de asimilar la situación. Vale, estaba jodida. Se retorció la coleta, pensando qué hacer, mientras veía en la pantalla como Spiderman permanecía de brazos cruzados.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?

Ella tomó el mando y suspiró.

-No quería quitarte el trabajo, tan solo quería ayudar -aseguró, siendo todo lo sincera posible-. Podríamos hasta ser compañeros.

En esos momentos daría lo que fuera por poder detectar la expresión facial de Spiderman, era completamente desconcertante no ver ni un misero músculo moverse; aunque ella no era quién para quejarse, al menos él manifestaba algo más a nivel corporal.

-Yo trabajo solo -bufó.

-Pero eso no significa que no necesites ayuda -replicó.

Spiderman se giró hacia un lado, molesto, pero no tardó mucho en volver a fijar la mirada en la armadura.

-Hagamos una cosa -comenzó-, te propongo una carrera desde aquí hasta Flatiron Building. Demuéstrame de qué estas hecho.

-¿Si gano aceptarás que trabajemos juntos? -preguntó Elia, entusiasmada.

-Aceptaré que estés por aquí, que es distinto -repuso.

Elia suspiró y sacó su móvil, buscando la ubicación del edificio, pues no sabía cómo llegar hasta allí.

-Está bien -asintió mientras su móvil cargaba la información. La pantalla mostraba una ruta que incluía cruzar el puente de Manhattan-, acepto.

Spiderman choco las palmas y pegó varios saltos, haciendo una especie de calentamiento.

-Cuando quieras -dijo.

-¿A la de 3? -preguntó. Spiderman asintió y comenzaron a contar juntos-. 1, 2 y ¡3!

Elia activó los propulsores y despegó, encaminándose directa hacia allí, pero no lo hizo con la velocidad deseada. Por un momento se alarmó, pensando que los disparos habían dañado los circuitos, hasta que vio a Spiderman balancearse por delante de ella. Una de sus telarañas estaba unida directamente a la armadura, lo cual explicaba su pequeño momento de retención. ¿Quería jugar sucio? Pues iba a sufrir.

En cuanto se liberó del peso, Elia aceleró y se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a él. No podía atacarle, no quería hacerle daño y eso la clasificaría automáticamente como una villana, pero si podía entorpecer su marcha. Se situó por delante de él y frenó, obligándole a detenerse, lo cual le permitió acelerar de nuevo, pero esta vez se elevó en lugar de seguir hacia adelante, no iba a caer de nuevo en el mismo truco. Aun así, Spiderman era persistente. Con la cámara de sus pies pudo ver la telaraña acercarse hacia ella, lo que le permitió girarse y agarrarla directamente con las manos. En ese momento, los ojos de Spiderman se abrieron de golpe, mostrando la primera expresión de la noche. Eso supuso una gran victoria para Elia, quien tiró de la telaraña y la lanzó en la dirección contraria, soltándola de golpe y viendo como Spiderman se perdía a lo lejos. No obstante, ese momento de felicidad fue corto, pues comenzó a sentirse mal por haber hecho eso: había llevado la competición demasiado lejos. Esperó unos instantes, esperando ver a Spiderman alzarse por entre los edificios, pero cuando eso no ocurrió comenzó a preocuparse. Iba a ir hacia donde le había lanzado cuando le vio acercarse a toda velocidad, impulsandose directamente, sin perder tiempo en balancearse. Elia suspiró de alivio, no quería matar a Spiderman, pero no perdió más el tiempo. Aceleró y continuó la carrera, visualizando por fin el puente de Manhattan. Ella no tenía porqué cruzarlo como tal, podía acortar volando sobre el agua, pero entonces volvió a tener la misma sensación que al empezar la carrera. Miró a las cámaras y, aunque estaba oscuro, en la cámara inferior veía algo colgado. Nuevamente, Spiderman se había aprovechado de ella. Pensó en cortar la telaraña, pero cayó en la cuenta de que entonces él caería al río, por no mencionar que no estaba segura de si iba a poder romperla, no sabía de qué material estaba hecha. Decidió seguir adelante, omitiendo por completo su existencia. En cuanto llegaron a la otra orilla, Spiderman lanzó una telaraña y empezó a avanzar hacia la meta. Elia intentó acelerar más, pero los propulsores tenían un límite que, a diferencia del cuerpo, no podía sobrepasar. Eso le daba mucha rabia, ya veía el edificio y, tan solo unos metros por delante de ella, estaba Spiderman. Él iba a ganar por nada y ya no iba a reconocerla como una posible aliada, le diría que se largase a casa y no saliese más; aunque, por otra parte, ¿qué importaba lo que tuviera que decir Spiderman? Ella no pensaba dejar de ser El Guardián por mucho que él se lo impidiese. No obstante, algo se revolvió en su interior cuando le vio aterrizar en lo alto del edificio unos segundos antes que ella.

-¡Sí! -exclamó Spiderman, celebrando su victoria con extraños saltos más propios de un adolescente que de un superhéroe maduro.

Elia acercó la armadura a él.

-Felicidades -dijo en un tono bastante seco, aunque él era incapaz de percibirlo debido al modulador-, pero no pienso dejar esto.

Spiderman se la quedó mirando en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que lo tienes que dejar? -rebatió-. Te dije lo que pasaría si ganabas, no que si perdías tenías que retirarte.

El corazón de Elia comenzó a latir a toda prisa después de haber estado parado durante unos instantes.

-Lo has hecho bien -continuó Spiderman-, incluso te has preocupado por mí.

-¡Yo no me he preocupado por ti! -repuso, aunque sabía que era cierto. Sin embargo, tenía que mantener una imagen delante de él.

-Sí, lo has hecho, al igual que tampoco me has dejado caer al agua.

¿Por qué narices era tan observador?

-Esto es una conversación absurda -dijo, alzando el vuelo. Ya había cumplido con su cometido, así que no tenía más sentido seguir ahí. No obstante, por tercera vez volvió a notar ese ligero desequilibrio-. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? -rugió mientras intentaba acelerar.

-No voy a dejar que te marches enfadado -repuso mientras tiraba con fuerza de las dos telarañas con las que la había atrapado.

Finalmente, Elia fue aflojando los propulsores poco a poco. Si seguían así iban a terminar haciéndose daño y eso era incluso más absurdo. Spiderman también se dio cuenta y dejó de tirar, pero no soltó las telarañas. Ambos se acercaron y se quedaron mirando.

-Tengo curiosidad por ti -confesó Spiderman, poniendo los brazos en jarra-, ¿de dónde has salido?

-De mi casa -explicó Elia, sarcástica.

-Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa! Yo imaginaba que ibas a decir que de chatarralandia.

Vale, Spiderman era sarcástico, Elia tenía que tomar nota de eso.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada -esta vez fue más directa.

-¡Oh, vamos! -se quejó-. No es tan difícil, mira: soy Spiderman y conseguí estos poderes porque me picó una araña mutante -dijo a modo de demostración y tendiéndole la mano igual que si se estuviera presentando.

-Soy el Guardián -le imitó, aceptando su mano- y creé esta armadura.

-¿La creaste? -preguntó, sorprendido-. ¿Eres algo así como un Iron Man?

-Quítale lo egocéntrico y las armas impresionantes, entonces sí, soy como él.

Spiderman se rió.

-Bueno, el señor Stark es alguien con quien hay que saber tratar.

Elia resopló. Sí, a Tony había que conocerle.

-Te lo digo en serio, puede ser agradable cuando quiere -aseguró. Elia se dio cuenta de que había malinterpretado su reacción, pero prefirió que fuera así.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte -dijo, tratando de terminar la conversación-, pero yo debería irme.

-Oh, vale -asintió-. Entonces supongo que nos veremos por ahí. Ah, y solo para que quede claro: trabajo bien solo, pero eso no quiere decir que no me alegre de que haya alguien más vigilando la ciudad -añadió.

Claro, como ya estás viejo... pensó Elia.

-Sí, está bien -afirmó en su lugar-. Hasta luego -se despidió alzando el vuelo.

-Hasta la próxima -oyó decir mientras se alejaba de allí.

Había sido una ronda más intensa de lo esperado, pero también se alegraba de contar con un aliado.

Elia llegó a la escuela agotada. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en Spiderman y en lo emocionada que estaba ante la posibilidad de poder trabajar con él. Le admiraba muchísimo, de no ser por él no existiría el Guardián que la gente de Nueva York conocía y la sola idea de poder volver a tenerle tan cerca le tenía entusiasmada. No obstante, tenía que reconocer que era un poco infantil y tramposo, aunque debía serlo si se paseaba por la ciudad en mallas y saltando de edificio en edificio persiguiendo a los malos; si eso era todo lo que le había hecho a ella, qué no le habría hecho a sus enemigos de verdad. Bostezando, Elia entró en el instituto y se dirigió hacia su taquilla, donde sacó los libros y se encaminó hacia su primera clase. Pilló asiento al fondo y, entre la voz del profesor y su sueño, terminó durmiéndose.

El timbre sonó y la despertó, haciendo que se sonrojase. Ella no se quedaba dormida en las clases, jamás, ni por muy agotada que estuviera. Respiró hondo mientras recogía su libro y se marchó de allí la primera, caminando hacia su taquilla de nuevo para coger el siguiente libro y pensando que la situación sería alarmante el día en que suspendiera algún examen pero que, por el momento, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

-¡Hola, Elia!

Ella se giró y vio a Ned agitando la mano con energía. Peter estaba a su lado, sonriendo tímidamente. Elia no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía así y lo bien que le quedaba ese jersey.

-¿Elia? -preguntaron entonces a su espalda, acompañando la pregunta de un toque en su hombro.

Junto a ella estaba Harry, mirándola sin saber bien qué sucedía.

-Hola -saludó.

-Hola, Harry -la voz alegre de Ned indicó que estaban los 4 juntos de nuevo-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿y tú? -devolvió Harry.

-Bien, bien -sonrió. Luego fijó su atención en Elia-. No tienes buena cara -observó-, ¿ha pasado algo?

Elia se tensó al oír eso.

-Eh... no, nada, simplemente no pude dormir bien y me puse a leer y entonces me desvelé más y ya apenas pude dormir -mintió rápidamente, tratando de salir del paso-, ¿y vosotros qué hicisteis? -preguntó, tratando de desviar aún más la atención sobre sí misma.

-Nada en especial -dijo Ned y Harry se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que tampoco había hecho nada digno de mención.

-¿Y tú, Peter? -insistió al ver que el chico no contestaba.

-Yo vi una peli -contestó con rapidez mientras sacaba los libros de su taquilla.

-Déjame adivinar -pidió Ned-: Deadpool.

-Eh.. sí -afirmó Peter.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Elia. Ella ya había cambiado los libros y estaba apoyada en la pared mientras esperaba a los chicos.

Todos prestaron su atención en ella, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-¿No sabes qué peli es Deadpool?

-Armonía perfecta, chicos -se burló cuando todos hablaron a la vez.

-¿Pero en serio no la conoces? -continuó Harry, a lo que Elia negó-. ¡Pero si es genial!

-Súper genial -añadió Ned-. Va de un tipo que es mercenario y se enamora de una prostituta y entonces le detectan cáncer y se somete a un tratamiento, pero eso le hace ser como un cojón con dientes...

-Literal -sonrió Harry.

-... y se piensa que ella ya no va a querer estar con él, entonces se va a vivir a otro sitio y...

-Eh... me estoy perdiendo muchísimo con esto -cortó Elia-. Peter, ¿puedes contármela tú?

-Bueno, pero no sé si me acordaré bien...

-¡Si la viste ayer! -exclamó Ned. Peter se giró y le miró de una manera extraña-. Aunque bueno, sí, es algo complicada -añadió.

-Básicamente es de un superhéroe que es muy bestia y que no puede morir -explicó Harry-. Pasan más cosas, pero eso es lo principal: que es un bestia y que te ríes muchísimo. Ah, y que él mismo es consciente de que es un personaje de cómic.

-Ahora suena algo más interesante -coincidió. Ese último dato le había parecido bastante curioso-. ¿Tan difícil era contarme eso? -le preguntó a Peter.

Él hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada.

-Es que yo lo habría contado igual que Ned -se defendió-, Deadpool no se puede resumir tan fácilmente.

-Pues Harry lo ha hecho muy bien -le picó.

Peter calló y continuó caminando, algo molesto. Elia cruzó miradas con Harry y ambos comenzaron a reírse, lo que molestó más a Peter. Esos dos eran demasiado amigos y, aunque se alegraba de volver a ver a Harry, prefería que se mantuviera alejado de Elia. No iba a decir nada, le parecía absurdo intentar separarles, pero sí echaba de menos pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

-Ten -dijo una animadora cuando se cruzó en su camino, dándole un folleto informativo.

Peter tomó la hoja y la leyó, sonriendo conforme según avanzaba. Un partido de beisbol y luego uno de baloncesto, todo en el mismo día; sería el lugar perfecto para estar con Elia a solas.

-Oye, Elia -la llamó, interrumpiendo la conversación de esta con Harry y Ned-, ¿te apetece que vayamos juntos? -dijo, ofreciéndole el papel.

Elia se lo quitó de las manos y lo leyó.

-Suena bien -asintió un poco antes de que la campana sonase-. Tengo que irme a clase otra vez, hablamos luego, pero en principio el lunes no tengo nada que hacer.

-De acuerdo -se despidió.

Harry también se fue, dejando a Peter y a Ned solos.

-¿Desde cuando te interesa a ti el deporte? -preguntó su amigo, extrañado.

-Desde hace tiempo -aseguró, aunque eso ni el se lo creía. Había empezado a practicar algo más de ejercicio desde que se había convertido en Spiderman, pero no antes.

-¿Y por eso solamente se lo has propuesto a Elia?

Peter abrió los ojos. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo evidente que había sido, pero era lo que le había salido hacer. ¿Ella también se habría dado cuenta? Porque de ser así tendría que intentar hablar con ella lo antes posible; ya la había liado al no poder hablar de lo del beso, no quería volver a confundirla más. Aunque, en realidad, era ella la que le confundía a él. ¿Por qué era tan complicado?

-Estás rojo -murmuró Ned-. ¡Te gusta Elia!

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Peter-. ¡No!

-Sí, sí, te gusta -afirmó, comenzando a divagar-. Necesitamos un nombre de ship... ¡Eter! No, eso es un elemento químico y puede ser más raro, aunque a los dos os gusta la química... ¡No, ya lo tengo! ¡Pelia! -dijo, orgulloso, pero entonces hizo una mueca-. Ay, no sé cuál es mejor.

Peter se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero prefirió no seguir diciendo nada más. Cuando Ned se centraba en un tema podía ser muy insistente y, aunque se le dijera cualquier cosa, él no iba a cambiar de opinión. Ya les estaba buscando nombre de ship, con lo que eso significaba que iba a estar mucho tiempo molestando sobre eso. Prefirió mentalizarse y acostumbrarse, deseando que no se le escapase nada delante de Elia, porque eso implicaría sacar a la luz una conversación para la que no sabía si estaba preparado.


	22. Chapter 21 - Partido

Capítulo 21 - Partido

Elia se levantó tarde, demasiado tarde, pero no se preocupó por ello, uno de los motivos por los que adoraba los sábados. Como siempre, fue a desayunar, pero, al verse tan sola y aburrida, decidió dar una vuelta por la casa mientras terminaba su comida. Cogió una chaqueta y salió. No estaba muy segura de qué iba a hacer, pero le apetecía investigar un poco. En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí había descubierto gran parte de la casa, pero la había explorado al completo. Especialmente, le faltaba el pabellón principal, de donde tan solo conocía el laboratorio de su padre. Fue hacia allí, esperando encontrarse con la puerta de la sala de prensa cerrada, pero estaba abierta. Un ligero vistazo le sirvió para averiguar que había esperado más de lo que encontró: era una sala normal y corriente, simplemente con varias sillas y un atril con micrófonos. Suspiró y cerró la puerta, planteándose qué hacer. No era un buen momento para sacar la armadura, pues no podía arriesgarse a que la pillasen de esa manera. Tal vez debía estudiar un poco, pero no tenía ganas. Entonces, una idea loca se le pasó por la cabeza: el laboratorio de Tony estaba allí. Quizás podría entrar y, con la excusa de buscar piezas, tal vez podría recuperar el USB que le había quitado. Se apresuró hacia el pasillo y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta. Introdujo el código y esta se abrió, motivo por el que suspiró de alivio. Una parte de ella había esperado encontrarse con que Tony había cambiado la contraseña. Entró y recorrió el laboratorio, mirándolo todo como si fuese la primera vez. Aún no se acostumbraba a tener acceso a un lugar así y creía que nunca lo haría. Las máquinas eran impresionantes y toda la tecnología era como un sueño, pero debía de centrarse. ¿En dónde podría haber dejado Tony el Pen Drive? Tenía que concentrarse, estar atenta a los pequeños lugares donde podría haberlo ocultado.

-¿Qué haces? -Elia se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Pepper tras ella.

-¡Hola! -saludó-. Nada, buscaba un par de herramientas -miró rápidamente sobre la mesa y cogió la primera herramienta que vió-. Ya está -sonrió tratando de disimular.

Pepper asintió y permaneció allí, esperando a que Elia saliera, con lo que a ella no le quedó más remedio que abandonar el laboratorio.

-Oye, tu padre me ha dicho que quería verte -informó Pepper-, ¿puedes esperarle en el salón?

-De acuerdo -accedió Elia.

-Te veo luego -se despidió Pepper.

-Adiós.

Elia suspiró de nuevo, teniendo la sensación de que ese día no hacía más que suspirar. Ahora no podría volver a entrar en el laboratorio, al menos no ese día, a no ser que tuviera una excusa más fundamentada. Resignada, se dirigió al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá. Sacó el móvil y respondió al último mensaje de Peter, fijándose en la hora. ¿Qué hacía ese chico despierto a las 4 de la mañana? No le dio importancia y simplemente contestó.

-Hola, Elia -saludó Visión.

-Buenos días -respondió ella.

-¿Buenos días? -preguntó Visión extrañado-. Es casi medio día.

Elia rodó los ojos, tratando de no tomarse muy en serio su comentario. Aún no se acostumbraba a que no comprendiera esas pequeñas frases.

-¿Qué tal estás? -preguntó, desviando el tema.

-Eh, bien -asintió-. Quería comentarte una cosa -dijo, esperando a que Elia dijese algo. Ella permaneció callada, dejándole hablar-: voy a ir a ver a Wanda -informó.

La boca de Elia se abrió de golpe. Nunca había imaginado oír esas palabras.

-¿Co... co? -los nervios le impedían hablar adecuadamente.

-Estamos en contacto -comenzó a explicar-, de vez en cuando me llama desde algún teléfono de prepago y me informa de cuando es seguro ir a verla.

-¿También has visto al capitán? -la emoción en su voz la delataba. No es que no le interesase Wanda, pero el Capi era el Capi y le encantaría conocerlo en algún momento.

-No -negó-, ella... también se escapa.

Elia frunció el ceño, tratando así de que su rostro no reflejase lástima. Era algo que había aprendido a hacer cuando su madre había enfermado y, en esos instantes, le resultaba tremendamente útil. Estaba convencida de que Visión, al igual que Wanda o que su madre, no querían la compasión de la gente, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse triste por ellos dos, por tener que huir y mentir para poder estar juntos. Eran dos personas en bandos opuestos que compartían mucho más que la simple etiqueta de vengadores.

-Si mi padre pregunta por ti, ¿qué digo? -preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Tony no pregunta -aseguró Visión-, él ya lo sabe, pero prefiere no confirmarlo.

Elia asintió, aliviada de oír eso. No iba a decir nada acerca de su paradero, pero no era la mejor persona del mundo mintiendo.

-Y tengo curiosidad, ¿sabes qué hacen el Capitán y el resto? ¿Wanda te cuenta algo?

-Son temas de los que no hablamos -dijo Visión-, limitamos la información a aquello que nos incumbe únicamente a los dos.

-Ah -articuló Elia, sin saber qué contestar-. Bueno, me alegro de que hayas decidido contármelo.

-No quería que volvieras a derribar mi puerta -repuso Visión.

Elia boqueó, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que no pudiera volverse contra ella, pero le resultaba imposible. Se revolvió en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando el reproche.

-¿Te has enfadado?

-No -ni ella se creía ese tono.

-Era solo una broma, lo siento -se disculpó Visión.

-¡Es que eso te pasa por no contarme las cosas! -se quejó, sacando un tono infantil que no le gustaba. Odiaba cuando su voz sonaba como la de una niña mimada, pero no pudo disculparse por esa pequeña rabieta.

Tony Stark apareció en la sala, motivo por el cual no era buena idea continuar hablando con Visión sobre Wanda. Anotó mentalmente que debía disculparse con él.

-¡Hola! -saludó Tony, feliz. Elia asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado incómoda como para poder decir nada más-. Visión, ¿te importa dejarnos un segundo?

-Claro -accedió-. Nos vemos luego -le dijo a Elia directamente.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien -comenzó Tony con un largo suspiro cuando Visión se alejó lo suficiente-, antes de nada quiero que me prometas que no harás ninguna locura.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que me obedecerás en todo lo que yo te diga -Elia arqueó las cejas-, al menos mientras estemos allí -aclaró Tony, pero Elia seguía sin fiarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Norman Osborn nos ha invitado a otra gala a Pepper, a ti y a mí, especialmente a ti y a mí para agradecernos el haber sacado a esos tipos la otra noche. Hay que tener en cuenta que es muy considerado de su parte, porque prácticamente nos habíamos colado en sus laboratorios... -Tony hizo una pequeña pausa-. No sé si has conocido a Norman alguna vez, pero es la clase de personas que clava cuchillos de forma sutil -informó-. Quiero que me prometas que, diga lo que diga sobre lo que hicimos en la anterior gala, te callarás y me dejarás responder a mí; y también aceptarás lo que yo diga.

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? -se extrañó Elia-. Además, te recuerdo que a aquel periodista le contesté muy bien -repuso.

-Norman no es cualquier periodista, ya lo verás -rebatió-, así que necesito tu palabra de que no harás nada.

Elia suspiró.

-Está bien, pero en el viaje de vuelta no te vas a librar de mí -aseguró.

~~

-¡Hasta luego, Happy! -se despidió Elia, como cada mañana.

De nuevo, lunes, una semana más comenzaba en Midtown, pero hoy tenía pinta de ser un buen día. Peter y ella habían estado hablando durante el fin de semana y, aunque no lo tenía del todo claro, tenía pinta de que su plan de ir a ver los dos partidos juntos era algo que iban a hacer ellos dos solos. Elia estaba muy emocionada, no solo porque le apetecía mucho volver a disfrutar del baloncesto, sino porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaban a solas. Por un lado agradecía eso, estaba logrando así controlar sus sentimientos, pero también echaba de menos a su amigo.

-Ey, ¿qué tal? -le preguntó directamente Peter cuando se sentó en la mesa.

-Bien -sonrió ella, observándole directamente. Harry y Ned también estaban, pero los ojos de Peter estaban clavados en Elia, hasta que se giró hacia Ned.

-Ni se te ocurra -amenazó, haciendo que Ned se riese.

Elia les miró sin entender, pero Harry parecía igual de perdido que ella. Lo mejor sería ignorarles, seguramente fuese alguna broma suya.

-Les estaba contando que Vicktor es un idiota -dijo Elia, retomando la conversación.

-¿Cuándo no lo ha sido?

Elia quiso tirarle algo a la cara, pero luego recordó esa irritante combinación de su mala punteria y los buenos reflejos de Peter.

-Hoy en especial -aseguró, ignorándole-. No ha parado de tratar de hablar conmigo durante todas las clases en las que coincidíamos.

-¿En tantas estás con él? -se extrañó Ned.

-Parece ser -Elia se encogió de hombros-. Creo que no me he dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora, como siempre le omito...

-Vicktor es la clase de personas que quieren atención y que no pararán hasta conseguirla, pero hay una pequeña franja en la que su paciencia y la tuya están a punto de irse a la mierda. Simplemente deja que él se canse primero -aconsejó Harry.

-Supongo que no me queda más remedio -suspiró-. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -preguntó cuando oyó a Peter contenerse la risa.

Él dejó el tenedor y apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano.

-Supongo -suspiró, imitándola.

Esta vez, Elia no pudo evitar lanzarle un trozo de pan y disfrutar de como le daba de lleno en la frente.

-¡Buena puntería! -exclamó Peter-. ¿Sabes? Luego podrías hacerle lo mismo a Vicktor en el partido.

-¿En el partido? -el enfado inicial había pasado a ser curiosidad.

-Él está en el equipo de béisbol -informó Ned. Elia miró a Peter queriéndole fulminar-. ¿No lo sabías?

-No -rugió.

Era una tontería, pero no quería estar más tiempo de lo necesario cerca de ese tío, no le daba buena espina. Durante los últimos días él estaba demasiado insistente y, aunque hasta hoy no se había comportado como un capullo, eso no significase que fuese una persona de su agrado. Ya le había mandado a la mierda cuando había hablado mal del Guardián, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con ver su comportamiento el primer día de clase, con lo que tenía muy claro que era una persona a la que no quería tener cerca. No obstante, cerca tampoco estarían. Convencería a Peter de irse a las últimas gradas y verlo todo desde allí.

-¿Elia? -Harry le dio un pequeño codazo mientras le hablaba-. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sí -aseguró-, es solo que estaba pensando en mis cosas.

-¿En qué? -insistió.

-Pues... -últimamente, había demasiadas situaciones en las que tenía que pensar una excusa de forma rápida y eso no le gustaba-. Mi madre -dijo, sin estar muy segura de por dónde iba a tirar.

-¿Aún no has conseguido quitarle el Pen a Tony? -preguntó Peter. Elia alzó la vista y le miró-. Perdona, no...

-No, tranquilo, no pasa nada -dijo ella, tratando de evitar que siguiera disculpándose. No era una metedura de pata, pero no les había contado nada a Harry y a Ned. Ambos la miraban con curiosidad y, aunque no estaba en sus planes contarselo todo, sí podría decirles parte de la verdad-. Encontré unos vídeos por casa de mi madre, muy raros, y se los enseñé a Tony. Me quitó el Pen, con lo que no he podido seguir viéndolos y no sé qué hay en ellos. Tiene pinta de ser algo importante, porque él no me lo quiere decir.

~~

-¿Por qué no querías que Ned y Harry lo supieran? -preguntó Peter cuando se sentaron en la última fila de las gradas.

-Simplemente no quiero meterles en líos -respondió.

-Entonces siento haber sacado el tema -se disculpó de nuevo.

-No te preocupes -le sonrió-. Además, han aportado algunas ideas.

Peter se rió.

-Tienes que estar muy desesperada para plantearte hacerles caso.

Elia fijó la vista en el campo, donde aún no habían aparecido los jugadores. Sí, estaba desesperada, pero no pensaba reconocerlo.

-Lo siento -repitió Peter-, soy un bocazas.

Elia le miró, viendo que él también estaba prestando atención al campo. Sin embargo, su boca estaba fruncida en una mueca de preocupación que, aunque resaltaba su mandíbula, no era el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar sobre eso.

-¿Sabes? -dijo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Estuvo tentada de respirar su aroma y, aunque trató de evitarlo, se le metía solo por las fosas nasales. Cada persona tenía un olor particular y el de Peter le gustaba-. En realidad estaba pensando en que no me apetecía venir al partido si jugaba Vicktor, pero no quería decirlo.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?

-Porque no quería parecer una miedosa -aseguró-. Además, estamos sentados muy lejos, no creo que nos vea.

Peter asintió y Elia permaneció en la misma posición, esperando a que él dijese algo más.

-Así que en realidad te tengo que dar las gracias por sacarme del apuro -continuó. Peter seguía sin decir nada y, aunque Elia sabía que no debía, sus labios pronunciaron las palabras antes de que se diera cuenta-. También quería estar un rato contigo, ya casi no nos vemos a solas -confesó, agachando la mirada y muerta de vergüenza.

-Si hubieras dicho que no te apetecía venir, habría buscado otro plan -aseguró Peter-. A mí también me apetecía pasar la tarde contigo.

Elia sonrió a su respuesta y le dio un beso en el hombro.

-Gracias por estar pendiente de mí.

-No hay que darlas -dijo, esta vez girándose a mirarla.

Nuevamente, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y eso la ponía nerviosa. Ya había entendido que Peter y ella eran solo amigos, buenos amigos que se preocupaban el uno por el otro, por eso no quería volverse a ver en una situación así con él. Quería apartarse, pero tampoco quería que fuese algo muy brusco. Por suerte para ella, los jugadores comenzaron a salir al campo y Elia vió en ellos la excusa perfecta.

-Mira, ya empieza.

-¿Estás lista para aprender del mejor maestro del béisbol?

-¿De quién? -preguntó, fingiendo estar emocionada, aunque sabía de sobra a quién se refería.

-De mí, boba.

Elia se rió de él, pero lo cierto es que disfrutó del partido. El equipo de Midtown competía contra otra escuela y, aunque eso significase animar también a Vicktor, no podía negar que quería que ganase su equipo. Peter explicaba cada jugada con todo el detalle que podía y resolvía las dudas que Elia le planteaba. Más que ver el partido, fue una conversación entre ellos dos en donde lo que hacían los jugadores servía para ejemplificar lo que Peter le contaba. Se lo pasó mejor de lo que había esperado, incluso celebraron la victoria de Midtown poniéndose de pie y dando saltos en las gradas junto al resto de compañeros.

-Deberíamos bajar -comentó Peter-, tenemos que ir al gimnasio e imagino que ahí si querrás tener un buen sitio.

-¡Claro! -exclamó Elia.

Encima, la cosa mejoraba. Se había llevado una grata sorpresa con el béisbol, quizás nunca le había gustado porque nadie se había parado a explicárselo, pero ver un partido de baloncesto era mil veces mejor. En esta ocasión le tocaría a ella hacer de maestra, lo que la ponía nerviosa, pero confiaba en saber explicarse correctamente.

-Hola, ¿has venido a verme? -la molesta voz de Vicktor se coló por sus oídos. Siguiendo el consejo de Harry, simplemente le ignoró y tiró de Peter-. Ey, ¿ni siquiera me vas a mirar?

-Déjala...

-No he venido a verte a ti -le cortó Elia, aunque agradecía que Peter hubiera intentado defenderla-. Tan solo le acompañaba -dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Peter-, lo que a mí me interesa ahora es el baloncesto -soltó-. Nos veremos... espero que nunca.

Elia se dio media vuelta y salió del campo. Estaba hecha una furia, odiaba a ese tipo con todas sus fuerzas y necesitaba dejárselo claro. El consejo de Harry era bueno, muy bueno, pero no era para ella; al fin y al cabo algo de Stark llevaba en las venas y eso implicaba que su orgullo de vez en cuando salía a relucir. Tenía paciencia, pero todo llegaba a su límite.

-Guau, eso ha sido increíble -alabó Peter, haciendo que frenase un poco. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que iba hasta entonces-, aunque...

-No quiero saber nada de Vicktor ahora -interrumpió-, vamos a ver el partido y a disfrutarlo -dijo, dispuesta a seguir caminando, pero entonces los brazos de Peter la rodearon de nuevo. Elia se aferró a su sudadera, acercándose más a él. Necesitaba un abrazo.

-Eres orgullosa -afirmó Peter-, pero también sensible -las palabras de Peter sonaban de fondo mientras él le acariciaba el pelo-. Tienes que intentar que esto te afecte lo menos posible.

-No sé cómo hacerlo -susurró, conteniéndose las lágrimas.

-De primeras -dijo, apartándose un poco y tomándola del mentón- vas a olvidar que existe y vamos a ir al partido, tienes muchas cosas que contarme -Elia sonrió por eso, tratando de no parecer tan estúpida-, y de segundas quiero que tengas bien claro que nos tienes a todos nosotros, que siempre te vamos a apoyar. Somos tus amigos, hoy y siempre.

Elia asintió, encontrándose mejor. La rabia la había cegado al principio, pero en cuanto Peter la abrazó se sintió tremendamente vulnerable y triste. Sin embargo, él había conseguido calmarla de nuevo y hacer que sonriese. Cuando estaba a su lado, sus emociones cambiaban como el viento.

-Gracias.

-Nada -sonrió él-. Solo recuerda: hoy y siempre. 


	23. Chapter 22 - Chantaje

Capítulo 22 - Chantaje

Spiderman descansaba en lo alto de un edificio, vigilando desde allí la seguridad de la ciudad. Acababa de atrapar a unos asaltadores que llevaban unos días sembrando el caos por Corona Park y, aunque no había sido una pelea demasiado dura, se sentía agotado. Últimamente no había tanta delincuencia como antes y había comenzado a volverse a casa sin haber hecho nada, motivo por el cual ya no estaba tan acostumbrado a pelear. Tenía que entrenar más duro si quería tener el mismo nivel que antes.

-Hola, viejo.

Él alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con el Guardián ahí delante, detenido en el aire y hablando con su monótona voz robótica.

-Hola, hojalata -ambos se habían rebautizado.

-¿Qué tal la noche? -preguntó.

-Bien, aunque más cansado de lo habitual -reconoció.

-Cada vez confirmas más mis teorías, viejo -se burló-. Llevo 15 detenciones esta semana, ¿tú cuántas? -continuó mofándose.

-Tal vez es que alguien me está quitando el trabajo -replicó.

La risa metálica del Guardián sonó con ganas.

-¿Quieres que desaparezca?

Spiderman le miró, analizando las posibilidades que eso podía ofrecerle. El Guardián, aunque le quitaba el trabajo, también le ayudaba mucho, con lo que su vida como Peter Parker ya no se estaba viendo tan afectada por la dualidad de identidades. Ahora llegaba antes a casa, podía dormir más y conseguía prestar algo más de atención en clases, siempre y cuando no se le ocurriese una nueva fórmula con la que mejorar las telarañas. Además, el Guardián era la única persona con la que podía hablar como Spiderman. Sí, seguía llamando a Happy cada vez que resolvía un crimen, esperando que el señor Stark volviera a contar con él al ver sus grandes aptitudes, pero nunca recibía respuestas. Eso le frustraba y, al menos, había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir estas aventuras.

-Olvídalo -aconsejó.

-En el fondo me adoras.

Vale, un poco creído sí que era, pero le caía bien.

El Guardián se acercó a la azotea y aterrizó con suavidad junto a él.

-¿Has oído lo del duende? -preguntó de pronto. Desde hacía unos días un nuevo villano atormentaba Nueva York, pero tan solo suponía una amenaza para los poderosos. El Duende Verde, como se hacía llamar, entraba en las casas de empresarios, políticos y personas de renombre cuya ética resultaba dudosa y conseguía extraer la información necesaria para poder encarcelarlos, aunque no sin antes darles una gran paliza.

-Sí, he oído hablar de él.

-Tres apariciones y tres personas que están en la cárcel gracias a él -comentó el Guardián, casi con admiración-. Más que un villano me parece que está limpiando la ciudad.

-Pero no es el método correcto -señaló Spiderman.

-En ningún momento he dicho que lo fuera -se defendió-, simplemente recalco su utilidad para la sociedad, aunque dar una paliza a cada una de esas personas hace que él también merezca ir a la cárcel.

-Ya, claro, porque el allanamiento y el robo tampoco son delitos -comentó con sarcasmo.

-Ay, deja de criticar todo lo que digo -se quejó-. Ya he dicho que no todo lo que está haciendo es malo, quiero que también veas la otra cara de esto.

-Vale, entonces, ¿por qué no informa a la policía de que sabe que existen esos archivos? -preguntó-. Puede hacerlo como confidente anónimo.

-Tal vez le tengan vigilado -sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, y no van a ver que sale por las noches vestido con un traje de duende -hoy estaba particularmente sarcástico.

-Vale, tregua -le frenó-. Entonces, según tú, ¿también debemos atraparle?

-Creo que sería lo mejor -asintió.

-¿Eso es que tienes un plan?

-No -suspiró-, ¿y tú?

-Confiaba en que tú lo tuvieras -dijo, con una pizca de humor en su voz-. Ni siquiera me he enfrentado a él aún.

-Yo tampoco.

-Supongo que entonces debemos investigar sobre él.

-Supongo -repitió, recordando a Elia por unos instantes, pero rápidamente la alejó de su cabeza. No quería que el Guardián le viera con cara de atontado pensando en ella, aunque dudaba que, con la máscara, algo pudiera apreciarse; pero prefería no arriesgarse-. ¿Tienes acceso a datos policiales?

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó, algo reticente.

-Sería bueno saber algo más sobre las agresiones y sobre las personas que ataca -explicó-. Yo no tengo capacidad para hacer eso, tan solo puedo buscar información sobre él en internet.

-Seguro que hay mil blogs, teorías conspiratorias y esas cosas -comentó-. Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada -accedió.

-Gracias -dijo Spiderman, dando un salto-. Bueno, se me hace tarde, ¡nos vemos! -y saltó por el borde, balanceándose entre los edificios dando un rodeo de seguridad hasta llegar a su casa.

Por el camino se permitió pensar por fin en Elia, en lo bien que se lo había pasado con ella viendo los partidos y, aunque Viktor había conseguido alterarla un poco, pudo notar como ella disfrutaba del plan. Le gustaba verla sonreír y estar con ella, hacer que por un momento se olvide de las cosas malas que le han pasado. Quería pasar tiempo con ella, esa era la mejor recompensa que podía obtener por ayudarle.

Cuando llegó a casa entró por su ventana, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y evitar despertar a la tía May. Era tarde, así que estaba completamente seguro de que estaría ya allí y que se ganaría un gran bronca por todo: salir sin permiso, despertarla y llegar tan tarde; aunque mejor discutir sobre eso a que se enterase de que era Spiderman, algo que hasta ahora solo había descubierto Ned. Con cuidado, aterrizó en el suelo y se quitó el traje con rapidez, guardándolo en el armario. Le daba pereza ponerse el pijama, así que se metió directamente en la cama. Esperaba poder dormir algo esa noche, porque su cabeza ya estaba comenzando a maquinar un plan contra el Duende Verde.

Elia tachó otra idea más de su cuaderno con desesperación. Nada más se fue Spiderman, ella comenzó a pensar cómo podría colarse en los archivos de la policía y, al dejar la armadura en su casa, cogió un cuaderno y comenzó a apuntarlas todas. Así llevaba toda la semana y ahora, en mitad de clase, le había parecido un buen momento para reconsiderarlas, sabiendo que no eran tan buenas como inicialmente había pensado. Efectivamente, todas las que había revisado y tratado de desarrollar más tenían algún defecto por alguna parte que las hacía completamente inviable, siendo el principal que necesitaba la ayuda de Tony. ¿Cómo le explicas a tu padre, al que conoces de hace unos meses, que quieres colarte en los archivos de la policía para detener a un duende que aterroriza la ciudad porque eres el maldito Guardián? Ninguna manera le parecía adecuada, especialmente porque incumplía la única regla que se había impuesto cuando había comenzado a utilizar la armadura: no contárselo a nadie. Bueno, vale, estaba Visión, pero era la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

-... señorita Krane -oyó decir a la profesora de pronto.

-¿Sí? -preguntó al oírla.

-Simplemente le comentaba a tu compañero de pupitre que podía tomar un poco de ejemplo de ti -sonrió la profesora.

Elia se fijó en el chico que tenía al lado, un chaval de los que había visto jugando al béisbol. Si era amigo de Viktor, tenía sentido que fuera un completo imbécil.

-Supongo -susurró. Una de las ventajas que tenía seguir apuntando las cosas a mano era que los profesores se pensaban que tomaba apuntes; la otra era que conseguía distraerse del molesto susurro de las chicas populares. Ya había oído su nombre y el de Viktor un par de veces en la conversación y eso la ponía nerviosa.

La clase siguió y ella continuó con sus notas.

-Ni siquiera estás prestando atención -protestó su compañero en voz baja.

Elia se giró y le sonrió con desgana.

-¿Pero a que lo parece? -y volvió a centrarse en lo suyo, no sin antes oír como el chico chistaba.

Por suerte, no volvió a intentar establecer contacto con ella y el resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad hasta que sonó la campana. Elia recogió sus cosas rápidamente pero, antes de meterlas en la mochila, cogieron su cuaderno.

-¿Qué tanto apuntas, rata de biblioteca? -preguntó una de las chicas que había estado hablando de ella. No hacía muchos días, esa misma chica había intentado hacerse su amiga porque se había enterado de que era hija de Tony Stark.

-Nada que te importe -repuso, arrebatándoselo y guardándolo en la mochila.

-Seguro que es su plan para conquistar a Viktor -comentó otra chica.

Elia la miró sin creerse lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Cómo si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer!

-Solo lo diré una vez, Stark -dijo la primera chica, utilizando el apellido de su padre a sabiendas de que no le gustaba-, aléjate de él, zorra.

Elia se sorprendió aún más, pero no respondió, tan solo observó como todas se marchaban del aula. Una vez desaparecieron no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿Ella, tratando de atrapar a Viktor? ¡Pero si era él el que no la dejaba en paz! Menuda panda de idiotas, culpándola por recibir atención de un chico al que quería lejos. Además, ¿eso era la definición de zorra? En serio, no sabía qué hacer con esa situación, si abrirles la cabeza a esas idiotas e introducirles un diccionario en ese cráneo vacío o torturar a Viktor por capullo.

Cabreada, salió de la clase y se dirigió hacia su taquilla. Como de costumbre, Ned, Peter y Harry hablaban animadamente delante de ellas y, al igual que siempre, Peter parecía tenso con la presencia de Harry. Al principio Elia pensó que podía deberse a que habían perdido el contacto, de hecho la conversación que tuvo con Peter el primer día de clase parecía que daba a entender eso, pero los días habían pasado y él seguía comportándose igual. Había algo que se le escapaba, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso. Los ojos de Peter se fijaron en ella y, automáticamente, esos pensamientos se le fueron. Odiaba que él tuviera esa capacidad para abstraerla, aunque también odiaba que la conociera tan bien. Nada más verla, él había fruncido el ceño, sabiendo que algo había sucedido.

-Y por eso te digo que tienes que jugar al Uncharted, es un gran juego -decía Ned.

-Es Lara Croft en hombre -se quejaba Harry- y no hay que cambiar a un personaje de género para hacer de él un gran juego.

-¡Qué no lo digo por eso! -se quejó Ned-. Simplemente que si te gusta Lara, Uncharted también porque son juegos muy parecidos en cuanto a la trama -argumentó-. Simplemente tienes que darle una oportunidad... Hola, Elia.

-Hola -contestó, algo seca. Caminó hasta su taquilla e introdujo la combinación, sacando sus libros. Al darse la vuelta, se topó con un Peter bastante preocupado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso mismo me preguntaba.

Elia suspiró. ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultárselo?

-Las admiradoras de Viktor me quieren muerta porque les he quitado a su chico -explicó, poniendo voz de niña pija.

-Pero si es él el que siempre se acerca a ti...

-¡Gracias! -exclamó-. ¡Por fin alguien que lo ve!

-Déjalas, viven en su mundo de fantasía -bromeó Harry-. Es mejor centrarse en otros temas más alegres, como que Lara Croft es mejor que Nathan Drake, ¿verdad?

-No soy mucho de videojuegos -confesó-, pero Lara es maravillosa.

Harry miró a Ned con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara y continuaron discutiendo. Peter trató de calmarles mientras Elia se reía de la situación, le encantaba ver cómo se apasionaban por temas tan sencillos como qué videojuego era mejor, ya le gustaría a ella tener esa pasión por las cosas y disfrutarlas así. Se dio la vuelta, aún entre risas, y cerró su taquilla.

-Hola, preciosa.

El susurro en su oído le dio un escalofrío, pero más le incomodó ver a Viktor tras ella, apoyado en las taquillas como su fuera el rey del instituto.

-Vicky, déjame en paz -bufó, tratando de ridiculizar su nombre lo máximo posible. Sabía que un tío como él, tan machito, no soportaría que lo llamasen como a una mujer. Asqueroso, pero era la ventaja que tenían los neandertales: cualquier atisbo de feminidad les ofendía.

Sin embargo, él sonrió.

-Está bien, guardián -asintió en un susurro-, entonces tal vez deba decir todo esto por megafonía. 

Sus palabras la dejaron helada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Era muy extraño que alguien se refiriera a ella concretamente con la palabra "guardián" y las peores ideas comenzaron a pasar por si cabeza. No obstante, si de verdad era lo que ella creía, ¿por qué lo sabía? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Quizás era solo un farol? Tenía que calmarse y actuar de forma fría, no dejar que las emociones la dominasen. Viktor tan solo quería molestarla, como siempre. Quizás había recordado esa conversación que habían tenido todos en mitad de clase al día siguiente de que apareciese el Guardián y, como ella le había insultado por hablar mal de él, tal vez había decidido usar ese extraño mote para referirse a ella. Además, él simplemente no podía haber descubierto la verdad, todo estaba perfectamente controlado para que nada de eso sucediera.

-Deja de decir estupideces.

-Vale, si tan segura estás de que no eres el Guardián entonces no te importará que registren tu casa -amenazó continuando con el mismo tono.

-No puedes registrar mi casa sin una orden.

-Puedo conseguirla con facilidad -sonrió-. Te recuerdo que tengo mis contactos.

-Mi padre tampoco lo permitirá -Tony era su última carta.

-¿Y no crees que él querrá saber si es cierto que su hija se pone en peligro todas las noches?

Mierda, en eso la había pillado. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Viktor la tenía contra las cuerdas. Miró hacia atrás, donde Ned y Harry la miraban con extrañeza. Por algún extraño motivo, Peter no estaba ahí.

-Ahora vuelvo -dijo, tirando de Viktor por el pasillo. Elia le metió en la primera aula vacía que encontró y cerró la puerta tras ella-. ¿Qué pruebas tienes? -exigió.

-Para empezar: esto -sonrió-, lo cual me viene muy bien porque significa que no quieres que nadie lo sepa.

Presa de la ira, Elia le agarró del cuello de la camiseta, dispuesta a poner en práctica su entrenamiento con Natasha, pero él era prácticamente el doble de alto que ella. Le soltó y reprimió un grito, tratando de controlarse.

-También te seguí el otro día hasta tu casa y, cuando saliste, me colé dentro y vi la armadura y todo lo que tienes montado -confesó mientras sacaba su móvil y le mostraba las fotos de su habitación.

-Eso es allanamiento -se quejó-, podría...

-¿Quién crees que saldría perdiendo con esto, Krane? -preguntó, sintiéndose superior.

Lamentablemente, tenía razón, ella sería la más perjudicada. Si denunciaba eso, Viktor tendría que vérselas con la justicia, pero, dependiendo de la importancia que tuviera su familia, seguramente ni iría a juicio. Además, para justificar que él había entrado en su casa tenía que enseñar las fotos, lo que la dejaba expuesta nuevamente. Pasase lo que pasase, su secreto estaría al descubierto.

-Está bien -se resignó-, ¿qué quieres?

Peter se había alejado de allí al ver que era imposible separar a esos dos con los métodos tradicionales. Había buscado en su mochila, pensando tirarles agua, pero se encontró con la botella vacía. Bueno, ya que no podía hacer nada, al menos iría a rellenarla. Se alejó de ellos no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Elia, quien estaba ocupada con su taquilla. Sonrió y continuó su camino, topándose con Viktor Stromm, quien le sonrió. Eso le pareció extraño, pero no le dio más importancia. Continuó su camino y llenó la botella, pero cuando volvió vio a Harry y a Ned mirando embobados el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Elia se ha ido con Viktor -respondió Ned.

Peter analizó la frase, pensando que se trataba de una broma.

-Es verdad -aseguró Harry antes de que él pudiera preguntar nada.

-¿Por dónde? -la sonrisa de Viktor apareció en su mente, indicándole que ese chico no podía estar tramando nada bueno.

-Por allí.

Peter corrió en la dirección indicada, sin importarle que el timbre estuviera sonando. Iba mirando hacia todas partes, pendiente de cualquier indicio de Elia o de Viktor. La idea de que esos dos estuvieran juntos en ese momento le parecía tan inverosímil como aterradora.

Al doblar una esquina se detuvo, observando como Viktor salía de un aula. Por suerte, se escondió antes de que él le viera. Una vez le pasó de largo, Peter salió de nuevo al pasillo y se dirigió al aula. Una vez dentro, los ojos llorosos de Elia se clavaron en él con rabia, pero al reconocerle su expresión se suavizó.

-Peter... -susurró.

Él corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, tratando de calmarla.

-Si te ha hecho algo juro que le mato.

-No, no, no es eso -negó ella-, prométeme que no harás nada.

Peter se apartó y la observó, extrañado.

-¿Entonces qué ha pasado?

-No me apetece hablar de eso ahora -suspiró.

-Esta tarde habíamos quedado para hacer el trabajo de biología, si quieres podemos quedar antes y hablar -propuso.

-¿A qué hora? -preguntó ella, algo más calmada.

-¿A las 5?

-¿Qué tal a las 7? -repuso-. Tengo unas cosas que arreglar con Charity -se apresuró a explicar.

-La amiga de tu madre, ¿no? -Elia asintió-. Vale, como quieras, te sabes el camino desde allí hasta mi casa, ¿verdad?

Elia sonrió.

-Pues claro.


	24. Chapter 23 - Condiciones

Capítulo 23 - Condiciones

Elia salió del instituto a toda prisa y caminó hacia su casa, sin apenas creerse la situación. Necesitaba revisar la seguridad porque no entendía como Viktor había conseguido entrar. Creía que todo estaba bien, pero iba a tener que colocar más alarmas-lanzatelarañas para que eso no volviera a suceder. Si un idiota de instituto había podido entrar, cualquiera podría. También debería poner más cámaras, no solo las que le servían para poder sacar la armadura sin problema, pues así tendría pruebas contundentes si alguien entraba. Además, debía revisar la cámara de su habitación para ver si él había llegado hasta allí.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar entonces. Soltó un bufido y lo cogió con desgana.

-¿Qué? -gruñó.

-Elia, ¿dónde estás? -la voz de Happy sonaba enfadada. Se había olvidado por completo de él.

-Eh, ¿no te lo dije? -disimuló, sintiéndose mal por mentirle de esa manera-. Hoy tengo que hacer un trabajo con Peter y tengo que hacer unas compras para clase, así que he ido tirando ya. Lo siento -añadió.

-Bueno, entonces si quieres avísame cuando tenga que recogerte.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

Elia colgó con un suspiró y guardó el teléfono. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, casi tirando de él. Tenía que dejar de mentir, ¿pero qué más podía hacer cuando no podía contar la verdad? Continuó su camino hasta su casa y entró. Todo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, hasta que llegó a la cocina y vio una de las ventanas entreabierta. No podía haber sido tan torpe de cometer semejante fallo, no con todo lo que se acababa de desatar. Seguramente, Viktor habría entrado por allí, pero tampoco podía demostrarlo. Cerró la ventana y continuó con la comprobación. Subió a su habitación, donde la armadura permanecía intacta, y encendió su ordenador para comprobar la cámara. Introdujo los datos necesarios y pronto los archivos aparecieron en la pantalla. Podría haber sido en cualquier fecha y hora, con lo que simplemente los guardó todos. Esa tarde le preguntaría a Viktor cuando entró en su casa y ya buscaría el archivo teniendo unos datos más concretos. Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era reforzar la seguridad.

Peter se terminó de poner el traje y salió a patrullar. Tenía algo de tiempo ahora que Elia le había retrasado la hora, pero tampoco podía entretenerse mucho. Había avisado a May de que ella vendría y estaba muy emocionada por conocerla. Obviamente, su tía sabía de la existencia de Elia, le había contado que era la hija del señor Stark y que había pasado con ella todo el verano, cosa que a May le había parecido muy interesante. Casi siempre que podía, ella insistía en conocerla, pero aún no había tenido oportunidad.

Trató de dejar de pensar en Elia por unas horas y concentrarse en las calles de Nueva York, buscando alguna situación que requiriese su ayuda, pero las calles estaban demasiado tranquilas. Además, la imagen de Elia llorando no hacía más que aparecer en su cabeza. ¿Qué le había hecho Viktor? No lo gustaba la idea de que ese idiota le hubiera hecho algo malo y mucho menos con todo lo que ella ya había pasado. Su situación, aunque ya estable, no debía ser fácil y haberse cambiado de instituto tampoco debía ayudar. Qué ahora un matón se fijase en ella no debía ser agradable; esa chica no hacía más que atraer a los problemas.

Continuó con su patrulla, hasta que una figura conocida captó su atención. Era Elia, caminando con prisas hacia algún lugar. Recordó que ella le había dicho que iba a ver a Charity, con lo que no tuvo que pensar más. Se quedó observándola, dudando si ir tras ella o no, pero finalmente la siguió. No quería entrometerse ni ser un cotilla, pero sabía que ella no le habría dicho nada al señor Stark de que había ido a ver a la amiga de su madre y, si algo le pasaba, tendría que dar algunas explicaciones, con lo que era mejor asegurarse de que nada le sucediera. Procuró pasar desapercibido por entre los edificios mientras la seguía y, finalmente, vio como se metía en una cafetería. Él se acercó más, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era esa tal Charity para poder tenerla también vigilada, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa. Junto a Elia no estaba esa mujer, no, en su lugar estaba Viktor, quien sonreía radiante.

-¿Qué narices? -la pregunta de Spiderman se perdió entre los ruidos de Nueva York, pero a él nunca se le olvidaría.

Su amiga le había mentido por algún extraño motivo y, aunque deseaba averiguar la verdad, también estaba tremendamente molesto. Él siempre la había cubierto las veces que había tenido que mentir al señor Stark e incluso la había aconsejado al respecto. Creía que ella confiaba en él, pero acababa de comprobar que no era así. Elia también le había mentido a él y encima con algo tan serio como era el tema de su madre, lo cual hacía que se sintiera incluso más molesto. ¿Y si todas las veces que había hablado de su madre o de Charity, en realidad habían sido una excusa para no hablar de Viktor? Peter no lo entendía, ella había huido de Viktor desde el primer momento, ¿cómo ahora podía estar sentada tan tranquilamente a su lado? Toda esa situación le enfadaba demasiado, Elia le había engañado al igual que a todos los demás y, aunque tal vez hubiera una explicación lógica detrás de todo esto, se sentía tremendamente dolido por el hecho de que ella no se lo hubiera contado todo desde el principio. Tal vez incluso pudiera ayudarla, pero, ya que ella no se lo había pedido, no iba a entrometerse más. Decidió marcharse del lugar y continuar con su ronda. Cuando de verdad confiase en él, ella iría a buscarle. 

Elia entró en el café después de una larga caminata. Tampoco había comido nada y estaba hambrienta, así que agradeció llegar; hasta que le vió. Viktor estaba sentado en una de las mesas y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercase a él. Elia puso una mueca de asco y se dirigió hacia allí, tomando la carta que estaba sobre la mesa e ignorándole.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a saludarme?

Elia respiró un par de veces mientras decidía qué pedir. Una vez lo hizo dejó la carta en su sitio y le miró.

-Hola -masculló.

-Así me gusta -se mofó.

-Mira, Vicky -dijo, repitiendo ese mote-, déjame comer primero, luego me cuentas tus estupideces.

Viktor iba a responder, pero la camarera llegó en esos instantes. Elia realizó su pedido y la camarera se marchó. Sin embargo, Viktor se había reservado su veneno.

-Trátame con más cuidado -advirtió.

-¿Por qué? -repuso ella.

-Lo sabes de sobra -le recordó.

Elia permaneció callada, pensando, mientras él la observaba. Notar sobre ella los ojos calculadores de Viktor no era una sensación agradable. Por suerte, la comida no tardó mucho en llegar y al menos pudo concentrarse en la sensación de su estómago llenándose poco a poco.

-¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? -preguntó Viktor cuando llevaba la mitad del plato. Elia le lanzó una mirada de odio pero asintió-. Bien, seré breve: nunca antes me había topado con una chica como tú.

-¿Como yo? -repitió Elia, alzando las cejas.

-Sí -afirmó-. Ninguna chica me ignora y, si lo hace, cae fácilmente; pero tú sigues resistiéndote y eso me gusta.

Elia le miró con asco, pensando hasta que punto podía llegar la perversión de ese chico.

-Eres asqueroso -escupió.

-Tranquila, también me gusta que me supliquen -sonrió con suficiencia-, y estoy seguro de que tú acabarás haciéndolo.

-No pienso...

-Eso ya lo veremos -la cortó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Elia quería reventarle esos brillantes dientes de un puñetazo y ensuciarlos con su sangre. Se sorprendió al pensar eso, ella nunca había sido una persona especialmente violenta, pero Viktor sacaba lo peor que ella.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó, cansada de sus rodeos-. Y por si acaso: cualquier cosa sexual está absolutamente prohibida.

-Tranquila -rió-, como ya he dicho, eso me lo acabarás pidiendo tú -Elia apretó los cubiertos, conteniéndose para no clavarle el cuchillo entre los ojos-. Básicamente, tendrás que quedar conmigo cada vez que te lo pida y poco a poco te acabarás enamorando de mí.

-¿Vas a obligarme a tener citas contigo? -preguntó, confusa-. Vaya, en realidad debes de ligar con muy poca gente o con auténticas cabezas huecas; porque para pedirme algo así debes estar demasiado desesperado.

-Cuidadito con las bromas -avisó, aunque esta vez ya no tenía esa sonrisa. Parecía que había dado con un punto clave-, no te olvides de lo que pasará si me desobedeces.

Elia terminó su comida y se puso en pie.

-Bien, si no tienes nada más que decir, te veo el lunes.

-¿No vas a pagar eso?

-Se supone que esto es una cita, ¿no? El chico invita -dijo y, aunque estaba total y absolutamente en contra de ese convencionalismo estúpido, nunca había agradecido más su existencia.

Viktor hizo una mueca.

-¿Y si quiero quedar contigo este fin de semana?

-Entonces tendrás que vértelas con mi padre y explicarle por qué su hija no puede ir a la gala de Oscorp -replicó-. Estoy segura de que le agradará mucho saber tu respuesta.

La cara de furia de Viktor merecía la pena y se quedaría más rato disfrutándola de no ser porque había quedado con Peter. Se dio media vuelta y salió del local. La gente estaba demasiado a su bola como para haber prestado atención a la conversación entre Viktor y ella, aunque deseaba que alguien lo hubiera hecho. Necesitaba ayuda y no sabía a quién recurrir, pues todas las posibilidades le parecían horribles. Visión era el único que podría hacer algo, pero él no contemplaría la idea de intervenir sin avisar a su padre, algo que ella no pensaba permitir. Su único consuelo era Peter, pero no quería ponerle en peligro. Contarle lo de Viktor suponía contarle que ella era el Guardián y eso podía tener unas consecuencias horribles, no solo porque Peter tratase de enfrentarse a Viktor, sino porque alguien podría tratar de hacerle daño. Elia no quería mentirle, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él era demasiado importante para ella, no podía permitir que nada malo le sucediese.

Tomó el metro, mirando a todas las personas que estaban en el vagón con ella y preguntándose qué secretos ocultarían a sus seres queridos. Para ella, la carga que estaba soportando sobre sus hombros era demasiado pesada y, aunque adoraba al Guardián, cada vez se arrepentía más de haber arreglado esa armadura. No obstante, ahora no podía dejarlo. Tenía que proteger a muchas personas de la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre la ciudad y tampoco podía dejar que Spiderman se enfrentase solo a ella. El Duende Verde podía ser muy peligroso, aún no sabían exactamente los límites de su poder.

Elia salió del metro y caminó deprisa hacia la casa de Peter. Aún hacía buen tiempo, pero un extraño viento se había levantado, haciendo que tuviera frío. Comenzó a correr, buscando así entrar en calor y también llegar lo antes posible. Cuando llegó, llamó al telefonillo y esperó.

-¿Sí?

-Peter, soy Elia, abre -pidió.

El estridente sonido que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta no tardó en oírse y Elia entró en el portal. Subió en el ascensor y buscó la casa de Peter, aunque, para su suerte, él ya la estaba esperando.

-Hola -saludó-, ¿todo bien? -añadió al verle tan serio.

-Sí, sí, pasa -indicó, haciéndose a un lado.

Elia entró de nuevo en esa casa, un lugar donde había estado por casualidad. Recordar ese día en el que Peter la había ayudado para que pudiera quedar con Charity le hizo sentirse como una mala persona. Él siempre estaba ahí para ella, mientras que ella no hacía más que mentirle.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal? -preguntó Peter.

Elia suspiró.

-Bien, nada especial -sonrió-. Le he contado que mi padre me había quitado el USB de 2016 y poco más -improvisó.

-¿Y ella no ha dicho nada?

-Me ha contado cosas, pero tampoco nada muy impresionante -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Así que dejemos de hablar de esto, que tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Peter asintió y fue a su habitación a por el libro mientras Elia se acomodaba en el sofá. No le gustaba que ella le mintiese, pero tampoco podía decirle claramente que sabía que no había visto a la doctora, pues eso le haría quedar como un acosador. No obstante, más que eso, le preocupaba que Viktor formara parte de la ecuación. ¿Tal vez eran pareja y no se lo quería decir? Descartó esa idea rápidamente, a Elia no parecían irle ese tipo de chicos, aunque tampoco estaba seguro del todo. Aun así, ella estaba llorando cuando Viktor salió de esa aula, con lo que hacía esa posibilidad aún más inverosímil, pero también podía deberse a cualquier otro motivo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse, y salió de nuevo al salón. Elia estaba sentada con el portátil en sus rodillas y poniendo muecas de desagrado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tus malditas arañas, eso pasa -se quejó-. ¿Por qué te interesan tanto?

-Son bonitas -dijo sin más, acercándose a ella. Elia estaba buscando información sobre las arañas y en la página en la que se había metido había una gran cantidad de fotos.

-Tienes un gusto peculiar, Parker -repuso-. Toma -dijo tendiéndole el ordenador-: ya que tanto te gustan, busca tú.

Peter sonrió y cogió el ordenador.

-En realidad ya sé muchas cosas sobre ellas. Si quieres, podemos empezar a redactarlo ya.

Elia tomó el libro que estaba sobre la mesa y se sentó en el suelo, no sin antes sacar un lápiz y un folio de su mochila.

-Muy bien, pues empieza a decirme -le pidió mientras se recogía el pelo.

Peter comenzó a hablar y ella le escuchó con atención. El chico sí que sabía cosas sobre arañas y consiguió que hasta le parecieran animales interesantes, pero jamás llegaría a pensar que eran bonitas. Ella iba tomando notas, tratando de organizar todo para el póster de presentación que tenían que hacer. Por suerte, era un trabajo sencillo y tenía a todo un experto en la materia de compañero.

-Y eso es todo -finalizó Peter-. ¿Alguna duda?

-Sí, bueno, más que duda es comentario -se corrigió Elia-: ¿tienes una cartulina para que podamos ir escribiendo ya todo eso?

-Le pedí a mi tía que la comprase, en un rato llegará.

-Vale -asintió-, y otra cosa -dijo mientras revisaba en sus notas-: ¿de verdad las arañas hembras se comen a los machos después de la reproducción?

Peter soltó una carcajada.

-¿Eso es con todo lo que te has quedado, Krane?

-No, a ver, me he quedado con más cosas, pero eso me ha parecido curioso -repuso-. Pensaba que solo las mantis hacían eso.

-A ver, es que las arañas son solitarias, no les interesa tener un compañero -explicó-. Simplemente permiten la reproducción porque como todo animal tienen ese instinto, pero luego ya el macho no les sirve para nada. Quiero decir, las crías nacen valiéndose perfectamente por sí mismas, no necesitan ayuda.

-Pero Aragog...

-Vamos a empezar porque Aragog no existe -sonrió Peter, haciendo que Elia rodase los ojos. Sus conocimientos de arañas se reducían a Harry Potter- y porque, en caso de existir, ese es el mejor lugar en el que pueden vivir. Tienen alimentos, protección... Acuérdate de que el profesor Slughorn quería su veneno.

Elia asintió, recordando esa escena.

-Vale, sí, pero me sigue pareciendo muy fuerte. ¿Tú cómo te sentirías si tu pareja te matase después de tener sexo?

Peter sonrió, nervioso. Esa pregunta también se la había planteado él mismo cuando había empezado a investigar sobre las arañas y se acercaba peligrosamente a una línea que no quería cruzar. Por suerte para él, no había ninguna Spidergirl.

-No me gustaría -reconoció-, aunque no en todas las especies pasa eso. Están los rituales de cortejo precisamente para tratar de evitarlos, aunque si pillan a la hembra con hambre igual caen.

-¿Y cómo es un ritual de apareamiento en una araña? -preguntó, extrañada-. Sé que los pájaros tienen y que hay muchos machos que se pelean para cortejar a las hembras, pero con arañas...

-¿Quieres ver un vídeo? -Elia hizo una mueca-. Te prometo que no es para tanto, es de la araña saltarina.

-¿Por qué se llama así? -preguntó, asustada, aunque se hacía una idea.

-No quieras saberlo -sonrió. En realidad se lo estaba pasando muy bien con las reacciones de Elia-. Ven -la llamó cuando puso el vídeo.

Elia se acercó con cautela y miró la pantalla. Peter había tenido el detalle de mantener el vídeo en pequeño para que no fuera tan impactante, aunque aun así era un animal bastante grande para su gusto. Había dos arañas, una que permanecía quieta en el suelo y otra que hacía un movimiento semicircular alrededor de la primera, moviéndose por la pared. Le pareció hasta gracioso.

-No es tan horrible, ¿verdad? -insistió Peter.

-Bueno, vale, no lo es -se rindió-. ¿Y por qué sabes tanto de arañas? -preguntó ahora que ya habían sacado toda la información.

Peter se revolvió, nervioso. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta y cada segundo que pasaba hacía que su reacción fuese más sospechosa. Además, el hecho de tener a Elia tan cerca tampoco ayudaba. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez pensase que su reacción se debía a ella. Por algún motivo, Elia entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a él. Peter se apartó por instinto, pero ella le siguió, acorralándole.

-¿Qué ocurre, Peter Parker?

-¡Hola chicos! -saludó una mujer con energía, haciendo que Elia se apartase.

-¡May! -exclamó Peter, poniéndose en pie y corriendo junto a ella para abrazarla.

Elia permaneció sentada en el sofá, muriéndose de la vergüenza. Ella era May, la tía de Peter, y, aunque agradecía tremendamente su presencia, no podía haber un momento más incómodo. No sabía bien qué le había llevado a acercarse tanto a Peter, había pensado que sería una forma divertida de presionarle y hacer que respondiera, pero eso le había hecho recordar aquel beso que se dieron en su habitación. Quería que volviera a pasar, pero también tenía claro que era algo que no iba a suceder, pues Peter no había vuelto a mostrar interés en ella de esa manera. Además, estaba el hecho de que ahora tenía que aguantar a Viktor detrás de ella y quedar con él, algo que, de querer entablar una relación con Peter, debería explicarle. No estaba muy segura de cómo se lo tomaría ni de qué le impresionaría más: el chantaje o el hecho de que ella fuera el Guardián. Ahora más que nunca debía mantenerse alejada de él.

-Tú debes de ser Elia, ¿verdad? -sonrió la mujer. Era muy guapa, ya entendía a quién había salido Peter.

-Sí, soy yo -asintió, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Ay, qué alegría conocerte por fin, Peter me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Tampoco tanto -se apresuró a añadir él, algo nervioso.

May rió.

-Es un placer tenerte por aquí, Peter no suele traer a muchos amigos, excepto a Ned -añadió-. Bueno, no os entretengo más, que tenéis que terminar el trabajo -sonrió-. Peter, tal vez deberíais iros a tu habitación, tengo que hacer la cena y un par de cosas por el salón.

-Sí, claro, sin problema.

Peter y Elia comenzaron a recoger las cosas y las llevaron a la habitación de él.

-Mierda -dijo Peter, dejándolo todo sobre la cama-, no le he preguntado por la cartulina. Ahora vengo -y salió corriendo.

Elia se quedó sola, observando la habitación. Por lo que veía, él también era muy fan de los cómics y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con los superhéroes, seguramente lo había pasado de maravilla estando junto a Tony. Continuó echando un vistazo hasta que se fijó en una máscara que estaba sobre el escritorio. Estaba dada la vuelta, pero los colores eran tan característicos que era imposible que alguien no la reconociera. La cogió y la puso del derecho, admirándola. El grado de detalle era increíble.

-Ya está -dijo Peter, cargando triunfal con la cartulina.

-¿Cuándo te has disfrazado de Spiderman? -preguntó Elia.

Peter trató de mantener la compostura, pero la había cagado de una manera increíble. Al llegar de la patrulla se había quitado el traje a toda prisa y había dejado la máscara fuera sin darse cuenta.

-Eso fue una idea de Ned -se apresuró a responder-. En realidad nunca me lo he llegado a poner.

-¿Y qué hacía ahí fuera? -insistió-. ¿Juegas a ser Spiderman?

-Eh... -no quería responder, la imagen que se estaba formando Elia de él era demasiado horrible, pero no le quedaba otra-, sí.

-¡Qué mono! -exclamó.

-Bueno, ya -dijo, quitándole la máscara de la mano y lanzándola al interior del armario-. ¿Podemos ponernos con el trabajo?

Sin perder más el tiempo, Peter extendió la cartulina en el suelo de la habitación y se pusieron a trabajar. 

-Chicos, ¿os pillo bien? -interrumpió May.

-Sí, pasa -dijo Peter. Él y Elia casi habían acabado el trabajo, aunque les faltaban un par de retoques.

-Se está haciendo tarde y había pensado que Elia se podía quedar a cenar y a dormir aquí si quiere, como hay dos camas en esta habitación -propuso.

Elia se sonrojó y miró las literas, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Lo cierto es que aún tenían cosas que terminar y, viendo la situación que tenía con Viktor, era muy probable que no pudiera quedar otro día con Peter.

-Llamaré a mi padre -respondió ante la atenta mirada de Peter. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número. Prácticamente al último toque fue cuando respondió.

-¿Sí?

-¿Pepper? -preguntó extrañada al no escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Está Tony?

-Sí, en el taller -contestó-. ¿Quieres que le busque?

Elia no quería que Pepper tuviera que recorrerse toda la casa y, en cierta manera, ella también podía resolver su duda.

-Es para preguntarle si puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de Peter -explicó-. Se nos está haciendo tarde con el trabajo y May ha pensado que podría quedarme.

-Ah, claro que sí, tú quédate -sonrió Pepper-, estoy segura de que Tony no pondrá ninguna pega; pero recuerda que mañana es la gala de Oscorp.

-Vale, gracias -sonrió-. Sí, no se me ha olvidado.

-Te veo mañana -se despidió Pepper y colgó.

-Esa sonrisa es que sí, ¿verdad? -se adelantó May. Elia asintió-. Bien, iré a terminar unas cosillas. Cuando acabéis búscame Peter, que creo que tengo un pijama para ella.

-Gracias -sonrió Elia.

May salió de la habitación sonriendo y los dejó solos. Peter y Elia tenían hambre y ganas de terminar de una vez el trabajo, así que no tardaron mucho más en acabarlo. Ambos observaron su obra con admiración, sabiendo que tendrían una muy buena nota. Ahora tan solo les quedaba dividirse la exposición, pero eso era algo que podían prepararse por separado. Tal y como le había indicado su tía, Peter salió a por el pijama de Elia, dejando que la muchacha curiosease de nuevo entre sus cosas. La gran variedad de libros que tenía Peter sobre la estantería le parecía algo genial.

-Eres una cotilla -se quejó Peter cuando entró de nuevo y la vio con uno de los libros en las manos.

-¿Qué? -replicó-. Tus libros son interesantes -se defendió.

-¿Sólo mis libros?

Elia rió. Peter le resultaba bastante cómico cuando sacaba a la luz su lado engreído, era algo que no iba en absoluto con él, pero parecía que se le había pegado de tanto estar con Tony.

-Tú tampoco estás mal, Parker -respondió, siguiéndole el juego.

-Tienes buen gusto, Krane -sonrió él, acercándose.

-A diferencia de ti con las arañas -repuso.

-Estoy segura de que, si supieras todo todo lo que me gusta, no te parecería tan horrible.

-No estoy tan segura de eso -negó-. Ey, ¿eso es lo que te ha dado tu tía para mí? -preguntó al fijarse en el pijama de cuadros que traía en la mano. Intentó ir a por él, pero Peter lo alzó-. ¡Dámelo! -exclamó.

-Nop -dijo, riéndose.

Elia trataba de alcanzarlo dando saltos, pero Peter era ligeramente más alto y rápido que ella, con lo cual le era imposible. Sabía que él se lo daría si le insistía, pero ya tenía que cogerlo por orgullo. En lugar de seguir saltando, Elia se encaramó sobre él, tratando de aprovecharse para poder llegar al pijama, pero Peter no contaba con el plan de su amiga y ambos acabaron en el suelo, estando Elia sobre él.

-Lo siento -consiguió decir Elia con dificultad, roja como un tomate al tenerle de nuevo tan cerca. ¿Por qué sus juegos siempre terminaban de esa manera?

-No pasa nada -respondió él.

Elia intentó levantarse, pero la mano de Peter rodeó su cintura. Alzó la vista y se topó con que él la miraba con decisión, algo que hizo que dejara de tratar de salir de ahí. Sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación y quería que sucediese. Se acercó más a él, facilitando la situación, y allí, tirados en el suelo de su habitación, comenzaron a besarse. De nuevo, fue un beso dulce y tierno, un reflejo perfecto del propio Peter, algo que la hacía sentir segura y sin preocupaciones. Mientras notaba sus labios contra los suyos y sus manos acariciando su espalda no había nada más, no había un Duende Verde al que derrotar ni un Guardián que manejar cada noche, no sufría chantaje por parte del chulo del instituto. Sin embargo, todo eso le hizo recordar la realidad y abrió los ojos. Se permitió observar a Peter a esa distancia durante unos segundos, teniendo su particular despedida y atesorando esa imagen en su memoria. Hasta que no resolviera sus problemas, él era algo que tenía que evitar. Con cuidado, se apartó y se puso en pie, recogiendo el pijama. Peter abrió los ojos en cuanto ella comenzó a levantarse, pero permaneció tumbado un poco más. Después, se incorporó con un largo suspiro. Esta vez, sus ojos reflejaban la confusión que sentía, haciendo que Elia quisiera correr a abrazarle y explicarle la situación, pero no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte y tratar que todo se solucionase cuanto antes, pero aun así no estaba segura de cómo podía terminar todo eso. Era muy probable que, para cuando eso ocurriese, él ya hubiera encontrado a una chica con una vida menos complicada que la suya.

-Chicos, la cena está lista -avisó May, entrando en ese momento en la habitación.

Elia la miró como si hubiera visto la salvación; que ella llegase en ese momento era la excusa perfecta para no tener que darle a Peter una explicación para la que no estaba lista.

-Ya voy, tía May -dijo Peter, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación sin mirarla.

-Espero que te quede bien -sonrió May antes de dejarla sola.

Elia suspiró. El pijama era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, pero se lo puso de todas formas y salió, esperando que no fuera una situación demasiado incómoda.


	25. Chapter 24 - Cara a cara

Capítulo 24 - Cara a cara

La cena fue incómoda, pero lo fue más el entrar en su habitación y ver a Elia en la litera de arriba. Al menos mientras cenaba había podido permanecer en silencio mientras la tía May y ella hablaban, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse directamente a su mirada de culpabilidad.

-Buenas noches -masculló, metiéndose en la cama. Simplemente, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Buenas noches, Pet -suspiró ella.

Estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, pero era inalcanzable. Durante los últimos días había querido hablar con ella y tratar de aclarar un poco la situación entre ellos, ver al menos qué opinaba ella. Ahora, tenía claro que no iban a estar juntos. Sí, había algo de atracción, pero Viktor había entrado en escena. Peter no sabía muy bien cómo tomarse el hecho de que Elia no le quisiera contar nada sobre él y, aunque no quería presionarla, se moría de curiosidad por saberlo; por eso mismo había decidido besarla. Bueno, también quería y la situación era perfecta para lanzarse, pero que ella se apartase era la prueba que necesitaba para comprender que había otra persona. La vez anterior que se habían besado, ella simplemente se había alejado porque su teléfono había sonado. Si eso no hubiera pasado, estaba seguro de que se habrían seguido besando o de que, al menos, habrían hablado del tema. Esta vez nada les había interrumpido y la única diferencia que veía era que ahora Elia conocía a Viktor. También podía ser que simplemente no quisiera tener nada con él, pero al principio ella se había acercado más para facilitarle el beso, lo cual le hacía estar incluso más confuso. ¿Elia tenía algo con Viktor? ¿A Elia le gustaba él pero prefería a Viktor? No tenía nada claro, lo único que sabía era que agradecía que no hubiera sido la tía May quien les hubiera interrumpido el beso, porque eso sí habría sido algo caótico. Adoraba a su tía, pero era una mujer muy insistente y cotilla, con lo que no descansaría hasta haberles sometido al tercer grado.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama y trató de dormirse. Para una noche que no podía salir a patrullar como Spiderman, iba a aprovechar para dormir.

Peter se despertó bostezando, como siempre. Aunque había pasado toda la noche en la cama sentía que no había descansado lo suficiente y eso no le gustaba. Sin embargo, eso le hizo recordar por qué no había salido esa noche y se giró rápidamente. No obstante, la litera de arriba estaba vacía, lo que le extrañó mucho. Elia no estaba en la habitación, así que salió a ver si la veía por el resto de la casa. En cuanto abrió la puerta su voz se oyó. Provenía del salón y fue hacia allí, encontrándola hablando con la tía May. Elia aún llevaba ese pijama tan feo, pero en ella quedaba adorable.

-¡Por fin te despiertas! -exclamó tía May-. Llevamos aquí ya un rato.

-Haberme despertado -respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Elia decía que estabas muy mono dormido y que no quería despertarte.

La mencionada se refugió en la taza de leche, aprovechando para bebérsela de un trago. Seguramente, no esperaría que la tía May soltase ese comentario.

-Gracias por dejarme descansar -dijo, mirándola.

-De nada -sonrió ella. Parecía más calmada que la noche anterior-. Bueno, voy a vestirme, Happy estará al llegar -informó, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Te tienes que ir tan pronto? -Peter no necesitó mirar a su tía para saber que estaba haciendo pucheros.

-Sí -respondió con algo de culpabilidad-, la gala es esta noche, pero tengo que ir a mirar vestidos y esas cosas -suspiró. Peter sabía que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Ay, pues luego le mandas una foto a Peter para que me la enseñe, ¿vale? -pidió May-. Es que quiero ver cómo vas.

Elia asintió y se fue a la habitación. Mientras, Peter trató de desayunar bajo la atenta mirada de su tía. Ella era demasiado lista y, aunque ya no estaba todo tan mal como anoche, se habría dado cuenta de la situación. Posiblemente, tan solo quisiera hablar del comportamiento tan extraño de ambos en la cena. Por suerte, Elia salió antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

-Bueno, Happy ya me está esperando abajo -anunció-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, May, y muchas gracias por todo -se despidió, dándole un par de besos.

-Espero verte por aquí más a menudo -contestó ella.

-Lo intentaré -aseguró. Después se quedó parada en frente de Peter sin saber qué hacer-. Bueno, Peter...

-Ven, te acompaño a la puerta -dijo, caminando hacia allí. La abrió y se quedó esperando-. Pásalo bien y no hagas locuras -le advirtió cuando ella pasó a su lado.

-Descuida -asintió.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes hasta que Peter decidió acercarse y darle un abrazo. No iba a dejar que se marchase de esa manera.

-Te veo el lunes en clase -se despidió Elia tras unos instantes.

-Hasta el lunes -repitió él, quedándose de pie en la puerta hasta que ella desapareció por las escaleras. Entonces cerró y cuando se dio la vuelta se topó con la mirada inquisitoria de su tía.

-Peter Benjamin Parker, ¿qué ocurre?

No podía ocultarle nada a la tía May, bueno, casi nada, pero era muy consciente de que su cara le delataba. Además, ella era muy insistente y, aunque estaría durante días hablando del tema, necesitaba un consejo.

-Me gusta Elia -confesó sin rodeos.

-Cariño -dijo mirándole con ternura-, eso es algo que sé desde la primera vez que me hablaste de ella. ¿Por qué te crees que insistía tanto en conocerla? -Peter se quedó mudo, ¿tan evidente era?-. Lo que me preocupa ahora es saber lo que ha pasado entre vosotros. Habéis estado muy tensos todo este tiempo.

Peter suspiró. De perdidos al río.

-La he besado -su tía dejó escapar un pequeño grito de emoción-, pero ella no parece estar muy interesada en mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque luego ella no ha querido hablar de la situación y... también la he visto con otro chico. Tengo la sensación de que se está apartando de mí.

-Cuando la viste con ese otro chico, ¿qué hacían? -preguntó pensativa.

-Pues nada, hablaban -dijo, sin querer dar muchos más detalles. No le parecía bien contarle que una de esas veces ella estaba llorando.

-¿Y ella te ha hablado de él?

-Eso es lo que me extraña, que ella le odia -dijo, exasperado.

May le miró, algo dudosa.

-No sé que decirte, cielo -suspiró-, simplemente que no la presiones. Cuando ella quiera, hablaréis, pero hasta entonces déjala, no insistas más. Por lo que me has contado de ella, sé que ante todo es tu amiga y, si no quieres perderla, es mejor que la dejes pensar.

Peter asintió y la abrazó. Su tía siempre sabía qué decir.

-¿Conseguisteis terminar el trabajo? -le preguntó Tony una vez estaban en el coche. Elia asintió-. Espero que ese niño se comportase.

Pepper soltó una carcajada y Elia miró a ambos con confusión.

-Tu padre piensa que Peter es un adolescente hormonado y que va a ir a por su niñita.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Elia, soltando una risilla nerviosa. Peter no era exactamente así, aunque no podía negar que el beso de anoche no había estado nada mal. No, se regañó, no era el momento de pensar en eso, había tomado una decisión e iba a mantenerla.

-Decid lo que queráis, pero los que van de listos son los peores -aseguró Tony-. Miradme a mí -él abrió los brazos en su característico gesto-, a los quince años era como Peter.

Esta vez, Elia se rió de verdad. No podía imaginarse a Peter teniendo ese mismo carácter egocéntrico y comportándose como un playboy de la vida.

Pepper y Tony comenzaron a discutir sobre eso, algo en lo que Elia prefirió no meterse. No obstante, no ayudaba mucho que estuvieran hablando de Peter, pues él no paraba de introducirse en su mente. Al menos no todo había sido un desastre y parecía que Peter no estaba tan molesto con ella como pensaba, pues el abrazo que le había dado al irse había sido demasiado emotivo. Tan solo esperaba que, en el momento en el que pudiera contarle todo lo que estaba sucediéndole, Peter estuviera dispuesto a escucharla y no fuese demasiado tarde. Por el momento, no iba a pensar en eso, iba a centrarse en el presente. Llevaba un vestido precioso, negro y con unas flores por los tirantes y el escote. Había seguido los consejos de Nat y había tratado de que no fuera largo y que tuviera vuelo suficiente para poder moverse en caso necesario. Así, con la ayuda de Pepper, había conseguido encontrar esa preciosidad de vestido, uno que según Peter y su tía le quedaba de maravilla.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo Peter en su cabeza. Eso de estar enamorada era una mierda, pero aún más horrible saber que el chico te correspondía y que no podíais estar juntos.

Por suerte no tardaron mucho en llegar y el ruido de los flashes, los periodistas y la gente la impidieron seguir con sus pensamientos. Esta vez dejó que su padre y Pepper hablasen ante los periodistas para luego seguirles al interior del edificio, donde, de nuevo, ellos saludaron a la gente mientras ella se perdía entre la exquisita decoración. Ella permaneció junto a ellos, respondiendo a los formales saludos de la gente y respondiendo a las escasas preguntas que les hacían. Lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien qué pintaba ella en ese tipo de eventos, pero no iba a decir nada al respecto, al menos no sin probar una en la que no intentasen matarla. Si esta no le gustaba, no pensaba volver a ir a ninguna más.

Continuó junto a Pepper y Tony mientras avanzaban por la sala, hasta que una figura llamó su atención. Era un chaval joven, de su edad más o menos, y que hablaba animadamente con los invitados. Elia le reconoció al intante y corrió junto a él.

-¡Hola, Harry! -saludó.

Él se giró, sorprendido.

-¡Elia! -exclamó abrazándola-. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien -sonrió, apartándose un mechón de la cara. Prácticamente se había olvidado de que Harry también estaría allí y se había llevado una grata sorpresa. Además, ahora tenía un motivo para acceder a ir a esas fiestas-, ¿y tú?

-No me puedo quejar -sonrió.

-¡Rhodey! -exclamó entonces su padre tras ella.

Elia se giró y le vio abrazando a un hombre que tenía una especie de exoesqueleto en las piernas. No le hizo falta más para saber que se trataba de Máquina de Guerra. Su cara en esos momentos debía ser todo un poema, pues su padre sonrió en cuanto la vio y le hizo señas para que se acercase.

-Mira, Rhodey, te presento a mi hija.

El hombre la miró de los pies a la cabeza, impresionado.

-Creo que aún esperaba que fuera una de tus bromas, pero veo que no -comentó. Después le tendió la mano-. Es un placer, soy James Rhode, aunque tu padre me llama Rhodey.

-Es un placer, señor -dijo, emocionada-. Sí, él es muy dado a poner motes.

Tony rodó los ojos.

-Me cae bien esta chica -sonrió Rhodey.

Su padre y Pepper continuaron hablando con Rhodey y con el resto de miembros del grupo mientras Harry y ella estaban a su aire. De vez en cuando se introducían en la conversación, pero su diversión consistía en que Harry le iba contando los cotilleos que sabía de cada uno de los invitados. Ese chico había acudido a demasiadas fiestas y no tenía con quién compartir toda esa información, así que ahora que tenía una compañera de travesuras no iba a quedarse callado. No obstante, llegó un momento en el que si lo hizo. Elia se extrañó y, al ver que sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto fijo, miró hacia allí. Norman Osborn caminaba hacia ellos con decisión, saludando a todos los invitados, hasta que se detuvo en el grupo en el que estaban.

-Hola -saludó con elegancia. Su voz era bastante fría-. Hijo -dijo mirando a Harry.

-Padre -respondió él, asintiendo.

Norman continuó hablando, pero Elia no le prestaba atención. ¿Como que Harry era el hijo de Norman? Su amigo nunca se lo había dicho. Había tenido la llave de los secretos de Oscorp al lado durante todo este tiempo y sin saberlo. No obstante, no pensaba utilizar a su amigo de esa forma, aunque era bueno saber que podía recurrir a él en un caso desesperado. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de la información que él pudiera darle. Su reacción ante su padre delataba que su relación no era muy buena.

-¿Elia? -preguntó su padre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Elia miró a todas partes hasta que se fijó en que Norman la miraba con atención. No hizo falta que ella dijera nada, pues él directamente repitió la pregunta.

-Estoy deseando saber más de tus inventos, tu madre trabajaba en mis laboratorios y era una gran científica. Estoy seguro de que tú seguirás sus pasos, además de que ahora tienes a Stark de maestro.

Esa frase de nuevo. Su madre era más que una científica, era una persona, quien la había cuidado desde el momento en que llegó al mundo. Era la mejor de su campo, sin duda, pero estaba cansada de que la gente redujese a Tessa Krane a su profesión. También era la mejor del mundo haciendo galletas, pero eso nadie lo valoraba. Además, ¿quién se creía ese hombre para hablar así de su madre? Su compañía había hecho que su madre trabajase en unas condiciones deplorables y que ese talento del que tanto presumían estuviese a punto de pasar desapercibido. No obstante, sí fu él quien consiguió financiación para su laboratorio y que la cambiasen de lugar. Quizás estaba reaccionando precipitadamente porque era la primera vez que le tenía cara a cara, no estaba segura. Respiró profundamente y trató de controlarse, no solo por el lugar en el que estaban y porque al final parecía que Norman no tenía la culpa, sino porque no quería que Harry se molestase con ella. Al fin y al cabo era su padre, por muy mala relación que tuvieran estaba segura de que no le gustaría que se pasase con él.

-Me alegra que piense eso de mí -contestó-, aunque lamento decirle que mi padre no permitiría que trabajase para la competencia.

Todos rieron, demostrando que había sido la frase idónea para esa situación.

-Ves, Norman, quizás ahora seas propietario de todo Oscorp y te puedas parecer un poco más a mí, pero cuando ella comience a trabajar en Industrias Stark te será imposible alcanzarme -sonrió-. Sin ofender -añadió, mirando a Harry.

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a que Elia sea la mejor de la clase -respondió él, haciendo que Elia se sonrojase. Una cosa era hablar un poco de sus inventos y otra que la conversación girase en torno a ella.

-Bueno, no estés tan seguro -advirtió Norman-. Antes de marcharse, Stromm dejó unos cuantos proyectos finalizados que estamos desarrollando. Tal vez te lleves una grata sorpresa.

-¿Stromm? -preguntó Elia. Sabía de sobra a quién se refería, pero quería ver si averiguaba algo más.

-Mendel Stromm, su antiguo socio -contestó su padre-. Terminó en la cárcel y Norman compró su parte de la empresa, siendo así el único propietario.

-Así es -afirmó-, pero será mejor que hablemos de algo más agradable. Ese día aseguré mi fortuna, pero eso nunca compensará el haber perdido a un amigo.

Elia se desilusionó, había averiguado exactamente lo mismo que ya sabía, pero tampoco podía seguir insistiendo. La gente comenzaría a sospechar, además de que no era el momento. Tal vez podría preguntarle a Harry un día en clase, pero tenía que pensar bien qué era lo que debía responder si el camino comenzaba a volverse peligroso. Decidió dejar ese tema de lado y centrarse en disfrutar de la fiesta, ya que estaba allí no iba a amargarse la noche. 


	26. Chapter 25 - Cumpleaños

Capítulo 25 - Cumpleaños

A pesar de todos sus problemas, Peter y Elia seguían manteniendo su amistad. Elia estaba muy contenta por eso, tenía la sensación de que, después de lo que había pasado en casa de Peter, todo se había destruido. No obstante, se sorprendió al verle al lunes siguiente en clase y hablar con él con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso le facilitaba las cosas, pero de nuevo le planteaba mil dudas. ¿De verdad a Peter le gustaba? Su actitud, aunque idónea para la situación por la que ella estaba pasando, no dejaba de resultarle extraña. Aun así prefirió no darle más importancia y continuar con su vida dentro de lo posible. Viktor la había obligado a quedar con él tan solo un par de veces, con lo que tampoco la estaba fastidiando tanto como pensaba en un principio, y durante las noches sacaba a patrullar al Guardián. Muchas veces se encontraba con Spiderman y esos pequeños instantes que tenían para conversar se habían convertido en lo mejor de sus días. Obviamente no le contaba nada, pero él era la única persona capaz de distraerla un poco de su complicada vida. Bueno, estaba Harry, pero él también se había distanciado un poco desde lo de la gala. Elia no sabía muy bien qué había pasado, pero tenía la sensación de que no quería que ella supiera que era hijo de Norman. Tal vez Harry sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Elia estaba cansada de tanto secretismo, pero ya había aprendido a aceptarlo. La vida de superheroína implicaba eso y no podía hacer nada al respecto, tan solo seguir luchando porque aquellos que le importaban estuvieran bien. Sin embargo, ese día se iba a permitir un descanso. Era su cumpleaños y, extrañamente, Peter le había propuesto quedar. Por algún motivo, se acordaba de que ella no había visto Deadpool y le había dicho de verla y así pasar el día juntos. Ella estaba de acuerdo, ya que nadie más sabía que era su cumpleaños, con lo que no puso ninguna pega. Sabía que Peter llegaría en unas horas y sería un día increíble, igual que los que habían pasado juntos durante el verano.

Mientras esperaba a que llegase la hora acordada, Elia intentaba estudiar un poco, con todo lo que se traía entre manos apenas tenía tiempo. Nada más salir de las clases solía ir a su casa a reparar la armadura y mejorarla y, cuando llegaba a la mansión, lo último que le apetecía era estudiar, aunque muchos días se forzaba a hacerlo, ya que por las noches se centraba en proteger la ciudad e investigar sobre el Duende Verde. No había tenido demasiado éxito en esto último, pero no pensaba darse por vencida. Así había llegado a un punto en el que dormitaba en el descanso de la comida y aprovechaba las clases en las que se sentaba en última fila para poder descansar. No obstante, eso implicaba que los fines de semana tenía que centrarse en estudiar.

Pero alguien no parecía tener ganas de dejarle continuar con sus planes. Su móvil comenzó a sonar en esos instantes y el nombre de Vicky apareció reflejado en la pantalla.

-Capullo -masculló antes de cogerlo-. ¿Diga?

-Hola, feliz cumpleaños, preciosa -la felicitó Viktor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo mis propias fuentes -respondió-. Vamos a quedar esta tarde, te llevaré a un sitio bonito, así que ponte guapa.

-¿Y si no quiero? -desafió. Ya no solo es que le hiciera quedar con él, es que su actitud con respecto a ella era absolutamente machista, pretendía exhibirla como si fuera un trofeo.

-No hay excusa.

-Vale, mira, hoy tengo planes -respondió enfadada.

-Sí, con Pene Parker -afirmó Viktor, llamando a Peter por ese absurdo mote que usaban para meterse con él-. Llámale para cancelarlo.

-No pienso hacer eso.

-Allá tú, ¿estás segura de que quieres enfrentarte a un Stromm? -amenazó Viktor-. Si quieres puedo llamar yo a Pene Parker y contarle de paso lo que haces todas las noches con esa armadura. Estoy seguro de que se tomará muy bien que su mejor amiga me lo haya contado antes a mí.

Elia permaneció callada, asimilando todo lo que acababa de oír. Claro que no quería que él llamase a Peter, pero tampoco quería llamarle ella. No obstante, no fue eso lo que más la impactó.

-¿Stromm? -preguntó sorprendida. ¿Por qué ese nombre siempre salía a la luz?

-¿No sabías mi apellido? 

-No -negó ella, aunque le sonaba que la primera vez que le vio Ned o Peter mencionaron su nombre completo: Viktor Stromm. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes en eso? Ese chico tenía que ser familia de Mendel Stromm.

-Llama a Parker y dile que no quedarás con él -dijo antes de que ella pudiera seguir pensando en nada más-. Te veo esta tarde a las 6 en la cafetería de siempre -y colgó.

Elia dejó caer el teléfono sobre la mesa, frustrada. No quería hacerlo, pero debía ir, no solo por miedo a sus amenazas, sino porque tal vez él tuviera algo más de información. Stromm había destruido las investigaciones de su madre e iba a pagar por ello, la condena que sufría en la cárcel no era suficiente. Aun así, era consciente de que Viktor no iba a darle la información con tanta facilidad, con lo que dejó de lado los apuntes y comenzó a trabajar. Tenía que averiguar dónde vivía ese chico y conseguir descubrir todos sus trapos sucios, aunque antes de ponerse con ello debía llamar a Peter.

Peter llevaba ya un rato en la mansión de los Vengadores preparando la fiesta de Elia. Había conseguido hablar con Happy un día que había salido antes del instituto y se esfumó antes de que Elia apareciese. Esa misma noche, el señor Stark le llamó y accedió a prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a su hija. Así había llegado a esa situación, donde todos estaban decorando la sala de reuniones para que pareciera una auténtica fiesta de cumpleaños. El señor Stark había pedido pizzas y supervisaba la decoración, mientras Pepper, Visión y él colocaban todo en su sitio. Happy y el señor Rhodes se encargaban de la bebida y de la música, aunque sabía que en cuanto llegase Ned la cambiaría totalmente. Él y Harry también estaban invitados, pero ninguno había llegado todavía.

Admiró con orgullo el resultado, sabiendo que a Elia le encantaría. Había seguido el consejo de su tía y le había dejado espacio, asegurándose de mantener la amistad con ella, que era lo más importante. Así, no había sonado para nada extraño que quedase con ella en su casa para ver una película, alegando que ella tenía mejor equipo para verla; algo que, por otra parte, era totalmente cierto. Dentro de unas horas él simplemente aparecería en su habitación y la sacaría de allí con la excusa de bajar y aprovechar el gigantesco proyector de la sala de reuniones para ver Deadpool. Ella tal vez se extrañaría, pero le diría que cogiesen algunos cojines para estar más cómodos. Además, estaba seguro de que, cuando viera todo lo que había preparado, le tiraría algo a la cabeza, con lo que mejor que fuese blandito.

-¿Estás seguro de que a Elia le gustará esto? -preguntó el señor Stark, acercándose a él.

-Creo que sí -asintió, sabiendo que su amiga también necesitaba despejarse un poco. Entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar-. Disculpe, señor Stark -dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono-. ¿Sí? -preguntó extrañado al ver el número de Elia.

-¡Peter! Lo siento -comenzó a decir ella. No le gustaba nada que empezase así-, pero no puedo quedar hoy.

Y ahí estaba, el gran pero del día. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en el estómago de Peter, una extraña combinación de preocupación y enfado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -suspiró, resignado.

-Me ha llamado el abogado de mi madre -explicó ella, aunque él no sabía si creerla-, tengo que ir sin falta.

-Vale, no pasa nada -dijo. En realidad no podía hacer otra cosa, si ella había decidido que era más importante acudir a cualquier otro sitio no podía obligarla a estar con él.

-Lo siento, Pet -se disculpó antes de colgar.

Peter suspiró, sin saber bien cómo tomarse la situación. Había trabajado mucho para conseguir que esa fiesta fuese increíble y ahora tenía que cancelarla.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó Tony al verle tan alicaído-. ¿Elia?

-Sí -suspiró de nuevo-, dice que no puede venir.

-¿Por qué? -esta vez fue Pepper la que se acercó con cara de pena.

-Algo de un trabajo de clase, no me ha contado mucho más -mintió. Encima ahora tenía que cubrirla.

El teléfono de Happy sonó en esos instantes e hizo que todos callasen.

-¿Elia? -contestó, confirmando las sospechas de todos-. Sí, ahora te llevo sin problemas. Hasta ahora -se despidió-. Tengo que llevarla a la ciudad, os veo luego -dijo antes de marcharse.

-¿Por qué no llevas a Peter también? -propuso Pepper.

-No, no -contestó Peter-, es mejor que Elia no me vea ya aquí, hará preguntas. Además, os ayudaré a recoger.

Antes de bajar, Elia se miró al espejo y se aseguró de no estar excesivamente arreglada. Quería estar acorde con el lugar al que fuera a llevarla Viktor, pero tampoco pensaba cumplir con sus expectativas. Esa blusa y los vaqueros parecían el término medio perfecto.

Salió de la habitación y llegó a la puerta principal, donde Happy la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A dónde tienes que ir? -preguntó directo. A Elia le extrañó su reacción, pero le dio la dirección sin más-. ¿Siempre haces trabajos en cafeterías? -quiso saber.

Elia se quedó callada, extrañada de que él hubiera mencionado que iba a hacer un trabajo cuando ni siquiera ella lo había dicho. No obstante, prefirió no llevarle la contraria, era mejor así.

-Sí -afirmó.

-¿Y tan arreglada?

-¿Ahora eres igual que Tony? -replicó ella-. Pienso vestirme como quiera -añadió.

Happy se calló y se montó en el coche. El viaje hasta la ciudad fue tenso y extrañamente silencioso, pero Elia lo agradeció. Estaba repasando el plan en su cabeza para asegurarse de que todo saldría bien: fingiría estar encantada con la cita, conseguiría que Viktor confiase en ella, le sonsacaría información sobre su tío poco a poco y luego le colocaría el localizador. Simple y sencillo; si lo primero salía bien, el resto iría en cadena.

-Espero que salga todo bien -dijo Happy cuando llegaron al sitio.

-Yo también -suspiró y se bajó del coche.

Elia entró en la cafetería y esperó. La camarera ya la conocía, así que comenzó a hablar con ella. Fue un momento incómodo ya que lo primero por lo que preguntó fue por su novio. Su cara de confusión fue suficiente para que la chica se disculpase en cuanto lo dijo, pero que Viktor llegase al rato tampoco fue de gran ayuda. Elia le saludó con desgana.

-Vayámonos de aquí -dijo él.

Ella aceptó y le siguió. Como si tuviera otra opción. Su plan comenzó a funcionar en esos instantes, escuchándole y comportándose de una forma amable con él. Parecía que tenía efecto, pero el hecho de que hubiera sido tan fácil también la enfadaba. ¿Por qué todos los hombres se pensaban que cualquier chica que fuese amable con ellos intentaba ligar? Alejó esos pensamientos por el momento, no podía hacer nada al respecto en esos instantes y, además, se estaba aprovechando de ello. No era lo mismo, pero sabía que Nat había tenido que hacer todo lo posible para conseguir la información que necesitaba y, en cierto modo, se sentía como ella, aunque nunca tendría sus habilidades.

Finalmente, llegaron a un lujoso restaurante. Viktor ya había mostrado su descontento en lo referente a la elección de vestuario de Elia.

-No sabía a dónde ibas a llevarme -respondió con amabilidad-. Esto es lo más arreglado que tengo, quitando los vestidos que me pongo en las galas, y como no estaba segura pensaba que sería excesivo.

Viktor sonrió, complacido, pero Elia quería sacarle los dientes a patadas. Ese chico seguía buscando a la novia trofeo ideal y esa no iba a ser ella. Sin embargo, hoy iba a comportarse como una. Respiró hondo y continuó escuchándole. Durante la cena, Elia favoreció que él hablase, fingiendo un repentino interés por su vida y su familia. Así fue como descubrió que Viktor era sobrino de Mendel Stromm, pero tampoco llegó a mucho más. Nunca había tenido excesiva relación con su tío, un hombre solitario y centrado en su trabajo. Con todo lo del incidente de Oscorp la familia le había dado de lado, dejando que se pudriera en la cárcel. Sin embargo, no se lo creyó del todo y, cuando se despidieron con un abrazo, le colocó el localizador que había creado en el cuello de la chaqueta. Tendría que darse una ducha desinfectante, pero si funcionaba habría merecido la pena. No había tenido tiempo de probarlo antes de salir de casa, así que iba completamente a ciegas.

Peter se puso el traje y salió de la mansión. Siempre lo tenía encima y esa vez le venía de maravilla para llegar desde allí hasta su casa, aunque antes se daría una vuelta para despejarse. El plantón de Elia no le había sentado nada bien, especialmente porque le olía a chamusquina. Tenía motivos para desconfiar de su amiga y, aunque no quería parecer un acosador, comenzó a buscarla. El primer sitio que se le pasó por la cabeza fue la cafetería donde la había visto con Viktor la otra vez, así que fue hacia allí, pero no encontró nada. Dio una vuelta por los alrededores hasta que la vio, de nuevo junto a Viktor. Los celos se apoderaron de él, pero trató de controlarlos. No merecía la pena hacer ninguna estupidez y menos cuando ella ya había demostrado que prefería estar con Viktor antes que con él, pero lo que más le molestaba es que no confiase en él. Vale, todo lo que había salido de su boca relacionado con Viktor era horrible y quizás por eso no se atrevía a contarle la situación, pero pensaba que eran lo suficientemente amigos como para que ella supiera que no iba a juzgarla por eso. Si había decidido estar con Viktor, tenía que aceptarlo, por muy imbécil que le pareciese. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a soportar muestras de cariño entre ellos, así que, cuando Elia le abrazó, decidió que había llegado su límite.

Por su propia salud mental, lo mejor era marcharse de allí.


	27. Chapter 26 - Dilo Claro

Capítulo 26 - Dilo claro

Peter entró en el instituto sin ganas. Aún no había hablado con Elia desde que pasó lo de la fiesta y tampoco le apetecía responder a sus mensajes. Ella había dejado claro que prefería salir con Viktor a ver una película con él y le dolía que fuese así. Había decidido dejar de intentar estar con ella para poder mantener la amistad, pero, si no la tenía a su lado, ¿qué sentido tenía? Era consciente de que tarde o temprano aparecería otro chico, ¿pero tenía que ser ya? ¿Y tenía que ser Viktor? Si al menos hubieran podido hablar todo, se sentiría mejor, pues sabría que había intentado estar con ella y no estaría perdido en una especie de incertidumbre existencial, en el limbo de los amigos que han sido demasiado cobardes como para confesar sus sentimientos.

-¡Ey, Peter! -exclamó Elia al verle, acompañado de una pequeña palmadita en su espalda.

Él sonrió, pensando en lo apropiado que era ese gesto para describir su situación: él haciendo todo lo posible por hacerla feliz y ella dándole una palmadita en la espalda mientras le contaba mentiras.

-Hola -respondió con sequedad.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Elia-. No has contestado mis mensajes.

-He estado ocupado -suspiró. Era cierto, había estado estudiando y patrullando todo el fin de semana.

-¿Y ni siquiera podías sacar dos minutos para responderme? -preguntó Elia, haciendo que se detuvieran. Peter se zafó de su agarre y continuó caminando hasta su taquilla. Elia suspiró-. ¿Te crees que no sé que estás molesto conmigo? -Peter calló, quería ver a dónde iba todo aquello-. Tenía muchas ganas de quedar contigo, sé que te esforzaste para que pasase un buen cumpleaños y yo arruiné el plan, pero no podía decir que no.

-El abogado de tu madre -respondió, intentando no ser demasiado sarcástico.

-Sí -contestó ella. Peter tuvo que reprimir una carcajada-, sabes lo importante que es para mí averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre las investigaciones de mi madre, no iba a decirle que no podía ir.

Peter cerró la taquilla de golpe y miró a Elia.

-Hay más días para quedar.

-Era urgente -insistió ella-. Lo siento, Peter, si quieres podemos ver esa película hoy.

Peter frunció los labios, tratando de no decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero estaba cansado de sus mentiras. Se había propuesto no decirle nada acerca de la fiesta y, aunque quería mantenerlo en secreto, ella tenía que saberlo. Al marcharse con Viktor no solo le había arruinado el plan a él, sino a todos los que estaban ayudando con la fiesta. La cara de desilusión de Pepper mientras quitaban la decoración era horrible y, aunque el señor Stark no lo mostrase, a él también le había sentado mal. Elia tenía que saber el daño que estaba ocasionando con sus mentiras.

-No -negó-, porque no íbamos a ver una película -confesó y Elia le miró sin comprender nada-. Era una excusa para que no sospechases nada, pero cuando llamaste yo ya estaba en la mansión preparándote una fiesta sorpresa con tu padre y los demás.

-¡No! -Elia se llevó la mano a la boca y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. En ese preciso instante, Peter comenzó a arrepentirse, pero en el fondo eso era lo que buscaba: que ella comenzara a ser consciente de los que la rodeaban.

-Estábamos todos: Happy, Pepper, Visión, tu padre, yo... Ned y Harry aún no habían llegado, así que ellos simplemente se quedaron en sus casas, pero los demás estábamos allí decorándolo todo...

-Peter, no lo sabía -interrumpió.

-Esa es la idea de las fiestas sorpresa.

-Habría hecho todo lo posible por ir de haberlo sabido, te lo prometo -aseguró ella-, pero pensé que...

-Da igual, Elia, déjalo -suspiró-. Tan solo quería que lo supieras.

-Y te agradezco muchísimo que me lo hayas contado -dijo ella-. Por favor, déjame compensártelo de alguna forma -suplicó.

-No, de verdad...

-Organizaré yo misma una fiesta y si quieres esta noche podemos salir a cenar tu y yo -propuso, esperanzada-. ¿Qué me dices?

En el fondo, Peter no podía enfadarse con ella cuando le miraba así. Había cumplido su objetivo, que era hacerla entrar en razón, ¿por qué no darle la oportunidad de compensar el daño que había hecho? Con un poco de suerte quizás le contase durante la cena lo que pasaba entre Viktor y ella.

-Está bien -accedió.

-Gracias -dijo ella, abrazándole-. Te prometo que estaré más tiempo contigo -susurró. Quería pasar mucho más tiempo con él, volver a tener la misma relación de antes y que nada fuera tan complicado-. Nos vemos luego -se despidió cuando sonó la campana de clase

-Hasta luego -dijo, sonriendo como un idiota y comenzando a saltar de felicidad. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Pasase lo que pasase, siempre estaría feliz de pasar tiempo con Elia. Sabía que ella era una buena persona y estaba convencido de que había una explicación perfectamente lógica detrás de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Peter paró, mirando con horror como ella le observaba con una sonrisa extraña.

-Nada, había una avispa y estaba espantándola.

-Hasta luego, Parker.

Ni ese pequeño incidente pudo quitarle la sonrisa bobalicona del rostro, pensando que iba a cenar con ella. Eran amigos, pero era lo más parecido que había tenido nunca a una cita. Cuando vivía en la mansión daban vueltas por el terreno, pero eso no se podía considerar una cita. Estaba extrañamente emocionado por la situación y cuando llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue hablar con su tía.

-¡May! -exclamó, derrapando por el suelo de la cocina-. Necesito tu ayuda.

Automáticamente, ella se puso manos a la obra. Le aconsejó sobre el vestuario, sobre cómo comportarse y hasta le dijo que, si lo veía oportuno, tal vez era un buen momento para decirle a Elia lo que sentía por ella. No sabía bien qué pensar, pues no quería agobiarla, pero sí era cierto que una parte de él quería quitarse esa incertidumbre y saber qué opinaba ella al respecto. A partir de entonces, comenzó a dudar y apenas prestó atención a lo que iba sucediendo a su alrededor. No fue hasta que se vio en el espejo, con los vaqueros, la americana de su único traje y una camisa que no aterrizó en la realidad.

-¿No crees que es excesivo, tía May? -preguntó, aunque tenía que reconocer que no le quedaba mal.

-Estás perfecto -sonrió ella.

Peter suspiró y se marchó, no sin antes agradecerle a su tía por todo. A pesar de que no le convencía del todo, no podía negar que había hecho un gran trabajo con su look.

Una vez llegó al lugar donde había quedado con Elia comenzó a ponerse nervioso, aún más de lo que estaba antes. Una parte de él quería saber qué opinaba ella de su atuendo, pero otra parte creía que se reiría o que bromearía al verle así. También se preguntaba a dónde irían exactamente. Elia había sido demasiado misteriosa con eso, ya que no le había dado más detalles, tan solo el lugar en el que se reunirían y la hora. Sacó el móvil, comprobando que había llegado demasiado pronto, pero prefería estar allí por si acaso. Entonces, entró una llamada de Elia. Peter descolgó, algo aliviado al pensar que tal vez le daría alguna pista.

-Peter -la voz de angustia de Elia arruinó de golpe ese pequeño momento de alivio-, lo siento muchísimo, te prometí que iría, pero no puedo. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Peter respiró profundamente. No podía estar pasando esto otra vez.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó, esperando una respuesta que mereciera la pena.

-Que no puedo ir.

-¿Por qué? -insistió al ver que ella se mostraba esquiva.

-Yo... -comenzó a decir después de unos segundos de silencio, pero Peter no la dejó terminar: había acabado con su paciencia.

-Déjalo, me gusta que me cuenten las cosas claras y tú no lo estás haciendo -interrumpió-. ¿Tanto te estorbo en tus planes que ni siquiera puedes contármelos? ¿De verdad quieres que sigamos siendo amigos?

-Peter... -susurró ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Olvídalo, tampoco quiero oír esa respuesta -y colgó.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas en el sitio, caminando de un lado a otro, completamente frustrado. Se tiró del pelo, tratando de soltar así la rabia que tenía dentro, pero no era suficiente. No sabía qué hacer. De nuevo todo se había ido a la mierda. Quería seguir creyendo en Elia, pensar que eran amigos, pero sus mentiras dificultaban la situación. No, no podía permitir que ella le tratase como si fuese idiota. Le daba igual, que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que no pensase que él iba a estar siempre con ella. Si no había confianza, no había nada.

Echó a correr de vuelta a su casa, en un intento por liberar tensión. En cuanto abrió el portal comenzó a pensar en lo que iba a decirle a tía May y subió las escaleras tratando de no sentir lástima de sí mismo. No quería contarle la verdad, quería seguir cubriendo a Elia y, aunque no se le ocurría ninguna manera de salvar la situación, esperaba poder improvisar algo. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo delante de su tía todo se desmoronó.

-¡Peter! -exclamó ella, levantándose del sofá y corriendo a su lado-. ¿Qué haces tan temprano? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

No pudo contenerse por más tiempo y empezó a llorar. Su amistad con Elia se había roto para siempre.

-Me ha dejado plantado -explicó dejándose caer en una silla- y no me ha dado ninguna explicación. Estoy cansado de sus mentiras.

Su tía le abrazó con cariño y trató de consolarle. Cuando le abrazaba así le recordaba a cuando era un niño.

-Cielo, todo saldrá bien -dijo, aunque Peter sabía que era una mentira. No obstante, se quedó allí un rato más, disfrutando de esos mimos que tanto necesitaba.

-Iré a mi cuarto -suspiró mientras se levantaba.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-No tengo hambre.

May le agarró del brazo.

-Si te entra hambre, he dejado comida en el frigorífico.

-Gracias -asintió Peter mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

May se sentó en el sofá y continuó viendo la tele. Por mera curiosidad miró a ver que estaba viendo, topándose con las noticias. Informaban de un altercado en la prisión y había riesgo de fuga de algunos presos. Sin pensárselo más, corrió a su cuarto y se puso el traje. Los malos no daban tregua por muchas desilusiones amorosas que tuviera.

La conversación con Peter la había dejado completamente en shock. ¿De verdad todos se habían tomado tantas molestias porque tuviera una fiesta de cumpleaños? Nunca antes había tenido una, siempre celebraba su cumpleaños con su madre y, aunque le encantaba, siempre había deseado tener a más personas con las que pasar ese día. Ahora que por fin estaban ahí, tenía que arruinarlo todo. Si ella lo hubiera sabido, habría mandado a Viktor a la mierda, pero no podía arriesgarse a que todos supieran quién era ella. Aun así, se sentía fatal. Mientras Peter se lo contaba, había visto que a él le había afectado especialmente. El chico era al único al que le había dicho la fecha de su cumpleaños y había movilizado a todos para darle una sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía siquiera seguir considerándose una buena amiga cuando le había arruinado el plan de semejante manera? Además, él había tenido que cubrirla con lo del abogado de su madre. Claro, por eso Happy había dicho lo del trabajo. Tenía que hacer algo por Peter y le había propuesto hacer una fiesta e invitarle a cenar solo a él. Se lo había currado muchísimo y se merecía un reconocimiento especial por ello. Quería intentar que fuera una sorpresa, por eso se mantuvo misteriosa durante todo el día, aunque ella tampoco sabía exactamente qué iban a hacer.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases salió corriendo hacia su casa. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y debía terminarlas lo antes posible para idear un gran plan. Se había planteado incluso ignorarlas, pero le parecían demasiado importantes como para omitirlas: su localizador había tenido éxito. Ahora sabía donde vivía Viktor y podía tenerle algo más vigilado, por lo que también había creado más localizadores por si en algún momento le servían de algo. El único problema era que debía de incluirlos manualmente en la armadura. Nada más llegar a casa subió a su habitación, revisó la armadura e introdujo los nuevos artilugios. Ya había diseñado todos los programas y el contenedor necesarios, con lo que fue fácil. Sonrió con orgullo y salió a la calle una vez activó la nueva seguridad que había incluido en la casa. Happy ya la estaba esperando fuera y se montó en el coche.

-Lo siento -dijo cuando ya llevaban un rato-, Peter me ha contado lo de la fiesta.

Happy alzó la vista y la miró desde el retrovisor.

-No pasa nada, es el riesgo de las fiestas sorpresa -la tranquilizó, aunque Elia recordaba perfectamente que se había comportado de una forma muy seca con ella.

La muchacha prefirió no insistir más, sabía que Happy no haría más que negar la situación, decirle que no pasaba nada, y eso tan solo conseguiría que se sintiera más culpable. Lo mejor que podía hacer era disculparse con todos y organizar una fiesta para agradecerles su esfuerzo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión y Elia corrió a su habitación a idear un plan. Tras una larga búsqueda encontró una _escape room_ bastante interesante sobre superhéroes y, lo mejor de todo, cerca de una pizzería. Peter estaría encantado con el plan, encajaba a la perfección con él. Se aseguró de que hubiera hueco y fue a cambiarse, tratando de verse lo mejor posible. Quería estar guapa, pero debía ir cómoda porque no sabía cómo sería la _escape room_. Por un momento se planteó ponerse uno de sus vestidos, pero Pepper la mataría si la viera combinándolo con unas deportivas. Finalmente, sacó un jersey gris, su chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros, algo que quedaba perfectamente con sus deportivas, aunque cuando vio los botines negros prefirió ponerse eso. Trató de maquillarse un poco, a pesar de haberlo hecho en muy pocas ocasiones, y sonrió satisfecha cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo. Antes de salir de la habitación suspiró, tratando de mentalizarse. Durante la cena trataría de contarle a Peter todo lo que estaba sucediéndole en esos instantes, no pensaba seguir mintiéndole más: le confesaría que era el Guardián y que Viktor la chantajeaba. No quería poner a Peter en peligro, pero si quería seguir conservándole como amigo debía ser sincera con él.

-Estás muy guapa, Elia -alabó Visión cuando la vio aparecer en el salón.

-Gracias -dijo, sonrojándose un poco. En el fondo, esperaba que Peter pensase igual.

Entonces, el programa que estaba viendo Visión fue interrumpido y sustituido por un boletín especial de noticias. El locutor comenzó a hablar, pero Elia pilló lo esencial: altercado en la prisión y posibilidades de fuga de los presos.

-Tengo que hablar con tu padre -anunció Visión, marchándose.

Elia se quedó allí plantada, observando las imágenes que estaban grabando las cámaras de seguridad. Se estaba armando una muy gorda y, por mucho que Visión y su padre fuesen para allá, necesitarían algo más de ayuda. Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Peter, preparándose para decepcionarle de nuevo. 


	28. Chapter 27 - Maldito Stromm

Capítulo 27 - Maldito Stromm

Spiderman llegó a la prisión y se situó en una de las farolas, observando la situación. Los policías trataban de controlar distintos grupos, por lo que necesitaba analizar dónde era más necesaria su ayuda. Entonces lo vio: unos presos trataban de derribar una de las puertas. Se balanceó hasta allí y comenzó a enfrentarse a ellos, tratando de disuadirles. Sin embargo, los policías interpretaron su llegada como una señal de que él se encargaba de la situación y fueron a ayudar a otros compañeros. Entendía que había muchos frentes abiertos y que él era un superhéroe, pero también necesitaba un cable de vez en cuando.

Suspiró y continuó con su enfrentamiento, tratando de derrotarles de la forma más suave posible. Lanzaba telarañas por todas partes, aprisionándolos contra las paredes y el suelo, pero sabía que pronto tendría que cambiar los tubos. Se había traído unos cuantos de recambio, pero el tiempo que invertía en realizar el cambio era demasiado valioso, y más aún rodeado de tantos enemigos. El fatídico momento llegó y no le quedó más remedio que tratar de hacerlo. Mientras tanto, la sombra de uno de los presos se acercaba con rapidez. Aunque trataba de darse toda la prisa posible, lo veía cada vez más cerca. De pronto, una gran armadura se plantó frente a él y frenó el ataque. Por un momento pensó en el señor Stark, pero luego recordó los acuerdos: por más que quisiera, le sería imposible venir.

-¿Guardián? -preguntó, siendo consciente de que era la única opción posible.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -su burlona voz metálica nunca le había parecido tan maravillosa.

-¡Ocúpate de esos y luego ve a ayudar! -indicó.

El Guardián alzó el vuelo y se enfrentó a los presos mientras él continuaba con los que tenía en frente. El combate era difícil, especialmente porque debía tener cuidado en no dañarles. Serían presos, pero no podía tomarse la justicia por su mano. Todos eran muy violentos, lo que interfería con su propósito de simplemente reducirlos, pero no podía rendirse. No obstante, algún que otro puñetazo se le escapó, dejando K.O. a más de uno.

-¡Cuidado! -advirtió el Guardián, aunque su sentido arácnido ya le había avisado.

Spiderman saltó a tiempo, justo antes de que un coche pasase a toda velocidad por donde él había estado hacía unos instantes.

-¡Mierda! -masculló mientras esquivaba otro puñetazo-. ¡No pueden salir de aquí!

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó el Guardián. Se notaba que no tenía experiencia.

-¡Persígueles! -ordenó. Aunque nunca se lo reconocería, era más rápido que él, tan solo había ganado esa carrera de prueba porque se había aprovechado de su inexperiencia-. ¡Toma esto! -dijo, lanzándole un pequeño localizador que había conseguido crear-. Si necesitas ayuda te encontraré con eso -aseguró. Sus inventos no se comparaban con los de Elia o Tony, pero los pocos que tenía eran efectivos.

El Guardián se marchó y él continuó atrapando a los presos. Debía terminar eso rápido, no sabía quiénes estaban en ese coche. Aunque el Guardián había demostrado su valía, tal vez esos presos fuesen demasiado para él. 

Elia suspiró cuando atrapó el localizador y no perdió más tiempo. El Guardián alzó el vuelo y comenzó a perseguir al furgón. Sorprendentemente, ya había conseguido salir del recinto de la prisión, burlando a todos los guardias. Entendía que todo era un caos absoluto, pero había prioridades, como evitar que un vehículo lleno de presos se fugase. Sin embargo, y por sorprendente que pareciera, no tenía tiempo para pensar en cómo mejorar el protocolo de actuación ante fugas en una cárcel.

El furgón iba directo a la ciudad, así que ella aceleró, tratando de alcanzarlo. No quería causar destrozos, por lo que su plan consistía simplemente en detener el vehículo y sacar a todos los que estuvieran en él para entregarlos a las autoridades. No obstante, ella nunca había realizado una persecución de ese tipo. Conscientes de que les perseguían, el furgón comenzó a hacer giros, tratando de despistarla. Por mucho que tuviese su atención puesta en todas las cámaras, finalmente terminó perdiéndoles.

Elia reprimió un grito y dejó el mando sobre la cama antes de destrozarlo. ¿Cómo había sido tan torpe de perderles? ¿Qué le diría a Spiderman? Unos presos, cuya peligrosidad desconocía, andaban sueltos por la ciudad. Como si no tuvieran suficiente con la amenaza del Duende Verde, ahora debían enfrentarse a más enemigos. Se sentía completamente inútil por haberles dejado escapar, no sabía qué más hacer. Si tan solo recordase la matrícula tal vez podría rastrearles por las cámaras de seguridad de los edificios...

-¡Joder! -exclamó, tratando de no elevar excesivamente el tono para no levantar sospechas-, ¡pero si está grabada!

Rápidamente, cogió el ratón y comenzó a rebobinar las últimas imágenes que había visto por la cámara principal. El número de matrícula no tardó demasiado en aparecer y, en cuanto lo tuvo, se introdujo en la red de cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, tratando de buscar alguna coincidencia. Unos angustiosos 10 minutos después, lo encontró, aparcado frente a un lujoso edificio. Anotó mentalmente la dirección y tomó el mando, haciendo que el Guardián se moviera hasta allí. Tan solo esperaba llegar antes de que el furgón se hubiera marchado, pero lo que vio la hizo detenerse antes de actuar.

Un hombre trajeado salía del edificio y se encaminaba hacia el furgón, donde otros dos custodiaban la puerta trasera. Sin embargo, el tipo no iba solo. A su lado estaba un chico joven, de no más de 16 años. Elia amplió la imagen, buscando algún signo en la expresión del muchacho que alejase la idea de que eso se trataba de un secuestro, pero no hizo más que confirmarla.

-Harry -susurró cuando le reconoció. Su amigo trataba de parecer calmado, pero mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas, delatando la tensión que sufría en esos momentos. Como si no fuera difícil relacionar a Harry con una fuga de la prisión, su expresión de pánico era confirmatoria: estaba siendo secuestrado. Quienes iban en el furgón habían ido expresamente a por él y sabían cómo entrar en su casa, lo que implicaba que eran peligrosos-. Spiderman -dijo, hablando directamente al localizador. No sabía si también incluía micrófono, pero debía intentarlo-, acaban de secuestrar a Harry Osborn.

-¿Cómo? -Spiderman hizo que Elia pegase un pequeño bote en la cama. No estaba tan convencida de que eso fuese a funcionar.

-No he podido detenerles, incluso les he perdido por un momento -confesó con algo de temor mientras volaba tras el vehículo, esta vez activando el camuflaje-, pero cuando les he localizado he visto como metían a Harry en la furgoneta.

-No ataques y persígueles -ordenó.

Elia chasqueó la lengua. Entendía que Spiderman tenía más experiencia en estos casos y que ella ya había demostrado que no era tan capaz como se pensaba, pero detestaba que le diesen órdenes de esa manera.

-Ya estoy en ello -replicó-, y no soy tan estúpida como para volar el furgón.

-Eh... vale, pues eso -contestó, algo confundido. Elia se preguntó qué había dicho para que reaccionase así, no había sido tan borde, ¿no?-. Termino esto y voy en tu busca.

La conversación se cortó y Elia continuó centrándose en la furgoneta, resultándole mucho más fácil perseguirles en esta ocasión, pues no se habían dado cuenta de que continuaba tras ellos. Finalmente, se detuvieron en unas naves en la zona comercial del puerto. El recinto estaba completamente vallado por un gran muro de ladrillo y, para garantizar aún más la seguridad, uno de los hombres se bajó de la furgoneta y cerró la puerta de entrada, una gran compuerta metálica que impedía que cualquiera desde fuera pudiera sospechar lo que había allí dentro.

En ese momento, Elia detestó su traje. Aunque estaba bajo el camuflaje y disminuyera la potencia de los propulsores al mínimo, la pequeña estela que dejaban seguía siendo visible, lo que hacía casi imposible que pudiera acercarse sin ser vista. Alzó el vuelo todo lo posible, tratando de observar por completo el perímetro del edificio y encontrar así una entrada. Por suerte, no era la única nave de la zona y, aunque no estaban completamente pegadas, si estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Se dirigió hacia ella y prácticamente desactivó los propulsores, haciendo que pareciera que el Guardián levitaba. Así, pasó de esa nave a la otra, moviéndose por el tejado mientras revisaba las ventanas, buscando una posición desde donde poder observar lo que pasaba dentro. Cuando la encontró, desactivó el camuflaje para facilitarle a Spiderman el encontrarla y trató de activar al máximo los micrófonos que tenía el traje para poder escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Oyes algo? -preguntó Spiderman entonces, aterrizando a su lado y causando que los oídos de Elia reventasen. Lo había dicho en voz muy baja, pero justo sobre uno de los micrófonos.

-Cállate, estoy tratando de ampliar el sonido para poder oír algo -dijo cuando se recuperó.

Spiderman asintió y se centró en la ventana, aunque podía distinguir una pequeña curvatura bajo la máscara. Seguramente había entendido que le había reventado los tímpanos.

Elia pasó de él y de su mofa y trató de centrarse en la información que estaba recibiendo.

-Jefe, está todo listo -informó alguien. La iluminación era bastante escasa, pero lo suficiente como para poder distinguir movimientos y contar las personas que había. En total había ocho siluetas vigilando, otra del que parecía ser el jefe y un borrón solitario en el centro que, automáticamente, reconoció como Harry.

-Bien -asintió el jefe. Elia vio como cogía algo y comenzaba a acercarse a Harry-. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, chico?

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, tío Stromm. Eras prácticamente de la familia, mi padre y tú erais como hermanos.

Elia se paralizó al oír las palabras de Harry. ¿De verdad ese hombre era Stromm? ¿El mismo Stromm que había arruinado el trabajo de su madre? Quería lanzarse contra él y matarle por todo el daño que le había ocasionado. Además, acababa de secuestrar a uno de sus amigos. Eso era algo que tampoco podía pasar por alto. No obstante, era el propio Harry lo que la detenía. Si se lanzaba a atacar directamente podía haber problemas, pues no sabía qué órdenes tenían los vigilantes. Por otra parte, podría matar a Stromm, pero los vigilantes se harían cargo de Harry en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, no podía olvidarse de Spiderman. Él era quien tenía más experiencia y no podía lanzarse a la ligera sin darle una explicación después, pues sabía que él se la pediría independientemente de como saliera el asunto y no tenía ninguna alternativa pensada que no implicase delatarse. Tenía que conservar la calma.

-Sí, es cierto -suspiró Stromm-, pero aun así pienso matarte -rió el hombre. Elia contuvo la respiración y observó a Spiderman de reojo, quien permanecía impasible. Debía haber presenciado demasiadas veces una situación similar-. ¿Sabes? -continuó el hombre-. Esto no deja de resultarme irónico: cuando destrocé el programa que buscaba la cura de la ELA me sentí mal por si tu enfermabas, pero como a tu padre no le importó, a mí tampoco.

Elia contó hasta 10 mentalmente. Era información que ya sabía, pero era una simple especulación y acababan de confirmársela.

-Mi padre... -comenzó a decir Harry.

-Tu padre es un ser despreciable -interrumpió Stromm-. Sabía lo que me traía entre manos y no me frenó antes porque no le interesaba: quería reunir pruebas suficientes para inculparme por fraude y así poder quitarme mi parte de la empresa, si actuaba antes, todos sus planes se iban a la mierda.

Elia no pudo soportarlo más. Siempre le había dado mala espina Norman Osborn y ahora entendía por qué: su intuición no le había fallado en ningún momento, él siempre había estado más interesado en el dinero. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le pareció más despreciable. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido ese boicot cuando su propio hijo tenía la posibilidad de enfermar de ELA? Ya le daba igual todo, pensaba entrar ahí, matarlo, llevar a Harry a casa y encargarse de Norman. Agarró el mando con fuerza y activó los propulsores, ignorando los signos de advertencia que estaba haciendo Spiderman, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, algo entró con rapidez en la nave y mató a todos los vigilantes.

-¡Vamos! -exclamó Spiderman, entrando también.

Elia le siguió, causando un gran alboroto, pero de poco le importó: el Duende Verde había hecho su primera aparición frente a ellos y, aunque se le podía considerar un villano, en esos instantes le había resultado de gran ayuda. Spiderman se lanzó a rescatar a Harry, mientras que el Guardián fue directo a por Stromm. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo y, cuando Elia se fijó bien en las cámaras, pudo distinguir la mano del Duende Verde deteniendo su armadura.

-Es mío -advirtió con voz chillona y luego la empujó lejos.

Mientras Elia trataba de controlar al Guardián no apartó los ojos de la cámara, observando con detalle la situación. El Duende Verde apenas tardó unos segundos en agarrar la cabeza de Stromm con las dos manos y retorcérsela, partiéndole el cuello y dejándolo caer al suelo.

-¡No! -el grito de Harry le puso los pelos de punta. Ese hombre le había secuestrado y había pretendido matarle, pero había sido una persona muy importante en su vida.

Elia consiguió recuperar el control del Guardián y se lanzó a por el Duende Verde. Una parte de ella quería recriminarle que era ella quien debía haber matado a Stromm, pero la otra quería castigarle por haber matado a una persona a sangre fría y, dentro de ese popurrí de emociones, una pequeña parte agradecía no haber matado a Stromm ella misma y que hubiera sido el Duende, pues el grito de Harry la habría atormentado de haber sido ella quien hubiera finalizado con su vida.

Elia avanzó, aprovechando que el Duende Verde seguía de espaldas, pero este se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y emprendió la marcha. Elia pretendía seguirle, pero algo le impidió continuar. Por desgracia, reconoció la sensación y simplemente se dejó arrastrar, furiosa. Nada estaba saliendo bien esa noche.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? -preguntó en cuanto le tuvo cara a cara. Odiaba que usase sus telarañas contra ella.

-¿Qué pretendías tú? -le reprochó Spiderman-. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no puedes enfrentarte a él?

Elia contuvo un grito, siendo consciente de que tenía razón, pero igualmente furiosa.

-¿Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer siempre? -repuso-. ¿Huir y dejar que el Duende Verde siembre el pánico por la ciudad?

Spiderman apartó la mirada.

-No, pero ahora lo importante es dejarle en casa -dijo, señalando a Harry-. Te recuerdo que tenemos un plan de acción contra el Duende, ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento.

Elia asintió, coincidiendo con él. Lo más importante era Harry, pero también tenían que enfrentarse a la amenaza que suponía el Duende Verde. Ella no había conseguido la información de la policía y debía decírselo, pero no quería saturarle con más cosas. Sería obediente y dejaría el tema.

-Será mejor que te vayas -le aconsejó Spiderman-, oigo las sirenas de los policías -informó-. Yo tengo más contacto con ellos, así que será más fácil. No les hacen mucha gracia los superhéroes y tú eres uno con el que aún no han tenido trato.

-Entiendo -asintió.

Tras hablar con la policía y explicar la situación, Spiderman entregó a Harry y siguió al coche patrulla. No es que no se fiase de que los policías fueran a dejar a Harry sano y salvo en su casa, sino que temía que el Duende Verde volviera a aparecer y tratase de ir a por él por haber sido testigo. Sabía por experiencia propia que la casa de Harry tenía una gran vigilancia, pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Seguía el coche de cerca porque, aunque se conocía de sobra el camino, tampoco quería dejarlo desprotegido durante el trayecto. Finalmente, llegaron al edificio y Spiderman simplemente se ocultó en la gran terraza del ático, lo más cerca posible de la habitación de Harry. Recordaba haber jugado al escondite con él de pequeño, aprovechando que la casa tenía mil recovecos y pasillos. También había sentido envidia de él cada vez que volvía a su casa, simplemente porque la suya no era tan divertida. El ascensor llegando y el barullo que trajo consigo le obligaron a prestar atención.

-Está todo listo, señor -informó alguien.

A Spiderman le picó la curiosidad y se acercó a ver. La habitación de Harry estaba perfectamente equipada con un equipo médico, todo dispuesto para analizar su estado tras el secuestro. Harry entró, acompañado de su padre, y se dejó hacer por los médicos. Spiderman volvió a su puesto de vigilancia y esperó. Tras un buen rato, la situación parecía haberse calmado, pero no le parecía apropiado ponerse a cotillear de nuevo; Harry necesitaba también estar a solas. Sin embargo, una conocida voz empezó a sonar y necesitó acercarse a comprobarlo.

-¡Harry! -exclamó-. He oído todo en las noticias, ¿cómo estás?

Efectivamente, Elia estaba allí, acompañada del señor Stark. A pesar de estar viéndoala con sus propios ojos y de haber escuchado su voz, apenas se lo creía. Hacía tan solo unas horas ella le había dado plantón y, ahora, estaba ahí visitando a Harry. Entendía que no era lo mismo ir a cenar con un amigo que ir a visitar a otro al que acababan de secuestrar, era normal que le hubiera hecho un hueco, pero estaba cansado de que tuviera en consideración a todo el mundo excepto a él. ¿De verdad era tan difícil hacerle un hueco? Sin embargo, verla en esa habitación, le hizo darse cuenta de un par de cosas. Ahí estaban los dos hombres más ricos de toda la ciudad junto a sus hijos, los futuros herederos de esas empresas; y, como siempre, él estaba fuera, sin posibilidad de alcanzar ese estilo de vida. Podía ser Spiderman, podía ser un Vengador, pero nunca estaría a la altura de Elia. Era consciente de que la chica se había criado sin esos lujos, pero su vida había dado un vuelco al saber que Tony Stark era su padre. Ella podía ser amable con él y quizás hasta sentirse atraída, pero había una barrera entre ellos que se iría haciendo cada vez más y más notoria. De todas formas, también estaba cansado de ser racional. ¿Por qué no podía enfadarse con Elia? Le había dado plantón en numerosas ocasiones y le había mentido otras tantas. ¡Tenía derecho a estar enfadado! Decidió que ya iba siendo hora de pensar un poco más en sí mismo y empezó por marcharse de allí.

La casa de Harry era una completa maravilla, aunque jamás podría superar a la mansión de los Vengadores. Eso sí, no parecía tan fría y desolada y tenía una decoración muy bonita. Tony vio su cara y se agachó a su altura.

-Espero que no estés pensando que Norman tiene mejor gusto que yo -susurró en su oído

Elia rió y continuó avanzando. En parte lo pensaba, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta; su padre había hecho el esfuerzo de traerla hasta allí y no quería quedarse tirada. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Harry tuvo que contenerse para no ir corriendo a abrazarle. Su amigo estaba tumbado en la cama y tenía mal aspecto, aunque le habían advertido que no corría peligro alguno. Puede que el peligro físico hubiera pasado, pero nadie sabía lo que podía estar pasándole por la cabeza. Por eso mismo, en cuanto dejó al Guardián en su casa, corrió en busca de su padre, alegando que había visto en internet lo sucedido y que quería visitar a Harry. Tony había tratado de disuadirla, pero ella había sido muy insistente. Al final, Tony cedió, acompañando también a su hija.

-Ha sido un susto importante -se adelantó a contestar Norman a la pregunta de Elia-, pero ya está todo bien.

-¿Tú cómo te encuentras? -insistió, ignorando a Norman. No quería montar una escena en ese momento, las palabras de Stromm se le habían quedado grabadas en la cabeza y deseaba que Norman también pagara por todo lo que había hecho. Sinceramente, después de oír todo lo que Stromm había dicho, ni siquiera esperaba encontrárselo allí. ¿Cómo podía un padre arriesgar la salud de su hijo por dinero?

-Estoy bien -respondió Harry de forma escueta.

-Será mejor que le dejemos descansar -se apresuró a decir Norman.

Elia resopló.

-Me gustaría hablar con él, a solas -añadió.

Norman permaneció impasible, pero finalmente asintió y salió de la habitación. Tony la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero también se marchó.

-No tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias -dijo Harry mientras ella tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba junto a su cama.

-Tonterías, estaba preocupada por ti -ella intentó restarle importancia-. Oye, no sé si tendrás ganas de hablar -comenzó, nerviosa y sintiéndose un poco rastrera por intentar sonsacarle información-, ¿pero qué ha pasado?

-Me han secuestrado y ha habido una pelea. Spiderman y el Guardián me han salvado.

-¿Pero sabes por qué te han secuestrado? -insistió.

-No -dijo.

Elia se extrañó demasiado de su respuesta.

-Pero... ha entrado en tu casa -recordó, confusa-. Quiero decir, te han sacado de aquí mismo, debía ser alguien que conociera bien esto.

-Pues no sé quién ha sido -insistió él, poniéndose a la defensiva-. Si no te importa, me gustaría descansar.

Elia asintió, comprendiendo que había excedido un límite. Aun así, no estaba conforme. Harry sabía de sobra lo que había pasado y, aunque de verdad estaba preocupada por su amigo y quería ver cómo se encontraba, también había querido visitarle para ver si podía confiar en él y conseguir más información de Oscorp. Se sentía mal por ello, pero tenía demasiados frentes abiertos y quería cerrarlos, no podía lidiar con Viktor, las investigaciones de su madre, el Duende Verde y Peter por mucho más tiempo. A pesar de eso, debía esperar un poco más. Si Harry no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada, también tendría que pasarle esa responsabilidad al Guardián.


	29. Chapter 28 - Ecuaciones

Capítulo 28 - Ecuaciones

Elia entró en el instituto como si fuera un día normal, pero no lo fue: a lo largo de la mañana tuvo que enfrentarse a la indiferencia de Peter y a la constante evitación de Harry.

Peter prácticamente había tratado de asesinarla con la mirada y, aunque lo entendía, deseaba que las cosas no fueran así. El muchacho estaba dolido, le había dado plantón ya demasiadas veces y algo le decía que no creía sus excusas. Le gustaría confesarle la verdad, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo se lo iba a tomar; ni siquiera estaba segura de si la creería. Quería abrazarle y pedirle disculpas, pero Peter no dejaba de ser una distracción, una demasiado sexy y en la que se perdería durante horas; con tan solo recordar los besos y todos los momentos que habían vivido su cabeza comenzaba a divagar. Por desgracia, no podía seguir permitiéndose eso y, aunque le dolía en el alma, era mejor que Peter hubiera desaparecido. No tenía tiempo de lidiar con todos sus problemas y, a pesar de que en ningún momento había pretendido alejarse de él así, lo necesitaba. Además, era consciente de que, mientras siguiera en esa situación, todo volvería a complicarse. No le merecía la pena arreglarlo para hacer que se enfadase de nuevo en dos días.

Por otra parte, estaba Harry, quien la miraba con temor cada vez que se cruzaban a solas. Elia creía que temía que le preguntase de nuevo sobre el secuestro, pero ella ya había comprendido que él no iba a decir palabra. Aun así, se sentía muy decepcionada. También comprendía que no quisiera delatar a su padre, pero veía a Harry como una persona capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier situación injusta, o al menos eso era lo que le había hecho creer. Ahora sabía que estaba dominado por su padre y que, muy posiblemente, esa imagen que mostraba era simplemente un quiero y no puedo. Si Harry colaborase todo sería extremadamente sencillo, podría solucionar el problema de las investigaciones de su madre, incluso también lo de Viktor si encontraba más trapos sucios de los Stromm, pero todo parecía estar en su contra. Así, en las clases, Elia permaneció alejada de él, sin hablarle, evitándole sentirse más incómodo, pero también para no gritarle un par de cosas a la cara.

Todo estaba siendo terriblemente horrible, pero al menos tenía a Ned. Él permanecía ajeno a todos los chanchullos que se traían los tres, pero tampoco era tonto. La tensión en la mesa era increíble y, aun así, él intentaba hablar y hacer que todos se sintieran más cómodos. Elia valoraba muchísimo su esfuerzo, pero tampoco estaba de demasiado humor como para seguirle el rollo. Tan solo Peter parecía estar dispuesto a centrarse en hablar con él porque, aunque Harry caminaba junto a ellos, estaba completamente al margen. Iban hacia las taquillas, todos andando delante de Elia, hablando de algo a lo que ella no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Sí, les miraba, pero se centraba más en su lenguaje corporal. Harry simplemente caminaba, Peter gesticulaba según hablaba y Ned también torcía la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que ella continuaba allí. Nunca antes se había sentido tan sola, ni siquiera cuando no tenía amigos. Tal vez, ahora que sabía lo que era tenerlos, los extrañaba demasiado.

Elia llegó a su taquilla e introdujo la contraseña. Las voces de Ned y Peter continuaban tras ella, pero eran un eco lejano. Suspiró, deseando encontrar una solución lo antes posible.

-Ya estoy aquí, no tienes que suspirar más por mí -Elia se dio la vuelta al oír esa voz.

-¿Qué quieres, Viktor? -preguntó, irritada. No era el mejor día para tener que aguantarle.

-¿Todavía te lo preguntas, cariño? -un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elia al oírle llamándola así. Odiaba ese tipo de motes cariñosos, pero más aún viniendo de alguien como él. Tal vez a Peter se los permitiría, pero eso era desviarse del tema demasiado.

-Mira, hoy no me apetece aguantarte -a pesar de sonar extremadamente borde, Elia se contuvo demasiado.

-Pues a mí me apetece quedar contigo -Viktor tenía esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto odiaba.

-Pensaba que estarías demasiado ocupado llorando al criminal de tu tío -escupió, combinando el odio que sentía hacia ambos.

-No vuelvas a mencionar ese tema -rugió él.

-¿Por qué, Vicky? -se regodeó-. ¿Hay algún problema familiar?

-Recuerda quien tiene aquí más que perder, porque no soy yo -amenazó, cortando cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de la boca de Elia. Viktor la miró con enfado, pero rápidamente calmó su expresión-. Te escribiré más tarde -y se fue.

En cuanto le perdió de vista, Elia se dejó caer contra la taquilla. Otro día más de acoso superado, al menos por ahora. Sinceramente, si la situación no se acababa pronto, sería ella misma la que iría a contarle toda la verdad a su padre, no podía seguir soportando eso por más tiempo.

Respiró profundamente y se irguió. Entonces miró a su alrededor, buscando algo de ayuda, pero Peter y Ned seguían hablando completamente sumergidos en su mundo; sin embargo, Harry no. Él la miraba, algo preocupado y confundido, pero estático. Elia se mordió el labio para no ponerse a gritar: lo había visto todo y ni siquiera se había atrevido a intentar ayudarla. Comenzó a notar que los ojos le escocían, augurando las lágrimas que estaban por llegar. Sí, iba a llorar de rabia.

Harry dio un par de pasos hacia ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Y Elia estalló.

-¡Eres un imbécil! -gritó. Lo último que deseaba eran palabras de lástima-. Si lo estabas viendo, ¿por qué no has hecho nada? -notaba la tensión en sus puños, apretados, tratando dentro de lo posible guardar las formas.

-Lo siento -susurró, agachando la cabeza.

Pero eso no era suficiente. Ella le había salvado, ella había luchado para que él estuviera a salvo; pero nunca se debe esperar que los demás hagan por ti lo mismo que tú harías por ellos.

-Vete a la mierda -dijo, con una voz plana y monótona. Estar enfadada no servía de nada, era mejor contener sus energías para buscar la manera de salir de ahí.

Se dio la vuelta, cogió sus cosas, cerró su taquilla y se alejó de allí, sin importarle nada más.

Entró en la mansión y subió a la cocina, hambrienta. Normalmente comía algo en la cafetería, pero durante toda la mañana había tenido el estómago cerrado. Ahora, al fin en un lugar tranquilo y a salvo, el hambre se le había desatado. Sin embargo, las cosas no parecían estar muy a su favor. Tony estaba en la cocina, tratando de hacer la comida. Cuando la vio la saludó con entusiasmo, pero la cara de Elia la delataba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

¿Qué le decía? ¿La verdad? ¿Que apenas se reconocía a sí misma? ¿Que por primera vez en su vida deseaba matar a alguien? No le parecieron unas respuestas adecuadas a su pregunta, pero sí había una cosa que podía hacer.

-Lo siento -dijo mientras corría hacia él y le abrazaba.

Tony frunció el ceño, extrañado por su reacción.

-Ahora sí que me preocupas -bromeó, tratando de ocultar así su auténtica preocupación.

Elia se apartó y le miró. Había muchas cosas por las que debía pedir disculpas, como por haber robado su armadura o por haberle mentido con lo de que no había más pen drives, pero era mejor empezar por algo más sencillo.

-Sé lo de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, Peter me lo ha contado.

La cara de Tony se torció en una especie de gesto tierno, algo que nunca había esperado ver en él. No obstante, fue más sorprendente que se acercase a ella y la abrazase de nuevo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, tu no sabías lo que te estábamos preparando.

-Pero os habíais tomado muchas molestias...

-Pues en otra ocasión será -cortó-, aunque ya no será sorpresa, por si acaso.

La boca de Elia se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Eh -Tony llamó su atención, haciendo que le mirase-, eres mi pequeña, pase lo que pase voy a cuidar de ti.

-¿Aunque haga algo horrible?

Tony alzó una ceja, extrañado, pero luego suspiró.

-Eres mi hija, supongo que como yo llegará un momento en el que hagas algo horrible, aunque yo era mucho más problemático que tú -bromeó.

Elia sonrió aún más.

-Gracias, papá -dijo abrazándole.

Tony se quedó inmóvil y Elia se preocupó, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder: era la primera vez que le llamaba papá en voz alta.

Después de una larga y tranquila tarde de estudio sin ningún mensaje de Viktor, decidió que era el momento de tener algo de acción y despejar su mente. Cogió el mando y activó todos los programas, sacando de nuevo al Guardián de su guarida. Siguió el mismo protocolo de siempre: salir a escondidas y desactivar el camuflaje en un punto aleatorio de la ciudad para luego poder hacer su ronda. Todo parecía estar bastante tranquilo, a excepción de su cabeza. Sacar al Guardián le había hecho pensar en todos sus problemas, lo cual le hacía plantearse si era buena idea continuar con ello. Todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba por culpa de sus decisiones y todas estaban relacionadas con el Guardián. Aun así, no podía, ya no solo por no dejar tirado a Spiderman, sino porque hablar con ese hombre mitad araña se había convertido en su auténtica vía de escape, más incluso que el propio Guardián. Entonces, como si lo hubieran convocado, un movimiento veloz fue captado por las cámaras. Automáticamente, activó todos los mecanismos de combate, lista para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza, pero canceló el protocolo al ver a su amigo de mayas rojas. Él paró en lo alto de un edificio y el Guardián le siguió, aterrizando a su lado.

-Hola, Spidey.

-Hola -saludó-, me alegra verte.

-Lo mismo digo -sonrió Elia.

-El otro día iba a decirte que necesitábamos fijar un lugar para nuestras reuniones, pero parece que siempre nos encontramos -comentó.

-Sí -suspiró.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó por cortesía.

-Bien -mintió, sabiendo que en realidad no le importaba. Eran amigos, pero había una línea que no debían cruzar para proteger sus identidades. Sin embargo, eso la hizo acordarse de Peter y, por tanto, recordar que tenía algo para Spiderman-. Por cierto, esto es para ti -dijo sacando unos artilugios de un compartimento del traje y lanzándoselos con desgana.

-¿Esto es...?

-Son unas alarmas-lanzatelarañas -explicó con sencillez. Hacer eso le hacía pensar en Peter, en todo lo que había insistido para que se las entregase a Spiderman.

Spiderman las observaba en silencio, manipulándolas con extrañeza. Elia se dio cuenta de que su respuesta había sido demasiado escueta y estaba a punto de profundizar más en la explicación de su funcionamiento cuando él las activó. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso? No es que hubiera hecho un mecanismo difícil, pero era imposible activarlas sin saber como funcionaban. No obstante, eso no fue lo más sorprendente, sino el hecho de que luego las desactivase sin más problemas. Vale, eso comenzaba a ser extraño, debía haber visto las alarmas con anterioridad para tener ese grado de control; pero, por otro lado, tampoco tenía por qué. Él era Spiderman, él mismo se creaba sus artilugios, algunos con un funcionamiento excelente, como el localizador que había llevado durante la persecución de Stromm y sus hombres. Seguramente, él estaría más que acostumbrado a ver chismes como esos.

-Guau, gracias -sonrió, aún alucinando con las alarmas-. Les daré buen uso.

-Eso espero, me dijeron que las necesitabas -comentó. Entonces Spiderman alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. Los ojos de la mascara se achicaron, dándole un aspecto cómico a su expresión, pero Elia no se sintió cómoda con esa mirada-. Bueno, el otro día dijiste que habías encontrado algo sobre el Duende Verde -dijo, cambiando de tema.

Una vez hablaron acerca de los pequeños pasos que iban dando en la investigación sobre el Duende Verde, decidieron que era el momento de regresar a sus casas. El Guardián fue el primero en marcharse de allí, pero Spiderman aún se quedó un rato más. Sacó las alarmas y las observó detenidamente, con toda la calma con la que no había podido hacerlo antes. Por si aún tenía dudas, esa revisión se las disipó: sí, eran las mismas que había hecho Elia. No sabía cómo tomarse eso, pues por un lado se alegraba de por fin tenerlas, eran verdaderamente útiles; pero también le plantaba demasiadas preguntas, como si el Guardián y Elia se conocían. ¿Sería Viktor? Eso, además, parecía también una respuesta lógica al porqué Elia y él quedaban y al porqué ella siempre anteponía a Viktor a cualquier otro plan. También podría explicar los pequeños enfrentamientos que tenían, como el que había ocurrido esa mañana en las taquillas. No se había enterado de la conversación por estar hablando con Ned, pero si se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía. Tal vez podría ser un conflicto con respecto al manejo del Guardián, aunque le había parecido algo demasiado tenso como para tratarse solo de eso. No obstante, le parecía improbable. "No soy estúpida", recordaba que había dicho en una ocasión, refiriéndose a sí mismo como una mujer, aunque también podría haber sido una distracción. No recordaba haber oído antes nada que indicara que el Guardián podía ser una mujer, pero tal vez simplemente no había prestado suficiente atención.

-Tendré que estar más atento -murmuró, levantándose y poniéndose en marcha.

No sabía cómo tratar toda esa información, pero, para empezar, tenía claro que debía tener vigilado a Viktor. 


	30. Chapter 29 - Estás para el geriátrico

Capítulo 29 - Estás para el geriátrico

Elia suspiró antes de entrar en la clase de biología. Ese día debía exponer el trabajo de las malditas arañas con Peter y no se sentía preparada. Quería quitárselo de encima lo antes posible, pero también temía la situación: apenas se miraban y no se hablaban, con lo que tampoco habían podido practicar demasiado, ¿cómo iba a salirles bien? Bueno, también estaba lo tenso que sería, pero, por desgracia, se estaba acostumbrando a esa situación.

Entró en la clase y se dirigí por costumbre hacia su pupitre, donde Peter ya estaba sentado. Como siempre, miró hacia todas partes, buscando otro asiento, pero todos estaban ocupados. Sí, de nuevo le tocaría estar junto a él.

Se sentó sin saludarle y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, deseando que esa hora pasase lo antes posible.

-Elia -oyó entonces, pero le pareció una ilusión-. Elia -repitió, un poco más fuerte.

Elia se giró, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a Peter mirándola.

-Elia -de verdad la había llamado, no se lo había imaginado-, había pensado que tu debías empezar exponiendo la primera mitad del trabajo y luego ya termino yo, ¿te parece?

-Vale -respondió escuetamente, volviendo a colocarse en la misma posición que antes. Se había emocionado simplemente porque la había hablado, eso no le gustaba nada.

Por suerte, la profesora entró antes de que pudiera agobiarse más y comenzaron las exposiciones. Peter y ella fueron el segundo grupo nombrado y ambos se dirigieron al frente de la clase para presentar su trabajo. Peter colgó el póster que habían hecho mientras Elia respondía a unas preguntas de la profesora. Cuando todo estuvo listo, empezó a hablar.

La palabra desastre se quedaba corta para describir la situación. Elia se había equivocado un par de veces al decir algunos datos, cosas que Peter había corregido automáticamente por lo bajo y ella había repetido. Sí, sabía que tenía que hacerlo para que la exposición quedase clara, pero oír su voz de fondo la hacía sentir nerviosa. Eso, sumado a la constante mirada de Viktor sobre ella, habían hecho que se fuese equivocando cada vez más. Tan solo coincidían en dos clases, ¿por qué una tenía que ser esa? Era desesperante verle mirándola casi sin pestañear, poseído por esa especie de obsesión enfermiza.

En un momento de pánico se quedó completamente bloqueada y entonces Peter empezó a hablar, terminando él la exposición. Elia se sentía fatal, le había hecho cargar con todo el trabajo, pero también estaba decepcionada consigo misma. Nunca antes había reaccionado de esa manera, nunca se había bloqueado a la hora de presentar un trabajo. No se había imaginado que la situación podía ser tan desastrosa como lo estaba siendo, había perdido por completo el control. Ya no tenía ningún refugio, ningún momento en el que poderse sentir segura y tranquila, su cabeza estaba desbordada con sus problemas, pensando constantemente en Viktor y en Peter.

-Bueno chicos -dijo finalmente la profesora-, el trabajo está muy bien, lo que habéis contado es muy interesante, pero no sé si es que os ha faltado practicar o que os habéis puesto nerviosos al hablar delante de toda la clase -comentó.

-Un poco de todo -sonrió Peter, tratando de ser amable.

-Elia -la nombrada se centró en la profesora-, ¿tú cómo lo has visto?

-Yo... -miró a Viktor antes de contestar, quien alzó una ceja a modo de advertencia, y volvió a mirar a la profesora. Sabía que ella lo hacía para intentar sacar el máximo potencial de los alumnos, pero también tenía que darse cuenta de cuándo era el momento adecuado para realizar esas críticas-. Supongo que debería haber ensayado más -respondió, oyendo el chasquido de Peter al decir de nuevo "supongo". Eso le hizo recordar las bromas que tenían al respecto, haciendo que tuviera aún más ganas de largarse de allí.

-Bien, me alegra que lo veas de ese modo -sonrió-. Podéis sentaros.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Peter estuvo atento a Elia, llegando tarde a un par de clases tan solo para asegurarse de que ella llegaba sin incidentes a las suyas, siguiéndola por los pasillos a una distancia prudente. Se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía cuando había pillado a Viktor mirándola en la exposición y lo había confirmado cuando, antes de responder a la pregunta de la profesora, ella le había mirado de nuevo. El gesto de él no le había gustado nada, así que decidió asegurarse de que nada más le sucediera desde la distancia. Además de que no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntarla, tampoco iba a presionarla, ya se había dado cuenta de que Elia no era alguien que contase sus problemas, pero le habría gustado que confiase en él. Quizás, aún serían amigos.

Por suerte, nada más sucedió durante el día y pudo volver a casa tranquilo, aunque no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Viendo la situación comprendió que esos estúpidos celos que había sentido al verla con Viktor no eran más que eso, estúpidos, porque entre ellos nunca había habido nada. Si en lugar de haber estado tan cegado con los celos hubiera estado más atento a la situación, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que eso no era una relación normal. Elia estaba distante e insegura, se había vuelto una persona totalmente distinta a la chica que él había conocido durante el verano. Pensaba que eso había sido cosa del enamoramiento, que al estar con Viktor se le habría pegado algo de su estupidez, pero alguien que está enamorada no va vigilando constantemente sus espaldas. Además, ella siempre había manifestado claramente su disgusto por Viktor.

Se quería tirar de los pelos por ser tan idiota.

No tenía claro qué sucedía, no sabía si tenía algo que ver con lo del Guardián o si era por cualquier otro motivo, pero quería decirle que podía contar con su apoyo, que pasase lo que pasase él estaría allí para ella. Eso le hizo recordar que ya le había prometido en una ocasión estar a su lado.

Sí, era un completo idiota.

Desesperado, cogió su teléfono y buscó su número. El timbre que indicaba que la llamada se estaba realizando comenzó a sonar, pero se cortó tan solo al dar tres toques. Extrañado, volvió a llamar, pero esta vez apenas había dado uno cuando la llamada se cortó.

Vale, lo había captado, Elia le había colgado.

Se lo merecía por egoísta y orgulloso, por no pararse a pensar en lo que ella pudiera estar pasando y hacer un berrinche tan solo porque le daba plantón, si ni siquiera le había preguntado el por qué lo había hecho. Bueno, en verdad sabía la versión que Elia le había dado, pero podía haberle dicho directamente que sabía que le mentía. Sí, eso podía implicar contarle también su verdad, decirle que era Spiderman, pero, ¿tan malo sería? Sí, el señor Stark no quería que su hija supiera que él también era un superhéroe, pero tampoco entendía qué había de malo; es decir, la chica ya estaba en peligro por el simple hecho de ser la hija de Iron Man.

Peter suspiró, agotado, pero no podía dejarlo así. Tenía que hablar con Elia y, aunque deseaba hacerlo lo antes posible, sabía que debía esperar a verla en persona, en un momento en el que no pudiera apagar su voz al pulsar un botón. Viendo que no podría concentrarse en nada, decidió que era buen momento para salir a patrullar, así que se puso el traje y salió por la ventana.

Quizás, más que patrullar, debería tratar de averiguar que estaba sucediendo con Elia y, aunque no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, fue a buscar a Viktor. Sabía que su familia era adinerada, así que fue al Upper East Side, la zona más cara de la ciudad. Comenzó a dar una vuelta y, para su sorpresa, no tardó mucho en encontrarle, paseando frente al MET Breuer. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, por lo que aterrizó en una de las azoteas y le observó desde allí. Entonces, un ruido como de un pequeño reactor llamó su atención y al poco el Guardián aterrizó a su lado.

-Hola -saludó.

-Hola -respondió entrecortadamente. Volvió a mirar a la calle, asegurándose de que Viktor todavía estuviera allí, y miró de nuevo al Guardián. Vale, teoría desmentida, no eran la misma persona.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó algo borde-. Estás raro.

-¿Eh? -articuló, aunque sí tenía claro que su reacción había sido un poco extraña-. No, nada, simplemente me había parecido ver algo raro.

-Ah, vale -asintió-. ¿Sabes algo nuevo del Duende Verde?

-No -negó, chirriándole la actitud del Guardián-, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco -respondió-. Bueno, entonces me voy.

A Spiderman no le dio tiempo ni a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando el Guardián ya había alzado el vuelo. Se olvidó de Viktor y comenzó a perseguirle, lanzándole de nuevo una telaraña y enganchándose a él.

-¡Eres un pesado! -rugió el Guardián justo antes de aterrizar en una azotea. Spiderman tiró de la red y rodó por el tejado para amortiguar su caída.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Peter. Eso era lo que debía haberle preguntado a Elia; pero, ya que aún no podía arreglar lo sucedido con ella, al menos trataría de hablar con el Guardián.

-¿Acaso te importa? -replicó, igual de borde.

-Sí -afirmó con sinceridad. Era su compañero de equipo, claro que le importaba lo que le ocurriese.

El Guardián suspiró. Sonaba extraño oír un suspiro metálico.

-No lo entenderías.

-Una de las personas que más me importa no me cuenta lo que le ocurre, me gustaría entender a alguien -Elia siempre aparecía en su cabeza.

-No te quiero aburrir con problemas infantiles -repuso el Guardián.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? -se rió, aunque ya comenzaba a preocuparse: no era la primera persona que se lo decía.

El Guardián permaneció callado, observándole, con esa maldita cara de hojalata inexpresiva. Le ponía nervioso, era exactamente igual que el señor Stark, aunque con él todo estaba claro con su sarcasmo.

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? -a pesar de la voz metálica, captó perfectamente el tono molesto.

-Es una curiosidad -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues, a ver, nadie se mueve tan mal, aunque por los aires se te da bien y lo camuflas un poco -contestó al cabo de un rato. ¿De verdad parecía eso?-. Yo diría que unos 80 -calculó.

Spiderman suspiró, aliviado; por un momento se había creído que tenía que entrenar más. Sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo el problema del Guardián: a veces era imposible pillarle las bromas.

-¡Venga ya! -exclamó, siguiéndole el juego. Parecía que le había hecho gracia y, al menos, conseguiría animarle un poco.

-Estás para el geriátrico -afirmó con seriedad-. ¿Te has planteado ir mirando alguna residencia o pedir ayuda domiciliaria? -continuó.

-Ja ja ja -se burló-. Yo seré un viejo, pero te recuerdo que te destrocé en aquella carrera -sonrió triunfal, recordando cómo le había puesto a prueba.

-Hiciste trampas.

-Eso no son trampas -aseguró, acercándose-, pero venga, vamos, demuéstrame de qué estás hecho, bebé -le estaba haciendo gracia eso de picarle-. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera puedes golpearme -le retó-. Estás en pañales, no podrías... -su sentido arácnido comenzó a avisarle, pero no fue suficiente.

El gancho del Guardián se estampó en su pómulo, con una fuerza que lo hizo tambalearse del sitio y caer. Vale, se lo merecía por retarle, pero no era capaz de comprender cómo se había movido tan rápido sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar. Normalmente, su sentido arácnido le salvaba de la mayoría de golpes, pero este había sido una sorpresa bastante dolorosa. El Guardián era más poderoso de lo que parecía, aunque no le gustaba eso de haberlo comprobado en sus propias carnes.

-¡Madre mía, lo siento! -exclamó el Guardián, acercándose a ayudarle-. No pretendía darte tan fuerte, lo siento -parloteaba, agobiado.

-Tranquilo -dijo mientras se levantaba, usando el brazo del Guardián de apoyo-, me lo he buscado -sonrió.

-De verdad que lo siento -insistió.

-Eh, da igual -aseguró-, aunque me sentiría mejor si me dijeras cuantos años tienes de verdad -añadió, pues ya tenía curiosidad-, no creo que sea tanta la diferencia como para que lo tuyo sean "problemas infantiles".

El Guardián permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pero finalmente habló.

-Tengo 16.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Spiderman, demasiado sorprendido por su respuesta-. ¿Tenemos la misma edad?

-¿Me vacilas? -preguntó, sin creérselo.

-No, te lo juro. Tengo 16 -aseguró.

-Vaya, esto es increíble -continuaba asombrado-. A ver, yo lo del geriátrico lo decía en broma -aclaró.

-Me lo imaginaba -comentó Spiderman.

-Pero sí te imaginaba con 30-40 años -terminó.

-Me conservo muy mal entonces -suspiró-. Aunque esto sea tirarme piedras en mi tejado, ¿crees que un señor de 40 tendría esta voz?

El Guardián se calló de nuevo, pero luego comenzó a reírse.

-Buen detalle, Spiderboy.

Spiderman resopló, maldiciendo el momento en el que le había confesado la verdad. Si ya lo pasaba mal con lo de "Spidey", no estaba dispuesto a tolerar "Spiderboy".


	31. Chapter 30 - Norman

Capítulo 30 - Norman

En Midtown, Elia caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. Era el recreo y debía ir a la cafetería a por algo de comer, pero sabía que allí se encontraría con los demás y no tenía muchas ganas. Aunque durante la mañana los había evitado, sabía que allí sería imposible, especialmente después de que Peter insistiera en llamarla ayer dos veces. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a este chico? Era un buenazo y seguramente se había preocupado por ella al ver que la exposición había salido tan mal, pero no era el momento de hablar con él, aunque se había sentido como una persona horrible al colgarle. En ese momento debía sacar al Guardián e ir en busca de Viktor, pues el localizador se había activado, indicando movimiento: la suerte estaba de su lado y Viktor había decidido salir de su casa usando la misma chaqueta en la que ella había colocado el localizador. No tenía tiempo que perder, no podía entretenerse en hablar con Peter, debía ir tras Viktor y ver si encontraba algún trapo sucio.

Aunque la tarde no se había dado como ella pensaba, sí se lo había pasado bastante bien con Spiderman y había flipado al descubrir que los dos tenían la misma edad. Eso los había unido más y, aunque no le apetecía recordar lo sucedido en clase, si comenzó a sentirse más relajada con él; como si Spiderman no fuera el único a estas alturas capaz de sacarle una sonrisa. Sí, le había dado un golpe impresionante, pero era Spiderman, se curaría rápido.

-¡Elia! -gritó entonces Ned.

Con la inercia, no se había dado cuenta de que había terminado en la cafetería. A un par de mesas de distancia, Ned se había puesto de pie y agitaba el brazo, saludándola e indicándole que se acercase a ellos. Respiró profundamente y caminó hacia allí, haciendo eso más por Ned que por ella misma o cualquiera de los otros. Su amigo se esforzaba mucho porque todos continuasen unidos y no podía quitarle la ilusión.

-Ey -dijo, incómoda, echando un vistazo general a la mesa. Como siempre, Harry estaba a su lado y Ned y Peter en frente-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó cuando se fijó en Peter.

-¿Qué? -preguntó.

-Eso que tienes en la cara -dijo, señalando su pómulo amoratado y mal cubierto con maquillaje.

-Me caí por las escaleras -respondió, algo nervioso.

Elia frunció el ceño, extrañada. Peter no era una persona torpe, no tenía ese tipo de accidentes, y mucho menos terminaba con semejantes golpes. Algo más había pasado, pero no iba a insistir. Cada uno tenía sus secretos, eso era algo que sabía demasiado bien. Su boca se curvo en una leve sonrisa al recordar a Spiderman, pero se le borró en cuanto pensó en el golpe que le había dado. Por muy aparatosa que hubiera sido la caída de Peter, no era igual a que una armadura de metal te golpease en plena cara. Sí, Peter no era Spiderman, estaba claro que no tenía sus superpoderes y, por lo tanto, era más vulnerable, pero entonces el golpe podía ser equivalente. Comenzó a sentirse fatal, pensando en que Spiderman también tendría que ocultar el golpe e inventarse alguna mentira. No obstante, se lo había buscado. ¿Quién tenía el valor de provocar a alguien que controlaba una armadura con numerosas armas ocultas? Solamente le había golpeado, pero perfectamente podía haber comenzado a dispararle; Spiderman tenía suerte de que ella tuviera bastante autocontrol. Sin embargo, eso tampoco fue mejor. Sí, era capaz de controlarse, pero esa rabia contenida hacia Viktor y hacia Stromm las había soltado contra Spiderman y, al final, él había pagado por todo. Debía disculparse con él.

Alzó la vista y miró a Peter, pensando en lo que de verdad le había pasado. Estaba segura de que su tía debía haberle visto y le habría hecho un interrogatorio. Además, era muy posible que tuviera más golpes, independientemente de que de verdad se hubiera caído por las escaleras o le hubieran dado una paliza. Se fijó en los brazos, los cuales estaban descubiertos porque llevaba las mangas del jersey subidas. Estaban completamente limpios, sin ningún cardenal. Por su corto, pero intenso, entrenamiento con Nat había aprendido que la gente tendía a protegerse con los antebrazos, por lo que ella misma había tenido numerosos moratones en esa zona de su cuerpo. Quizás tenía los golpes por otras partes, ocultos bajo la ropa, pero no pensaba ponerse a investigar por mucho que le apeteciera volver a verle sin camiseta. Aun así, le seguía pareciendo extraño que fuera ese el único golpe visible.

Tras la comida, momento que fue bastante ameno gracias a Ned, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, no sin antes pasar por las taquillas a coger los libros que necesitaban.

-Elia -dijo Harry cabizbajo cuando Ned y Peter ya se habían marchado-, ten -le pasó un pequeño trozo de papel doblado.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó, extrañada por su comportamiento. Harry no era así.

-No... tú solo ve, es todo lo que puedo ayudarte -suspiró apartando la mirada. En ningún momento había sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Elia asintió y desdobló el papel, oyendo como los pasos de Harry se alejaban. En él había escrita una dirección.

Después de las clases, Elia fue a su casa, pues necesitaba revisar la seguridad y comprobar que el Guardián estuviera en perfectas condiciones, así como instalarle algunas mejoras. Además, también le venía bien pasar tiempo allí, tumbada en su cama, pensando que todo era como antes. Sin embargo, no podía vivir en el pasado y tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, como averiguar qué era esa dirección que le había dado Harry. Sacó el papel de su mochila y escribió todo en el móvil. El maps le indicó cómo llegar hasta allí, suponiéndole más de una hora de camino, pero estaba demasiado intrigada como para no ir. Harry había sido muy misterioso y le parecía extraño que ahora por fin decidiera ayudarla. Buscó en el mapa algún lugar cercano en el que pudiera pedirle a Happy que la recogiese y le envió un mensaje con la dirección de una librería. Cuando estuvo todo en orden salió de casa.

Por el camino estuvo pensativa, dándole vueltas a su propia agenda: debía estudiar para algunos exámenes y también tenía que entregar algunos trabajos más. Debía organizarse bien su tiempo, aunque las malditas e inesperadas salidas de Viktor podían desmoronar todos sus planes. No obstante, estaba teniendo suerte; el chico tampoco la había llamado y así tenía libertad para poder investigar a gusto.

El viaje se le hizo más corto de lo esperado y salió a la calle, en una zona de la ciudad que nunca antes había visitado. El barrio le resultaba pintoresco, pero no podía detenerse en admirar el paisaje, debía seguir adelante. Echó un vistazo a su móvil, comprobando que iba en la dirección correcta, y siguió caminando. Los edificios comenzaron a ser sustituidos por pequeñas fábricas y talleres, haciendo que se extrañase de ir en la dirección correcta. Sin embargo, cuando vio en una de las paredes el logo descolorido de Oscorp, supo que había llegado a su destino. Solamente por si acaso, volvió a comprobar la dirección en el teléfono y lo guardó al ver que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Observó el edificio, una construcción modesta de no más de cuatro plantas, rodeada por un jardín salvaje y protegida por una valla. Los cristales rotos de las ventanas le indicaban que el lugar estaba abandonado y la expansión de la vegetación por el terreno lo confirmaba. No le hacía mucha gracia la idea de tener que entrar ahí dentro, incluso deseó haberse traído el traje, pero al menos agradecía que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y aún podía ver bien el lugar. No obstante, cada vez anochecía antes, con lo que debía apresurarse si quería entrar hoy.

-Vamos, tú puedes -se dijo para animarse.

Comenzó a recorrer la valla, buscando alguna puerta o algún agujero por el que poder colarse, hasta que por fin llegó a una parte donde la valla estaba partida. Simplemente la empujó un poco, haciendo así más grande el agujero, y entró. Una vez allí, empezó a avanzar por entre los matorrales, poniendo cuidado en donde pisaba, hasta que se encontró al borde del edificio. Ahora tan solo debía entrar. Por suerte, la puerta principal era de cristal y, al igual que pasaba con las ventanas, también estaba rota.

Elia entró, atenta a todo lo que pudiera pasar allí dentro. La recepción era grande y bien decorada, algo propio de Oscorp, pero no era tan ostentosa como otras instalaciones. Caminó hacia el mostrador, mirando hacia todas partes. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y un aspecto destrozado, incluso la pantalla del ordenador estaba rota, pero al menos le dio una pista: no era un modelo muy antiguo, por lo que no debían de haber pasado más de cinco años desde que ese edificio fue abandonado.

No sabía bien por dónde continuar, así que se dirigió hacia las escaleras. La primera planta era un espacio abierto, como pequeños cubículos donde la gente trabajaba. No le pareció interesante, así que continuó subiendo; ya tendría tiempo de investigarla después. Sin embargo, en la segunda planta si se detuvo. Las escaleras daban a un mostrador, igual que el que había en la recepción, tras el cual había una pared de cristal. Desde donde se encontraba, Elia podía distinguir tubos de ensayo y probetas sobre las mesas, microscopios e incluso algunos contenedores más grandes. Dio un par de pasos hacia allí, buscando la manera de entrar. Nuevamente, los cristales tenían un gran agujero y pasó por allí, sin molestarse en buscar la puerta. Era extraño, pero llevaba un tiempo teniendo una sensación familiar, como si ya hubiera estado allí.

Caminó por los pasillos, viendo las mesas de trabajo, tratando de comprender por qué Harry la había enviado allí. Entonces, llegó a una zona donde estaban los despachos y, sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta de uno de ellos. Todo estaba en el mismo estado, pero algo en la mesa hizo que se acercase. Era un marco de fotos y, a pesar del polvo, pudo distinguirse a sí misma en él. Lo limpió con los dedos, revelando a su madre con ella en brazos cuando era pequeña.

-Vale, esto es raro -susurró, dejando de nuevo el marco en la mesa. Entonces vio la placa identificatoria y la tomó también, limpiándola-. Es el antiguo despacho de mi madre -murmuró al leer el nombre de Teressa Krane.

Decidida, cogió la foto y la guardó en la mochila, necesitaba conservar ese recuerdo. Después, salió de allí y recorrió el laboratorio. No vio nada que llamase su atención, así que decidió subir a la tercera planta.

Al llegar a las escaleras, se quedó paralizada, pues esa planta estaba en perfectas condiciones: alguien debía estar usando el laboratorio. Entonces pensó en las cámaras, pues estas podían estar activas y tal vez ya sabrían de sobra que estaba allí. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber visto ninguna. Aun así, sacó su móvil y comprobó la zona, pues había instalado un programa que era capaz de detectar aparatos eléctricos. Era similar al sonar del Guardián, solo que mejorado, por lo que también lo había incluido en el traje. Sorprendentemente, no parecía haber actividad, así que avanzó sin preocuparse por ese tema.

Sobre las mesas del laboratorio, en lugar de probetas y tubos de ensayo, se encontraban distintos materiales electrónicos, componentes que ella conocía muy bien: los había usado para crear sus robots. Además, por la tecnología que estaba viendo, su padre también disfrutaría teniendo un laboratorio así en casa. Viendo esas instalaciones, entendía por qué Oscorp era la única otra empresa capaz de hacerle competencia a Industrias Stark.

Entonces, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar con fuerza. Lo sacó, viendo que el programa del radar seguía activo, indicando que una gran masa eléctrica se acercaba hacia el lugar. Elia se escondió como pudo bajo una mesa y desactivó la aplicación antes de que su móvil explotase.

De pronto, por el hueco de la puerta de cristal, hizo su aparición el Duende Verde.

Elia reprimió un grito de asombro, temblando al verle allí. No podía delatarse, no podía dejar que sucediera lo mismo que en la gala; en esta ocasión su padre no estaba para salvarla y tampoco tenía su traje. Debía ser valiente y aguantar hasta que fuera seguro salir de allí.

El Duende Verde se bajó de su aerodeslizador y comenzó a quitarse el traje. Elia, ante semejante oportunidad, no pudo resistirse a mirar. Con cuidado, se agachó y apoyó la cabeza en el suelo, tratando de ver por el pequeño hueco que había entre la mesa y el suelo. Sin embargo, no vio nada. El único problema ahora era que debía de permanecer así hasta que se fuera, o de lo contrario el ruido de sus movimientos la delataría. Por suerte, una especie de puerta comenzó a abrirse y ella aprovechó el ruido para colocarse en una posición más cómoda. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría allí, debía tratar de estar a gusto.

El ruido cesó por unos minutos, pero luego volvió a oirse. En todo ese tiempo, Elia permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, suplicando porque se fuera lo antes posible. Entonces, oyó unos pasos, pero le resultaron extraños: era el típico sonido que hacían unos zapatos de vestir. ¿Qué hacía el Duende Verde con unos zapatos de vestir? Había abierto los ojos de nuevo cuando un hombre trajeado y de pelo castaño perfectamente peinado entró en su campo de visión, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida. Elia procuró no perder el contacto visual con él y, aunque no le pudo ver el rostro completamente, su perfil al girarse para poder salir fue más que suficiente.

Norman Osborn era el Duende Verde.

Todo encajó en la mente de Elia, uniendo las piezas del puzzle que había encontrado: las muertes eran de empresarios que le hacían competencia a Oscorp, estaban en un laboratorio de Oscorp, el traje del Duende Verde solo podía haber sido hecho contando con un gran respaldo tecnológico y se había encargado de salvar a Harry.

Dios, Harry.

Su amigo tal vez lo sabía, por eso la había enviado allí, para que ella pudiera descubrir la verdad y así acabar con esa situación. Sin embargo, eso también le planteaba una sería duda: ¿sabía Harry que era el Guardián? Había sido muy cuidadosa con todos, a excepción de Viktor, por lo que esa no era una opción fiable. Tal vez, simplemente había querido ayudarla al enviarla al laboratorio viejo de su madre a por más pistas, pero ya no tenía tiempo de seguir investigando. Se había hecho de noche y debía volver, además de que resultaba peligroso visitar ese lugar mientras el Duende Verde siguiera suelto.

Primero acabaría con él, luego terminaría con eso.


	32. Chapter 31 - Ella no lo haria

Capítulo 31 - Ella no lo haría…

Peter estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, repasando una y otra vez la lista que acababa de escribir.

-Tiene que ser ella -se repetía.

Todo cuadraba, Elia era el Guardián, pero tampoco podía confirmarlo. En sus manos tenía la lista con todas las pistas que había ido recogiendo a lo largo de estos días, tratando de estrujar su cabeza y buscar algo más, algo que pudiera disipar esa pequeña duda que aún le quedaba.

Para empezar, y lo más sorprendente, es que el Guardián tenía su edad. Estaba claro que podía haber mentido, pero el Guardián se había considerado a sí mismo como alguien demasiado infantil, tal vez incluso había dicho más años de los que en realidad tenía para no ser visto como un crío. No obstante, eso también podría haber sido una táctica de distracción y que en realidad fuese alguien mayor. Sin embargo, la única otra persona que le encajaba en el perfil del Guardián, aunque más por la conexión con Elia que por su propia actitud, era Viktor, pero a él le había visto caminando por la calle mientras el Guardián estaba a su lado, por lo que estaba completamente descartado.

A eso le seguían las alarmas-lanzatelarañas, algo que tan solo había visto en posesión de Elia, y era una armadura muy similar a las que fabricaba el señor Stark. ¿Quién más podría tener acceso a algo así? Además, una de las primeras apariciones del Guardián coincidía con el extraño ataque en la mansión de los Vengadores. ¿Y si había sido Elia al volver de la misión? Tampoco podía olvidar que, al día siguiente, ella se quejaba de que le dolía la pierna. ¿Y si, en realidad, le sucedía algo mucho más grave?

-Mierda, Elia, ¿por qué no confías en mí? -dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas por su habitación.

Todo ese quebradero de cabeza había comenzado al pensar en que Elia debía saber que era Spiderman, que él tenía que abrirse primero para que ella pudiera sentirse segura de contarle lo que le ocurría. Sin embargo, eso le había hecho pensar en que, fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba sucediendo a Elia con Strom, no podía ser algo tan gordo como para no poder hablar sobre ello. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, lo que Elia protegía no era eso, sino algo más. Desde entonces, la idea de que Elia era el Guardián no había desaparecido de su cabeza. Había tratado de ponerse en contacto con ella, quedar y hablarlo en privado, pero ella no contestaba a sus llamadas. Ponerle un mensaje se le hacía raro y, en clase, demasiado peligroso. Además, ella estaba cada vez más distante y extraña, ya ni Ned, con todos sus esfuerzos, lograba hacerla entrar en la conversación. Estaba preocupado por ella, por todo lo que pudiera estar enfrentándose sola. Tan solo podía ayudarla como Spiderman, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar ayudándola a ella.

Todo estaba desmoronándose, y ya no solo tenía que ver con Elia. Harry directamente había dejado de acudir a clase, llevaban tres días sin verle y tampoco contestaba al teléfono. Estaba demasiado preocupado, Harry había sido su mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podía concentrarse en todo el mundo, y el hecho de que el Duende Verde hubiera vuelto a matar a alguien había causado un auténtico caos que consumía todo su tiempo libre. Cada vez que podía, intentaba buscar información o hablar con algún policía, pero nadie le decía nada. Además, el Guardián ya no estaba resultado de tanta ayuda pues, aunque en cada pequeño conflicto aparecía para ayudarle, se marchaba rápidamente, sin dejarle la oportunidad de hablar demasiado con él. No obstante, si de verdad era Elia, comprendía que se centrase en sus propios problemas.

Peter miró la hora y, asegurándose de que su tía ya se había marchado, se colocó el traje y salió. Spiderman también se estaba convirtiendo en un gran refugio para él, era el único momento en el que sentía que estaba haciendo algo útil y disfrutaba con ello. No obstante, debía empezar a tener más cuidado, no podía olvidar que tenía una vida que mantener como Peter Parker y, aunque sabía que podía sacar el curso adelante, necesitaba mantener unos mínimos para continuar recibiendo la beca. Ya se había prometido en demasiadas ocasiones que estudiaría, que ese día no habría Spiderman, pero siempre terminaba saliendo.

-Bien -suspiró-, mañana se lo contaré a Elia y acabaré con esta tontería -acordó-. Si ella decide hablar, entonces la ayudaré con lo que sea, pero debo estudiar.

Esa decisión era la más acertada, o al menos eso pensaba mientras se balanceaba por los edificios. Entonces comenzó a oír unas sirenas y vio a los coches de policía a un par de cuadras. Se acercó a ellos y los siguió, hasta que llegaron a un banco. Debía ser una de las oficinas centrales, pues era un gran edificio. Frente a él, todo un dispositivo de policías estaba desplegado, junto a una multitud que trataba de ser evacuada del lugar. Spiderman llegó y aterrizó junto a los coches.

-Buenas -saludó-, ¿qué sucede?

-Eh, hola Spiderman -saludó un agente de policía. Estaba casi seguro de que ya se había topado con él en alguna otra ocasión-. Mira, han entrado a robar, pero aún quedaban trabajadores dentro y han hecho saltar las alarmas -explicó-. Se han quedado atrapados dentro, pero no sabemos en qué parte están ni cómo estarán los rehenes.

-Entendido -asintió-. Iré a echar un vistazo -dijo, lanzando una telaraña.

Spiderman aterrizó en lo alto de un edificio cercano, donde tenía bastante visibilidad del lugar. Desde allí podría buscar una forma de entrar e investigar la situación.

-¿Por qué siempre estás dónde hay lío? -el toque metálico de la voz del Guardián no fue suficiente para ocultar su sarcasmo.

-Podría decir lo mismo -repuso, mirándole fijamente. Todo sería tan fácil como quitarse la máscara, pero no era el momento adecuado, había vidas en juego.

El Guardián chascó la lengua.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Un atraco.

-Bueno -dijo tras una pausa-, veo que te dejo en buenas manos -aseguró, haciendo que Spiderman le mirase extrañado-. Tengo cosas que hacer -aclaró justo antes de alzar el vuelo y marcharse.

Spiderman estaba demasiado sorprendido como para tratar de detenerlo. ¿Cómo que se marchaba? No podía creerlo, ¿desde cuándo había algo más importante que hacer como superhéroe que salvar a unas personas que necesitaban ayuda? Podía entenderlo si hubiera algo más grave, pero, de ser así, los propios policías le habrían dicho que fuera hacia allí. Tan solo para comprobarlo, sacó su teléfono y buscó las últimas noticias de Nueva York. Todas hablaban del atraco al banco, no estaba sucediendo nada más en la ciudad. Fuera lo que fuera lo que el Guardián tenía que hacer, no lo comprendía, y mucho menos si de verdad era Elia. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lucharía por proteger a los civiles antes que anteponer sus propios intereses.

-Bueno, al menos no es ella -suspiró.

Guardó el teléfono y se centró en la misión. Vio una pequeña apertura para la ventilación y decidió que entrar por ahí parecía una buena opción. Lanzó una telaraña hacia allí y rápidamente se colocó sobre la trampilla, levantándola y entrando con cuidado. No tardó mucho en llegar al hueco del ascensor y, desde allí, su sentido arácnido le guió hasta el piso adecuado. Sin embargo, justo antes de entrar en los conductos de ventilación, este volvió a advertirle de que algo se acercaba. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un pequeño robot que volaba hacia él.

-Supongo que algo de ayuda sí necesitas -dijo el robot, también con voz metálica.

-¿Guardián? -preguntó, sorprendido, pero aún más por el hecho de que reconocía perfectamente ese robot: era el mini máquina de guerra de Elia.

-No te acostumbres a esto -suspiró-. Entraré primero y te diré lo que ocurre ahí dentro. Con esto puedo causar una distracción rápida y captar su atención mientras sacas a los rehenes de ahí -aseguró-. Si hay problemas, entraré por una de las ventanas.

Spiderman asintió, aún asimilando lo que estaba viendo. Además de haber vuelto a ayudarle, lo había hecho con esa máquina. Las pocas dudas que tenía acerca de su identidad acababan de ser disipadas.

Aguardó sus órdenes y se puso en marcha cuando le indicó que podía entrar en la sala contigua a la que tenían a los rehenes. Una vez allí, esperó a que creara la distracción y abrió la puerta con todo el sigilo que pudo. Aprisionó contra la pared a los pocos que no habían seguido el ruido del robot y sacó de allí a los rehenes.

-Por la puerta trasera -le indico mini máquina de guerra, volando a su lado-. He avisado a los policías de que pueden entrar sin peligro.

Una vez salieron al exterior, el Guardián estaba allí, vigilando junto a un par de policías y varias ambulancias. Rápidamente, los rehenes fueron atendidos por los médicos y los policías se acercaron a agradecerles por su trabajo.

-No lo había conseguido sin -su voz se apagó cuando se giró y vio que allí no había nadie-. Si me disculpan -dijo, lanzando una telaraña y comenzando a balancearse por la ciudad.

Elia debía tener demasiada prisa como para haberse marchado sin decir nada, lo cual le hacía preocuparse aún más. Necesitaba saber en qué estaba metida esa chica, quería ayudarla, contarle la verdad, pero sabía que sería imposible. Desesperado por no encontrarla, comenzó a gritar su nombre, el del Guardián más bien, deseando que aún estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para que le oyera. Por suerte para él, fue capaz de divisar la estela de los reactores del Guardián y avanzó con más rapidez hacia allí. El Guardián estaba en modo camuflaje, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber donde apuntar. Así, se enganchó a él y se dejó llevar, trepando por la telaraña.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? -rugió el Guardián.

-Ayudarte -dijo, cansado, una vez consiguió subirse sobre él.

-¡Bájate ahora mismo! -exclamó-. Me retrasas.

Spiderman se había dado cuenta de que habían reducido la velocidad, pero no tenía intención alguna de bajarse. No obstante, ir montado sobre un robot invisible era algo que le hacía cuestionar la inexistencia de su vértigo.

-Si me dejas ayudarte, me bajaré y simplemente te seguiré -propuso.

-¡No! -gritó, comenzando a dar vueltas para desestabilizarle.

Era complicado, pero no se dejaría vencer.

-Me agarro a cualquier parte, ahora mismo soy tu lapa -advirtió.

El grito contenido del Guardián le hizo saber que había ganado. Le hacía gracia pensar en Elia metida ahí dentro, llevándole y refunfuñando porque le había tocado aguantar a un pesado. Incluso juraría que podía leer sus pensamientos ahora mismo.

-Supongo que eso es que me aceptas, ¿no? -el Guardián no contestó-. Está bien, me bajaré -suspiró. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, ahora que se había acostumbrado le parecía divertido.

-Da igual -dijo el Guardián-, casi hemos llegado.

Spiderman miró alrededor, observando la parte de la ciudad en la que estaban. Las fábricas rodeaban la zona, algunas de ellas ya abandonadas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Spiderman una vez aterrizaron.

-He recibido una pista -explicó escuetamente el Guardián.

-¿Sobre qué? -insistió.

-El Duende Verde -respondió.

-Pero, ¿cuándo? La última vez que hablamos no tenías nada, ¿cómo la has descubierto?

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres agobiante? -la voz del Guardián le sonó tensa.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no sabes mentir? -repuso-. ¿Quién te ha dado la pista?

-Tengo mis propios contactos -replicó.

Spiderman alzó los brazos y los agitó, desesperado.

-¿Por qué eres incapaz de confiar en mí? -trató de contenerse, apretando los dientes, pero le fue imposible no alzar la voz-. Nos conocemos...

-Yo no te conozco -le interrumpió-. No sabes nada sobre mí, ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí ayudándome.

-¡Es el Duende Verde! ¿Cómo no te voy a ayudar? -era completamente desesperante-. Además, no podrías hacer nada contra él, es demasiado fuerte para que le enfrentemos por separado.

El Guardián soltó un gruñido y se elevó unos centímetros, deslizándose sobre el suelo hacia el lugar que aún se negaba a rebelarle.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a rebatírmelo? -su actitud le resultaba irritante-. Voy a arriesgarme por ti, dime al menos a dónde vamos.

-No es mi problema lo que decidas hacer, por mí puedes irte -dijo sin mirarle.

-No pienso marcharme, pienso quedarme y ayudarte porque...

Un gran estruendo le hizo callar, alegrándose de ello porque se había dejado llevar por sus emociones e iba a cometer un tremendo error. No podía darle esa información a Elia, no en ese instante, no cuando estaban a punto de enfrentarse al Duende Verde.

-Mierda -masculló el Guardián.

El Duende Verde había aparecido de una de las fábricas y pasó volando junto a ellos en su aerodeslizador. Sin pensárselo, Spiderman lanzó una de sus telarañas contra él, enganchándolo y volando junto a él.


	33. Chapter 32 - ¡Elia!

Capítulo 32 - ¡Elia!

Spiderman tiraba de la telaraña, tratando de desestabilizar al Duende Verde, aunque le resultaba complicado hacerlo desde el aire. Lanzó otra telaraña, sin preocuparse demasiado en dónde caía. Por suerte, logró engancharla a uno de los edificios y comenzó a tirar de ambas, buscando así derribar al Duende o al menos retenerle lo suficiente. Sin embargo, el aerodeslizador era potente y le costaba, estaba empleando su máxima fuerza hasta que oyó un cañonazo y su sentido arácnido le aconsejó saltar.

Justo en el sitio en el que él había estado hacía unos instantes se encontraba el aerodeslizador del Duende; de haber tardado unos segundos más le habría aplastado. Alzó la vista, viendo como el Guardián se dirigía a una de las fábricas abandonadas, y le siguió, observándole entrar por un agujero del tejado. Él hizo lo mismo, frenando la caída contra el suelo gracias a sus telarañas.

El Duende Verde estaba allí, tosiendo, mientras el Guardián le apuntaba con un arma. El cañonazo sonó de nuevo cuando el Guardián disparó, confirmándole que había sido él quien había derribado al Duende de su vehículo. Sin embargo, el Duende no estaba tan débil como parecía y consiguió evitar el golpe.

-Veo que tienes intención de acabar conmigo -se rió con su irritante voz chillona.

Su sentido arácnido le avisó y se abalanzó contra el Guardián, evitando que el aerodeslizador le golpease. El Duende dio un salto y se subió a él, dispuesto a continuar con la pelea.

-Gracias -murmuró el Guardián mientras se levantaba.

-Te dije que me necesitarías -dijo antes de saltar de nuevo, evitando los proyectiles que lanzaba el Duende desde su aerodeslizador-. Vale, él también tiene armas

-¿Y tú eres el experto? -se burló el Guardián-. Me sorprende que aún lo dudases.

Spiderman sonrió brevemente ante su comentario, anotándose mentalmente que esa se la devolvería. Sin embargo, borró la sonrisa y se centró en la situación. El Guardián y él debían centrarse en detener al Duende Verde, debían elaborar un plan y tener cuidado.

-¡Eh, monstruo verde -gritó, captando su atención-, ven a por mí! -le retó mientras se balanceaba.

Aunque no era la decisión más segura, él debía actuar de carnada mientras el Guardián le atacaba, solo así conseguirían derrotarle. No obstante, el Guardián no parecía haber entendido bien la idea, pues se lanzó a por él directamente. Spiderman vio con horror como el Duende Verde esquivaba sus golpes y conseguía asestar unos cuantos, haciendo que el Guardián cayera.

-¡Capullo! -exclamó mientras se balanceaba en su telaraña, justo antes de propinarle una patada que lo envió lejos. Spiderman aterrizó y fue junto al Guardián-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó, preocupado.

-Sí, eso creo -respondió con cansancio, pero esta vez no había modulador de voz que pudiera ocultar a su usuario y Spiderman la reconoció a la perfección: era Elia.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su sentido arácnido le alertó y tuvo que moverse. Elia también había visto el ataque y se había movido, esquivándolo, pero ahora el objetivo del Duende era él.

Spiderman esquivó las balas, tratando de protegerse y ganar tiempo para que Elia se recuperase. Se movía por instinto, pues su sentido arácnido estaba casi al borde de la saturación. En ese momento agradecía al señor Stark por ese entrenamiento tan duro al que le había sometido; de no haber sido así, quizás ya estaría muerto. En uno de los golpes, Spiderman aprovechó para lanzarse contra él y atacarle, enzarzándose en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. El combate era reñido, pero él desconfiaba de la situación: el Duende ya había demostrado que era demasiado para él solo, al menos por el momento. Era consciente de que no podría derrotarle y este se escaparía de nuevo, haciendo que le perdieran la pista. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso. Antes de asestar el siguiente golpe, sacó uno de sus localizadores y se lo colocó, asegurándose así de que al menos podrían encontrarle. No obstante, el Duende aprovechó ese pequeño momento de distracción para lanzarlo lejos de nuevo, aunque Spiderman había conseguido colocarle el localizador. Otra vez, el Duende empezó a disparar y el comenzó a esquivar las balas, tratando de no quedar como un colador.

De pronto, oyó un crujido y se percató con horror de lo que estaba sucediendo: el Duende no quería atacarle a él directamente, su objetivo siempre habían sido las columnas. Era demasiado tarde para reaccionar, ya todo estaba destruído. Desesperado, lanzó una telaraña hacia la otra punta de la nave, buscando una forma rápida de salir de allí, pero en su lugar se agarró a una de las piezas del tejado que caían.

Estaba acabado.

Con temor, miró a Elia, pero eso no le sirvió para calmarse en absoluto. El Duende Verde se movía hacia ella, con decisión, hasta que la tuvo en frente. Elia estaba de pie, aún sana y salva, pero no alzaba el vuelo para poder igualar la pela. Tal vez, pensó Spiderman, los propulsores se habían destrozado con la caída. Entonces, mientras parte de la fábrica caía sobre él, vio cómo el Duende Verde peleaba contra Elia, destrozando su armadura en unos instantes y, prácticamente a la vez que los escombros le sepultaban, Elia caía al suelo, inconsciente.

En ese momento, todo lo que podía sentir era dolor: dolor por los escombros que le aplastaban, dolor por las piezas que habían conseguido herir su cuerpo, dolor por la impotencia al no poder moverse y, sobre todo, dolor por Elia. No, ella no podía estar muerta, simplemente era imposible. Sin embargo, si no conseguía salir de allí lo antes posible y ayudarla, entonces moriría. Ese fugaz pensamiento hizo que lo intentase, que tratara de moverse y salir de allí porque, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Dejando escapar un gruñido, comenzó a moverse, colocando las manos sobre los escombros que le aplastaban, y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de salir de allí. Pensó en Elia, que la necesitaba más que nadie en estos instantes; en su tía, a la que no podía dejar sola después de lo de Ben; y en su propio tío, quien le había animado a superarse desde pequeño. Todo eso le hizo conseguir la fuerza necesaria y, soltando un nuevo rugido, apartó los escombros y corrió hacia Elia.

Por desgracia, ese momento de alegría duró poco.

El traje de Elia estaba completamente destrozado, hundido en varias partes por culpa de los golpes del Duende. Por suerte, la cabeza y la zona del pecho estaban intactas, lo cual aún le dejaba una oportunidad, pero su abdomen estaba totalmente hundido. Peter tan solo podía pensar en que no hubiera ningún daño importante, que el golpe no hubiera afectado a algún órgano o que al menos su columna no estuviera dañada. Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer. Elia necesitaba ayuda y él no podía dársela, con el casco puesto ni siquiera sabía si estaba consciente.

-Lo siento -murmuró, llorando, a la vez que sacaba su móvil, completamente destrozado pero aún funcional, y llamaba a la única persona capaz de sacarle de esa situación-. ¡Señor Stark! -exclamó entre lágrimas cuando contestó.

-¿Qué quieres, chico? -preguntó molesto.

-Es Elia, ella... -decidió ahorrarse los detalles e ir al grano-. Estábamos en mitad de una pelea y está muy herida.

-¿¡Cómo!? -rugió, enfadado-. ¿Cómo de herida está mi hija? -preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Pues...

-¡Visión, no es el momento! -exclamó el señor Stark, interrumpiéndole. Oía a Visión de fondo hablar con él-. Oye, mira -suspiró con más calma. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había dicho Visión, debía agradecerle por ello, no quería morir a manos de Iron Man-, Visión dice que él sabe lo que está pasando, así que él irá -informó-. Dice que vayas yendo a la mansión con Elia, que él te alcanzará de camino.

-Vale -asintió.

La llamada se cortó y él cogió a Elia como pudo, aún llorando, pues no se atrevía a quitarle la armadura por si eso ocasionaba más daños. Además, así al menos se aseguraba de que su cuello no se moviera de formas extrañas. Se aseguró de tenerla bien agarrada y lanzó una telaraña, sacándolos a los dos de allí.

"No" pensó Elia cuando oyó su voz sin el distorsionador.

Por un momento pensó que, con los golpes, se había destrozado, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que eso era imposible. Ella controlaba todo desde el mando, seguramente había pulsado algún botón de más y había desactivado el modulador. Aun así, no podía permitirse perder tiempo en reactivarlo, tenía que ayudar a Spiderman. Por desgracia, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, ya que los propulsores también se habían destrozado. Tuvo que contentarse con ver como Spiderman se enfrentaba al Duende, hasta que se dio cuenta de su auténtico plan. Entonces gritó, sin importarle ya proteger su identidad, tratando de advertirle, pero todo sucedió muy rápido: el tejado comenzaron a caer y, antes de que se diera cuenta, el Duende Verde estaba frente a ella. Se mantuvo serena, sabiendo lo que estaba por ocurrir, siendo consciente de que no podía dañarla físicamente. A pesar de eso, el miedo se apoderó de ella mientras la golpeaba. Tan solo podía pensar en que Spiderman estaba bajo esa pila de escombros, completamente aplastado y sin que nadie pudiera ayudarle. Finalmente, perdió el control del Guardián y cayó, observando como el Duende Verde se marchaba de allí.

Su armadura estaba destrozada, por lo que tampoco podía hacer nada por intentar sacar a mini máquina de guerra. No se lo pensó dos veces y llamó a Visión.

-Hola, ¿cómo...

-Necesito tu ayuda -le interrumpió.

-¿Qué necesitas? -accedió Visión.

Elia le hizo un rápido resumen de la situación, tratando de concretar el lugar lo máximo posible.

-Enviaré un dron para poderte dar las coordenadas exactas del lugar -dijo después de darle la dirección más cercana que conocía, la del viejo laboratorio de Oscorp.

-Está bien, iré para allá -y colgó.

Visión siempre estaba tranquilo, pero ella no. De un salto, se levantó de la cama y rebuscó entre sus cosas a su viejo dron. Lo encendió y tomó su móvil, comprobando que el control remoto aún funcionaba. Una vez hizo eso, abrió la ventana y lo envió fuera. La última vez que lo había volado se había chocado con las palomas de Central Park, pero ahora todo era muy diferente, ahora tenía práctica en controlar una armadura y la hacía volar por toda la ciudad.

El dron llegó a la zona y ella comenzó a observar los restos de la pelea. Sin embargo, no podía acercarse demasiado, pues la policía ya había llegado y estaba registrando el lugar, pero, por lo poco que pudo ver, su armadura ya no estaba. Tan solo esperaba que también hubieran sacado a Spiderman de los escombros y que estuviera bien.

Guardó la ubicación del dron y se la mandó a Visión, pidiéndole también que preguntara por Spiderman. Con un poco de suerte ya estaría en alguna ambulancia camino del hospital, pero tampoco podía saberlo con seguridad. Él tan solo pretendía ayudar y había sido el más afectado tras esa pelea, además de que el hecho de haberse comportado como una borde y haber rechazado su ayuda de una forma tan fría no le ayudaba nada, tan solo la hacía sentir más culpable. De todas formas, ¿por qué se había tenido que meter? A Spiderman su vida no le importaba, no... Elia suspiró, aunque lo intentase no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Todo había sido su culpa y no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo, el Guardián se le había ido de las manos.

Entonces oyó unos gritos muy fuertes procedentes del exterior y se levantó de la cama, asustada. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero necesitaba salir a averiguarlo. Siguió los gritos hasta que llegó a la entrada principal, donde Spiderman gritaba como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras tenía su armadura en brazos. Visión estaba tras él, tratando de controlarle, pues gritaba y caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de llegar al interior de la casa. De pronto, todo cesó cuando Spiderman se fijó en ella.

-Elia... -le oyó decir en un susurró.

Spiderman cayó al suelo, de rodillas, dejando caer también la armadura. Elia se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose cómo conocía él su nombre, dudando si ir a abrazarle o no para comprobar que fuera real. Era prácticamente imposible que estuviera ahí, los escombros debían haberle aplastado, pero entonces Spiderman se quitó la máscara y su corazón se detuvo completamente. Su cabeza trató de asimilar lo que estaba viendo, encajándolo todo: la edad, el moratón, la beca Stark, el entrenamiento... Había estado completamente ciega.

-¿Peter? -fue lo único que consiguió decir, totalmente paralizada.

-Creía que estabas muerta -comenzó él, llorando-, creía que te había perdido, que el Duende te había matado...

El pánico se apoderó de Elia, siendo consciente de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir con sus mentiras, pero esto era muchísimo peor. Peter había llorado por ella, creyéndola muerta, había jugado de una forma totalmente cruel con sus sentimientos. La había cagado a unos niveles indescriptibles.

-Yo... -trató de defenderse, sin encontrar ningún argumento válido-, puedo explicártelo -suplicó, llorando, viendo como él se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella.

Peter la miraba decidido y Elia temía que comenzase a gritarla por todo lo que había hecho. Aunque sabía que se lo merecía, cerró los ojos; no estaba dispuesta a ver cómo la única persona con la que se había sentido ella misma desde que falleció su madre le decía que le había decepcionado, pero volvió a abrirlos unos instantes por la impresión: lejos de reprocharle cualquier cosa, Peter había cogido su rostro con dulzura y había comenzado a besarla. Era un beso urgente, con necesidad, haciendo que Elia se sintiera como si fuera la última gota de agua del planeta. Toda la angustia que sentía en su pecho se evaporó cuando Peter bajó sus manos y las colocó en su espalda, atrayéndola más contra él, mientras la acariciaba y la abrazaba sin separarse de ella. Elia no se quedó atrás y alzó sus manos, enganchándolas en su cuello y pegándose más a él, como si el poco espacio que aún quedaba entre ellos fuera un abismo. No recordaba cuándo había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, pero no pensaba abrirlos de nuevo, no hasta asegurarse de que los besos de Peter seguirían allí y que eso no era un sueño. El roce de sus labios contra los suyos era increíble, demostrándole todas las emociones contenidas durante todo ese tiempo, disipando todas sus dudas. Notaba el sabor de la sangre de Peter en su boca, pero le daba igual, todo lo que le importaba era que estaba allí, a salvo a pesar de sus heridas.


	34. Chapter 33 - Lo siento

Capítulo 33 - Lo siento

-Y bueno, eso es todo -concluyó Elia.

Después de aquel fantástico beso, Visión les había aconsejado entrar en casa, algo que ambos habían obedecido, viendo como él cogía la armadura. Peter y Elia habían ido de la mano hasta la habitación de la chica, donde él le había pedido que le contase toda la verdad. Así, ella había hecho un breve resumen de la situación, disculpándose por todas las veces que le había dejado tirado y explicándole los auténticos motivos. Ahora que había terminado sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero lo peor venía ahora.

-¿No dices nada? -preguntó, impacientándose al ver que Peter no decía nada.

Desde que había empezado a contar su historia temía su opinión, quería oírla lo antes posible, pero él estaba demasiado pensativo. Estaba junto a ella, los dos sentados sobre su cama, aún con el traje de Spiderman puesto. Una parte de ella se alegraba de que Peter y él fuesen la misma persona, pero la otra estaba tremendamente asustada ante la idea de que se expusiera de esa forma constantemente.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? -fue todo lo que dijo.

-Yo no quería ponerte en peligro.

-Te habría ayudado, con lo que fuera -aseguró-, habría hecho que Viktor te dejase en paz.

-¿Cómo?

Peter abrió los brazos y se miró, queriendo resaltar el traje que aún llevaba puesto.

-Te recuerdo que tú tampoco has sido del todo sincero conmigo -le reprochó.

-Porque tu padre me pidió que no te lo dijera -se defendió. Elia abrió los ojos como platos-. Además, llevaba un tiempo queriendo decírtelo.

-Espera, espera -dijo, tratando de entender mejor lo que estaba sucediendo-, ¿mi padre?

-Sí -asintió Peter-, cuando nos conocimos tu padre fue el primero en decir que yo estaba aquí por la beca Stark y eso es lo que le dijo también a mi tía cuando me llevó con él a Alemania. Es como la palabra clave para ocultar que soy Spiderman -explicó.

-Vale -suspiró Elia, queriendo soltarle un par de cosas a tu padre-, pero me extraña que entonces quisieras desobedecerle.

-Elia, no sé qué te pensabas, pero ninguno te veíamos bien -aseguró-. Además, yo había comenzado a sospechar que el Guardián eras tú y...

Elia le golpeó.

-¡Solo pensabas contármelo porque lo sabías! -le reprochó.

-¡No! -negó-. De verdad, te veía muy mal y me di cuenta de que necesitabas ayuda. Pensé que si te decía que yo era Spiderman aceptarías que me acercase a ti de nuevo -Elia se sintió culpable cuando oyó eso-. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero estaba demasiado celoso como para fijarme en nada.

-¿Celoso? -preguntó, confundida.

-Mierda, prefiero no hablar de esto...

-Peter...

-Está bien, vale -accedió-. Pensaba que Viktor y tú estabais juntos -Elia alzó las cejas-, pero es que también pensaba que había algo con Harry.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo de los celos porque "te quitase a tu amigo" era una mentira?

-Sí, bueno -dijo, nervioso-, fui estúpido, ¿vale?

-¡Y qué lo digas! -coincidió Elia-. Mira que creer que estaba con Viktor, ¿tú no te acuerdas de las veces que le mandé a la mierda?

-Ya, sí, pero no sé, estaba confuso. Además, tampoco sabía si preguntarte o no directamente por eso, tampoco es que fuesemos nada.

-Porque tú no quisiste -replicó, alzando la voz, ofendida.

-¿Que yo no quise? -repitió-. ¡Tú fuiste la que salió corriendo la primera vez que nos besamos! ¡Y también cuando te quedaste en mi casa! -añadió.

-Vale, pero tú le dijiste a Ned cuando me lo presentaste que era "tu amiga" -dijo, poniendo también las comillas con los dedos-. ¿Cómo te crees que se interpreta eso? Me friendzoneaste.

-¿Y no te quedó claro que no cuando te volví a besar en mi casa?

-Vete a la mierda, Parker -bufó.

-Eso es porque tengo razón, Krane -sonrió, triunfal.

-Te borraré tu maldita cara de araña asquerosa -aseguró.

-Si te encanta -repuso-. Además, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? Ahora mismo el Guardián está destrozado y tú no podrías darme por mucho que Nat te entrene.

Elia cogió los cojines que había sobre su cama y comenzó a golpear a Peter con ellos.

-¿Y esto qué es, eh?

-La desesperación del perdedor -sonrió, agarrándola e inmovilizándola sobre la cama debajo de él-. ¿Y ahora qué, eh? -se burló.

Elia no contestó, la posición en la que estaban era demasiado comprometedora como para que pudiera pensar en nada. Estaba en su habitación, tirada sobre su cama, debajo de un chico al que hacía unos instantes había besado apasionadamente y sabía que podría volver a hacerlo con tan solo acercarse un poco más a él. Peter también parecía haberse dado cuenta y estaba quieto, como esperando a que ella indicase de alguna manera que podía besarla. Le gustaban los besos de Peter, pero estar en esa posición le hacía sentirse incómoda. Quería tomarse lo suyo con calma.

-Deberías curarte las heridas -le aconsejó.

-Tienes razón -asintió, levantándose-, pero me curo rápido -añadió-. Ves -se señaló el pómulo-, ya no tengo restos de tu puñetazo.

-Y aún con ese pedazo moratón que te hice sigues atreviéndote a retarme, interesante.

Peter sonrió y le tendió la mano, ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo.

-Es que es interesante.

Elia rodó los ojos.

-Por cierto, no te lo he dicho -dijo, cayendo de pronto-, pero no quiero que le cuentes nada de esto a mi padre, él no pude saber que soy el Guardián -Peter se la quedó mirando con el rostro inexpresivo-. ¿Qué has hecho, Parker?

Tony llegó a la mansión preocupado, sin saber exactamente qué había pasado. Pepper y él tenían una cena de trabajo a la que Visión, por algún motivo, también había decidido acudir cuando Peter les llamó. El chico estaba muy alterado, llorando, pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera decirle que su hija estaba herida.

-¿¡Cómo!? -rugió, enfadado y muy preocupado, preguntándose qué había hecho Elia para terminar en ese estado, pues la voz del chico no indicaba nada bueno. Se levantó de la mesa y buscó un lugar apartado donde poder hablar-. ¿Cómo de herida está mi hija?

-Pues...

-Señor Stark -le llamó Visión, quien también estaba allí.

-¡Visión, no es el momento! -gruñó. Justo el chico estaba a punto de explicarle lo sucedido.

-Elia está bien -aseguró-, acabo de hablar con ella y me ha explicado la situación. Dile a Peter que vaya yendo hacia la mansión con la armadura -Tony le miró enarcando una ceja-. Con Elia -corrigió.

Tony le transmitió el mensaje a Peter y colgó.

-¿Me vas a contar que pasa? -le preguntó a Visión. Se había calmado un poco al saber que su hija estaba bien, pero seguía mosqueado.

-Es complicado -aseguró él-. Termina la cena y luego ven a la mansión, será mejor que te lo cuente Elia.

Tras eso Visión se fue y Tony regresó a la mesa, pero ya no prestaba atención a lo que hablaban. ¿Qué sentido tenía quedarse si no iba a escuchar nada de lo que decían? Menos mal que Pepper estaba ahí, no sabría que haría sin ella. Sin embargo, por muchas ganas que tuviera de volver a casa, decidió hacer caso a Visión y permanecer allí.

En el viaje de vuelta, Pepper le miraba con preocupación, sin sabe exactamente qué hacer. Tony se sentía frustrado, pues no podía contarle nada porque tampoco sabía lo que había pasado. Conforme se iban acercando a la mansión, sus nervios iban en aumento, hasta que por fin el coche se detuvo y se bajó, dirigiéndose rápidamente al interior de la casa.

-Señor Stark -de nuevo, Visión le interrumpía-, no es buena idea que entre aún -se apresuró a decir-, Elia está curando las heridas de Peter.

-¿Las heridas de Peter? -preguntó, confuso-. ¿Sabe que el chico es Spiderman? -Visión asintió-. Mierda, pensé que le había quedado claro que ella no puede saberlo, es peligroso para ella, cuanto menos conozca de los Vengadores será mejor, ya tiene bastante con que yo sea su padre...

-Con calma -pidió Visión-. Era necesario que ella lo supiera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella es el Guardián.

Esa revelación fue demasiado para él. Miró a Visión, tratando de comprobar si era una broma, pero él no solía bromear y mucho menos con algo así. No obstante, era algo que debía haberse imaginado, pues era una armadura similar a la suya y, viendo el potencial de su hija, tan solo ella podría haber hecho algo así. Chascó la lengua, fastidiado y preocupado, pero Visión había asegurado que ella estaba bien.

-¿Qué sabes de esto?

-Ella tomó una de tus viejas armaduras del desguace y la arregló -explicó-. Ella está a salvo -aseguró al ver el rostro de pánico de Tony-, la controla a distancia desde su habitación.

Tony suspiró. Al menos la niña había pensado un poco en lo peligroso que podía ser.

-No quiero saber cuánto tiempo llevas ocultándomelo, Visión -le reprochó-, así que voy a entrar y espero que ella me cuente todo con detalle.

-Señor, ya le he dicho que ella está con Peter -repitió.

Vale, sí, era cierto, el chico estaba herido. Aún no sabía como, pero Peter le había dicho algo de una pelea. Si ambos habían luchado juntos, ella estaría muy preocupada. No obstante, cuando todos estuvieran bien, no se libraría; ni Peter tampoco.

-En cuanto salgan, diles que vayan al salón -le pidió a Visión-. Yo voy a hacer unas llamadas.

Visión asintió y se metió en la casa.

-Tony, ¿qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Pepper. Ella se había mantenido al margen, pero Tony sabía que lo había escuchado todo.

-Si no me escucha a mí, escuchará al resto.

Elia se dirigió junto a Peter al salón, preocupada por lo que iba a pasar. Peter ya le había dicho que su primera reacción había sido llamar a su padre y, aunque quería abrirle la cabeza por ello, comprendía por qué lo había hecho. Sin embargo, nada la preparó para lo que estaba sucediendo en el salón. Abrumada, Elia se agarró del brazo de Peter, comprendiendo la gravedad de lo que había hecho.

Frente a ella estaba su padre, de pie y con una copa en la mano, mirándola con absoluta decepción. Pepper también se encontraba allí, pero ella parecía preocupada y bastante más indulgente, mientras que Visión se mostraba como siempre, calmado. Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió lo fue eso, sino ver a Rhodey, Natasha y Ojo de Halcón también allí. Este último en particular la preocupaba, pues sabía que, tras lo sucedido en Alemania, él se había retirado y, verle en el sofá de su casa mirándola fijamente, la ponía nerviosa. Era un hombre intimidante a pesar de estar vestido de civil, era una persona que se merecía la fama de guerrero que tenía. Verle no era una buena señal, lo que había hecho debía ser demasiado importante como para que él decidiera salir de su retiro.

No obstante, esa situación también le hacía tener algo de esperanza. Revisó toda la sala, buscándole, pero no vio al Capitán América por ningún lado. Su presencia era lo único bueno que podría sacar de esa improvisada reunión, pero ni siquiera con eso iba a tener suerte.

-Así que tú eres la hija de Stark -comentó Ojo de Halcón sin levantarse del sofá.

-Legolas -le advirtió Tony antes de que dijera nada más. Él sonrió, pero obedeció-. Peter, por favor, quiero que esperes en tu habitación -pidió.

Peter miró a Elia, confundido y sin saber qué hacer.

-Señor Stark, yo...

-Esto aún no va contigo, chico, contigo hablaré luego.

Elia soltó el agarre del brazo de Peter y asintió, viendo con temor como se alejaba de allí. Quería que estuviera a su lado, pero no podía hacer nada; su padre había sido demasiado claro y eso la hacía sentir aún más pánico.

-¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que ha sido esto? -dijo Tony, mirándola directamente cuando Peter desapareció.

-No era peligroso -repuso Elia, tratando de ser valiente-, yo estaba en mi habitación -añadió al ver que su padre alzaba las cejas, escéptico.

La risa de Ojo de Halcón interrumpió la tensión del ambiente.

-Me caes bien -aseguró.

-Cállate, Legolas -repitió Tony.

-Mira, Stark, lo que veo aquí es que te faltan unas cuantas clases de paternidad -le retó-. Si quieres, puedo dártelas, pero no me saques de casa por algo tan absurdo.

Elia suspiró. Al menos le tenía de su lado.

-¿Es que la vas a aplaudir por lo que ha hecho? -Tony estaba muy alterado.

-Cariño, cálmate -le pidió Pepper.

-¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? -las palabras de Pepper fueron contraproducentes-. Los acuerdos...

-Técnicamente, Elia está fuera de los acuerdos -señaló Nat-, al igual que Peter.

-Ambos son unos críos -rebatió Tony- y ambos están bajo mi tutela y yo firmé esos acuerdos, al igual que tú.

Natasha rodó los ojos.

-Pero simplemente estaban ayudando a la policía -razonó Visión-. Han evitado atracos y salvado rehenes, para mí no han hecho nada malo

Tony le miró con furia.

-No deberían de haberse expuesto así, la policía tiene grupos especiales para encargarse de esas situaciones -replicó.

-Sí, es peligroso, pero tampoco malo -Visión parecía la única persona que pensaba fríamente en esa sala.

-En mi opinión -se adelantó Rhodes antes de que Tony volviera a hablar-, han hecho buenas obras, pero -Elia sabía que esa frase no iba a terminar bien- deben valorar mejor las consecuencias de sus actos. Elia, tú no has recibido adiestramiento de combate, no sabes enfrentarte a situaciones así en equipo y estoy segura de que has puesto en riesgo a Peter en más de una ocasión -Elia tragó saliva. Sabía que Peter nunca lo reconocería, pero una parte de ella le decía que eso era verdad-. Además, enfrentarse al Duende Verde de esa manera...

-Espera, ¿la pelea ha sido contra el Duende Verde?

-¿No te habías enterado aún, Tony?

Él negó y miró de nuevo a Elia. Ahora sí que iba a comenzar la bronca.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -preguntó, acercándose a ella-. Ese tío está loco, ha matado a muchas personas, tiene unas armas demasiado poderosas. ¿Qué pasaría si te hubiera matado a ti?

-Pero...

-No, Elia, no quiero oír tus quejas, me vas a escuchar a mí -Tony enfadado daba miedo-. Prometí que te cuidaría y no puedo hacerlo si tú empiezas a creerte una superheroína. No, no vas a volver a luchar -Elia abrió la boca, horrorizada-. No pongas esa cara, he visto cómo ha quedado tu armadura y simplemente puedo dar gracias de que hayas tenido dos dedos de frente y no estuvieras ahí dentro -la regañó-. Es que cómo pudiste pensar siquiera que era una buena idea, no lo comprendo -Tony hizo una pausa y Elia quiso decirle todo, que sabía la identidad del Duende y que conocía su escondite, que eso era por lo que había decidido actuar. A pesar de la advertencia de su padre, se armó de valor y trató de soltar todo lo que sabía-. ¡Qué no quiero explicaciones! -rugió Tony antes de que ella pudiera decir la primera palabra-. A partir de ahora las cosas van a ser muy diferentes.


	35. Chapter 34 - Castigo

Capítulo 34 - Castigo

Peter no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado esperando en la que fuera su habitación, mirando al techo y tumbado en la cama, cuando el señor Stark llegó y le lanzó algo de ropa.

-Cámbiate -ordenó fríamente-, me quedo con el traje.

-Pero, señor Satrk -suplicó, levantándose de la cama de un salto.

-No te lo mereces -le interrumpió, siguiendo igual de frío-. Happy te llevará a casa.

A Peter no le había quedado más remedio que obedecer. Podía huir, pero tarde o temprano tendría que volver a casa o decirle a May que estaba bien, momento en el que el señor Stark le encontraría. Además, estaba seguro de que el traje tenía algún localizador.

De eso había pasado ya una semana y Peter no sabía qué hacer. Suspiró, mirando la taquilla vacía de Elia, pensando qué había hecho mal. Desde entonces, había tratado de hablar con Elia, pero ella no respondía a los mensajes. La había visto por los pasillos, pero ella parecía evitarle; incluso había cambiado su horario y ya no tenían biología juntos. Además, tampoco se sentaba con ellos en la cafetería, en su lugar iba con un chico al que nunca había visto y no se despegaba de su lado.

A pesar de lo que había hablado por última vez con Elia, no podía dejar de pensar que había vuelto a liarla. No se arrepentía de haberla besado, ni de nada de lo que había sucedido tras la pelea contra el Duende Verde, pero tenía la sensación de que esa era la causa. Él mismo sabía que no tenía sentido, mucho menos después de haber aclarado la situación en la habitación de Elia, pero su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas. Ned, a quien le había contado todo, insistía en que hablase con ella, pero no había forma de conseguirlo. Elia siempre se perdía por los pasillos junto a aquel chico antes de que la alcanzase.

No obstante, la situación le daba mala espina, pues ese chico también le vigilaba a él. Era un tipo joven, rubio y de ojos oscuros, pero demasiado mayor como para estar en el instituto. Peter se había fijado de que simplemente dejaba a Elia en sus clases y la recogía de allí, asegurándose de que no estaba sola. En la cafetería se sentaba con él en una de las mesas más alejadas y, mientras ella comía, el chico se encargaba de vigilar todo, pero en especial a Peter. El muchacho se ponía nervioso cada vez que notaba su mirada sobre su nuca y, aunque quería saber qué sucedía, siempre le resultaba imposible llegar hasta ella.

Nuevamente, Elia estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Lincoln, ¿podrías dejarme sola 5 minutos? -suplicó por octava vez-. Es un poco creepy que me acompañes hasta al baño.

-Pero si no entro ahí -repuso él.

Elia le miró a los ojos y resopló, sabiendo que él estaría esperándola junto al lavamanos, como siempre. Daba gracias de que los cubículos de los baños del instituto fueran pequeños o de lo contrario también entraría.

Por culpa de todo lo que había hecho: la pelea con el Duende Verde, robar uno de los trajes de su padre, mentirle, desobecerle y un largo etcétera, le habían asignado un guardaespaldas, aunque más que un guardaespaldas era un carcelero. Lincoln era uno de los pocos agentes de SHIELD que quedaban a cargo de Nick Furia y que no habían sido corrompidos por Hydra, pero no sabía nada más de él, tan solo que era completamente insoportable. Al menos, en el baño podía librarse de él unos minutos.

-Elia, ¿estás bien? -si antes lo pensaba, antes aparecía.

Salió, asesinándole con la mirada, y se lavó las manos. Desde hacía unas semanas su única alegría era llegar a casa, allí no tenía que aguantar esa mirada acusadora. Lejos de todo lo que pudiera parecer, la decepción de Tony implicaba que se sumergía en su mundo y, por lo tanto, no la hablaba. Su padre se pasaba horas en el taller y, aunque se sentía mal con eso, al menos tenía un poco de margen para sentirse libre, aunque le habían confiscado sus herramientas para que no pudiera fabricar otra armadura. Así, pasaba las horas en su habitación, estudiando todo lo que no había podido estudiar. No obstante, todo eso implicaba que no había conseguido hablar con nadie de lo que sabía acerca del Duende. Obviamente, con Lincoln no pensaba hacerlo y Visión había aprovechado la situación para huir con Wanda. Ella también quería huir con Peter, pero también le habían quitado el teléfono y no podía llamarle.

Mierda, Peter.

A él sí que le estaba haciendo daño de nuevo, estaba lo suficientemente segura de que él se había olvidado de lo que habían hablado en su habitación y nuevamente se estaba muriendo de celos al verla con Lincoln. Quería explicarle lo del castigo, decirle que por eso no contestaba a los mensajes que también sabía que le estaba enviando. Le veía en la cafetería, mirándola con esa carita de preocupación que le hacía verse tan condenadamente adorable, pero no podía acercarse a él y contárselo todo. Ya le había pedido a Lincoln que le dejara hablar con Peter, tan solo una vez, pero se había mantenido impasible.

-Mis órdenes son claras -había dicho-: tengo que mantenerte a salvo y alejada de Peter Parker.

Su padre había sido un auténtico capullo al contratar a ese guardaespaldas y darle esas órdenes. La situación era una mierda, lo único que sacaba era que tampoco podía ver los mensajes de Viktor y que estaba teniendo su primera semana de tranquilidad en meses.

Sin embargo, estaba muy preocupada. Ya no solo era todo lo sucedido con Peter, que también, sino que Harry no había vuelto a aparecer por el instituto desde aquel extraño día en el que le había dado la dirección del escondite de su padre. Elia se preguntaba qué le había sucedido, pero, de nuevo, le era imposible averiguarlo. Todos los días, Happy la llevaba a la escuela, donde la dejaba a cargo de Lincoln, y volvía a recogerla para llevarla directa a casa, sin distracciones, tal y como le había indicado su padre. Con esa constante vigilancia, le era imposible resolver las dudas sobre sus amigos.

Elia llegó a su nueva taquilla, porque también la habían trasladado para hacer más efectivo eso de "estar lejos de Peter Parker", e introdujo la combinación. Lincoln estaba a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Sabes que aún se consideraría pedofilia, ¿verdad? -le soltó. Unos meses atrás no se habría atrevido a decirle algo así a nadie.

Él se rió.

-No va por ahí.

-¿Entonces?

-Pensaba que, si no la hubieras cagado tanto, tal vez ahora estarían entrenándote en SHIELD.

-Sabes que mi padre te ha contratado precisamente para que no me exponga a más peligros, ¿no? -preguntó, pensando que era un poco idiota.

-Eso no quita que tengas potencial.

-Sí, ella tiene demasiado potencial -interrumpió una conocida y molesta voz. Elia se dio la vuelta, viendo a Viktor Stromm allí, mirando a Lincoln como si fuera escoria-. ¿Me has cambiado por este tío? -inquirió, burlón, y con una mueca de asco cruzando su rostro.

-Largo -dijo Lincoln con cansancio. Se notaba que había lidiado con muchos como él.

-Tú no puedes decirme nada -replicó Viktor, retándole. Ese chico algún día se llevaría un puñetazo por retar a todo el mundo sin medir sus palabras y Elia deseaba estar allí para cuando eso sucediera.

-Largo -repitió, sin caer en su juego infantil de provocación.

-Que me lo diga ella -sonrió.

Elia le pasó los libros a Lincoln y dio un paso hacia Viktor.

-Me parece que llevo diciéndotelo desde hace unos cuantos meses, Viktor -escupió.

-¿Ah, sí? -se hizo el tonto-. Te recuerdo que hay algo que no quieres que la gente descubra.

Elia apretó los dientes y los puños, tratando de contenerse, pero estaba cansada de ello. Recordando su escaso entrenamiento con Nat, buscó una distracción que permitiera comenzar su ataque, así que le pisó el pie, haciendo que él soltase un grito, mezcla de sorpresa y dolor. Elia aprovechó y le asestó un rodillazo en sus partes y, cuando se dobló por el dolor, le clavó el codo en la cara. Un simple empujón más y Viktor estaba en el suelo.

-No vuelvas a chantajearme, ¿está claro? -bufó, orgullosa por haberle derribado-. Eso ya no te va a servir más, mi padre ya lo ha descubierto y es la última persona que quería que se enterase. Puedes contárselo a todo el que quieras, me da igual. Incluso puedes ir a la policía, pero entonces tal vez me pongan una medalla por todo lo que les he ayudado -soltó, sin tener siquiera claro si eso era verdad, pero le pareció un farol estupendo-. Piénsatelo un par de veces antes de abrir la boca, tal vez el que salga perdiendo ahora seas tú, Stromm -dijo. Aunque tampoco había encontrado nada con lo que chantajearle a él, merecía la pena verle asustado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerle creer que sabía sus trapos sucios y tenerle así controlado.

Elia recogió los libros de los brazos de un sorprendido Lincoln y comenzó a caminar hacia su siguiente clase.

-Lo dicho, tienes potencial -repitió Lincoln cuando se situó a su altura.

Elia rodó los ojos, pero una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Tal vez eso de retomar su entrenamiento con Natasha no era tan mala idea.

El reloj sobre su escritorio había captado toda su atención, haciendo que mirase fijamente como las manecillas se movían lentamente. Estar sin poderse comunicar con nadie era aburrido, más aún cuando lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era hablar con Peter. Meses atrás, ella habría sobrevivido sin problemas al no tener su teléfono, pero la necesidad de explicarle todo lo ocurrido la hacía sentirse nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer. No podía seguir estudiando, la cabeza le iba a explotar si leía algo más sobre la revolución industria y ya había gastado todas sus alternativas de entretenimiento, o al menos las que no le habían quitado. Necesitaba distraerse con algo para no pensar en Peter, en lo mal que lo estaba pasando...

Salió de su habitación, decidida a ir a las salas de entrenamiento. Nat no estaba, ya todos los Vengadores que su padre había reclutado para su regañina se habían marchado, pero quería ejercitarse por su cuenta. Las palabras de Lincoln resonaban en su cabeza, haciéndole pensar que, si sabía cómo enfrentarse a los peligros, su padre no tendría más motivos para castigarla en el futuro.

-Elia, ¿qué tal? -Pepper la saludó cuando llegó al salón. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo algo que parecía un informe.

-Bien -mintió. Ella había tratado de ayudarla al intentar que su castigo fuese menos severo, pero su padre había sido demasiado claro; Pepper no se merecía saber lo mal que se encontraba.

-No me mientas -dijo, leyéndola a la perfección-, he aprendido a saber cuándo lo haces.

Elia suspiró. Tal vez no estaba tan mal desahogarse.

-Necesito hablar con Peter -confesó-, él me ve todos los días en el instituto con Lincoln y no quiero que se piense lo que no es, necesito saber cómo está él después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Por qué iba a preocuparte lo que Peter piense? -preguntó Pepper, mirándola con extrañeza. Elia apartó la mirada, sabiendo que ella averiguaría las cosas sin necesidad de hablar del tema-. ¡Oh, no! -exclamó-. ¿Peter te gusta?

Elia asintió.

-Sí, y ya le he hecho pasarlo mal demasiadas veces, no se lo merece.

-¿Eso es que tú también le gustas a él? -El rostro de Elia comenzó a sonrojarse levemente-. Mira, cariño -suspiró Pepper-, tu padre quiere mantenerte alejada de él porque piensa que, si os tiene separados, no os enfrentaréis al Duende Verde -Elia rodó los ojos-. Créeme, Tony me ha contado algunas cosas de los informes que ha leído, ese... monstruo es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Mi padre tiene acceso a los informes policiales?

-La policía le ha pedido ayuda personalmente, es algo al margen de los acuerdos, por si te lo estás preguntando -explicó.

-De todas formas, da igual, no quiero saber nada del Duende -aseguró, pensando en que ella sería de mucha más ayuda en la investigación. Sin embargo, pensaba seguir ocultando esa información, nadie le había preguntado por ella y quería que todos siguieran pensando que no sabía nada para que le quitasen el castigo lo antes posible-, todo lo que me preocupa ahora es Peter.

Pepper la miró fijamente, sintiendo algo de pena por la situación que estaba viviendo.

-El primer amor es difícil -comenzó a decir mientras sacaba algo de su pantalón. Elia abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando reconoció su móvil-. Ten, puedes hablar con Peter, pero nada de peligros.

Elia tomó su móvil y le dio un gran abrazo a Pepper.

-Gracias, gracias -canturreó.

-Sí, sí, pórtate bien.

Elia salió corriendo hacia su habitación y comenzó a revisar el móvil. Más de 40 llamadas perdidas de Peter, pero había dejado de llamarla hacia dos días. Se metió a ver los mensajes, comprobando que Ned también se había preocupado por ella. No obstante, ignoró esa conversación y se metió directamente en la de Peter. Comenzó a leerlos todos, sintiendo la angustia que él sentía mientras los escribía, leyendo con rabia todos esos mensajes de "perdón", "lo siento" y "quisiera saber por una vez qué te está sucediendo". Si hubiera podido hablar con él antes, nada de eso habría pasado.

Entonces llegó al último mensaje, un audio bastante largo, algo que también había mandado hacía dos días. Elia dudó si reproducirlo o no, sabía que iba a oír la desesperada explicación de Peter al porqué había dejado de contactar con ella, pero debía hacerlo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Hola, Elia -su voz sonaba demasiado triste-. No sé ni si escucharás esto, no te llegan mis mensajes y empiezo a pensar que me has bloqueado. Además, está ese rubiales que te acompaña a todas partas. ¿Cuántos años tiene? Es demasiado viejo -Elia sonrió al oír cómo le llamaba, pero sí, prácticamente Lincoln le doblaba la edad-. No sé, a pesar de todo lo que hablamos tengo la sensación de que no hice bien en decirte que estaba celoso por lo de Viktor y besarte. Quizás... tal vez te he asustado -Elia se sintió enternecida por sus palabras-, y lo entendería perfectamente. Quiero decir, por lo que me has contado creo que no has estado con nadie y tal vez lo mejor no sea empezar con un chico que está celoso hasta de su propia sombra, pero yo tampoco he estado nunca con nadie -confesó-. Esto también es nuevo para mí y me habría gustado hacerlo todo de una forma muy distinta... Además, está todo lo de Spiderman y entiendo que es duro asumir que... -Peter hizo una pausa extraña, tartamudeando cosas ininteligebles-, que yo -dijo finalmente- me enfrento a tantos peligros -soltó un largo suspiro antes de seguir-. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que has decidido alejarte de mí de nuevo, lo entiendo y te apoyo, pero también quiero que sepas que, si necesitas mi ayuda, aquí me tienes. Por eso, he decidido dejar de contactar contigo hasta que tú decidas hacerlo.

El audio finalizó, dejando a Elia sentada sobre el suelo de su habitación mientras lloraba. Quería responderle mil cosas, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse primero, no era bueno que le mandase un audio llorando, no se entendería nada de lo que quería decirle. Además, ¿era buena idea mandarle un audio? No, lo mejor era llamarle y decirle claramente todo, que los dos pudieran tener una conversación normal en la que todo quedase aclarado. No obstante, antes de que pudiera marcar el número de Peter, le llegó un mensaje suyo. Elia se metió en la conversación y lo leyó. Todo era demasiado extraño, pero reconocía la dirección del viejo laboratorio de Oscorp. Después, le llegó un enlace al Maps para seguir la ubicación real junto con un audio.

-Conseguí ponerle un localizador al Duende -explicaba Peter con la voz entrecortada y algo agitado-. Voy a ir para allá, que es donde se ha activado, pero no sé si va a permanecer allí mucho tiempo, así que te dejo la ubicación de mi teléfono para que puedas seguirme.

Elia ni siquiera contestó. Salió corriendo de la habitación y pasó de largo a Pepper, quien le gritó algo a lo que ni siquiera prestó atención. Salió del edificio y se dirigió al otro, suplicando que Tony no estuviera en su laboratorio y que tampoco hubiera cambiado la contraseña de acceso. La suerte estaba de su lado y entró sin problemas, dirigiéndose al lugar donde guardaba la armadura de Iron Man. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la descubrieran, así que simplemente se aseguró de cortar la comunicación del laboratorio. Después, entró en la sala y se puso el traje.

-Señor -la voz de Viernes se cortó al ver que ella no era Tony-. Usted no es el señor Stark -señaló.

-No, pero también soy una Stark -replicó-, así que Viernes, necesito tu ayuda.

-Pero...

-No me obligues a anularte -amenazó-, pienso salir con esta armadura estés tu activa o no -aseguró-. ¿Qué crees que le cabrearía más a mi padre, que me hubieras dejado desprotegida o que me ayudases?

-Ninguna de las opciones son correctas -contestó-, pero veo que no tengo forma de disuadirla ni de informar de la situación -Viernes ya se había dado cuenta de su pequeño truco.

La compuerta del techo comenzó a abrirse y el traje se activó, alzándose y saliendo del laboratorio. Antes siquiera de que comenzasen a sonar las alarmas, Elia ya estaba lejos de allí.

-Voy a por ti, Peter -susurró después de darle toda la información necesaria a Viernes para que se introdujera en su teléfono y rastrease la localización que le había enviado-. Esta vez será diferente.


	36. Chapter 35 - No te dejaré

Capítulo 35 - No te dejaré

Peter estaba frustrado, tirado en su cama mirando los barrotes de la litera de arriba. Hasta eso le recordaba a Elia, pues había hecho exactamente lo mismo mientras ella dormía en la cama de arriba hasta que consiguió conciliar el sueño.

Se había rendido hacía dos días, pensando que era mejor que todo siguiera su curso; total, tan solo la conocía de hacía unos meses, pero, por desgracia para él, ella había calado demasiado hondo en su interior. Quería saber de ella, saber por qué todo había cambiado tan drásticamente, saber por qué de pronto era como si no existiera, pero no quería seguir comportándose como un crío. Se había fijado en ella, asegurándose de que estaba bien, y, al no ver nada raro, había decidido alejarse. Esta vez no eran celos, no, era todo lo contrario, era darse cuenta de que ella parecía no necesitarle en su vida y darle el espacio suficiente para seguir adelante. Además, últimamente ese chico con el que siempre estaba la hacía reír. Eso no podía ser malo, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, Peter recordaba su última conversación con ella y se preguntaba si lo que había hecho estaba bien. Tenía sus dudas, pero no quería volver a dejarse llevar por los celos, eso no estaba bien. Sí ella necesitaba algo, se lo pediría.

-Nunca lo ha hecho -suspiró-. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar ahora?

Sinceramente, cada vez dudaba más de lo que había hecho, pero no iba a hablarla, no, lo único que podía hacer era estar pendiente de ella desde lejos y esperar que nada malo ocurriese. Ahora, todo estaba en manos de ella, pero deseaba con tanta fuerza que su móvil sonase indicando una llamada de Elia que incluso podía oirlo en esos instantes.

-Espera un momento -se dijo en voz alta.

Se levantó corriendo y fue a por su móvil, viendo la pantalla emitir una luz. Sí, estaba sonando. Se apresuró a llegar hasta él, pero solo era su tía.

-Hola, tía May -saludó, algo decepcionado.

-Uy, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó ella al otro lado.

-Nada -repuso-. ¿Qué querías?

-Oh, nada, es solo que estoy haciendo la compra y quería saber si necesitabas algo.

-Eh... no -lo que necesito no se puede comprar en el supermercado, pensó, dándose pena a sí mismo. ¿Es que no podía enamorarse de otra chica que no fuera la hija del señor Stark?

-Vale -asintió-, te veo luego.

-Hasta luego -y colgó.

Resoplando, caminó hacia su cama, cuando su móvil volvió a sonar.

-¿Sí? -preguntó, esperanzado, sin haberse fijado siquiera en quien era.

-Peter, soy yo otra vez -la voz de May sonaba divertida. Seguramente, se estaría riendo de sus cambios de humor-. Que he visto que están los cereales que te gustan en oferta y había pensado comprar. ¿Quedan muchos?

-Eh... creo que no, está la caja abierta y ya -trató de recordar.

-Vale, vale, entonces los compro -afirmó-. Hasta luego.

-Adiós -dijo antes de colgar.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y se tumbó, volviendo a pensar en Elia. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía el qué, y tampoco quería molestar a Ned con sus problemas, su amigo ya le había aguantado bastante durante estos días. Normalmente, cuando estaba así se ponía el traje y daba un par de vueltas por la ciudad, despejándose y disfrutando de la agradable sensación que le producía ayudar a la gente. Ahora, no podía. El señor Stark le había quitado el traje y, aunque seguía conservando el viejo, no era lo mismo. El traje del señor Stark era mil veces mejor, con toda esa tecnología. No podía volver a ponerse el cutre-traje que se había hecho después de haber probado lo que era un traje de verdad. Además, eso también le recordaba a Elia, pues la última vez que lo había usado había sido mientras peleaba al lado del Guardián.

Necesitaba sacarse a Elia de sus pensamientos y no sabía cómo.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y se levantó con desgana, echándose la bronca a sí mismo por no habérselo llevado hasta la cama y preguntándose qué quería May ahora; pero no era May.

-¿Pero qué? -se preguntó, observando el extraño mensaje que había aparecido en su pantalla-. Localizador activado -leyó-. ¡Oh, mierda! -exclamó, cayendo en lo que era-. ¡Es el localizador que le puse al Duende Verde!

Ese localizador era un modelo viejo pero útil, que funcionaba a partir de una batería que absorbía energía del lugar en el que había sido colocado. Estaba bien para vehículos y cosas así, pero había decidido utilizarlo con el duende porque, para empezar, no tenía otro y porque tenía la sensación de que parte de ese traje funcionaba con electricidad. Sus sospechas no habían fallado y ahora se había activado, indicando un lugar cercano a la fábrica donde Elia y él pelearon contra el Duende.

Elia, ¿debía avisarla? No lo tenía claro, pero se metió a revisar los mensajes por si acaso, llevándose la grata sorpresa de que los estaba leyendo en ese instante. Sin dudarlo más, le pasó la dirección y, como no sabía a dónde iría el Duende, le envió también su localización real.

-Conseguí ponerle un localizador al Duende -explicaba Peter, sacando del armario su cutre-traje y tratando de ponérselo-. Voy a ir para allá, que es donde se ha activado, pero no sé si va a permanecer allí mucho tiempo, así que te dejo la ubicación de mi teléfono para que puedas seguirme.

Peter vio con alivio como el botón de reproducción cambiaba de verde a azul, indicando que lo estaba escuchando en esos instantes.

Guardó su teléfono y salió de su habitación. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

Usar la armadura de Iron Man era mil veces mejor que usar al Guardián, no tenía ni punto de comparación; pero, aunque le encantaría darse una vuelta por Nueva York con ella, no podía hacerlo.

-Los movimientos del señor Parker se han reducido a un rango de 100 metros -informó Viernes.

-Llévame hasta allí -pidió Elia.

Eso solo podía significar que Peter se había encontrado con el Duende Verde y que estaban luchando. Tenía que intentar llegar lo antes posible, no podía permitir le ocurriese nada por su culpa, ya tenía bastante con haber visto como unos escombros le aplastaban mientras ella estaba completamente inmóvil y eso no iba a pasar por segunda vez.

Finalmente, llegó a la zona que marcaba el GPS del móvil de Peter.

-La ubicación exacta es...

Una explosión interrumpió a Viernes y Elia se dirigió hacia allí con rapidez. No sabía qué había pasado, pero no iba a dejar a Peter solo.

Entró de golpe en el edificio, momento en el que se activó una visión térmica, permitiéndole localizarle dentro de todo ese humo. El muchacho estaba sobre el techo de uno de los vehículos de transporte del almacén, tratando de ponerse en pie y tosiendo con dificultad. El fuego estaba lejos de él y su expansión no parecía algo de lo que preocuparse, pero eso no significaba que no fuera peligroso.

Elia se acercó hacia Peter, tratando de ayudarle y viendo con extrañeza su vestimenta. ¿Por qué estaba usando ese traje tan absurdo? Necesitaba protegerle, esa no era la indumentaria adecuada para enfrentarse a un villano sanguinario.

-Señor Stark -dijo Peter, mirándola con temor.

-Será mejor que no metas a mi padre en esto -repuso Elia.

-¿Elia? -preguntó ahora, extrañado-. ¿Le has robado el traje a tu padre?

-Algo así...

Sabía que, bajo la máscara, Peter estaba sonriendo.

-No sé dónde está el Duende y esto es peligros -dijo, centrándose en la situación-. Hay mil escondites.

Eso era cierto, el almacén era demasiado grande y el Duende podía estar en cualquier parte. También cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera huido, pero Elia sabía que eso no había pasado. Spiderman y el Guardián se habían entrometido demasiado en su vida, el Duende debería querer eliminarlos lo antes posible.

-Viernes, una forma de apagar el fuego -pidió.

-Hay un sistema anti incendios, pero parece estar atascado -informó-. Es necesaria una apretura manual.

Elia vio en la pantalla del casco dónde estaba la manivela y se dirigió hacia allí.

-Cúbreme -le pidió a Peter antes de alzar el vuelo.

El chico lanzó una telaraña al techo y se pegó allí, observando todo mientras Elia abría la manivela. El agua comenzó a caer y apagó el fuego, limpiando también parte del ambiente.

-Vale, ahora hay que encontrarle.

-¿Estás segura de que está aquí? -Peter parecía escéptico.

-No le interesa dejarnos con vida -aseguró-. Aquí somos un blanco fácil, el Duende no se resistirá a atacarnos -dijo tras una pausa-. Además, tampoco puede salir del edificio sin que le veamos.

Como si les hubiera oído, uno de los proyectiles del duende se acercó con rapidez hacia ellos, pero Peter y Elia lo esquivaron sin dificultad. Entonces el Duende Verde salió de su escondite y comenzó a atacarles directamente. Esta vez fue Elia la que se enfrentó a él, siguiendo los consejos de Viernes sobre qué armas emplear en cada momento y cómo usarlas. Si salía de esta situación, se fabricaría un asistente virtual, era demasiado útil.

Mientras que ella disparaba y asestaba golpes al Duende, Peter lanzaba telarañas, bloqueando los ataques a Elia. Cada proyectil que el Duende lanzaba, él lo atrapaba y lo lanzaba lejos, evitando que dañasen a Elia. Ella continuaba golpeando al Duende, haciendo que parte de su traje comenzara a rajarse. La chica estaba canalizando toda su rabia hacia él, el principal causante de sus problemas. Con cada golpe, Elia pensaba en su madre, en lo que podrían haber vivido juntas sin la enfermedad, en que su proyecto podía haber seguido adelante si a Norman Osborn no le importase más el dinero que su propia familia.

La batalla parecía fácil, pero ambos estaban igualados. El Duende aprovechaba la falta de conocimiento de Elia acerca de su traje, pues, aunque Viernes la ayudase, no tenía la soltura suficiente; además de que Peter, con su primer uniforme de Spiderman, tampoco contaba con ayuda extra. A pesar de los inconvenientes, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de sí para conseguir igualar a su oponente y hacer que la pelea fuese justa. No obstante, era una batalla de agotamiento, tanto físico como mental, y el primero que consiguiera aprovechar alguna desventaja sería el ganador. Con el paso de los golpes, la frustración se iba apoderando de Peter y Elia, haciendo que se replanteasen si todo lo que estaban haciendo tenía alguna utilidad. Ninguno de sus esfuerzos había servido y les hacía darse cuenta de que necesitaban experiencia para poder derrotar a alguien así, necesitaban elaborar un plan. Si continuaban de esa manera, asestando golpes cada vez más débiles a causa del cansancio, el Duende ganaría.

Entonces, como si se tratase de una especie de milagro, Peter consiguió bloquear el cañón del Duende, momento en el que Elia disparó hacia allí, rompiéndolo. Habían conseguido su ventaja y el Duende lo sabía, por eso disparó con más fuerza, directamente a la cara de Elia. Pero ella fue más rápida y destruyó el cañón, haciendo que una pequeña explosión les aturdiese momentáneamente a ambos. Por suerte, Peter no estaba afectado y consiguió atrapar con sus telarañas el aerodeslizador, impidiendo así que el Duende huyera. Entonces Elia, consiguiendo ubicarse tras la explosión, disparó y destruyó el vehículo. El Duende cayó y Peter lo atrapó, saltando al techo y colgándolo de una de las vigas, envuelto en una telaraña que le inmovilizaba por completo.

-¿Quién crees que es? -preguntó Peter, aún con la voz agitada.

Elia observó como se descolgaba de una telaraña, quedándose boca abajo frente al Duende. Ella activó los propulsores y se colocó a su lado.

-Norman Osborn -reveló, justo antes de quitarle lo que quedaba de su máscara, dejando ver a un Norman herido y abatido.

-¿Lo sabías? -el tono acusador de Peter no le pasó desapercibido-. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde antes de la anterior pelea.

-¡Y no me lo dijiste! -exclamó.

El Duende parecía sumido en su mundo, pero Elia no se sentía cómoda hablando delante de él.

-Nadie me lo preguntó -se defendió-, pero creo que no es el momento de hablar de esto.

Peter suspiró, mirando al Duende.

-Llamaré a la policía.

-Será mejor que no estemos aquí cuando lleguen, tendríamos que dar demasiadas explicaciones -pensó Elia en voz alta. Peter levantó el pulgar, indicando que estaba de acuerdo, aunque era extraño verlo del revés-. Viernes -llamó a la asistente-, ¿hay alguna forma de mantenerlo vigilado hasta que llegue la policía?

-El señor Stark incluyó algunas cosas en su traje por si se presentaba esta ocasión, déjeme activarlos.

-Gracias -asintió, oyendo como Peter daba la información necesaria del lugar en el que se encontraban-. ¿Y bien? -preguntó cuando colgó.

-Creo que la policía empieza a sospechar de recibir tantas llamadas de informantes anónimos -bromeó-, pero ya vienen de camino.

-¿Viernes?

-Todo listo, señorita Stark.

-Es Krane -la corrigió Peter.

-Nah -dijo Elia, sonriendo-, da igual.

Sabía que Peter la estaba mirando con incredulidad.

-Entonces, ¿eso es que cambiarás tu apellido?

-Nunca -negó-, pero hay cosas que han cambiado en estos meses.

-¿Cómo cuales? -Peter sonreía.

Elia hizo una pequeña pausa, disfrutando de su propia idea antes de soltarla.

-Como que ahora puedo ganarte hasta el Flatiron Building -y entonces comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí.

-¡Eh! -exclamó Peter-. Tramposa -gruñó por lo bajo antes de perseguirla.

Esta vez la carrera sería muy diferente.


	37. Chapter 36 - Te echaba de menos

Capítulo 36 - Te echaba de menos

-¡Eres una tramposa! -exclamó Peter.

Elia había salido de la armadura y le miraba con una gran sonrisa, sentada sobre el tejado del edificio. Hacía bastante frío, pero no le importaba, no quería que hubiera más barreras entre ellos.

-¿Yo? -dijo, fingiendo ofenderse-. Eso nunca.

Peter se quitó la máscara y la miró, fingiendo también estar enfadado. Elia sabía que se había picado, pero que estaba demasiado contento como para enfadarse de verdad.

-Sí, tú, señorita Stark -señaló, acusador.

Elia se levantó y corrió hacia él, abrazándole. Peter también la rodeó con sus brazos y la levantó del suelo. El nudo que tenía en el pecho desde hacía semanas desaparecía por momentos, llevándose también todos los pensamientos que tanto daño le habían hecho. Elia siempre sería capaz de alejar todo lo malo de él.

-Te echaba de menos -susurró, aspirando el aroma de su pelo.

-Y yo a ti -dijo ella, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Peter quería besarla de nuevo, pero no quería precipitarse y luego estar días pensando que había cometido un error. Esta vez, la explicación iba primero. Se separó de Elia con cuidado y la miró.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó-. Cada vez que trataba de acercarme a ti huías.

Elia suspiró y asintió.

-Mi padre me había castigado y uno de sus principales motivos es que eres una mala influencia para mí -confesó, haciendo que Peter se pusiera nervioso-, así que me quitó el móvil y contrató a Lincoln para asegurarse de que me mantenía alejada de ti.

Peter se sentía aliviado al descubrir que había una explicación más lógica tras todo eso, pero no quería que el señor Stark pensase eso de él. Quería salir con Elia, aunque aún dudaba si ella quería estar con él, pero de todas formas no era bueno que tu futuro suegro ya considerase que eras una persona peligrosa para su hija.

-Mierda -masculló.

-Peter, ¿qué pasa? -él se la quedó mirando, sin saber bien qué decir-. Mira -suspiró-, creo que sé lo que piensas y puedo asegurarte que no me puede importar menos lo que opine mi padre de ti.

-No quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa de nuevo.

Elia se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-Ya estoy castigada -corrigió-. Al menos, ese castigo merecerá la pena.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Peter, Elia lo besó. Tardó uno segundos en reaccionar, pero correspondió al beso sin dudarlo, tomándola de la cintura y pegándola más contra él. Era maravilloso sentir el roce de sus labios contra los suyos, sentir su lengua jugando en su boca y notar las suaves caricias de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas. Elia en sí era maravillosa y se sentía tremendamente afortunado de haberla encontrado y de que ella le correspondiera. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, y quería arriesgarse con ella. Aprovechó entre beso y beso para morder ligeramente el labio de Elia, acto ante el que ella soltó un gemido, acompañado de una risilla. Le gustaba causar en ella esas sensaciones, pero le gustaba más verla tan alegre. Ella le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa, mordiéndole también de la misma manera. La sensación era agradable, un ligero pinchazo que le hizo besarla con más ganas, inclinándose sobre ella y sujetándola para evitar que se cayera.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Elia le empujó y se separó de golpe, mirando con horror al emisor de esa pregunta. Peter siguió la dirección de la vista de Elia, topándose con un señor Stark muy furioso. Nada más verle, la boca se le secó, dándose cuenta de que no solo le había desobedecido fuertemente, sino que le había pillado besando de esa manera a su hija.

-¡Señor Stark! -exclamó, tratando de romper ese incómodo silencio-. ¿Qué... qué hace por aquí?

Elia le miró, queriendo asesinarle. En el fondo, él también quería tirarse desde lo alto del edificio por haber hecho una pregunta tan absurda.

-Nada, buscaba a mi desobediente hija -dijo-, pero no pensaba también que me la encontraría con mi desobediente alumno.

-Papá... -comenzó a decir Elia, sin saber bien por dónde empezar

-Dime, cariño -pidió Tony al ver que ella no terminaba de decidirse-, ¿qué me ibas a decir? ¿Que habías robado mi armadura? ¿O tal vez tiene algo que ver con que estás con Parker? -preguntó en un tono sarcástico-. Porque no te preocupes, acabo de enterarme de todo -soltó con bastante molestia-. Apenas eres una niña, no deberías de besarte de esa manera con nadie -dijo, más bien pensando en voz alta-, ni siquiera creo que te hayas hablado con tu madre de sexo y yo no soy el más indicado para dar esa charla -Tony se pasó la mano por la cara-. ¡Parker -exclamó entonces, mirando directamente a Peter-, espero que ni se te haya ocurrido pasarte con mi hija!

-¡Papá! -gritó Elia.

-No, señor, claro que no -dijo con rapidez, temblando completamente.

El señor Stark le miraba con furia, sin creerse del todo su respuesta, motivado por esa especie de sobreprotección paterna que Peter no comprendía. El señor Stark se autodefinía como playboy y estaba convencido de que pensaba que Peter se comportaría como uno con Elia. Por una vez en su vida agradecía ser tan tímido.

Sin embargo, ser el principal receptor de la bronca le tranquilizaba, pues eso significaba que estaba pasando por alto todo lo demás que habían hecho que, a su juicio, era bastante más peligroso que un simple beso.

-Pienso vigilarte, Parker -aseguró Tony-, y hablaré con tu tía de esto. Estoy seguro de que a ella tampoco le agradará saber cómo te comportas con Elia.

El labio de Peter se curvó ligeramente, pensando que a su tía sí le agradaría saber que Elia y él estaban juntos. Incluso se la imaginaba dando saltitos de felicidad y exclamando un sonoro "por fin".

-¿Así que te ríes, eh? -señaló Tony.

-Papá, por favor -le pidió Elia.

-No, este mocoso no sabe en dónde se está metiendo -amenazó.

Elia se echó a reír.

-Papá, Peter no ha hecho nada, te lo aseguro -trató de defenderle-. Es más -suspiró, poniéndose roja-, he sido yo la que se ha lanzado a besarle.

El señor Stark la miró. Su rostro pasó de la confusión a la furia en segundos.

-Vale, ya está, nos vamos a casa -bufó-. Viernes, no hagas caso de lo que Elia te diga -ordenó mientras la armadura de Iron Man rodeaba a Elia. La muchacha miró a Peter, desesperada, tratando de buscar apoyo, pero él tampoco sabía qué hacer-. Y tú, chico -Peter miró al señor Stark, quien ya se había puesto su propia armadura-, te vienes conmigo.

Peter notó como él le agarraba y comenzaba a elevarse del suelo. Unos metros más adelante estaba Elia, metida en la armadura y lejos de él. No quería que volvieran a separarles, pero tampoco era buena idea contradecir al señor Stark cuando era él quien le llevaba volando sobre los rascacielos de Nueva York.

El traje se abrió y Elia por fin pudo salir al exterior, respirando en profundidad. Ese viaje había sido demasiado agobiante, le había causado demasiada ansiedad el estar dentro de esa armadura y no poder hacer nada por salir ni ayudar a Peter.

-¡Elia! -exclamó el nombrado, corriendo junto a ella-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí -dijo mirándole-, aún algo mareada.

Tomó a Peter de la mano y se puso en pie con su ayuda, sujetándose a él para no caerse. Elia miró a su alrededor, buscando a Tony y lanzándole una mirada de reproche cuando le vió. Le importaba una mierda que fuera su padre, no tenía ningún derecho a comportarse así por unos celos paternales que no tenían sentido. ¿Peter, una amenaza para ella? Si era el chico más dulce del mundo, en todo caso ella era la mente pensante que le arrastraba a todas partes. Si ella no hubiera investigado la dirección de Harry ni hubiera tratado de enfrentarse al Duende Verde ninguna de las dos peleas que habían tenido contra él habrían existido.

Entraron dentro de la casa y Peter la llevó hasta el salón, dejándola con cuidado en el sofá. Aún a riesgo de que Tony se enfadase más con él, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, tratando de calmarla. Tony se puso enfrente de ellos, de pie y mirándolos aún con furia, pero también preocupado.

-Creo que no entendéis lo grave que es lo que habéis hecho -dijo con calma-, podíais haber salido mucho peor.

Elia alzó la cabeza, captando que se refería a ella. El mareo aún seguía, pero ya había disminuido lo suficiente como para que pudiera levantarse sin problemas.

-¡Esto es por tu culpa! -rugió mientras Peter trataba de tirar de ella para que se sentase de nuevo-. ¡Si no me hubieras metido de esa forma en la armadura no estaría así!

-Mejor así que muerta -repuso Tony a la desesperada.

Elia se dejó caer en el sofá, apretando la mandíbula. Sí, en eso tenía razón, pero esos no habían sido sus motivos reales para hacer lo que había hecho.

-Mirad -suspiró Tony algo más calmado, pero manteniendo el tono serio-, simplemente me preocupo por los dos y trato de manteneros a salvo. Dejar que os enfrentéis al Duende Verde no entra dentro de la definición de manteneros a salvo, ese hombre ha matado a personas sin dudarlo -explicó-. ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los dos hubiese muerto? -preguntó-. ¿Sabéis lo duro que sería? No, no tenéis ni idea -se autorrespondió-. Y ya no hablo solo de mí -continuó-, hablo de vosotros. ¿Cómo te sentirías al saber que no pudiste a proteger a Peter? -preguntó, mirando directamente a Elia, quien apartó la mirada-. ¿Qué le habría dicho a tu tía? -miró a Peter, quien frunció los labios-. ¿O qué me dirías tú a mí si Elia hubiese muerto luchando a tu lado? -esta vez si bajó la vista-. Sois unos inconscientes, no sabéis a lo que os enfrentáis, creéis que podéis salir ahí y pelear como si eso fuera lo único importante, derrotar al malo, pero no pensáis en las consecuencias negativas -les regañó-. Tenéis que tener la mente fría y saber que no podéis enfrentaros a estas cosas solos, que necesitáis ayuda...

La voz de Tony se fue apagando hasta que el silencio reinó en la sala. Los dos jóvenes permanecían inmóviles en el sofá, asumiendo el peso de las palabras que Tony acababa de pronunciar. La ilusión de invulnerabilidad que habían tenido era demasiado grande, confirmándose además por la supervivencia de ambos a la primera batalla. Ninguno de los dos podía imaginar con claridad qué pasaría si el otro muriera, pero sabían que sería algo que no podrían soportar.

-¡Tony! -exclamó Pepper mientras subía por las escaleras, interrumpiendo el momento-. He visto las noticias y... -calló al ver a los chicos y boqueó, sorprendida, hasta que consiguió centrarse-. ¡Tenéis idea de lo peligroso que ha sido! -gritó-. Y tú -señaló a Elia-, te dije que te portases bien. si llegó a saber esto no te devuelvo el móvil.

-¡Pero tenía que hablar con Peter! -repuso ella-. Con sus estúpidos castigos, papá estaba haciendo que nos odiásemos.

-Y por eso yo te lo devolví -rebatió Pepper-, para que pudieras aclarar la situación con él. Incluso pensaba convencer a tu padre para que despidiera a Lincoln...

-¡No! -se quejó Elia-. No, podéis castigarme todo lo que queráis, os prometo que no volveré a tocar una armadura en mi vida, pero no hagáis que siga alejándome de Peter ni de mis amigos -suplicó.

Pepper miró a Tony. Su padre estaba atento a Elia y de brazos cruzados, pero también miró a Pepper.

-Está bien -accedió-, pero quiero que me expliques por qué no has dicho nada de esto.

-Yo... -Elia dudó unos instantes-. Está bien, os lo contaré todo, pero después de esto no quiero más reproches -los presentes asintieron y ella se armó de valor y comenzó a soltarlo todo-. No quería que te enterases de que yo era el Guardián -le habló directamente a Tony- porque sabía que me quitarías la armadura, entonces todo lo que ha ido pasando me lo he callado. Uno de clase se enteró y trató de chantajearme haciéndome salir con él -confesó-. No pasó nada, de verdad -añadió al ver la cara de su padre-, quería que "me enamorase de él" y simplemente me sacaba por ahí, tan solo que tenía que ser cada vez que él quería. Ese chico es sobrino de Mendel Stromm -explicó- y cuando lo descubrí traté de sonsacarle información sobre su tío, pero no saqué nada. Sé que ese hombre es el que saboteó la investigación de mi madre -se adelantó al ver que Tony iba a hablar-, había otros tres pen drives con vídeos y los he visto todos, además de que he hablado con una amiga de mi madre y me lo confirmó -la cara de incredulidad de Pepper y Tony era para fotografiarla. Peter la tomó de la mano, dándole ánimos-. Después pasó lo de la prisión y yo seguí a la furgoneta que se fugó y vi todo lo del secuestro de Harry, incluso como el Duende mataba a Stromm.

-¿Y aún con eso querías enfrentarte a él?

Elia ignoró el comentario de su padre y continuó.

-Después de eso hablé con Harry, pero él se comportó raro. También en el instituto me evitaba, hasta que un día me pasó una nota con una dirección -a partir de aquí, Peter también desconocía la historia-. Fui a investigar y me topé con un viejo laboratorio de Oscorp, en el que antes trabajaba mi madre -aclaró mirando a Tony-, y no pude evitar entrar. Mientras estaba ahí, el Duende apareció y yo me oculté, pero pude verle.

-¿Sabías que era Norman?

-Sí -afirmó. Su padre calló, pero se notaba que tenía mil cosas más que decir-, pero no dije nada porque sabía que él también había estado detrás del sabotaje a mi madre, que él lo sabía todo pero que no le interesaba decirlo en ese momento. Además, ¿cómo te explicaba todo sin decirte que era el Guardián o que te había mentido y que tenía más vídeos de mi madre? Si comenzaba a hablar todo iba en cadena y tenía bastante miedo -se justificó.

-Pero, cuando ya descubrimos que eras el Guardián, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

-¿Acaso tu novio me dejó hablar? -le respondió a Pepper-. ¿Acaso me permitisteis hablar con alguien que no fuese Lincoln? Tú no me hablabas -le reprochó a Tony- y lo último que iba a hacer era ir a buscarte para que me volvieras a regañar, Visión no estaba, Peter era la prohibición máxima y a Lincoln le acababa de conocer, ¿crees que yo podía decir algo?

-En eso tienes razón -coincidió Pepper.

-No, has dicho antes que no ibas a decirlo igualmente -repuso Tony-, no me vengas con esos cuentos.

-Tony -le frenó Pepper-, acepta que tú también tienes parte de culpa en esto.

Su padre se cruzó de brazos, negando. Elia sabía que él sí estaba dándose cuenta de los errores que había cometido, pero que era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlos.

-¿Hay algo más qué queráis saber? -preguntó. Era el momento de soltarlo todo, lo que fuera.

-Yo -dijo Peter y Elia le miró confundida. El chico no había hablado durante toda la conversación y elegía justo el último momento-. Bueno, es más bien una observación -se corrigió-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Harry ya no va a clase?

Elia asintió.

-La última vez que le vi fue cuando me dio la dirección del laboratorio.

-Tony y yo iremos a investigar, no os preocupéis -dijo Pepper, a lo que Tony rodó los ojos-, nosotros nos encargamos de que esté bien.

-Gracias -sonrió Peter.

-De nada -asintió ella-. Por cierto, es tarde y tu habitación sigue libre. Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir -propuso.

-Pero...

-Mira, Tony -le interrumpió-, los chicos están bien y Elia nos ha contado ya todo, así que creo que se merecen un voto de confianza -dijo, mirándole a modo de advertencia-. No tiene sentido seguir torturándoles con esto -Tony clavó sus ojos en Peter-. Oh, por favor, no hagas de padre celoso -le reprochó-, el chico es el mejor novio que podía tener Elia y lo sabes tan bien como yo, así que tira -le ordenó.

-Espera un momento -pidió. Elia miró a Peter, esperando que su padre le lanzase alguna bronca, pero, en lugar de eso, la abrazó a ella-. Ten mucho cuidado, si te pasase algo yo no sé lo que haría sin ti.

Elia correspondió al abrazo, pero el nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar. Cuando se separaron, un reguero de lágrimas recorría sus mejillas. Tony se las limpió con el pulgar, acompañándolo todo de una cálida sonrisa, y se marchó con Pepper.

-Ey -dijo Peter, abrazándola. Elia se permitió el lujo de continuar llorando-, tranquila.

Permanecieron así un rato más hasta que Elia se separó, ya sin ganas de llorar. Peter era un chico increíble, tal y como había dicho Pepper, no podía tener un novio mejor. Pero había una pega: aún no era su novio.

-Deberías irte a la cama -le recomendó, pero ella negó-. ¿Te apetece hacer algo en particular?

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Peter esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Tal vez esté algo fría, pero -hizo una pausa dramática- ¿qué tal un baño a la luz de la luna?

Sabía que no era lo que Peter tenía en mente en un primer momento, pero eso también estaba genial.

La luz de la luna entraba por el techo acristalado de la piscina mientras ellos nadaban, disfrutando de un relajante baño después de una dura pelea. Ninguno de los dos tenían bañadores, por lo que habían cogido la primera ropa que les había parecido adecuada y un par de toallas y se habían dirigido al lago. No obstante, meterse en el lago en esa época era sinónimo de morir congelado, por lo que habían seguido su camino hasta una de las zonas de entrenamiento, donde Peter sabía que había una piscina y cuya agua estaba a una temperatura aceptable para el cuerpo humano. Habían preferido dejar las luces apagadas, aunque la piscina tenía un par de focos en su interior, y aprovechar así para poder mirar el cielo. Era agradable flotar a la deriva sobre el agua mirando las estrellas, sintiendo como si de verdad estuvieran flotando en el espacio.

-Gracias -el ambiente estaba tan calmado que el susurro de Elia se oyó a la perfección.

-¿Por qué?

-Por descubrirme cosas nuevas -respondió-. Me alegro de todo lo que he vivido estos meses gracias a ti.

-Lo mismo digo -sonrió Peter-, aunque yo espero que ahora confíes más en mí.

Elia dejó de flotar y nadó hasta él, tratando de hundirle, pero el chapoteo alertó a Peter y le dio tiempo a moverse.

-¡Deja de reprocharme eso! -se quejó-. ¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que he contado? Ya he dicho que no me iba a callar nada más.

Peter se rió.

-Lo sé, y te prometo que ya paro -aseguró-, pero es que es divertido verte enfadada.

Elia se tumbó sobre el agua y comenzó a patalear, salpicándole. Peter era un completo idiota, aunque en parte ella también disfrutaba con estas pequeñas peleas, pues sabía que todas terminaban entre risas.

Entonces, Peter la agarró de los pies, frenando así sus pataleos. Elia trató de resistirse, pero solo hizo que él tirase de ella con más fuerza. Finalmente, sus piernas rodearon las caderas de Peter y sintió sus brazos sujetando su espalda. Elia le miró, algo nerviosa por la posición en la que estaban, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más cuando Peter comenzó a besarla. Sus labios estaban húmedos por el agua, haciendo el contacto mucho más especial y profundo. Elia se dejó llevar, enganchándose a Peter, disfrutando de la agradable y peligrosa sensación de mantenerse a flote gracias a él. Cuando su madre murió, Elia creyó que todo estaba perdido para ella, que la felicidad se le había escapado entre los dedos; pero entonces llegó Peter, iluminándolo todo con su sonrisa y llenando su vida de emociones. Los peligros, las risas, la amistad, el amor, todo venía de la mano de Peter. Él había sido un apoyo inesperado, un amigo leal y un dulce primer amor, el cual esperaba que durase para siempre.

El beso terminó y Peter apoyó su frente en la de Elia.

-Te noto pensativa -señaló, apartando un húmedo mechón de pelo de su cara.

-No es nada -dijo, quitándole importancia. Sentía que aún era demasiado pronto para revelarle todos esos sentimientos.

Peter frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás segura? -insistió-. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que acabamos de hablar?

Elia soltó una carcajada.

-Te prometo que esto no tiene nada que ver con villanos sanguinarios ni chantajes -aseguró-, es solo que a veces me gusta guardarme cosas para mí.

Peter sonrió y volvió a besarla, con dulzura. Elia adoraba sus besos, pero había algo de lo que quería hablar con él.

-Peter -dijo, dudando, pero necesitaba saberlo-, ¿qué somos?

Él la miró y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Lo que tú quieras que seamos -sonrió-, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado -Elia se quedó abrumada por sus palabras, no esperaba una contestación así-. Pero, ya que me lo preguntas -comenzó, ampliando su sonrisa-, me muero de ganas de ser tu novio.

Elia también sonrió. Su otra respuesta también le servía, pero esto es lo que ella estaba buscando.

-¿Incluso teniendo a Tony Stark como suegro? -le picó. Antes de besarle de nuevo, quería verle sufrir un poquito.

Peter alzó las cejas de una forma exagerada, fingiendo asustarse.

-Si me ahogo no me podrá matar -dijo, antes de sumergirse en el agua, tirando también de Elia.

-¡Peter! -consiguió exclamar ella, antes de verse arrastrada.

Así pasaron toda la noche, jugando en el agua y besándose, disfrutando de la sensación de estar vivos y de quererse.


	38. Epílogo

Epílogo

-¡Adiós, tía May! -exclamó Peter, cogiendo su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-A ver -dijo May con tono acusador-, ¿me vas a contar qué te pasa? Llevas unas semanas demasiado feliz. Que me alegro mucho -se apresuró a añadir-, pero ¿ha pasado algo?

Sí, había pasado algo, algo demasiado bueno como para que Peter no pudiera dejar de sonreír.

-Estoy saliendo con Elia -confesó.

El grito de May no se hizo esperar.

-¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó entusiasmada, siguiéndole un montón de preguntas más-. ¿Lo sabe su padre? ¿Cómo llevas lo de que tu mentor sea tu suegro? Ay, que mi niño ya tiene suegro -soltó, haciendo un puchero-, te me haces mayor. Ay, entonces tengo que hablar contigo de un par de cosas...

-Eh, May, que me tengo que ir a clase -dijo, huyendo de allí a toda prisa.

Sabía que su tía se alegraba por él, pero todas esas preguntas incómodas eran el motivo por el que no le había dicho nada aún, además de que era muy cotilla y sabía que le iba a pedir detalles por los que aún se avergonzaba. Las cosas que habían pasado con Elia se quedaban entre ellos dos.

Caminó hasta la escuela, algo más calmado, pensando que volvería a ver a Elia. Apenas habían tenido tiempo para verse fuera del instituto, no solo porque el señor Stark había decidido mantener parcialmente su castigo, sino porque estaban de exámenes finales y ahora debían estudiar todo lo que no habían estudiado por estar salvando la ciudad. Por suerte, en eso les habían dado tregua; tras la desaparición del Duende Verde todo se había calmado y la ciudad era segura de nuevo, o al menos las amenazas que había no suponían un gran problema para los policías. De todas formas, aunque quisiera no podría enfrentarse a ellos de la misma manera, pues el señor Stark seguía sin devolverle su traje.

-¡Peter!

Como todos los días, Elia bajó del coche y corrió hacia él. Peter abrió los brazos, recibiendo su abrazo, y le dio un suave beso en los labios cuando se separaron. Elia le tomó de la mano y entraron en el recinto del instituto.

-¿Qué tal todo? -preguntó.

-Agotado -suspiró.

-Yo también -se quejó ella-, necesito vacaciones con urgencia.

-Ya falta poco -la animó-, un par de exámenes más y habremos acabado.

-Ya, pero yo quiero verte más ahora -dijo, remarcando el "ahora".

Peter pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y besó su pelo.

-Paciencia -sonrió.

-Uhhh, Pelia, la parejita de moda.

Y ahí estaba, el otro fanboy de su relación. Ned lo hacía solo por molestarles, pero cuando le contaron la noticia se alegró mucho, aunque se lo imaginaba. Para él, tantos malentendidos no eran normales y le hacía feliz ver que todos volvían a estar juntos y ser amigos.

-Veo que sigues vivo, Parker -saludó Harry,

Sí, todos habían vuelto. Pepper y Tony contactaron con él, preguntándole por lo que le había ocurrido e informándole de lo sucedido con su padre. Al verse fuera de peligro, Harry confesó todo, que él había descubierto a su padre y había fingido estar enfermo para poder pasar unos días en casa, lejos de todo y a salvo, pero tan sólo había podido confiar en Elia para contarle lo que había averiguado. Sin saberlo, Harry se había puesto en contacto con la única persona que podía haber derrotado a su padre, pero ni Elia ni Peter le habían revelado aún que ellos habían sido quienes habían puesto fin al Duende Verde. La gente había visto a Iron Man y a Spiderman, así que era mejor que Harry pensase que Elia le había contado a su padre lo que había averiguado.

-Sí, sigo vivo -suspiró Peter, riendo.

Siempre que podía, Harry le gastaba alguna broma haciendo referencia al cambio en su relación con Tony Stark.

-No entiendo como Tony no te ha matado ya -continuó-, cuando me acerqué a Elia en una de las galas prácticamente me asesinó con la mirada.

-Me tiene cariño -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

En realidad era cierto, tras su pelea con el Duende Verde había comenzado a hacerse a la idea de la relación de Peter y Elia y lo llevaba bastante bien. Aun así, estaba seguro de que Pepper también había tenido algo que ver.

Continuaron hablando camino de las taquillas, topándose con algunos miembros del equipo de béisbol por los pasillos. Todos estaban a su bola, pero Viktor Stromm les miraba con rabia cada vez que pasaban a su lado. En respuesta, Elia se pegó más a Peter y sonrió.

-Me siento usado.

Elia se frenó y le dio un beso.

-¿Y ahora?

-Porque sé que me quieres -dijo, deteniendose más rato, pues sabía que Viktor les estaba viendo-, pero sino creería que tan solo estás conmigo para fastidiar a Viktor.

-Es un placer añadido -sonrió-. Sabes que se lo merece.

-Se merece bastante más por chantajearte de esa forma -repuso Peter-, por eso no me quejo tanto cuando le tocas las narices así -Peter se giró y le miró directamente a la cara-. Será mejor que tiremos.

Elia se rió al verle huir tan rápido, aunque que Viktor Stromm mirase a alguien de la misma forma que había mirado a Peter no indicaba nada bueno.

Llegaron a las taquillas y cogieron sus libros, despidiéndose antes de marcharse a sus respectivas clases.

Durante la mañana, Peter estuvo atento a sus clases, tomando apuntes y contestando cuando los profesores le hacían una pregunta. Le gustaba volver a comportarse como un buen estudiante, más que nada porque eso significaba que había vuelto a la normalidad. No obstante, también había veces que miraba hacia la ventana, cual cliché de película romántica, pensando en Elia. Ya había ideado varios planes para hacer con ella durante las vacaciones, esperando que los disfrutase tanto como él creía. Su novia era una chica complicada para algunas cosas, pues quería hacer algo que ella nunca hubiera hecho, y tirar de museos le parecía una opción demasiado simple. Aun así, había encontrado cosas que le podían gustar.

En el descanso, los cuatro comieron juntos en la cafetería, hablando con normalidad. A pesar de que las cosas entre Harry y él estaban más calmadas, nunca podrían volver a tener la amistad que tenían antes de que se fuera a Europa. Ambos se llevaban bien, pero no podía considerarle amigo, no era la relación que tenía con Ned o incluso con Elia. Esos años que habían estado separados habían causado una gran brecha entre ambos y, aunque no sabía por qué, algo le decía a Peter que Harry no era de fiar. Sin embargo, no tenía pruebas, así que se iba a limitar a tenerle vigilado, aunque ahora tenía otras prioridades en su vida.

El resto de clases transcurrieron con normalidad y, como siempre, esperó a Elia en la puerta de la escuela para acompañarla hasta el coche.

-¡Hola! -saludó cuando la vio. Ella llegaba sonriente y le saludó con un cálido beso-. ¿Vamos?

-Sí -asintió-, aunque ya no te veo hasta mañana -comentó, borrando su sonrisa.

-Esto pasará pronto, te lo prometo -aseguró Peter-. Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos recorriendo Nueva York y levantándonos tarde.

Elia soltó una carcajada.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al coche, donde Happy les esperaba con seriedad, saludándoles con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

-Chico, el señor Stark quiere que también vayas a la mansión -informó.

Peter miró a Elia, confundido, pero ella estaba igual.

-Está bien -accedió, subiendo al coche.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Happy los acompañó hasta dentro del edificio principal, donde había más revuelo del habitual. Peter seguía sin entender qué pasaba y, aunque Elia tampoco, ella trató de darle ánimos.

-Vamos, no estés así, no va a ser tan malo.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso.

Elia suspiró.

-Estaré contigo -aseguró.

Trató de besarle, pero Happy carrespeó y les hizo una señal para que continuasen andando. Se detuvieron frente a la cristalera, desde donde tenían una gran panorámica de todos los terrenos de la mansión y podían ver a los trabajadores ir y venir de un lado a otro. Ninguno de los dos había visto todo tan repleto de gente y se sorprendieron aún más cuando uno de los jets despegó.

-Eso no es algo que se ve todos los días, ¿eh? -Happy parecía bastante divertido con la situación.

-Oh, ya llegasteis -señaló Tony, apareciendo de pronto con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje y sus gafas de cristal naranja-, ¿qué tal el camino?

-Bien -asintió Happy. Peter estaba demasiado nervioso como para responder y Elia no paraba de preguntarse por qué su padre se había arreglado tanto.

-Dejadme un rato con él -dijo Tony, mirando a Elia y a Happy.

-¿En serio? -vale, eso indicaba que Happy tampoco sabía qué pasaba.

-Sí, tengo que hablar con él.

-Puedo seguirlos de cerca.

-¿Qué tal de lejos? -sugirió Tony, caminando hacia Peter.

Elia le dio un último apretón de mano a su novio, tratando de infundirle ánimos, y se fue con Happy, viendo con confusión como Tony saludaba a Peter con un golpe de puño en el hombro y luego le pasaba un brazo por encima, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda y haciendo que caminase con él. Happy comenzó a seguirles y Elia no se quedó atrás.

-Perdón por lo del traje -comenzó Tony, haciendo que Peter alzase una ceja, extrañado-, pero te lo buscaste. De hecho resultó ser la dosis perfecta de disciplina amorosa que necesitabas para motivarte, ¿no crees?

-Sí, creo que... -Elia aguantó la risa ante el tartamuedo de Peter.

-Digamos que sí -dijo, soltando un largo suspiro después.

-Señor Stark...

Pero Tony no le dejó continuar, haciendo una extraña analogía entre las batallas que Peter y ella habían luchado e ir al baño, mencionando al papel higiénico y todo.

-Me equivoqué contigo -finalizó Tony, señalándole con orgullo-, y contigo también, Elia.

La nombrada tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Yo?

-Sí -asintió-. Creo que los dos, teniendo un buen mentor, podéis ayudar mucho al equipo

-¿Al... al equipo?

Elia agradeció que Peter hablase, pues ella estaba demasiado desconcertada como para poder siquiera pronunciar algo que tuviera sentido. De hecho, esa situación no tenía ningún sentido, era completamente incoherente teniendo en cuenta todas las broncas que su padre les había echado por desobedecerle y enfrentarse a tantos peligros solos.

-Sí -repitió Tony-. Bueno, hay como 50 reporteros ahí dentro, de verdad, nada de bloggeros -informó, señalando las puertas y luego dando un pequeño toque a su reloj. Al hacer eso, unos paneles se abrieron, dejando ver dos trajes fantásticos, uno para Peter y el otro para Elia-. Cuando estéis listos -pidió, caminando hacia los trajes, ahora iluminados con unas luces que les hacían parecer incluso más espectaculares- podéis probaros esto; bueno, Elia, tú lo manejarás con este mando -dijo, pasándole una tablet-. Entonces presentaré al mundo a los dos nuevos miembros oficiales de los Vengadores: Spiderman y el Guardián -Tony se giró, mirándoles con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Peter caminó hacia el traje, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo, mientras que Elia prefirió mantenerse al margen. La armadura que sería suya le parecía preciosa, totalmente negra y con un acabado bastante similar a Iron Man. Sin embargo, era demasiado bueno para ser real, algo así debía ser una broma.

-Son bonitos verdad -en la voz de Tony se notaba el orgullo-. Bueno, Peter, después de la conferencia de prensa puedes volver a tú habitación, esté volverá a ser tu hogar; así que no hace falta que te diga nada más de tus nuevos compañeros, ya les conoces, pero espero que por las noches cada uno permanezca en su habitación -las miradas de advertencia de Tony a ambos transmitían un mensaje muy claro.

Sí, todo era demasiado bueno. La idea de volver a vivir con Peter le alegraba, pero una cosa era que su padre le aceptase y otra que quisiera confiar en los dos para dejarles vivir en la misma casa y ser parte de los Vengadores. Peter debía de estar igual de impactado que ella, pues llevaba un buen rato callado, mirando su traje.

Entonces, Peter se giró y encaró a Tony, aunque volvió a mirar de reojo a su traje.

-Gracias señor Stark -comenzó con un tono serio-, pero así estoy bien.

-¿Estás... bien? -ahora el confundido era Tony.

-O sea... bueno... creo, creo que prefiero quedarme cerca del barrio un tiempo -articuló-, ser el amistoso vecino Spiderman -sonrió-. Alguien debe ayudar a la gente.

Elia no podía estar más orgullosa de él. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Spiderman y lo que precisamente le había motivado a construir al Guardián era justo lo que Peter acababa de decir. La gente necesitaba ayuda, no solo con amenazas alienígenas, sino a diario.

-¿Me estás rechazando? -Tony se quitó las gafas, dándole dramatismo a la situación-. Piénsalo bien, mira eso -señaló hacia la armadura y Peter obedeció-. Mírame -ordenó y Peter automáticamente giró la cabeza-. Por última vez, ¿sí o no?

-No -ese simple monosílabo resonó con fuerza.

-Está bien -accedió Tony-, me gusta eso de héroe del pueblo -comentó-. Bueno, Happy te llevará de vuelta -dijo, pero luego se fijó en Elia-. Y tú, ¿qué dices?

Elia negó con la cabeza.

-Ya he tenido mi experiencia de superheroína y te recuerdo que te prometí no volver a tocar una armadura -apuntó, caminando hacia su padre y devolviéndole la tablet-. Si acaso, podría seguir fabricando artilugios para los Vengadores, pero creo que lo mío no es formar parte de ellos.

-Eh... vale -asintió, serio-. Bueno, pues entonces eso. Peter, Happy te llevará a casa.

-Sí, claro -dijo Happy-. ¿Pero puedes esperarme en el coche? Tony y yo tenemos que hablar

-Gracias, señor Stark -se despidió Peter, tendiéndole la mano.

-Sí, señor Parker, muy bien -Tony parecía molesto.

-Hasta luego -sonrió Peter, marchándose.

-Ven, te acompaño al coche-dijo Elia, dándole la mano.

Entonces Peter se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, quedándose quieto y mirando fijamente a Tony. Los trajes ya habían vuelto a ser guardados.

-Fue una prueba, ¿verdad? -preguntó-. Porque no hay nadie ahí dentro.

-Sí -afirmó Tony-, y pasasteis los dos. Venga, ahora largo.

-Gracias, señor Stark -repitió Peter, sonriendo y volviendo a coger la mano de Elia

-Gracias a ti -fue lo último que oyeron.

Peter se veía radiante de felicidad.

-Te veo de buen humor -señaló Elia.

-Sí -asintió-, me gusta eso de haber pasado la prueba de Tony.

-Haces bien teniendo contento a tu suegro -bromeó.

Él sonrió. En el exterior todo seguía tan ajetreado como antes.

-Oye, tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él -propuso Peter cuando llegaron junto al coche-, tanta gente por aquí no es normal y le he visto algo tenso.

-¿Crees que ha pasado algo?

-No lo sé, pero no pierdes nada por ir y preguntarle -él se encogió de hombros-. Yo esperaré aquí a Happy, no te preocupes.

-Está bien -sonrió Elia, dándole un beso de despedida-. Luego hablamos -dijo mientras corría al interior de la casa.

-¡Sí, y me cuentas! -gritó Peter.

-¡Cotilla! -le reprendió Elia entre risas.

Elia deshizo sus pasos, corriendo mientras oía de fondo la voz de Pepper. Parecía bastante enfadada, aunque no alcanzaba a entender lo que decía. Cuando llegó, ella estaba besando a su padre, algo más calmada. Luego se separó de él, murmurando y aún enfadada. Tony corrió tras ella, algo apurado, pero Pepper abrió una puerta a su lado y de allí que escaparon varios flashazos y un gran murmullo.

-¿Era verdad? -preguntó, sin creérselo.

Tony se detuvo en seco, mirando a su hija.

-Cariño -sonrió forzosamente.

-¿De verdad querías que Peter y yo formasemos parte de los Vengadores? -sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero no sabía si era causa de la emoción o de la estupidez que acababan de cometer.

-Sí, pero ambos habéis tomado una decisión muy madura, ¿verdad Happy?

-Sí -él asintió exageradamente.

Elia se cubrió las manos con la boca, tratando de pensar con claridad y buscando calmarse.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -preguntó, alarmada al darse cuenta de que esos periodistas esperaban una gran noticia-. Peter está esperando fuera, puedo convencerle y decirle que acepte -sugirió, sabiendo que el chico diría que sí si le decían la verdad-; incluso puedo aceptar yo si el no quiere.

-¡No! -exclamó Tony-. No, esa ha sido vuestra decisión y, sinceramente, es lo mejor para vosotros; así que yo voy a entrar ahí a hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Happy -el nombrado le lanzó un pequeño objeto y Tony lo atrapó al vuelo, mostrándoselo a Elia. La chica alucinó al ver un anillo con un gran pedrusco-. Ya va siendo hora de que me comprometa con Pepper -y corrió hacia la sala.

-Bueno, yo tengo que llevar a Peter -informó Happy, dándole una palmada en el hombro-. Dime si la lía, ¿vale?

Elia asintió, pero se quedó un rato en el pasillo, pensando qué hacer. No a todas las personas se les ofrecía entrar en el mayor grupo de superhéroes de la historia y ella, como una idiota, lo había rechazado. Era un sueño hecho realidad, combatir junto a sus ídolos y derrotar a los malos, pero ya nada se podía hacer.

Suspirando, se dirigió a la sala, donde las cámaras se posaron en ella por unos instantes hasta que tomó asiento. Sonrió a su padre, dándole ánimos, y juntó las manos a modo de disculpa al mirar a Pepper. Ella negó, fulminándola, pero luego la sonrió con calidez.

Entonces, la rueda de prensa comenzó, y con ella uno de los momentos que Elia más disfrutaría de su vida.


End file.
